Purificación
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Cinco años después del final de Bleach: Ichigo está en una encrucijada entre el mundo humano y la Sociedad de Almas. Yuzu y Karin se convirtieron en shinigamis en el peor momento posible. Rukia y Renji tienen problemas maritales. Ishida mostrara lo que vale. El Goitei 13 enfrentara nuevos retos. ¿Cazadores? ¿Otros mundos? ¿Dioses? ¿Tecnología y poderes innimaginables? ¿Guerra?
1. Los cazadores

Purificación.

 _"El poder lo contamina todo, es tóxico. Es posible mantener la pureza de los principios mientras estás alejado del poder. Pero necesitamos llegar al poder para poner en práctica nuestras convicciones. Y ahí la cosa se derrumba, cuando nuestras convicciones se enturbian con la suciedad del poder."_ – Saramago.

Capítulo uno: Los cazadores.

Tokio. 13:06 P.M. Domingo.

Dos figuras encapuchadas se plantearon en lo alto de la estructura de metal más alta del planeta, ambos de género masculino con la mirada fija en la ciudad.

-Este mundo se ve demasiado insignificante, ¿no crees?- preguntó la figura de menor estatura a la más alta en tono bastante aburrido.

-Nuestro deber aquí es explorar, determinaremos eso una vez terminada la inspección, no antes.- contestó el encapuchado más alto con sequedad.

-¿Y se puede saber qué estamos esperando para comenzar la inspección de una vez?- ahora el más bajo se oyó algo impaciente.

-Normalmente en las exploraciones suelen detectar nuestra presencia antes de que comencemos la inspección, cuanto menos tarden en detectarnos más alto es su nivel tecnológico y viceversa.-

-Creí que eran las chicas las que se encargaban de detectar que tan avanzada estaba su tecnología…-

-Sí, esperar es un favor que les estamos haciendo para que ellas puedan identificar que tan avanzados están en esa área. Y también nos beneficia para saber si es que existen guerreros cerca con esa capacidad.-

-¿Y cuánto tiempo lleva haciéndonos esperar este insignificante planeta?-

-Más o menos el triple del último que más había tardado en detectarnos hasta ahora…-

-Bueno, entonces queda comprobado que la tecnología de este mundo es infinitamente inferior a la nuestra. ¿Podemos empezar la exploración de una vez?- el encapuchado más bajito realmente estaba exasperado.

El más alto suspiró.

-Bien, comencemos.- sin más ambos saltaron desde lo alto de la torre de Tokio los aproximadamente trescientos metros hasta el piso, dejando un gran cráter en el suelo de concreto al aterrizar.

La gente a su alrededor se espantó y los observó conmocionada, alejándose de ellos pero sin correr.

-¡Recuerda, sin piedad!- el de estatura más baja sacó dos finos y largos cuchillos por debajo de su túnica, mientras que el más alto solo desplegó una lanza de doble filo, y ambos se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra las personas indefensas.

La sangre se derramó en las calles de Tokio, y la gente empezó a correr.

.

-¡Día de nuevos reclutas! ¡Atención todos, día de nuevos reclutas! ¡Todos a los jardines del escuadrón!- anunció un shinigami haciendo sonar la alarma en todo el decimotercer escuadrón.

Rukia sonrió al notar a su escuadrón movilizarse con entusiasmo como todos los años cuando llegaban nuevos reclutas. Después de todas las pérdidas que ocasionaron las guerras, sumar más y más gente al escuadrón era primordial y todos se emocionaban cuando tenían muchos en su división. Antes a nadie le interesaban los nuevos reclutas, para algunos hasta era una molestia, pero ahora, al menos en su escuadrón, todos querían darle una cálida bienvenida a los recién graduados de la Academia Shino.

Era una pena que el capitán Ukitake no estuviera aquí para ver lo unidos que estaban sus subordinados pesé a toda las tragedias.

Sus ojos se inundaron de nostalgia al pensar en su capitán y en su anterior teniente, Kaien-dono. Se había jurado a sí misma que daría lo mejor de sí dirigiendo este escuadrón en sus nombres, haría que estuvieran orgullosos.

-¡Capitana!- se dio la vuelta de observar a sus subordinados a través de la ventana cuando su tercer oficial, Sentaro, la llamó. –Ya es hora de ir a recibir a los nuevos reclutas.- se inclinó profundamente.

Había sido difícil acostumbrarse a toda la formalidad con la que era tratada ahora que se convirtió en capitana, pero luego de cinco años, ya podía decir que no le era tan extraño.

-Bien, vamos. Y levántate.- rió suavemente cuando el hombre acató su orden de inmediato, irguiéndose recto como una regla.

-¡Sí, capitana!- gritó a todo pulmón, pero Rukia no se inmutó, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a él. –Por cierto, capitana…- comenzó a entablar una conversación mientras se dirigían a los jardines. -¿Ya ha pensado en lo que le dije acerca de conseguirse un teniente?- preguntó curioso.

-¿Por qué sigues rehusándote a aceptar tú el puesto?- lo miró divertida, sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

-¿Yo, un teniente? ¿Cómo la traidora de Kiyone? ¡Ja! ¡Nunca, estoy más que feliz como tercer oficial!- alzó la barbilla y se cruzó de brazos tercamente, provocando una risita en la pequeña mujer. -¿Quién quiere ser teniente? ¡Yo no!- rió algo demasiado convencido.

En opinión de Rukia, tal vez era solo que él se sentiría honrado de ser teniente, pero le tenía demasiado cariño a su puesto y, claro, resentía el cargo de teniente por el abandono de Kiyone para convertirse en la teniente del cuarto escuadrón.

-Lo que digas. Creo que serías un buen teniente pero respetare tu deseo.- al menos hasta que encontrara un buen teniente o Sentaro desistiera de su terquedad de una vez por todas, pero claro, lo conocía bien, y sabía que eso era poco probable.

Llegaron a los jardines de la división y fueron recibidos por toda una multitud observando con emoción a la fila de una decena de nerviosos nuevos shinigamis que se inclinaron profundamente ante ella apenas la vieron llegar.

Rukia se colocó entre la multitud y la fila, con Sentaro a su lado.

-Aquí tiene, capitana.- el tercer oficial le tendió un papel con los nombres de los nuevos y sus calificaciones en la Academia. Debía, como todos los años, felicitar al de calificaciones más altas y dar algún pequeño discurso de bienvenida alabando las habilidades de los otros reclutas como talentos prometedores a pesar de que sus notas fueran bajas o no.

-Gracias.- susurró a Sentaro, luego puso su voz de mando para dirigirse al resto de la división. –Silencio, por favor.- cesó el murmullo y luego se volvió a los nuevos reclutas. –Bienvenidos sean al decimotercer escuadrón del Gotei 13. Yo soy la capitana, Kuchiki Rukia. Tengan la confianza de que los apoyare en lo que necesiten.- sonrió con amabilidad y la tensión pareció disminuir un poco en los nuevos. –Sin embargo…- su sonrisa se convirtió en demasiado excesivamente dulce. –No tolerare ningún tipo de insubordinación. Ahora son shinigamis, y los shinigamis lo damos todo por mantener el balance espiritual, y eso es algo que jamás se lograra si no somos capaces siquiera de respetar las órdenes de nuestros superiores.- metió sus manos en las mangas de su Haori con solemnidad. –Si son capaces de entender cuál es su lugar y su deber, entonces no deberían tener ningún tipo de problemas en este escuadrón. Esfuércense, háganse más fuertes y confíen en sus compañeros.- concluyó y de inmediato una ola de vítores se dejó oír de la multitud, mientras que la fila de nuevos solo se inclinó con respeto a ella. –Ahora, me gustaría felicitar a…- leyó en el papel al nuevo recluta con notas más altas. –Mijow Shiky, por ser la mejor en su clase. Da un paso al frente.- instó mirando a la fila, a lo que de inmediato una mujer alta, rubia de ojos verdes grandes se adelantó, inclinándose profundamente.

-¡G-gracias, capitana Kuchiki!- todo mundo aplaudió y Mijow Shiky volvió a enderezarse y regresó a su lugar algo sonrojada.

La primera al mando sonrió y se dispuso a dar su discurso de bienvenida, nombrando a todos los reclutas, felicitándolos y deseándoles suerte y que se integraran lo mejor posible.

Ahh… todo este asunto la hacía recordar que pronto las hermanitas de Ichigo también se integrarían a distintos escuadrones del Gotei el día de hoy, era una lástima que no haya conseguido que ninguna de ellas acabara en su escuadrón, pero bueno, simplemente tenían otros intereses, y estaba segura de que lo harían muy bien, no por nada se habían graduado un año antes de lo normal. Se preguntó cómo les estará yendo a esas dos jovencitas entusiastas…

.

Todos los shinigamis del cuarto escuadrón aplaudieron ante la terminación del discurso de su capitana, Kotetsu Isane, a lo que ella se secó las lágrimas que siempre no podía evitar derramar todos los años aun ante la mirada reprobatoria de su hermana menor desde que se había convertido en la primera al mando después de que su querida capitana Unohana muriera.

-B-bien, por último quisiera felicitar a Kurosaki Yuzu por ser la mejor en su clase. Da un paso al frente.- pidió amablemente a la fila de nuevos reclutas detrás de ella, a lo que una bonita joven rubia con el cabello largo hasta la mitad de los hombros atado en dos coletas bajas se adelantó y dio una sonrisa con determinación brillando en sus ojos marrones.

-Gracias. ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!- alzó los puños con vigor y la capitana sonrió ante su entusiasmo mientras todos aplaudían.

Sería interesante tener a la hermana menor del héroe de la Sociedad de Almas en su escuadrón, seguramente.

-Esperó que se integren bien, cualquier cosa no duden en consultarme.- se inclinó pero su hermana la jaló del cabello y la hizo erguirse bruscamente ignorando sus lloriqueos.

-¡Eres la capitana!- le recordó por millonésima vez. -¡No tienes que inclinarte, ellos deben inclinarse! ¡Vamos, inclínense ante la capitana!- mandó a todo el nervioso escuadrón, que de inmediato cayó de rodillas y reverenció una y otra vez a la mujer más alta. Toda la fila de reclutas se inclinó también ante las hermanas, aunque sin tirarse al suelo, salvó por una de las nuevas reclutas, captando la atención de la teniente. –Oye, ¡¿qué esperas?! ¡Inclínate!- se le acercó intimidante.

-Tú también deberías inclinarte, eres la teniente, y no deberías tratar así a la capitana.- desafió.

Kiyone hizo un puchero de enojo y se volvió hacia su hermana mayor.

-¡Vamos, dile algo! ¡Está rebelándose contra la autoridad!- señaló acusadora a la nueva recluta rebelde.

-P-pero… es solo una niña…- miró sin enojo a la pequeña de unos once años humanos, que tenía el cabello rojo oscuro peinado hacia atrás, ojos verdes y las mejillas rosadas, ella estaba de pie junto a un chico castaño de ojos dorados no mucho mayor. ¿Cómo podría regañar a esa adorable niña? -¿Cómo te llamas?- se inclinó sonriéndole con calidez a la niñita pelirroja por una vez ignorando las protestas de su hermana.

-Eh… Mijow Kimi.- se inclinó con respeto.

-Es un placer, Mijow-san, esperó te sientas como en casa aquí y puedas integrarte al cuarto escuadrón con facilidad.- le palmeó la cabeza con suavidad. -¡Lo mismo para todos!- sonrió alegremente antes de marcharse siendo seguida por su hermana que seguía reclamando por una reprimenda a la niña.

Suspiró. Esto de ser capitana era más y más difícil cada año, y eso que no llevaba muchos, la volvieron capitana apenas alcanzó su bankai simplemente porque fue la discípulo de la capitana Unohana y no había otro shinigami con mejores habilidades de curación desde que ella murió, o al menos eso le hicieron creer, prefería creer eso antes de creer que solo estaban desesperados y tomaron la primera opción disponible medianamente lógica que encontraron para rellenar el puesto. Ella se había esforzado, claro, pero sabía que aún no estaba ni cerca de llegar a los talones de la capitana Unohana… Aunque eso sonaba raro de su parte, ya que por desgracia era la mujer más alta que conocía hasta ahora…

De inmediato se deprimió tanto por el recuerdo de su fallecida capitana como por el de su complejo de altura.

Aún en tiempos de paz, la vida era dura.

.

-¡MATSUMOTO!- el furioso grito del capitán del décimo escuadrón resurgió por todo el Seireitei en lo que entraba furioso a su oficina, fulminando con la mirada a su teniente que se encontraba echada sobre uno de los sofás como si no tuviera nada que hacer. -¡¿Por qué no me recordaste que se suponía que hoy llegan los nuevos reclutas?!- reclamó haciéndola brincar en su lugar nerviosamente.

-Eh… ¡Pero yo no sabía que tenía que recordárselo, capitán! Normalmente usted se acuerda de estas cosas solito.- hizo un puchero tratando de hacer creíble la excusa que se le acababa de ocurrir.

-He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, y lo único que te pedí fue que tuvieras la decencia de recordarme desde temprano cuándo llegaban los nuevos reclutas, pero parece que ni eso eres capaz de hacer.- se frotó las sienes y luego suspiró con cansancio. –De todas maneras, no importa, solo termina el papeleo de hoy mientras voy a recibir a los nuevos.- probó suerte tratando de salir rápidamente de la oficina antes de que pudiera discutirle, pero ella se le adelanto y corrió por delante de él.

-¡Olvídelo, capitán! ¡Acabo de recordar que Kurosaki Karin-chan se graduó esté año! ¡Y finalmente pude lograr que se uniera a nuestro escuadrón!- chilló de alegría corriendo con entusiasmo hacia los jardines donde recibirían a los reclutas.

-¡Matsumoto! ¡Vuelve a la oficina y has tu trabajo! Maldición.- gruñó por lo bajo. Esa mujer era imposible. Y para colmo, ahora tendrían otro Shiba en los cuarteles de la décima, que encima también era una Kurosaki. Genial, lo que le faltaba.

Llegó a los jardines justo a tiempo para ver a su segunda al mando sofocar en un apretado abrazo a la hija de su ex capitán.

-¡Karin-chan!- chilló alegremente.

La chica no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio hace cinco años, seguía teniendo el mismo peinado solo que ahora su cabello era largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y su moño descuidado se había corrido más hacia la derecha dejando a las largas hebras negras onduladas caer sobre su hombro derecho. También, la chica no había envejecido nada, consecuencia de vivir en la Sociedad de Almas.

-Capitán.- su tercer oficial, Oshiza Niji, le tendió los papeles necesarios para comenzar con la ceremonia. Asintió en agradecimiento a él y se dispuso a recitar las palabras ya planificadas y cuidadosamente escritas en las hojas.

-…Por ende, el escuadrón diez no se puede considerar uno muy exigente, todo lo que se espera de ustedes es que cumplan con su trabajo puntual y ordenadamente, y si tienen algún problema o inquietud, no duden en acudir a mí o a la teniente Matsumoto.- leyó solemnemente frente a la fila de sus nuevos subordinados, Matsumoto parada fielmente a su lado y sus oficiales detrás de ellos. –Finalmente, me gustaría felicitar a la recluta Kurosaki Karin por ser la mejor en su clase en la Academia Shino.- dio un cordial y breve aplauso, tratando de ignorar los vítores enloquecidos de su teniente animando a la aludida como si hubiera concretado la acción más memorable en la historia de la Sociedad de Almas.

Acabó su discurso y se retiró de inmediato de los jardines para dirigirse a su oficina donde lo esperaban unas cuantas grandes pilas de papeleo acumulado, pero entonces una mariposa del infierno se acercó a él, por lo que extendió su mano para que se posara allí.

Sus ojos se ampliaron ante la información que recibió, y de inmediato desapareció con shunpo, confiando en que nadie de su división lo buscaría en un buen rato debido a la fiesta que Matsumoto había organizado para celebrar la bienvenida a los nuevos reclutas.

.

Madarame Ikkaku bostezó aburrido parado en el Dojo frente a la fila de nuevos reclutas que se removían incómodos en su lugar esperando a que el capitán del onceavo escuadrón se dignara a aparecer. Incluso aunque Yachiru ya no estaba ese hombre seguía llegando tarde a donde fuera.

Finalmente, oyó lo que claramente era un rastro de destrucción aproximándose y sonrió, mirando con lastima a los pobres diablos que ahora tendrían que pasar por la "prueba" que el capitán Zaraki siempre les imponía a los nuevos: sobrevivir.

Las ya chuecas puertas del Dojo cayeron como cartón ante la patada del primero al mando que ingresó al lugar ya con su espada desenvainada y mirando con una sonrisa y ojos sedientos de sangre a los reclutas, que temblaron pero valientemente sacaron sus espadas también, solo para correr como niñas cuando el capitán empezó a perseguirlos con su zanpakuto en alto y la clara intención de matarlos por toda la sala de entrenamiento.

El teniente se reclinó contra una pared, mirando con desinterés como uno a uno los nuevos iban cayendo por el ataque del más poderoso shinigami hasta acumularse en una pila a pocos pasos de distancia de él. Afortunadamente, no había desmembrado ni hecho desangrarse lo suficiente a ninguno, por lo que pareciera que este año sí iban a conservar a los aspirantes presentados.

Ayasegawa Yumichika, ahora como el tercer oficial de la división, se acercó a él con sus aires afeminados de siempre, esquivando a uno de los shinigamis que voló por los aires directo a estrellarse contra la pared. Ikkaku gimió cuando vio los papeles que venía cargando en sus manos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- gimió con desagrado arrancándole las hojas cuando se las tendió.

-Debes felicitar al recluta con calificaciones más altas, como todos los años, ya sabes.- agitó su cabello.

-Agh, que fastidio.- bufó frotando su nuca mientras leía los papeles. –Yachiru nunca hacía esas cosas, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlas yo?- se quejó.

-Porque cuando Yachiru aún era nuestra teniente, el que hacía todas esas cosas eras tú.- le recordó burlonamente.

-Bueno, entonces hazlo tú.- le ordenó acercándole los papeles.

-Ah, lo haría con todo gusto pero en este momento tengo que peinar mi cabello.- sacó un peine y un espejo, manteniendo las manos ocupadas a propósito para no sujetar sus papeles mientras se alejaba disimuladamente.

-¡Oye, Yumichika!- reclamó pisoteando, pero luego suspiró rendido y miró hacia las hojas con resignación. Bien, cumpliría con la estúpida tradición inútil, todo sea por ser un buen teniente, no solo eso ¡el mejor teniente!

-Tsk, debiluchos.- oyó a su capitán quejarse luego de haber terminado con todos los nuevos, pero entonces ambos se fijaron en uno que seguía de pie aun con varios cortes atravesándolo, era un pelirrojo de ojos oscuros, casi más alto que Ikkaku y que se veía fuerte. -¿Ah? ¿Queda uno?- Zaraki sonrió sádicamente. –Perfecto.- se relamió los labios y se lanzó contra el pelirrojo, que esquivó su ataque a duras penas.

El pelirrojo se sostuvo bastante bien por un momento, incluso fue capaz de frenar una estocada de su capitán con su zampakuto, pero finalmente recibió un profundo corte en el hombro y ese sumado a los otros por fin lo dejaron en el suelo fuera de combate.

Su capitán volvió a ponerse de malhumor, retirándose del Dojo mascullando cosas acerca de cómo Ichigo debería visitarlos pronto.

Ikkaku se acercó al tipo pelirrojo tirado en el suelo y sonrió mientras colocaba un pie en su espalda, oyéndolo gimotear.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿tú eres el mejor de tu clase, eh?- el pelirrojo solo gruñó algo que interpretó como un sí. –Pues felicidades, Hanakari Jinta.- palmeó su hombro, ignorando su grito y se acercó a uno de los miembros de su división. –Deja pasar a los shinigamis del cuarto escuadrón que han estado esperando a las afueras del Dojo, ya tienen listos a sus pacientes.- sin más se retiró para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, él era un teniente ocupado.

.

Kurosaki Kazui terminó alegremente su cena de judías fermentadas con fideos, pescado y miel que su amorosa madre había preparado tan cariñosamente para él y su padre, que tragó su comida con cara verde pero valientemente la comió, aunque a veces le parecía oír sonidos de escupitajos cuando no estaba viendo.

Fue difícil para ellos acostumbrarse a su nueva dieta desde que sus tías Yuzu y Karin se marcharon hace cinco años, pero él ya se había acostumbrado completamente a comer solo la comida de su madre, seguramente su padre se acostumbraría pronto de igual modo.

Agradeció por la comida a su madre y se retiró de la mesa hacia su habitación, que ahora era la que le había pertenecido a su tía Yuzu pesé a que antes había dormido con sus padres, aunque de todas maneras a veces iba a dormir con ellos igual, o su madre venía a dormir con él.

Ya con sus doce años cumplidos, estaba en su primer año de secundaria y se sentía el niño más afortunado del mundo. Tenía unos padres increíbles y muchos amigos y tíos que lo adoraban.

Su mejor amiga, Abarai Ichika, era una de las razones por las cuales sentía que tenía una vida tan buena. Claro que ella vivía en otro mundo y cada vez que venía a verlo lo agredía, insultaba y maltrataba, pero aun así tenía sus momentos de ser simpática, últimamente cada vez se portaba más y más linda con él, aunque eso no lo libraba de una patada ocasional.

Ella lo visitaría pronto, en unos cuantos días quizás, no podía esperar.

Sí… Ichika era una de las razones por las cuales más feliz consideraba su vida, pero la razón principal era su gran amigo, su Zanpakuto que tanto conversaba con él y le impedía sentirse decaído o triste incluso en los días feos cuando llovía, su querido Zen'nō.

Zen'nō tenía una voz rasposa y a veces era algo arrogante, pero se preocupaba por él y siempre lo ayudaba a tomar decisiones difíciles y a defenderse por sí mismo cuando no había nadie más para que lo ayudase, él era el mejor y realmente lo quería.

 _"Es domingo. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer hoy, Zen'nō?"_ habló para su zampakuto en su mente, deseoso por recibir su consejo.

 **"Entrenar."** , propuso de inmediato.

 _"Entrenamos ayer."_ , gimoteó, agotado por la constante necesidad del espíritu de mantenerlo entrenando. _"¿Qué te parece ver un poco de televisión? Solían gustarte algunos programas."_ Sugirió con entusiasmo.

 **"Y luego entrenamos."** Insistió y Kazui suspiró pero luego sonrió, cediendo.

 _"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Luego entrenaremos como quieres."_ No podía decirle que no a su querido Zen'nō.

Lo oyó murmurar algo en señal de estar complacido y felizmente bajó corriendo hacia la sala, dispuesto a buscar un buen programa que pudieran disfrutar los dos o solo su Zanpakuto, Kazui sería feliz solo con alegrar un poco el tono usualmente amargo del espíritu.

Buscó entre los canales de anime en un primer momento, pero ninguno complacía a la espada, así que se mantuvo cambiando y cambiando por unos buenos veinte minutos, antes de que aterrizara en el canal de noticias y algo llamara su atención.

-La policía está haciendo todo lo posible por mantener bajo control esta amenaza salida de la nada que llena de sangre las calles de Tokio.- dijo la reportera en la televisión grabando desde un helicóptero uno de los espectáculos más sangrientos que Kazui había visto nunca. Dos tipos estaban rebanando a los policías como si fueran mantequilla, con la sangre formando un gran charco a sus pies. –Estos asesinos seriales o incluso terroristas aparecieron hace una hora y están llevando a cabo lo que podría convertirse en la mayor matanza instantánea que Japón haya podido ver.- la pobre mujer parecía a punto de vomitar.

Las cámaras se enfocaron en la lucha librada en las calles de los desafortunados policías contra los asesinos que solo tenían espadas pero no parecían inmutarse por los balazos, casi… como si realmente no fueran humanos. No podían serlo.

-¡Papá!- llamó rápidamente, horrorizado por el espectáculo en la televisión. -¡Papá, papá!- no quería perder ni un segundo.

-¡Kazui, ¿qué pasa?!- su padre llegó de inmediato y posó su vista en el televisor al verlo señalarlo con su rostro consternado, cambiando su gesto de uno preocupado por él a uno extrañado y espantado por lo que estaba pasando en Tokio.

-Papá…- miró consternado a las noticias, y ambos vieron angustiados como uno de los asesinos saltaba alto para colgarse de uno de los helicópteros y asesinar a quienes iban dentro, su salto era muy alto… demasiado para ser considerado algo que podría hacer una persona normal. –Yo no creo que esos sean humanos.- tenía un presentimiento realmente malo.

Su padre frunció el ceño y sacó su placa de shinigami sustituto, golpeándola contra su pecho y saliendo en su forma shinigami de inmediato, estiró sus músculos y se dirigió a salir por una ventana, pero antes dio un último vistazo en su dirección.

-Quédate aquí, Kazui. Voy a ir a echar un ojo allá, eso está demasiado raro.- murmuró preocupado.

-¡Ichigo-kun!- su madre ingresó a la sala, mirándolos muy preocupada. -¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué pasa?- pestañeó confundida.

-Kazui te explicara. ¡Quédense aquí, no me esperen, es probable que tarde!- sin más saltó por la ventana y desapareció con shunpo.

Su madre se sentó en el sofá junto a él y lo miró expectante por una explicación, a lo que solo señaló el televisor.

.

Mayuri llegó fastidiado al primer escuadrón para tener la ridícula reunión de capitanes a la que le habían exigido asistir pese a que ahora mismo podría estar realizando actividades mucho más interesantes y, sinceramente, más benéficas para el Gotei 13.

Había dejado a Nemuri con su teniente Akon, la mocosa crecía rápido y ahora estaba en mejores condiciones de cuidarse a sí misma, pero no se confiaba con que estaría bien paseándose entre toda la indumentaria peligrosa y sería un desperdicio que se destruyera después de todo el trabajo que le había costado, en otras palabras, si Akon no la cuidaba él sería el reemplazo para el sujeto de pruebas que planeaba diseccionar para probar cuanto tiempo tardaba su nuevo veneno en desintegrar órganos y huesos.

Gruñó, poniéndose en su lugar junto al insufrible capitán Hitsugaya. Ese chiquillo le molestaba, aun cuando ÉL lo había salvado de ser un zombi babeante por siempre el arrogante capitancito se seguía negando a participar en los experimentos que había preparado especialmente para su insignificante persona. Ahora mismo, el nivel del capitán Hitsugaya no era de los más fuertes, pero si solo le dejara poner sus manos en él… sin duda podría convertirlo en algo mucho más útil para el Gotei.

Y mientras más beneficiara al Gotei 13, más presupuesto tendrían que darle para el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, ¡todos ganaban! Pero no, el mocoso arrogante seguía con su terquedad. Ja, vida vulgar.

Maldita sea, ¿cuánto tardaban estos nuevos capitanes de pacotilla en llegar y formarse? Lo peor, es que ni siquiera el capitán comandante estaba en su lugar aún, sino que estaba desparramado en una esquina mientras uno de sus tenientes, la femenina, trataba de arrancarle sus botellas de Sake de las manos.

Hmm, y él que se quejaba de la élite de antes. Los tiempos cambian, de mal en peor.

No fue una sorpresa que el bruto de Zaraki fuera el último en llegar, y luego por fin empezó la condenada reunión de primates que perdían el tiempo y lo retrasaban de continuar con su importante trabajo. El capitán comandante empezó a hablar:

-Gracias al capitán Kurotsuchi, detectamos una actividad inusual en el mundo de los vivos, más específicamente en la ciudad de Tokio.- por supuesto que gracias a él, ¿a quién demonios más? –Aparentemente, algo similar a un portal se ha abierto allí y ha habido disturbios desde entonces.-

-¿Qué quiere decir con "algo similar a un portal", comandante?- claro, saltó el niño genio que nunca entendía nada y siempre curioseaba todo.

-Sí es tan amable de explicarlo, capitán Kurotsuchi.- y claro, él tendría que ser quien le diera la explicación al chiquillo y los otros ignorantes de mente cerrada.

-Es bastante simple.- miró con superioridad al capitancito. –Se supone que solo hay cuatro portales que podemos utilizar.- alzó una mano, extendiendo cuatro dedos. –De aquí al mundo humano y viceversa, es un único portal, de allí a Hueco Mundo y al Infierno, son otros dos, y de aquí al Reiōkyū, donde reside el Rey espiritual, es uno diferente.- fue bajando un dedo con cada mención. –Lo único que tienen en común estos cuatro portales, es que ningún ser humano vivo o que no tenga reiatsu puede ni va a poder nunca verlos, y eso es porque están hechos exclusivamente de Reishi, partículas espirituales.-

-Todo el mundo sabe eso, ve al grano.- el bruto de Zaraki interrumpió su brillante explicación para hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios carentes de sentido alguno. Chasqueó la lengua hacia él y lo ignoró, continuando su ilustración.

-Pero ahora, ha aparecido un nuevo portal a las afueras de Tokio, y la única razón por la que los seres humanos normales no pueden verlo es porque está camuflado por tecnología muy avanzada.- su gesto se oscureció y pudo sentir a varios tensarse. –Claro que los dispositivos del departamento de investigación y desarrollo lograron burlar tan inteligente invención, pero después de burlar innumerables sistemas de seguridad muy avanzados.- sonrió, sumamente interesado en lo que estaba diciendo. –Lo más interesante de esto, es que está hecho de algo desconocido, que no hay en ninguno de los cuatro mundos.- bueno, solo eran cuatro si no se contaba a la Sociedad de Almas y el Reiōkyū como entidades separadas. –Es algo similar a la composición normal del mundo viviente, pero cargado de mucha más energía y poder.- su sonrisa se agrandó al pensar en todo lo que podría hacer con esas nuevas partículas.

-Luego de que el capitán Kurotsuchi nos informara de esto, al poco tiempo nos enteramos de disturbios en la ciudad de Tokio.- siguió hablando el comandante incompetente. –Hay dos individuos asesinando a sangre fría en esa ciudad, y pronto el escuadrón doce dio con que estos dos no son ni humanos, ni nada parecido a lo que hayamos visto antes.- inclinó más su horrible sombrero ridículo por sobre sus ojos. –Estos individuos, cuentan con la misma composición que aquel portal, están ligados de alguna manera.- proclamó.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- Soi Fong la descarada dio un paso al frente, saliéndose de la fila irrespetuosamente como siempre.

-Significa que no sabemos quiénes son estos individuos, ni qué es su portal, o de dónde salieron o qué quieren.- masculló Hirako con la mandíbula tensa. –Lo mejor será detener sus disturbios antes de que llamen más la atención y averiguar qué rayos pasa aquí.- se cruzó de brazos.

-En efecto.- por una vez, estuvo de acuerdo con el Vizard Hirako Shinji. –Hay que enviar shinigamis al mundo humano para interceptarlos, preferiblemente nivel capitán para no correr riesgo.- sonrió enormemente. –Me ofrezco como voluntario.- se moría de ansias por tener en sus manos a esos interesantes sujetos.

-No será necesario, capitán Kurotsuchi.- su sonrisa se convirtió en una mirada de pura rabia ante el rechazo del comandante definitivamente incompetente, y estúpido. –Capitana Kuchiki, me gustaría que esta fuera su primera misión formal.- sonrió a la novata, que se sonrojó cual colegiala pero luego recuperó la compostura y dio un paso al frente.

-Me honraría llevar a cabo esta misión, capitán comandante.- se inclinó.

-Bien, en ese caso, ve junto al capitán Hitsugaya y la capitana Soi Fong como apoyo.- ambos aludidos, también ineptos, dieron un paso al frente. –Capturen a estos dos individuos y tráiganlos aquí para que revelen sus intenciones o en su defecto, para entregarlos al capitán Kurotsuchi.- ¿oh? Bueno, parecía que no todo era tan malo. –Esperaremos noticias, pueden retirarse.- finalmente la reunión dio por finalizada.

¡Por fin!, cantó Mayuri en su mente. Ya podría regresar a su división y seguir investigando a la distancia estos nuevos fenómenos.

Aunque por desgracia, hoy también fue día de nuevos reclutas, y tendría que soportar a la carne nueva dando vueltas por ahí estorbando… para colmo, una de las dos ratitas de Urahara Kisuke, Tsumugiya Ururu, fue a parar a su división, y no podía explotarla porque la chica venía con una especie de detector anti-bombas o algo así, y burlaba cada trampa que intento ponerle solo hoy, su primer día. Y también, la maldita se había llevado bien con Nemuri, y si la mataba seguramente la odiosa mocosa lloraría y no tenía tiempo para lidiar con sus mocos.

Maldito Urahara Kisuke, siempre de alguna manera era una piedra en su zapato.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo jadeó mientras iba a la mayor velocidad que su shunpo oxidado le permitía, saltando de casa en casa, edificio en edificio, acercándose a una velocidad no tan rápida como le gustaría a la ciudad de Tokio.

Demonios, hace mucho que no hacía algo así.

A poco de llegar a la ciudad capital, se encontró con alguien inesperado, corriendo rápidamente en la misma dirección a la que se dirigía con prisa.

-¡Ishida!- exclamó sorprendido corriendo a su lado. -¿Qué haces aquí?- wow, hace tiempo que no lo veía… aunque él no era de los que cambiaban mucho, así que era básicamente igual y lo mismo a la última vez que lo vio.

-Imagino que lo mismo que tú, por haber visto las mismas noticias en la televisión y decidir intervenir como toda una vecina chismosa.- dijo con frialdad, manteniendo sus ojos al frente. –Será mejor apresurarnos, ya estamos viejos para esto.- ajustó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y aceleró el paso, pronto dejándolo atrás.

Maldición. ¿Por qué había tenido que descuidarse tanto? Ahora ni siquiera le podía mantener el paso a Ishida.

Claro que era el protector oficial de Karakura y tenía que luchar con hollows diariamente, pero eran de bajo nivel y nunca le representaban un problema real ni tener que usar el máximo de sus capacidades… que hoy por hoy no eran muchas, de cualquier forma. Había perdido su Bankai hace quince años, y nunca se vio en la necesidad de entrenar para volver a ganarlo, se había asentado y creyó que ya no habría más peligro excesivo. Pero en momentos como este, le gustaría sentirse con más confianza para enfrentar lo desconocido y no quedarse tan atrás en comparación a sus amigos.

Hizo un esfuerzo y aumentó la velocidad de su shunpo para no ir tan lejos del Quincy, claro que si realmente lo quería podría haber ido tan rápido como él, pero sería un desperdicio de energía, y no sabía a qué se enfrentaría.

Esos espadachines que se vieron en las noticias y estaban masacrando a la gente… debían ser alguna clase de seres sobrenaturales. Seguramente el Gotei 13 también intervendría, probablemente mandarían a alguien, esperaba que fuera un amigo o conocido, tal vez Rukia o Renji…

Frunció el ceño, según su padre, sus hermanas se iniciaban hoy como shinigamis. Esperaba que no hubiera ningún peligro muy grave entonces, no quería que nada les pasara. Ya fue suficientemente malo que Yuzu muriera y Karin decidiera seguirla a la Sociedad de Almas, odiaría no poder protegerlas estando ellas obligadas por su deber como nuevas shinigamis y él limitado por su descuido.

En pocos minutos, finalmente logró vislumbrar la Torre de Tokio, e Ishida desaceleró su hirenkyaku para ponerse a la par del shunpo mediocre del de cabellos anaranjados que ya no había podido evitar cansarse un poco luego de recorrer tan larga distancia.

-¿Qué pasa Ishida?- preguntó curioso cuando finalmente lo tuvo al lado pero él continuó guardando silencio.

-¿No lo sientes, Kurosaki?- lo miró con el ceño fruncido. –Han venido varios shinigamis, posiblemente capitanes.-

-¿Eh? ¿En verdad?- aceleró el paso. -¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde están? -

-Cerca de la Torre. Sígueme.- se desvió un poco a la derecha e Ichigo lo siguió sin dudar. –Son tres, y puedo reconocer el reiatsu de Kuchiki-san.- informó y ambos aceleraron más el paso. –Esto debe ser algo grave, démonos prisa.-

No pasó mucho hasta que aterrizaron en un edificio frente a la Torre de Tokio, viendo que allí ya estaban de pie mirando hacia abajo tres shinigamis capitanes, entre ellos, su buena amiga Kuchiki.

-¡Rukia, Soi Fong-san, Toshiro!- se acercó a ellos corriendo hasta estar a su lado.

Notó a los capitanes del dos y del diez mirarlo con desagrado, pero Rukia le sonrió.

-¡Ichigo, te habías tardado!- se cruzó de brazos. Wow, esto era extraño, era la primera vez que la veía con su Haori de capitana, le recordaba mucho a Ukitake-san… -Ishida, también viniste.- notó a su amigo Quincy.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Kuchiki-san.- se ajustó los lentes.

-Que viejos están.- se burló ella y los dos humanos la miraron con una vena hinchándose en sus sienes.

-¡Oye, nos hemos conservado bien!- reclamó el Kurosaki.

-Oigan, ustedes, dejen de perder el tiempo.- llamó Toshiro fastidiado. –Las cosas se están poniendo serias allí abajo.- miró con su rostro en blanco a las calles por debajo de ellos.

Los recién llegados se aproximaron al borde del edificio, haciendo una mueca al ver en vivo y en directo un espectáculo aún más horrible de lo que podía apreciarse en televisión.

Habían helicópteros caídos y autos destrozados, la sangre ya había formado una gran mancha rojiza que podía verse clara y grande aún a la altura a la que se encontraban. Los asesinos seguían matando a los desafortunados policías que valientemente daban su vida para que los civiles huyan. Toda la zona, aparte de sangre, estaba inundada de cadáveres y miembros rebanados.

-¿Qué demonios estamos esperando?- Ichigo desenvainó su zampakuto. –Hay que ir a matar a esos malditos.- quiso saltar del edificio, pero el grito de Soi Fong lo detuvo.

-¡Espera, Kurosaki! Primero debemos evaluar a estos enemigos, no tenemos idea de qué son.- declaró con ferocidad y él apretó los puños y los dientes, dispuesto a seguir discutiendo, pero Ishida se adelantó.

-Pues yo ya los evalué, son asesinos, y voy a detenerlos.- sacó su arco y se dispuso a saltar.

-Ishida Uryuu, no te atrevas…- empezó Soi Fong, pero el Quincy no le hizo caso alguno.

-Con el debido respeto, capitana, no trate de ordenarme. No soy un shinigami, no tengo porque obedecerla.- la miró por encima del hombro, antes de saltar fuera del edificio y hacia las calles donde estaba ocurriendo la masacre.

Ichigo chasqueó la lengua y, dedicándoles una última mirada a los capitanes, siguió a su amigo Quincy.

Aterrizaron suavemente en el suelo, haciendo una mueca de asco al salpicar la sangre bajo sus pies, y de inmediato los dos asesinos desviaron su atención de los policías que seguían tratando inútilmente de dispararles a ellos.

Eran unos hombres encapuchados, vestidos de una manera muy extraña… parecían vestir solo con unas mayas con alguna especie de poncho por encima que también usaban para hacer su capucha. El más alto de ellos tenía una expresión seria, pero el más bajo sonreía cruelmente.

-Vaya, ¿ya llegaron los altos mandos? Me estaba hartando de todos estos peones.- el bajito asesinó con crueldad a otro de los policías.

Ichigo se puso en guardia, listo para atacar, y en ese momento los tres capitanes llegaron también.

-Ustedes.- Soi Fong sacó su espada y la apuntó hacia ellos. –Identifíquense.- entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

-Por fin alguien con modales.- el más alto dio un paso adelante y bajó la capucha, revelando su rostro lleno de extrañas marcas rojas delineando los extremos de su rostro y por debajo de sus ojos rasgados color negro. Tenía la piel oscura y el cabello marrón chocolate corto atrás con dos largos mechones a los lados de su rostro. –Permítanme presentarme, me conocen como Dahaa Kian.- llevó una mano tras su espalda y otra frente a su rostro como una especie de reverencia.

-A mí me conocen como Akaraa Eidan.- el más bajo hizo la misma reverencia después de quitarse su capucha también. No era diferente al más alto, los dos tenían el mismo color de pelo y ojos, pero este tenía los ojos más grandes y el cabello más largo y alborotado, aparte de una sonrisa sádica.

-¿De dónde vienen?- preguntó Toshiro, su mano firmemente apretada en la empuñadura de su zanpakuto.

-Ah-ah.- Eidan agitó un dedo en señal de negación. –No diremos más hasta que no nos digan sus nombres.- uso una de sus dos finas cuchillas para asesinar a un policía que se atrevió a acercarse demasiado. Los dos humanos apretaron los puños.

-Bien, pero no les daremos esa información hasta que vayamos a otro lugar y dejen de matar a la población indefensa.- negoció el capitán del diez, soltando su espada como en señal de paz momentánea.

-¿Esta es la población indefensa? Pues que alivio.- Eidan sonrió oscuramente. –Bien, guíennos a donde les apetezca hablar.- algo en el tono de su voz realmente no le gustaba, pero estaba aliviado de que accedieran fácilmente a alejarse de los humanos comunes.

Saltaron con shunpo hacia lo alto de un edificio (bueno, Ishida con su hirenkyaku, pero era lo mismo) y miraron a los dos asesinos desalmados expectantes a que los siguieran, sorprendiéndose de ver que tuvieron que tomar carrera para saltar a donde ellos. Siguieron su camino a la velocidad del rayo, mirando siempre para atrás a los dos desconocidos, que parecían tener problemas para seguirlos, ellos no corrían, saltaban.

Los cinco compartieron una mirada. Sea lo que fueran estos tipos, no eran muy rápidos. Tenían la ventaja con la velocidad.

Llegaron a las afueras de Tokio a un bosque desolado y ahí se instalaron, cruzándose de brazos en lo que Kian y Eidan se apresuraban a llegar al lugar.

-Es obvio que estos tipos no son tan rápidos, pero es mejor no bajar la guardia con ellos.- advirtió Toshiro, sacando su espada. Rukia y Soi Fong lo imitaron, Ichigo ya tenía su espada en alto e Ishida su arco.

-¡Wow! ¡Sí que son veloces por aquí!- Eidan llegó jadeando un poco, pero sonreía. Ese tipo estaba loco. –Muy bien, estoy esperando a que se presenten.- comentó apenas Kian llegó también.

-Kurosaki Ichigo.- el shinigami sustituto se señaló a sí mismo. –Ishida Uryuu.- señaló al Quincy. –Kuchiki Rukia. Hitsugaya Toshiro. Soi Fong.- señaló a cada uno. –Listo, ya nos presentamos, ahora dígannos qué diablos son ustedes.- los apuntó con Zangetsu.

-Qué falta de educación.- Kian rodó los ojos. –Pero, sí están tan interesados en saber, les diremos.- miró a su compañero, que sonrió.

-Nosotros somos cazadores.- informó, sacando sus espadas, haciéndolos prepararse para lo que sea.

-¿Cazadores?- Rukia entrecerró los ojos. -¿Y qué cazan?- apretó su katana en sus pequeñas manos.

A una velocidad sorpresivamente rápida que no había estado esperando, Eidan estuvo a solo centímetros del rostro de la capitana más recientemente adquirida del Gotei 13, que apenas y sí alcanzó a frenar sus espadas con la suya.

-¿Qué cazamos?- repitió como si estuviera probando el sabor de las palabras en su boca, antes de sonreír locamente. -¡Pues cabezas! ¡Eso es lo que cazamos! ¡Cabezas!- sin más empezó a reír desquiciadamente, atacando una y otra vez en golpes intercalados a los costados de la más bajita, que lo bloqueaba con facilidad pero retrocediendo.

-¡Rukia!- Ichigo quiso ir a ayudarla, pero una lanza de doble filo se interpuso en su camino antes de que pudiera acercárseles.

-Es su pelea.- dijo Kian sombríamente. –Si tienes ganas de pelear, pelea conmigo.- apuntó la lanza en su dirección.

Él gruñó y accedió al reto del moreno, usando shunpo para colocarse detrás de él y tratar de terminar la pelea lo más pronto posible, pero su oponente pudo frenar su ataque a tiempo, y luego se alejó un paso de él, antes de saltar y golpear su lanza contra Zangetsu, haciéndolo trastabillar un par de pasos. Este tipo era muy fuerte.

Siguió usando shunpo para atacar, creyendo que sería suficiente para ganarle, pero si los cazadores no eran rápidos corriendo, vaya que eran rápidos en lo que a reflejos se refería. Lograba frenar cada ataque de su zanpakuto y contraatacaba con fuertes golpes de su lanza de doble filo, girándola con maestría entre sus dedos de modo que Ichigo solo tenía milésimas de segundo para saber de dónde vendría su próximo golpe.

Rukia estaba teniendo sus propios problemas, ya había liberado su shikai pero no podía soltar una de sus danzas debido a que Eidan no la daba tiempo para tomarse un respiro y alejarse lo suficiente de él y lanzarle sus ataques de larga distancia.

Eidan consiguió acorralar a Rukia con solo una de sus cuchillas, alzando la otra listo para terminar con ella.

-¡Rukia!- gritó preocupado, pero no podía darse el lujo de distraerse de su pelea con Kian.

-¡Kuchiki-san!- Ishida lanzó una flecha hacia Eidan, pero justo en el mismo momento la Kuchiki había logrado darle un patada a su adversario y alejarse unos metros.

-¡No se entrometan! ¡Esta es mi batalla!- apuntó su espada hacia el asesino que se decía cazador. -¡Segunda danza! ¡Hakuren!- de inmediato, la gran ola blanca se precipitó hacia Eidan, que solo se quedó parado con los ojos muy abiertos, y para cuando finalmente reaccionó y sacó un pequeño cilindro plateado con un botón negro, ya fue tarde y la ola lo cubrió de lleno, encerrándolo en hielo.

-¡Eidan!- gritó Kian, frenando su ataque, y por supuesto que aprovecharía tan estúpida distracción.

-¡Getsuga… TENSHOU!- lanzó su ataque contra el cazador, que sacó el mismo cilindro que su compañero solo que este era negro y tenía un botón blanco.

El idiota no hizo intento de esquivar su ataque solo por sacar esa cosa y presionar el botón, por lo que el Getsuga Tenshou impactó directo contra él y… rebotó de vuelta hacia Ichigo.

Se sorprendió y apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse del camino, logrando esquivar por poco el ataque que rebanó varios árboles hasta estrellarse contra el suelo de tierra y crear un gran cráter.

Miró incrédulo hacia Kian, que en ese momento y por primera vez, lucía una leve sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

-Que habilidades tan interesantes tienen por aquí.- su sonrisa se agrandó un poco. -¡Ya es suficiente, Eidan!- gritó al montón de hielo que había dejado el ataque de Rukia. -¡Deja de jugar y volvamos con las chicas! Ya tenemos lo que queríamos…- sonaba complacido.

De pronto, un hoyo perfectamente redondo se abrió en la ola de hielo sólido y Eidan, rodeado por una especie de campo de fuerza circular, emergió del hielo, completamente intacto, aun sosteniendo el cilindro.

-Eso fue divertido, tipos veloces cuyos nombres no recuerdo.- sonrió infantilmente. -¡Espero que volvamos a pelear pronto!-

Sin más, los cazadores se retiraron dando un gran saltó que los dejó fuera de la vista confusa e incrédula de los shinigamis y el Quincy.

Continuara...

Hola! :D

Este Fanfic lo he estado ideando por años, desde el 2013 para ser exactos xD Cambio mucho a lo q tenía pensado debido al final q Tite nos dio q no fue para nada lo q esperaba, pero aun así siempre fue mi sueño hacer este fic como uno Post-final del manga, y pese a q muchas cosas no me gustaron voy a respetar absolutamente todo lo q yo entendí de la obra de Tite Kubo, voy a poner mis propias explicaciones a cosas q yo vi quedaron sin resolver o cosas q no se explicaron del todo, aunq puede q otras cosas tal vez me las invente :P

El fic se basara solo en el manga y tal vez en una q otra cosa del anime q no fuera un completo sin-sentido.

Me valen verga las peliculas, me valen verga las novelas y cualquier cosa q se les ocurra sacar despues del final de Bleach :v Bueno, amo las peliculas y no creo q las novelas sean tan malas, pero como ya dije solo me guiare por el manga/anime n.n

Los lectores q ya me conozcan y sigan, sabran q yo escribo mayormente romance y tengo unos ships de Bleach bien marcados en mi kokoro, pero este no es un fic de romance. Yo tengo unos ciertos objetivos en este fic q quiero cumplir, obvio, y el romance no sería más q un estorbo q me haria tardar más en llegar a donde quiero llegar.

Aun así habra un poco de romance claro, porq yo creo q el amor es algo totalmente natural y necesario en la vida, pero no es el tema principal aquí ni de lejos xD

También dudo meter a mis parejas favoritas aquí porq son muy cracks despues del final de Tite xP Así q si las q me siguen esperan leer romance de esas parejas aquí me temó q se decepcionaran u.u Solo quería aclarar eso

Bueno, este fic va a ser largo xD Pero será mi prioridad ante todos mis otros fics porq realmente este es el sueño de mi vida(? Okno pero es muy importante para mí n/n Eh... ya tengo un poco adelantado, pero esperare antes de subir el siguiente cap, tal vez dos semanas o algo así...

No quiero joder más así q ya me voy suplicando porq me dejen su opinión en un review, se los agradecería enormemente :) Tambien aclarenme si quieren q les conteste sus reviews, lei q algunos lectores se enojan si no contestan pero a mí siempre me ha dado igual cuando dejó review así q... no sé XP

Gracias si es que llegaron hasta aquí! XD

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Primera cacería

Purificación.

" _La caza es siempre una forma de guerra._ "– Johann Wolfgang von Goethe.

Capítulo dos: Primera cacería.

-Debemos informar sobre esto al capitán comandante inmediatamente.- declaró Soi Fong, que fue la primera en salir del trance cuando los dos extraños enemigos se largaron con la promesa implícita de que volverían a verse.

-Hay que volver a la Sociedad de Almas.- Toshiro asintió de acuerdo con la otra capitana.

-¿Vendrán con nosotros, Ichigo, Ishida?- la Kuchiki miró de uno a otro.

-Preferiría que no.- el Quincy ajustó sus lentes. –Esos dos dementes podrían volver en cualquier momento, y pese a que siento mucha curiosidad sobre lo que tienen que decir ustedes los shinigamis sobre esto, prefiero quedarme aquí a proteger la ciudad.- y también quería hablar con alguien que sospechaba podría darle información tan o más útil que la que pudiera dar la Sociedad de Almas.

-Bien, pues yo si voy a ir.- Ichigo envainó su espada. –Quiero ver qué tienen que decir sobre esto, y también aprovechare para visitar a mis hermanas, hace mucho que no las veo.- sonrió añorante de ver a sus adoradas hermanitas.

-Oh, sí…- Hitsugaya frunció el ceño. –Una de ellas acabó en mi escuadrón.- murmuró como si acabara de recordarlo.

-¿Cuál de las dos?- preguntó el sustituto con curiosidad.

-Kurosaki.-

-Sí, pero ¿cuál de mis dos hermanas?- puso mala cara.

-Kurosaki.- repitió el pequeño capitán.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de llamar a todos por su apellido, Toshiro?! ¡Es confuso!- reclamó con frustración y una vena hinchada en su sien.

-¡Es capitán Hitsugaya para ti, Kurosaki!- también lo miró sumamente enojado.

-¡AGH!- Ichigo chocó la palma de su mano contra su frente. –Como sea.- volteó hacia Uryuu. –Oye, Ishida, si vuelves a Karakura dile a Orihime y Kazui que me retrasare porque voy a la Sociedad de Almas.- dijo como si nada sacudiendo una mano y yendo tras los capitanes mientras traspasaban el Senkaimon que había abierto Soi Fong mientras discutían.

-Tsk.- ajustó sus lentes con molestia y resignación viéndolos partir. –Kurosaki nunca cambiara.- negó reprobatoriamente.

Estaba a punto de volver a la Torre de Tokio para ver cómo habían quedado las cosas y si necesitaban su ayuda médica, pero entonces notó un extraño brillo antinatural y de inmediato sacó su arco y flecha, apuntando en dirección a un conjuntos de árboles lejanos donde le pareció ver aquel raro resplandor.

El bosque parecía completamente en calma, pero aun así decidió trepar hasta aquellos árboles para asegurarse.

No vio ni sintió nada así que, aunque algo desconfiado, reanudó su camino a la ciudad de Tokio.

Vería si podía ayudar en algo y luego regresaría a Karakura. Vería a Inoue-san y… oh, bien, mejor dicho Orihime-san, la vería y la dejaría tranquila para que no se preocupara por su marido idiota que no la merecía. Una vez terminado ese asunto, iría a ver a Urahara Kisuke, ese hombre algo debía saber. Sin duda.

.

Yuzu suspiró nerviosamente mientras trataba de concentrar su atención en el oficial de alto rango del cuarto escuadrón explicándoles sus nuevas tareas de ahora en adelante junto con las de los otros reclutas. Sus primeras semanas se dedicarían simplemente a la limpieza de las instalaciones del escuadrón mientras que también debían asistir a los entrenamientos en los Dojos y buscar integrarse.

Hasta ahora le gustaba mucho este escuadrón, pero su mente no podía evitar desviarse a cómo estarían su hermana y sus amigos.

Hace cinco años un hollow había acabado con su vida y habría devorado su alma de no ser porque su hermano llegó a derrotar al monstruo a tiempo, sin embargo su cadena del destino ya se había roto y su cuerpo quedó en un estado demasiado malo.

Lo recordaba a la perfección.

Ella había estado contenta porque su hermana se había comprometido con un buen joven de su universidad y estaba tan feliz por el compromiso que salió a comprar un regalo para celebrar estúpidamente sin decirle a nadie, yendo sola para que fuera una sorpresa.

Su reiatsu había aumentado un poco con los años, y por eso se congeló completamente al vislumbrar al horrible hollow con forma de insecto que se arrastraba hacia ella con su boca babeante. No fue la primera vez que veía uno, pero si la primera vez que lo veía estando completamente sola e indefensa.

Intentó correr, pero rápidamente la atrapó con sus garras y entonces solo pudo sentir el dolor horrible de como esa bestia le arrancaba la vida zarpazo a zarpazo. Cerró sus ojos bañados en sangre y cuando los abrió se encontró a sí misma apenas pudiendo respirar, con una cadena enclavada en el pecho, oprimiéndoselo, y la horrible visión de su cuerpo muerto tirado a pocos metros lejos de ella la hizo estallar en lágrimas.

Entonces el hollow cortó con crueldad la cadena del destino que aún la había mantenido unida a su cuerpo, volvió a tomarla en sus garras y estuvo a un pelo de devorarla, Yuzu pudo apreciar a pocos centímetros lo pútrido de su olor, las comisuras babeantes de sus labios deformes y su asquerosa lengua larga que se revolvía ansiosa mientras abría la boca para tragársela acabando con su existencia. Pero en ese momento Ichigo llegó y lo partió en dos, tomándola en brazos apenas cayó cuando la criatura se desintegro, aunque eso no fue suficiente para calmar su llanto, nada lo fue…

-Yuzu-san.- una amistosa voz y una mano sacudiendo su hombro la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones. –Yuzu-san, ¿está todo bien?- la Kurosaki rubia volteó para ver sentado a su lado a Ikami Kouzu, un chico de cabello castaño muy claro **(N/A: El mismo color que Yuzu en el anime)** y ojos celestes grandes y amables, muy alto y de piel blanca como ella.

Karin, Jinta, Ururu y ella lo habían conocido en su primer año en la academia Shino cuando los adelantaron un año debido a su increíble progreso. En realidad, Kouzu se había vuelto el mejor amigo de Karin y con los otros tres solo se llevaba bien, y probablemente preferiría estar en el décimo escuadrón con su gemela pero desde antes de conocerlos el chico siempre había querido unirse al cuarto y ser un curandero.

-¿Ah? Oh, claro, Kouzu-kun.- le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. –Solo estaba pensando en cómo les estará yendo a los demás.- después de todo, era por culpa de ella y su debilidad que todos ellos quisieron abandonar sus vidas humanas, sus sueños y planes, solo para no dejarla sola en la Sociedad de Almas.

-No pongas esa cara Yuzu-san.- su sonrisa fue una de apoyo cuando vio a la suya propia ser reemplazada por un gesto melancólico. –Seguro les está yendo muy bien. Hanakari-kun, Ururu-san y Karin-san son muy fuertes.- sus ojos se iluminaron con admiración.

-Lo sé.- suspiró. –Solo que me hubiera gustado que todos acabásemos en el mismo escuadrón, supongo.- se frotó el brazo incómodamente.

-A mí igual. Karin-san estuvo a poco de decidirse a venir al cuarto, pero finalmente no pudo ser.- también suspiró con añoranza, pero luego su gesto se animó. –No te preocupes, no es como si no los volviéramos a ver. ¿Recuerdas que acordamos vernos fuera de las instalaciones del cuarto escuadrón cuando acabara la primera jornada? ¡Podrán contarnos cómo les fue!- exclamó más animado.

-¡Es cierto!- vaya, casi lo había olvidado. –Me muero por saber cómo les fue a Karin-chan, y a Ururu-chan y…- se sonrojó un poco, apretando la tela de su Hakama negro en sus puños. –Y a Jinta-kun.- una leve sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

Aún no podía creer que, a penas Karin declaró sin dar lugar a quejas que iba a seguirla al otro mundo, Jinta fuera el siguiente en exigir también acompañarlas a través del Senkaimon donde su padre planeaba escoltarlas a la mansión Shiba para que vivieran con él un tiempo antes de que se abrieran las inscripciones para la academia Shino. Le había dicho las mil y un veces que no tenía por qué hacer algo así, pero él fue inflexible y finalmente Ururu también exigió ir y terminaron los cuatro traspasando el Senkaimon.

-Hanakari-kun se unió al onceavo escuadrón, ¿no? Escuche que su capitán es brutal con los nuevos, esperó que esté ileso.- murmuró.

Ella rió nerviosamente e iba a decir algo de no ser porque entonces sintió un fuerte golpe estrellarse en su cabeza y notó que Kouzu sufrió el mismo destino, porque ambos soltaron un gran "AUCH" al mismo tiempo.

-¡Silencio, Kurosaki!- era el oficial de alto rango quien los había golpeado con el mango de su zanpakuto. -¡No me importa de quién seas hermana, me respetas cuando estoy hablando! ¡Tú también, Ikami!- los regañó a ambos antes de volver al frente de la fila de nuevos reclutas y comenzar desde el principio.

Yuzu y Kouzu compartieron una sonrisa culpable antes de volver a prestar atención al frente.

.

Ichigo fue el primero en saltar fuera del Senkaimon en cuanto llegaron a la Sociedad de Almas, ansioso por volver a ver el ya no tan familiar paisaje del Seireitei que había permanecido solo como un recuerdo borroso en su mente.

Miró el paisaje blanco con pocos tintes de color y estilo completamente tradicional y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, las memorias de su juventud nadando a través de sus ojos. Las aventuras, la adrenalina, su fuerza y determinación, las victorias y la sensación de que podría ser capaz de proteger a todos… Ahh, pensar de esta manera realmente lo hacía sentirse un anciano.

-Ichigo.- Rukia le dio un puñetazo nada suave en el hombro para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. –Date prisa, tenemos que ir con el capitán comandante para que convoque una reunión de capitanes, otra.- suspiró empezando a alejarse con shunpo y él la siguió sin mucho problema debido a que a diferencia de Soi Fong y Toshiro, Rukia iba a una velocidad mucho más moderada.

Hubiera insistido en que le dejasen perder el tiempo un poco más allí o poder ir a ver a sus hermanas primero, pero la verdad estaba muy preocupado por la situación que se había dado, y hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser un adolescente estúpidamente irresponsable e inconsecuente.

Mantuvo su mirada centrada en el frente en dirección al primer escuadrón sin importar sus muchas ganas de dejar que sus ojos vaguen por los paisajes familiares del Seireitei. Debía concentrarse en mantener a un buen ritmo su shunpo, incluso aunque Rukia le hacía el favor de reprimirse e ir lento por él igual no quería retrasarla.

-¿Por dónde es el camino hacia la primera división? No he estado aquí en mucho tiempo y ya casi lo he olvidado todo por completo.- preguntó a Rukia mientras se esforzaba por ir lo más rápido posible.

-Es en esa dirección.- señaló el camino con un movimiento de la cabeza. –No falta mucho, tú solo sígueme.- aceleró un poco el paso y él maldijo, ya comenzando a jadear debido al esfuerzo. Rukia lo miró de reojo y entrecerró sus orbes violetas pero no dijo nada. Ichigo la notó reducir un poco la velocidad del shunpo y apretó los dientes ante su debilidad. Maldita sea, ¿por qué se había descuidado tanto? Esto estaba comenzando a ser un fastidio no solo para él.

Llegaron al primer escuadrón y comenzaron a solo caminar apresuradamente hasta la oficina del capitán comandante, llegando justo a tiempo cuando parecía que Soi Fong y Toshiro acababan de informarlo acerca de la situación.

-¡Ah, Ichigo-kun!- Kyoraku alzó una mano hacia él de buen humor como si estuviera ahí tan solo en una visita informal. –Cuánto tiempo.- sonrió cálidamente acomodando su sombrero característico por sobre sus ojos.

-Hola, Kyoraku-san.- saludó serio. -¿Ya convocaste a la reunión de capitanes?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Vaya, no te recordaba tan serio, Ichigo-kun.- bromeó sirviéndose un poco de Sake en una pequeña taza y bebiéndolo pese a la mirada de desaprobación de sus dos tenientes. –Pero si, ya lo hice. Los otros capitanes estarán aquí en breve.- sorbió otro pequeño sorbo de la bebida alcohólica.

-Bien.- suspiró pesadamente. –Es obvio que esos tipos volverán al mundo humano. Debemos estar preparados para que no vuelvan a asesinar a tanta gente.- apretó los puños con rabia al pensar en todas las vidas perdidas. –Esos miserables…- realmente le hubiera gustado matarlos, se lo merecían, pero esos cobardes huyeron.

-Tranquilízate, Ichigo.- Rukia colocó una mano en su hombro. –Nos tomaron por sorpresa esta vez, pero no dejaremos que vuelva a pasar.- pese a sus palabras ella también se veía bastante molesta. –Estaremos listos cuando regresen.- aseguró con determinación.

-Sí… Tienes razón.- sonrió con confianza. Solo tendría que entrenar, en el pasado se había vuelto muy fuerte a una velocidad extraordinaria, no tenía por qué ser diferente ahora ¿cierto? –Estaremos listos.- tal vez pudiera quedarse a entrenar allí en el Seireitei un tiempo, dudaba que a su familia le molestara.

Tuvieron que esperar un tiempo a que los otros capitanes llegaran, la mayoría con mala cara, y los tres capitanes que vinieron con él se formaron en las dos filas.

Era extraño en cierta forma, el ver a Rukia entre todos ellos, siempre la había sentido más como una compañera que una autoridad. Aunque nunca fue de respetar la autoridad de los capitanes de todos modos, pero ahora mismo era solo como si los dos hubieran madurado y avanzado en sus vidas.

Sus destinos se cruzaron una vez hace diecisiete años y tanto había cambiado desde entonces. Sin embargo a veces al mirarla sentía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si siguiera siendo el adolescente problemático de quince años y ella la histérica que se la pasaba golpeándolo con y por la cual había vivido tantas aventuras. El recuerdo de Rukia y la Sociedad de Almas siempre lograban traer este sentimiento de nostalgia a él. Aunque por otro lado, estaba muy feliz de que ambos estuvieran así ahora, felices con sus propias familias formadas.

Llegaron los dos capitanes restantes, Kenpachi y Kurotsuchi, ambos con mala cara, y Kyoraku finalmente empezó a explicar la situación a los altos mandos, sin embargo en ese momento Kenpachi lo notó cambiando de inmediato su mueca de fastidio a una sonrisa sádica.

-¡Ichigo!- gritó desenvainando su zanpakuto. -¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!- se relamió los labios listo para saltarle encima, pero la teniente de Kyoraku se puso delante de él extendiendo una mano como lista para lanzar un hechizo kido pese a que probablemente sería inútil.

-Capitán Zaraki, por favor.- la teniente acomodó sus gafas en un gesto que le recordó demasiado a Ishida. –Cálmese y vuelva a su lugar, luego de escuchar lo que tiene que decir el capitán comandante podrá hacer lo que quiera.- masculló en tono tranquilo pero lleno de molestia mal disimulada.

-Tsk.- Kenpachi bufó pero guardó su espada y volvió a su lugar. -¡Luego de esta aburrida reunión tendrás que enfrentarme, Ichigo!- lo apuntó con la espada envainada antes de pararse enfurruñando junto a Rukia.

Al de cabellos anaranjados lo recorrió un escalofrío. En su estado actual Kenpachi lo destruiría y hasta dudaba ser capaz de poder huir de él. Cielo santo, sí que era patético.

La sala cayó en silencio mientras Shunsui comenzaba a contar lo sucedido con las ocasionales aportaciones de los recién llegados del mundo humano.

-… Por lo que parece que estos caballeros tienen planeado regresar.- el comandante concluyó con su relato permitiendo que haya un momento de silencio para que los capitanes asimilaran la información que acababan de recibir.

-Así que…- la voz de Mayuri se alzó por sobre las otras. –Estos sujetos carecen de poderes y solo disponen de destreza física y tecnología para hacer frente a un shinigami, ¿verdad?- se frotó la barbilla, sus ojos brillando con interés enfermizo. -¿Y ni siquiera fueron capaces de capturar uno para mí, inútiles?- de repente su gesto se retorció en ira mientras apretaba los puños.

-Cierra la boca, Kurotsuchi.- Soi Fong entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, obviamente molesta por haber sido incluida en el grupo de "inútiles" como los había tildado.

-Es obvio que esos tipos no usaron todas sus capacidades contra nosotros.- intervino Toshiro atrayendo la atención sobre él.

-¿Eh? ¿Es obvio?- Ichigo se frotó la nuca sin comprender en lo absoluto.

Hitsugaya y Soi Fong rodaron los ojos, Rukia también hizo una mueca pero no parecía comprender del todo tanto como los otros dos.

-Al ver la pelea de lejos es más que obvio que más que una pelea fue una evaluación del enemigo para medir nuestras capacidades.- murmuró el niño genio metiendo las manos en las mangas de su shihakusho. –Y hasta se notaban felices con sus altos resultados.-

-Es evidente que son simples peones, enviados aquí por alguien.- continuó la capitana del dos. –Una vez obtuvieron información útil se retiraron. Y volverán luego de recibir nuevas órdenes de quien los mande.-

-Es lo que me imaginaba, por desgracia.- Rukia se unió a la teoría aparentemente muy obvia con un pequeño suspiro. –Creí que había logrado encerrar a uno de ellos con mi ataque, pero se libró de él fácilmente con alguna especie de aparato. Y seguro deben tener más de donde salió ese. Su objetivo no era ganar, él solo quería ver de lo que yo era capaz.- se cruzó de brazos volviendo su vista a fijarse en la pared, su largo cabello agitándose levemente con el movimiento.

-¿Lo que tratan de decir es que…?...- Isane dejó la pregunta a medias, un gesto horrorizado abriéndose camino en las facciones de su rostro.

-Si vuelven, probablemente vuelvan con más de ellos, mejor preparados para cumplir con cualquiera que sea su objetivo.- musitó Shinji en voz baja, casi de forma espeluznante. –Y lo que sea que planeen, no debe ser nada bueno, teniendo en cuenta que afirmaron ser "cazadores de cabezas".- hizo una mueca que no ayudó a disimular del todo su preocupación.

-Por otro lado, podría ser que solo volvieran a terminar de tantear el terreno.- argumentó Kensei. –Solo pelearon con cinco guerreros, solo tres de nuestros capitanes. Sería estúpido que no esperasen más si ya con eso se fueron bastante impresionados.-

-Tiene un punto.- Lisa estuvo de acuerdo.

-De cualquier forma hay que estar preparados para lo que sea.- Kyoraku soltó un suspiro, sirviéndose un poco más de Sake. –Capitán Kurotsuchi, lo pondré a cargo de monitorear si ese portal extraño que apareció esta mañana vuelve a aparecer. También pediré a los demás capitanes que estén preparados y notifiquen a sus tenientes y oficiales de alto rango para estar preparados si surge una amenaza mayor.- bebió un sorbo de su taza. –Por ahora pueden retirarse.- dio por terminada la reunión.

Ichigo comenzó a voltearse a su amiga Kuchiki para preguntarle dónde podría encontrar a sus hermanas, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de abrir la boca cuando de repente escuchó una risa sádica cada vez acercarse más y más… y entonces supo que debía correr por su vida.

Desapareció con shunpo lo más rápido que podía saliendo del escuadrón y comenzando a correr desesperadamente lejos del capitán de la onceava, pero pese a que el hombretón no había aprendido shunpo aún **(N/A: Por favor corríjanme si me equivoco.)** seguía siendo rápido como el demonio y todavía podía escuchar sus gritos desquiciados sedientos de sangre a la distancia.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Ichigo! ¡Vamos a divertirnos un rato!- su voz se oía demasiado cerca, y él no tuvo más opción que desperdiciar una gran cantidad de reiatsu solo para irse al otro lado del Seireitei y poner su trasero a salvo al menos por un par de horas.

Jadeó pesadamente, de nuevo maldiciendo su descuido y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, recién dándose cuenta que no tenía idea dónde diablos estaba.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué escuadrón había acabado? Oh, bueno, mientras no fuera el once ni el doce con capitanes potencialmente peligrosos para él, entonces solo tendría que caminar hasta encontrar a alguien conocido y que lo llevara con sus hermanas. Realmente las echaba de menos.

Pasó a través de un callejón y de repente sintió una mano jalarlo hacia el interior.

Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y de inmediato desenvainó su espada, apuntándola directo al cuello de su captor, bajándola de inmediato al encontrarse solo con la mirada entre divertida y molesta de su hermana Karin.

-Vaya, Ichi-nii. ¿Así saludas a tu hermana después de tantos meses de no vernos?- alzó una ceja fríamente.

-¿K-Karin?- la miró sorprendido, casi sin poder creer que su pequeña hermanita estuviera vestida con el uniforme estándar de los shinigamis, con una zanpakuto enganchada al Obi en su cintura en posición horizontal. -¡Karin!- de inmediato pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros pegando su cabeza a su pecho en una especie de abrazo incómodo que solo duró un segundo pues era consciente de que ella no gustaba mucho de ser abrazada. -¡Ya eres una shinigami! Felicidades.- sonrió pese a que en realidad no estaba nada contento con la idea.

-Es mi primer día.- ella sonrió con orgullo. -¿Tú qué haces aquí? Esperaba del viejo el venir a fastidiarnos, no de ti.- entrecerró los ojos.

-Eh…- no quería contarle sobre los cazadores, podría preocuparla inútilmente. –Rukia llegó de sorpresa al mundo humano por una misión sin mucha importancia. Solo aproveché la situación para venir a visitarlas.- se rascó la nuca apartando la mirada, convenciéndose mentalmente que no era del todo una mentira.

-¿Y dejaste a tu esposa e hijo sin decir nada?- lo miró con desaprobación.

-Les mande un mensaje con alguien.- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. –Como sea. ¿Dónde está Yuzu?- preguntó con emoción por ver a su otra hermanita convenientemente menos desconfiada.

-Justo iba a encontrarme con ella.- su gesto se relajó mientras le indicaba que la siguiera. –Está en el cuarto escuadrón con Kouzu.-

-¿Kouzu?- por un momento no recordó pero luego le vino la memoria de la última vez que visitó a sus hermanas hace más de seis meses. –Ah, ese chico era tu novio, ¿cierto?- hizo una mueca de desagrado, nada contento con la idea.

-No es mi novio.- rodó los ojos.

-Pues más vale que no lo sea. Tú y Yuzu son demasiado jóvenes para tener novio.- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Tenemos veintisiete años.- rió burlonamente. –Como sea.- negó con la cabeza. –Hay que darnos prisa para ir al cuarto escuadrón, acabó de escaparme de una fiesta donde Rangiku-san me tenía prisionera y ya llegó tarde.- apresuró el paso.

-Oye, hablando de eso, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- preguntó curioso.

-Sentí tu reiatsu.- dio como toda explicación. –Eso es algo en lo que Yuzu y yo somos bastante buenas a diferencia de ti que no eres capaz de ubicarte solo en el Seireitei ni aunque tu vida dependa de ello.- se mofó.

-¡Oye, no me hables así! ¡Tendrás veintisiete y todo pero sigo siendo tu hermano mayor!- gruñó furioso y Karin solo rió dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

El sol estaba cayendo en el horizonte y él sonrió con la cálida sensación de sentirse en casa.

.

-…Entonces ellos simplemente se marcharon con la promesa tácita de volver.- Ishida terminó su relato a Urahara Kisuke con un suspiro. –Normalmente yo sería la última persona en acudir a ti, pero sospechó que podrás serme de más utilidad que la Sociedad de Almas en cuanto a aclararme algunas dudas se refiere.- ajustó sus lentes.

-¿Ahh?- el tendero doblegó su abanico y lo presionó contra su pecho. -¿Por qué tendrías una impresión cómo esa de este humilde propietario de una tienda?- pestañeó inocentemente. –De todos modos…- su sombrero ocultó por completo su mirada mientras una sonrisa se extendía de lado a lado por su rostro. –Es cierto que poseo cierta información que podría ser de tu interés. Aunque a mi pesar debó confesar que no es mucho. También estoy bastante intrigado por esto y tengo más preguntas que respuestas.- susurró por sobre detrás de su abanico.

Uryuu pestañeó bastante sorprendido por las palabras del rubio. Normalmente Urahara era el que hacía que los demás tuvieran preguntas, no al contrario. Esto solo podía augurar que cosas incomprensibles pasaron o pasarían.

-¿Sabes de dónde vienen?- preguntó directamente una de las cosas que más curiosidad le causaba. –Esos cazadores… no tenían reiatsu alguno. Lo suyo era pura destreza física, tal vez tecnológica.- recordó los aparatos que usaron contra Kuchiki y Kurosaki. –No creo que pertenezcan a ninguno de los mundos conocidos.- ¿acaso había algo más escondido por allí? –Lo único que se me ocurre es que sean alguna especie de humanos avanzados… ¿O acaso hay otra raza escondida, cómo habían estado escondidos los Quincys?- apretó sus puños al recordar a su propia raza.

Casi todos los Quincys habían sido masacrados en la guerra de hace quince años y los que no habían sido absorbidos por el maldito de Yhwach. Según recordaba, uno o dos Quincy de algún modo habían sobrevivido a eso pero de todas maneras fueron tomados prisioneros y encerrados en el Nido de Gusanos en Seireitei y desconocía si finalmente se había decidido ejecutarlos o no.

-Lastimosamente no tengo idea de dónde vienen.- contestó Urahara para su decepción. –Pero sé cómo llegaron aquí.-

-¿Cómo?- inquirió de inmediato interesado.

-Muy temprano esta mañana detecte una anomalía en la atmósfera.- cubrió su boca con su abanico. –Algo había causado una ligera distorsión en la composición de los cielos, modificando cierta área de sus componentes para que fuera compatible con componentes ajenos o antinaturales por decirlo así.- comenzó a abanicarse, su gesto cuidadosamente en blanco. –Esto provocó una pequeña onda de choque que capte digamos por casualidad.- bueno eso sí que no se lo creía, este tipo nunca hacía nada por casualidad. –Sabía que había algo "extraño" en los alrededores de Tokio, pero mi tecnología no fue capaz de descubrir qué era.- aquello lo admitió en un tenue susurro. –Yo di la alarma de manera muy sutil a la Sociedad de Almas, de no ser por mí tal vez no lo hubieran notado, y gracias al capitán Kurotsuchi se logró burlar los sistemas de seguridad y encontré una brecha lo suficientemente grande para analizar qué era aquel ente antinatural que había perturbado la paz de las composiciones naturales en el mundo humano. Resultó ser un portal hecho de materia desconocida.-

-Un portal.- Ishida apretó la mandíbula. Tenía un presentimiento y no precisamente bueno.

-La materia que lo compone no es Reishi, por lo que los humanos podrían verlo de no estar protegido, sin embargo tampoco es materia que haya en el mundo de los vivos. Es bastante fascinante, pero preocupante.-

-Esto puede llegar a ser un desastre que involucre demasiado a los humanos normales.- soltó angustiado y Urahara asintió. –Si la Sociedad de Almas no controla esta situación entonces…- un millar de cosas terribles pasaron por su cabeza. –Esto puede ser catastrófico.- se mordió el labio.

Se había armado mucho lío por solo dos locos, pero cómo parecían ser las cosas no era para menos, sinceramente.

-¡Kisuke-dono!- de repente Tessai irrumpió en la habitación. –Me pidió que le informara si se producía otro fenómeno como el que detectó está mañana, y he de reportarle que se está dando ahora mismo.- el hombre grandulón le tendió una computadora portátil a Urahara, que la examinó con ojo crítico antes de ocultar su evidente sonrisa detrás de su abanico.

-Ah, vaya.- su tono divertido molestaba de sobremanera al Quincy que no lograba disimular ni un poco su preocupación. –De nuevo la misma anomalía en la atmosfera ha vuelto a detectarse por pura casualidad.- masculló inocentemente y cómo si le sorprendiera.

-¿Dónde?- se levantó sobresaltado de donde había estado sentado, casi tirando el té que le habían servido y del cual no pudo beber ni un sorbo. -¿En qué ciudad están ahora? ¿Es otra vez Tokio? ¿O otra ciudad?- preparó su arco. No podía dejar que esos malditos volvieran a matar tanta gente, esta vez si los mataría. -¡Dímelo! Debo ir allí de inmediato para detenerlos.- exigió aún rencoroso de esos asesinos despiadados que se habían escapado antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

-Me temó que eso te será imposible por el momento.- Urahara frenó sus exigencias mirándolo de reojo por debajo de su sombrero. –Esta vez la anomalía no se detectó en ninguna ciudad. De hecho, no es en el mundo humano en lo absoluto.- Uryuu lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Quieres decir qué…?...- su pregunta quedó al aire porque era obvio en dónde más seria lógico que apareciera.

-Exacto. La anomalía ahora se presentó directamente en la Sociedad de Almas.- informó sombríamente.

.

Yuzu infló una mejilla mientras zapateaba con el pie en clara señal de molestia.

-¿Dónde se metió Karin-chan?- se cruzó de brazos aumentando la fuerza de su incesante zapateo. -¡Prometió que vendría si o si antes del anochecer!- miró molesta al sol que ya casi se perdía por completo entre los blancos edificios del Seireitei como si tuviera la culpa del retraso de su hermana gemela. -¡Y Jinta-kun tampoco aparece!- se quejó de paso.

-Tranquila, Yuzu-chan.- Ururu apareció a su lado colocándole una mano en el hombro. –Seguro no tardan mucho en llegar.-

La Kurosaki se tranquilizó un poco ante el tono siempre tan dulce y amable de la chica mayor. La miró sonriéndole y también le sonrió a su amigo Kouzu cuando se sumó colocando su mano en su otro hombro. Se sentía un poco enana entre medio de ellos dos, Kouzu sobrepasaba el metro noventa y Ururu había crecido en una joven y bonita chica delgada muy alta que rozaba el metro ochenta.

Su enojo y preocupación disminuyeron mientras sus pensamientos se alejaban de su hermana y amigo impuntuales a terrenos menos molestos como las estaturas de su grupo de amigos, no es que fuera lo más normal para pensar pero al menos la distraía de su angustia y furia.

A pesar de que ella y Karin siempre habían sido bajitas en comparación de las otras chicas de su edad afortunadamente habían llegado a pasar el metro cincuenta. Yuzu estaba muy orgullosa de su metro cincuenta y seis y del hecho de sobrepasar a Karin por un centímetro. Sin embargo sus alturas se quedaban cortas en comparación a la de los otros miembros de su grupo de cinco, incluso Jinta media un metro ochenta.

-Hmm, desearía que alguien como Rukia-chan estuviera en nuestro grupo, así no nos veríamos tan bajitas.- murmuró por lo bajo a lo que sus dos amigos, que no tenían ni idea del hilo de sus pensamientos, la miraron sumamente extrañados.

-¡Ah! Mira, Yuzu-san. Ahí viene Hanakari-kun.- Kouzu señaló a lo lejos.

La Kurosaki rubia volteó su vista de inmediato a donde el chico más alto apuntaba, encontrándose entonces con una figura tambaleante que se acercaba a ellos cubierto de vendas y casi arrastrándose.

-¡Jinta-kun!- gritaron tanto ella como Ururu corriendo hacia él cuando el chico cayó desmayado a medio camino.

Lo arrastraron a recostarse en una pared y de inmediato Yuzu por primera vez hizo un uso verdadero de lo que aprendió en sus cinco años en la Academia Shino y llevó sus manos a donde veía que la sangre comenzaba a ensuciar las vendas blancas seguramente por heridas que se habían reabierto. Un leve resplandor verdoso empezó a emanar de sus palmas extendidas y adoptó un gesto de concentración absoluta.

-Permíteme, Yuzu-san.- Kouzu se arrodilló a su lado junto a Jinta y ella le hizo un espacio para que pudiera curar sus heridas en otras áreas de su cuerpo porque realmente estaba en muy mal estado.

Se mordió el labio con cierta envidia al ver el brillo que emanaba de sus manos mucho más intenso que el de las suyas propias. Pese a que ella fue la que en general obtuvo las mejores notas entre los aspirantes a la cuarta división y logró graduarse un año antes, Ikami Kouzu había obtenido la misma calificación que ella en el área de Kaido, el Kido curativo, pero si hubieran podido darle una nota más alta probablemente lo habrían hecho porque sin duda él era mejor que ella.

Su reiatsu había aumentado con los años, cierto, pero no era ni de lejos tanto como el de sus hermanos y si quería mejorar debería esforzarse más.

Luego de unos minutos, con el ocaso ya definitivamente ido para darle paso al anochecer, Jinta recuperó la consciencia y la rubia y el castaño lo ayudaron a incorporarse.

-Lamento el retraso.- fue lo primero que dijo el pelirrojo al ver que ya era de noche. –Pero tuve que escaparme de unos shinigamis enfermeros que no me dejaban irme porque decían que podría morir o algo.- se frotó el hombro con cansancio pero luego se fijó en la mirada curiosa de Yuzu y adoptó una pose más relajada recostándose casualmente contra la pared. –Claro que no fueron rivales para mí. ¡Ja!- sonrió triunfante con un guiño.

-Me alegra que hayas sobrevivido, Jinta-kun.- Ururu sonrió cálidamente.

-Cállate.- gruñó él groseramente.

-Jinta-kun, no deberías hablarle así a Ururu-chan.- Yuzu lo miró con desaprobación y el aludido pareció palidecer totalmente.

-Ah… A-a-ah, sí…- se sonrojó de vergüenza sonriéndole forzadamente a la pelinegra pocos centímetros más baja que él. –Perdona, Ururu.- se disculpó visiblemente a regañadientes.

Yuzu hubiera exigido una disculpa más sincera de no ser porque en ese momento oyó un grito.

-¡Oigan!- reconoció la inconfundible voz de su hermana y sonrió al verla a lo lejos, pero entonces notó que venía con alguien más.

-¡Onii-chan!- lágrimas inundaron sus ojos marrones mientras corría hacia su hermano mayor para darle un gran abrazo.

No importa que hayan pasado cinco años y en esos solo se habían visto en contadas ocasiones, aún no se acostumbraba a estar lejos de él y lo extrañaba todos los días.

-¡Yuzu!- él correspondió su abrazo torpemente. –C-cuánto has crecido.- le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

Ella no había crecido nada, en realidad, solo su cabello se había puesto más largo, pero en realidad fue él el que cambio. Podía ver leves arrugas en los contornos de sus ojos que antes no habían estado ahí y su cabello era un poco más corto de la última vez que lo vio hace seis meses, también parecía más delgado…

-Onii-chan…- entrecerró los ojos, su instinto maternal que siempre la había instado a cuidar de sus hermanos elevando su preocupación. -¿Has estado comiendo bien? Te ves muy delgado.- tomó su rostro estirando sus mejillas y examinándolo.

-Ugh, Yuzu, no hagas eso.- se quejó apenas pudiendo hablar debido al estiramiento de su rostro.

-Ya, Yuzu, déjalo.- Karin se interpuso en medio de los dos. –Ichi-nii está bien alimentado, te lo aseguró.- le palmeó el hombro reconfortantemente. –Lo que tiene este tonto es que ha perdido musculatura.- pinchó un dedo en su estómago con desaprobación.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Quieren dejar de hablar de mí como si fuera su mascota?!- rugió empezando a estar molesto pero ellas solo se rieron.

La rubia estaba dispuesta a seguir insistiendo en saber qué era lo que le estaban dando de comer, pero una voz la interrumpió.

-¡Hola, Karin-san!- era Kouzu saludando a su mejor amiga a lo lejos.

-¡Kouzu!- los ojos de su gemela se iluminaron y en seguida corrió hacia el chico más alto brincándole encima para abrazarlo de modo que la cabeza del pobre quedó incrustada justo en medio de su pecho prominente, provocando que se sonrojara rojo remolacha.

Yuzu rió tiernamente pero su hermano miró todo con una mueca.

-¡Oye! ¡Karin, creí que habías dicho que ese chico no era tu novio!- reclamó pisoteando en su camino hacia ellos.

-No son novios.- confirmó Yuzu. –Aún.- rió ante el rostro horrorizado de su hermano. –Onii-chan, tenemos veintisiete y somos shinigamis, ya no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por nosotras.- se llevó las manos a las caderas sonriendo divertida.

-Lo dices como si en serio alguna vez pueda ser capaz de dejar de preocuparme por ustedes.- murmuró miserablemente. –Oh, hola Ururu, Jinta.- agitó una mano hacia los dos mocosos de Urahara recién percatándose de su presencia. Ururu devolvió el saludo pero Jinta parecía hecho trizas. -¿Y a ti qué te pasó?- alzó una ceja.

-El capitán Zaraki.- solo dijo pero fue más que suficiente para que él pudiera entenderlo.

-Oh.- ahora que lo pensaba… Rayos, no era seguro quedarse en un mismo sitio todo el tiempo, ese demente debía seguir buscándolo. –Ehh, Karin me dijo que tenían planeado ir a comer a algún lado. ¿No les importa que me les una, cierto?- sonrió con una mano en la nuca nerviosamente.

-¡Claro que no, Onii-chan!- la gemela rubia se abrazó a su brazo. -¡Vamos! Ya estamos todos así que podemos ir.- dio palmaditas.

Karin se acercó jalando a su aún sonrojado amigo del brazo sonriendo de lado.

-Me recomendaron un puesto de comida cerca del sexto escuadrón. Está algo lejos pero deberíamos llegar rápido con shunpo.- dijo.

-¡Sí, soy buena en eso!- Yuzu alzó la barbilla con orgullo.

-Yo igual.- Karin sonrió e Ichigo sudó un poco, pensando que si sus hermanitas llegaban a ser más rápidas que él apenas comenzando a ser shinigamis bien podría pegarse un tiro.

Afortunadamente, mientras corrían con shunpo sobre los edificios del Seireitei, logró confirmar que seguía siendo más rápido que los novatos, tuvo que ralentizar su paso para ir a la par con los cinco. Karin parecía ser la más rápida de ellos seguida de Yuzu, pero no estaban a un nivel muy alto aún. El chico Kouzu también era rápido pero nada especial, y sabía que Ururu sería mucho más rápida de no haber tenido que cargar con Jinta magullado.

Estaban pasando por la quinta división cuando de repente Ichigo simplemente se detuvo.

-¿Eh?- Yuzu lo miró confundida. –Onii-chan, ¿pasa algo malo?- se preocupó por su ceño más fruncido de lo habitual.

Ichigo permaneció inmóvil, sin entender del todo qué lo preocupaba pero simplemente tenía un mal presentimiento, algo era diferente. Algo cambió.

De repente, un fuerte sonido de explosión rompió con el anterior ambiente de calma y de inmediato todos los ojos se dirigieron al lado este de la Sociedad de Almas, donde aún desde tanta distancia como la que estaban pudieron vislumbrar perfectamente la gran nube de humo negro que se disipó rápidamente dejando ver algo que en un primer momento el Kurosaki simplemente no pudo creer. No dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

De la muralla que rodeaba el Seireitei, la que se suponía que estaba hecha de esa cosa… la piedra Sekkiseki, la muralla que era indestructible, impenetrable y generaba la barrera esférica que protegía al Seireitei desde cualquier ángulo, de esa muralla una gran parte muy significativa había simplemente… ¡estallado!

Aun desde la distancia pudo ver los escombros esparcidos por el suelo y el humo aun saliendo de los bordes. Pero lo peor fue que pudo ver unas figuras del otro lado, unas figuras que lentamente iban adentrándose al Seireitei como sí nada.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y su mandíbula se apretó crujiendo sus dientes. Maldita sea. ¡No otra puta invasión al Gotei 13!

-¡¿Q-qué… qué demonios pasó allí?!- oyó a Karin gritar y de inmediato salió del shock.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Lindo día para convertirse en shinigamis. Tenía que protegerlas, ellas eran su prioridad siempre.

-¡Quédense aquí!- exigió con voz dura desenvainando su zanpakuto. -¡Voy a ver qué pasa allí! ¡Ustedes estén atentos a lo que les dicen sus escuadrones!- salió disparado con shunpo al lugar donde la muralla había explotado, rezando porque sus hermanas no fueran a meterse en peligro.

Yuzu, Karin, Kouzu, Jinta y Ururu se quedaron parados quietos un momento, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

-Bueno…- la pelinegra de menor estatura rompió el silencio. –Pues yo sí voy.- sin decir más bajó del techo dónde habían estado y discretamente comenzó a seguir a su hermano mayor a la zona que evidentemente gritaba peligro.

-¡Karin-chan!- la rubia infló una mejilla. –Onii-chan dijo que no…- trató de argumentar pero ella ya estaba muy lejos. Suspiró y volteó a ver a los otros tres. –Voy a ir tras ella para que no se meta en problemas. Ustedes mejor vuelvan a sus escuadrones o algo.- sonrió nerviosa antes de disponerse a seguir a los dos Kurosaki más imprudentes.

Ahora Ururu, Jinta y Kouzu se quedaron completamente quietos por un momento, intercambiando miradas.

-Vamos tras ellas.- finalmente los tres suspiraron y también se encaminaron a la zona de peligro.

.

Rukia jadeó pesadamente aterrizando limpiamente en el suelo luego de haber usado la máxima capacidad de su shunpo para llegar lo más rápido posible al lugar donde se había dado la explosión en la muralla que era en los terrenos del tercer escuadrón. Renji llegó detrás de ella, jadeando con su hija colgada de su espalda.

Habían estado cenando cuando oyeron la conmoción, ella salió de inmediato y parecía que su esposo se había quedado un tiempo atrás mientras era persuadido por su pequeña para llevarla también. Él era débil a la hora de decirle que no en algo.

Otros capitanes y tenientes ya estaban en el lugar, el capitán y teniente del tercer escuadrón por supuesto, la capitana Soi Fong, Hirako y la teniente Hinamori, incluso su Nii-sama ya estaba allí, mirando sin expresión alguna los cimientos humeantes.

-¡Rukia, Renji!- la Kuchiki de inmediato volteó al reconocer la voz de Ichigo, ambos intercambiando una mirada de preocupación al estar frente a frente. –Oh, hola, Ichika.- el gesto del de cabellos naranjas se suavizó al saludar a su hija.

-¡Hola, tío Ichigo!- su pequeña le ofreció una sonrisa descarada al humano. -¡Estás viejo!- se burló.

-Y tú no has crecido nada desde la última vez que te vi.- le devolvió la broma borrándole su sonrisita engreída mientras le alborotaba los cabellos pelirrojos.

Ichika había tenido un crecimiento extrañamente rápido desde su nacimiento hace quince años, cosa que los tenía tanto a Renji como ella muy preocupados, pero en los últimos años apenas había crecido centímetros cosa mucho más normal. Parecía que a medida que crecía cada vez envejecía más lento o eso le habían dicho algunos expertos del escuadrón cuatro y doce.

-¿Qué tal, Ichigo?- Renji también le sonrió a su amigo. –Imaginó que notaste los fuegos artificiales.- los cuatro volvieron sus miradas al frente retomando la seriedad del asunto.

-Note algo más que eso.- fue la escueta respuesta del shinigami sustituto. –No creo que haya sido buena idea que trajeran a su hija aquí, esto puede ser peligroso.- regañó suavemente cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Ah?!- Rukia le pegó en el hombro nada suavemente. -¿De nuevo estas insinuando que soy una madre irresponsable?- gruñó tomándolo del cuello del kimono poniéndolo más a su altura con la clara intención de intimidarlo.

-Tú lo dijiste, no yo.- rugió en el mismo tono.

-Cálmense ustedes dos.- los pelirrojos los observaron con gotitas resbalando por sus sienes. –Parece que algo está pasando.- Renji miró con seriedad a la sección destruida de la muralla.

La capitana del treceavo escuadrón entrecerró los ojos soltando al humano estúpido y tomando la empuñadura de su zanpakuto.

Por un segundo pareció que no iba a pasar nada, pero entonces el humo se dispersó por completo y siete personas encapuchadas, vestidos de la misma forma que los cazadores de antes comenzaron a adentrarse lentamente al Seireitei, y Rukia alcanzó a vislumbrar varias casas de Rukongai destruidas y algunos cadáveres regados por ahí. _Esos malditos…_

Tres personas del grupo de siete se adelantaron bajando sus capuchas y la Kuchiki apretó los dientes al reconocer a los dos asesinos que habían hecho correr tanta sangre en el mundo humano, mientras que el tercero que se había quitado la capucha era desconocido para ella, pero estaba parado un par de pasos por delante de los otros dos que recordaba se llamaban Eidan y Kian en clara señal de que era más importante que ellos, probablemente su jefe.

El superior de los asesinos de humanos tenía una apariencia no muy diferente a ellos, teniendo también la piel y los ojos de color oscuro, su cabello por otro lado era de un rojo muy oscuro peinado hacia arriba con un mechón grueso cayendo por su costado y tenía una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

-¡Saludos, seres que gustan de vivir entre un montón de piedras!- el aparente líder se llevó una mano tras la espalda y otra frente al rostro en lo que asumía era una reverencia o forma extraña de saludar. -¡Mi nombre es Jigen Fakujise y soy el Quinto de la Orden de los Nueve!- volvió sus brazos a sus costados. -¡Me complace anunciarles que de ahora en adelante ustedes han sido declarados propiedad exclusiva del rey Jigen Boken!- sonrió resplandeciente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Soi Fong de inmediato se adelantó apuntando su espada hacia Fakujise en un claro gesto amenazante. -¡Tienes muchas agallas para decir algo como eso a un grupo de tantas personas que podrían matarte en cualquier momento!- sonrió oscuramente.

-Tú eres la que tienes las agallas, mujer, para atreverte a hablarle así a un hombre. Vuelve a la cocina o a atender a tu marido o algo así.- hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano sin tomar nada en serio las amenazas de Soi Fong.

Ahora bien, se necesitó del capitán del tercer, quinto y séptimo escuadrón para sujetar a la capitana del dos e impedir que se lanzara imprudentemente a asesinar al machista. Rukia no se sumó a sujetar a la otra capitana solo porque no le hubiera molestado que matara al maldito, la habría ayudado y todo pero crujió los dientes y luchó por no ser tan imprudente.

-¿Quiénes se suponen que son ustedes?- preguntó Hirako sin soltar a Soi Fong que seguía maldiciendo de todas las formas posibles al pelirrojo de piel oscura. -¿Son cazadores, verdad? ¿Por qué les interesa apoderarse de este mundo?-

-Efectivamente, somos cazadores.- Fakujise sonrió. –No se equivoquen, no nos interesa este mundo por sus recursos, ni tampoco necesitamos esclavos ni queremos gobernarlos. Nuestro rey es benévolo, los dejara continuar rigiéndose a sí mismos, ya tenemos bastantes problemas como para preocuparnos de mundos tan poblados como el suyo.- hizo una mueca. –En serio, nunca había visto tanta población. ¿Qué les dan a sus mujeres para que tengan tantos hijos?- negó con desaprobación. –En fin, todo lo que se les pide es que su gobierno no interfiera cuando vengamos a hacer nuestras pruebas y cacerías.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Pruebas y cacerías?- Soi Fong dejó de luchar para mirar confundida al bastardo machista.

-Pruebas para comprobar cuáles son los mejores guerreros. Y cacerías para nuestra diversión y según en qué lugares se vayan posicionando en la Lista de Cabezas colgarlos como trofeos en las paredes del palacio real de nuestro rey.- sonrió desquiciadamente y tronó los dedos, a lo que los cuatro encapuchados restantes dieron un paso al frente sacando cada uno distintas armas. -¡Ahora comienza su prueba! ¡A ver cuánto duran antes de capturemos a nuestro primer trofeo!-

A penas terminó de hablar sus seis sequitos saltaron hacia ellos y Rukia liberó a Sode no Shirayuki al ver que Eidan se dirigía directamente a ella sonriendo como loco feliz de poder tener su revancha tan pronto. Chocó sus dos cuchillas contra su zanpakuto y siguió haciendo varios ataques así, solo dando estocadas duras mientras ella las bloqueaba sin mucho problema.

Ella aprovechó la situación para mirar a su alrededor pese a que estaba consciente de que si se distraía mucho podría costarle caro. El cazador de antes, Kian, de nuevo peleaba contra Ichigo. Renji afortunadamente estaba al margen cuidando de su hija, y Byakuya se encontraba peleando contra uno de los cazadores que peleaba activando escudos a su alrededor que lo protegían de los cortes letales de Senbonzakura y también podían ser lanzados contra su oponente actuando como una especie de bumerang.

Se mordió el labio, preocupada por su hermano, pero parecía estar controlando la situación así que solo se concentró en su pelea. Por el rabillo del ojo notó llegar al capitán Muguruma Kensei y al capitán Hitsugaya Toshiro junto a sus tenientes y un poco de paz la invadió al saber que superaban en un número mucho mayor a sus oponentes.

Notó que Soi Fong estaba cumpliendo su fantasía peleando contra Fakujise y ya había invocado su shikai, sin embargo él parecía tranquilo a pesar de tener problemas para seguir a la veloz capitana, solo esquivaba sus golpes y le encajaba algún que otro puñetazo, parecía no traer armas consigo.

El capitán Otoribashi y el capitán Hirako peleaban contra otros dos cazadores, uno que manejaba armas similares a unos Nunchakus y otro que también peleaba ayudándose con escudos solo que a estos también los podía encoger y agrandar utilizándolos como espadas.

Rukia escaneó sus ojos por todo el lugar y jadeó al notar algo, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso cuando una de las cuchillas de Eidan logró colarse por su guardia y rasgar un par de sus cabellos.

Gruñó e invocó la primera danza solo para quitárselo un poco de encima y voltear al campo de batalla solo para confirmar sus sospechas. Solo seis cazadores estaban peleando… ¿dónde estaba el séptimo cazador?

Obtuvo su respuesta de inmediato al oír un agudo chillido que por desgracia le resultaba muy familiar.

-¡Esa es…!...- sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa mientras volteaba en dirección al grito, encontrándose con la espantosa escena de Kurosaki Yuzu atrapada por el séptimo cazador, que era una cazadora más bien, que había envuelto un látigo alrededor del frágil cuerpo de la dulce joven.

-¡Yuzu!- Karin estaba a pocos metros de la cazadora y su hermana capturada, una fea marca evidentemente hecha por el látigo atravesándole el rostro y parte del pecho.

-¡YUZU, KARIN!- Ichigo le dio una patada a su oponente enviándolo lejos, una mirada completamente horrorizada y desesperada en su rostro. -¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?!- quiso correr hacia ellas pero Kian se metió en su camino. -¡Quítate, hijo de puta!-

-No hasta que me mates.- el cazador dio una pequeña sonrisa cruel.

-¡AH! ¡Finalmente hemos capturado un trofeo! ¡Felicidades, Izara!- Fakujise felicitó a la cazadora que tenía capturada a Yuzu. -¡Pásame a tu presa!- exigió como si la hermana del héroe de la Sociedad de Almas fuera un objeto. Rukia pudo sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo elevarse hasta las nubes. -¡Nuestra primera cacería aquí! ¡Qué hecho tan memorable!- siguió desvariando el líder cazador.

La cazadora movió su látigo agitando a una llorosa Yuzu por los aires como si nada antes de lanzarla en dirección a Fakujise.

Rukia quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para interceptar a la Kurosaki, pero entonces Eidan volvió a chocar espadas con ellas, y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada Fakujise pateó a Soi Fong en el estómago y sacó un látigo enredándolo en el tobillo de la rubia de ojos marrones y estrellándola contra el suelo. Yuzu vomitó sangre, y eso fue suficiente para que Ichigo estallara.

-¡GETSUGA TENSHOU!- un poderoso haz de energía cortante salió disparado de Zangetsu estrellándose de lleno contra Kian, quien no se la había estado esperando, destruyendo por completo su brazo izquierdo y parte de su cuerpo en lo que lo atravesaba para dirigirse a su verdadero objetivo: Fakujise.

El líder cazador sacó uno de esos cilindros que generaban un escudo para bloquear el ataque del furioso Kurosaki, pero Ichigo había estado tan molesto y su ataque salió tan lleno de rabia que eso pareció no ser suficiente y el escudo se destruyó con el Getsuga, pero por desgracia eso fue a costa de que sus llamas negras solo alcanzaran a quemar levemente la mano izquierda de Fakujise, mientras que su mano derecha seguía sujetando firmemente el látigo que envolvía el tobillo de la joven shinigami.

-¡Kian!- su oponente abandonó por completo su batalla para ir a socorrer a su compañero que había quedado envuelto en un charco de sangre luego de que tratara de interponerse en el camino de Ichigo para salvar a una de sus hermanitas.

Rukia tenía planeado aprovechar la situación para correr hacia la Kurosaki rubia y ayudarla, pero fue demasiado tarde, la Kurosaki morena ya estaba en eso pese a la cercanía con todos los otros cazadores que habían detenido sus peleas y miraban la escena de su líder lloriqueando por su mano quemada.

-¡Karin-chan, espera, es peligroso!- trató de frenar a la joven pero esta no la escuchó y trató, inútilmente, de desenredar el látigo del tobillo de su gemela.

-¿Hmm?- Fakujise dejó de besar su mano y miró curioso a la chica pelinegra, entonces sonrió. -¡Premio doble!- exclamó felizmente antes de, con un solo movimiento de su mano, enredar también a Karin por la cintura.

Ichigo palideció y Rukia se preparó para sacar su Bankai de ser necesario, pero entonces ambos vieron con sorpresa como la Kurosaki pelinegra sonreía.

-¡Hado número 11!- rodeó el látigo con sus dos manos. -¡Tsuzuri Raiden!- de inmediato pequeños rayos comenzaron a brotar de sus manos y una potente corriente eléctrica subió por el látigo hasta alcanzar la mano sana de Fakujise electrocutando rápidamente todo su cuerpo por solo un segundo hasta que rápidamente se libró de ese dolor con solo soltar el látigo dejando libres a las hermanas.

Al perder la fuerza del agarre del cazador Karin fácilmente se libró del látigo y desató a Yuzu también, a lo que Rukia de inmediato utilizo shunpo para ponerse protectoramente delante de ellas y evitar que se metan en más problemas mientras trataba de ocultar su asombro sobre que a pesar de que la hermana de Ichigo utilizara un Hado de bajo nivel este saliera con tanto poder siendo el Tsuzuri Raiden más poderoso que había visto hasta ahora, incluso ella nunca había hecho uno así.

-¡AGH!- Fakujise pisoteó como si fuera un niño al que acababan de quitarle su juguete. -¡Esta me la van a pagar!- gritó con el rostro rojo de ira. -¡Cazadores, retirada por hoy!- llamó a sus secuaces y estos de inmediato lo siguieron mientras huía hacia Rukongai, Eidan cargando con Kian.

Rukia miró con rabia a la cazadora que había capturado a Yuzu pasar delante de ellas y trató de lanzarle un hechizo Bakudo para tomarla prisionera, sin embargo la mujer lo esquivó fácilmente y siguió a sus compañeros… pero entonces una flecha llegó de la nada y le atravesó el hombro arrojándola al suelo con un grito de dolor antes de que pudiera terminar de traspasar la muralla destruida.

La cazadora se incorporó sin hacer caso a la sangre chorreando de su hombro y planeó seguir con su huida, pero entonces Urahara apareció también de la nada y colocó dos dedos frente al rostro de la mujer. Rukia no pudo oír lo que murmuraba el ex capitán del doceavo escuadrón, pero casi pudo leer sus labios, ya que una vez había usado el mismo truco en ella.

-Shibireyubi.- apenas terminó de pronunciar aquello, la mujer cazadora cayó de rodillas frente a él, completamente paralizada.

Soi Fong, que había tenido intenciones de seguir a los cazadores que huyeron, se quedó quieta mirando a la cazadora inmóvil completamente indefensa a la merced de los shinigamis.

Ishida apareció al lado de Urahara y deshizo su arco Quincy ajustando sus lentes con orgullo.

A los cazadores les había salido el tiro por la culata o cómo sea que se dijera ese dicho humano, porque habían ido allí por un trofeo que llevarse y al final ellos se quedaron con el premio capturando a uno de los suyos.

Notó por el rabillo del ojo a Ururu y Jinta llegar con otro shinigami que no reconoció, ambos impresionándose de inmediato por la presencia de Urahara allí, pero apenas les prestó atención, tampoco hizo mucho caso al hecho de que Ichigo y Karin estaban sofocando en un abrazo a una medio magullada Yuzu ni a que su hija estuviera golpeando a su padre reclamándole por ser idiota y no haber participado en ninguna de las peleas. No, Rukia tenía su mirada fija en la cazadora capturada.

Después de tanta confusión y misterio, después de tantas incógnitas y cosas que simplemente no entendían de ninguna manera por más que pensaran en decenas de miles de posibilidades, finalmente tenían a alguien que podría responder a sus muchas preguntas.

Continuara...

Hola! :D

Gracias por sus comentarios TwT

Espero q este cap les haya gustado y de nuevo gracias si llegaron hasta aquí :P Sé q los caps son largos, ojala no les resulten tan tediosos ._.

Ya notaran q este fic cuenta cosas muy diferentes a la de la novela esa q estan sacando por ahí, pero a mi parecer la novela está llena de incoherencias así q la voy a mandar a la versh :u

Actualizare en dos semanas más o menos, los personajes son de Tite Kubo-troll y otra vez gracias por leer y sus reviews n.n

Por fis diganme su opinión del cap y de la historia y las cosas q les gustan o les disgustan, si ven errores por favor perdonenme la vida y no duden en señalarmelos :) Igual luego le echare una ojeada al cap para corregir pero me gusta subir y luego corregir, soy un desastre lo sé :'v

Ok, dejo de fastidiar nwnU

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	3. El cuarto universo

Purificación.

" _El supremo arte de la guerra es doblegar al enemigo sin luchar_."– Sun Tzu.

Capítulo tres: El cuarto universo.

Rukia se quedó mirando en silencio como la capitana Soi Fong y el capitán Kuchiki se acercaban a Urahara e Ishida para discutir sobre algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, su espada aun en alto. Renji se acercó a ella con Ichika aun colgando de su espalda, mirándola con una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Estás herida?- fue lo primero que le preguntó, buscando alguna herida por su cuerpo pero ella parecía estar ilesa salvo por un corte casi insignificante en su mejilla.

-Estoy bien, Renji. No te preocupes.- contestó tranquilamente sin apartar sus ojos de Urahara y los que lo rodeaban. –Seguramente habrá una reunión de capitanes y tenientes en vista de los últimos acontecimientos, has el favor de llevar a Ichika al decimotercer escuadrón y dejarla al cuidado de Sentaro. También debería dormir, ya es bastante tarde.- suspiró, por fin apartando los ojos de los otros capitanes, el Quincy y la cazadora y fijándose en los dos pelirrojos.

-No me trates como a una niña, mamá.- Ichika asomó la cabeza por detrás del hombro de Renji. –Puedo estar unas cuantas horas de más sin dormir.- alzó la barbilla con terquedad, provocando que Rukia riera entre dientes.

-No importa lo que digas jovencita, soy tu madre y tendrás que irte a dormir a la hora que yo diga al menos unos años más.- le acarició el cabello con ternura, pero luego miró a su esposo con seriedad. –Llévala y ve lo más pronto posible al primer escuadrón.- depositó un beso en la frente de su hija antes de correr hacia Ichigo que seguía junto a sus hermanas.

A Abarai no le quedó de otra más que suspirar y dirigirse con shunpo al decimotercer escuadrón. Tendría que darse prisa o el capitán Kuchiki lo regañaría por hacerlo quedar mal… otra vez. En especial desde que ya hubo tres reuniones de capitanes ese día lo mejor sería dar una buena impresión más por la gravedad del asunto.

Llegó rápidamente sin mucho problema al escuadrón de su esposa y de inmediato se dispuso a buscar al tercer oficial, hallándolo pronto en la oficina del capitán ocupándose de algunos documentos.

-¡Teniente Abarai, señor!- se irguió como una regla gritando innecesariamente alto. -¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- preguntó luego en un tono considerablemente más bajo y mucho más amable, luego notó a Ichika sobre su hombro. -¡Oh, hola, pequeña!- le sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. -¿Vienes a pasar la noche aquí otra vez? Entonces, ¿dónde está la capitana?- miró en todas direcciones como si ella pudiera estar detrás de él o algún librero.

-Esta vez Rukia pidió que dejara a Ichika a tu cuidado.- fue directo al grano bajando a la pequeña y acariciando su cabello. –Habrá una reunión de capitanes y tenientes, aparentemente. No puedo darte los detalles ahora pero necesito irme rápido.- lo miró seriamente y él asintió.

-Entiendo, no se preocupe. Cuidare de Ichika-chan.- asintió solemnemente.

El teniente asintió más tranquilo y le revolvió los cabellos una última vez a su hija antes de salir de la oficina y dirigirse a la salida del escuadrón a paso apresurado. Llegó a la puerta y estaba a punto de emplear shunpo para irse cuando sintió algo chocarse contra su hombro y un quejido de dolor.

Detuvo su partida y se volteó a ver a la persona con la que había chocado y que casi había tirado al suelo pero afortunadamente logro sostenerse de la manga de su shihakusho. Era una mujer, rubia y alta, solo poco más baja que él, que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de incredulidad.

-¿Renji?- lo soltó y se irguió, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

Abarai se extrañó profundamente por la informalidad con la que esta mujer se había dirigido hacia él, pero más por la confianza en su voz, como si se conocieran o algo. La examinó tratando de encontrarle algo familiar. Ojos verdes, piel blanca, muy alta para una mujer, figura delgada, pecho pequeño, pelo rubio lacio largo hasta la mitad de la espalda atado en una coleta baja, flequillo abierto y rizado…

Frunció el ceño, sus ojos centrándose por un minuto en esa pequeña porción rizada de su cabello, hallando allí cierta familiaridad, pero por más que intentaba no se le venía nada a la mente respecto a quién era esta mujer. Solo un destello de Rukongai…

-Ehh.- se frotó la nuca nerviosamente. -¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó finalmente, con sincera confusión porque realmente no tenía ni idea de quién era esta mujer que se le hacía vagamente familiar. Pero cuando ella lo miró como si la hubiera golpeado, supo que su inocente pregunta fue un fatal error.

-T-tú d-d-debes estar bromeando. ¿V-verdad?- sonrió forzadamente.

-Oye, escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo, mujer. Así que si quieres decirme quién eres o qué quieres conmigo tendrás que decirlo ahora y rápido.- se cruzó de brazos con fastidio. Estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo, el capitán Kuchiki lo mataría. Igual ya estaba resignado ante la idea, siempre supo que su muerte sería causada por un montón de pétalos rosados.

Parece que de nuevo hizo una mala elección de palabras, porque la mirada que la mujer le dirigió en ese entonces fue casi más aterradora que la de su capitán cuando lo hacía quedar mal frente a los otros capitanes, casi.

-¡IDIOTA, TE ODIO!- le dio un puñetazo en el pecho (que casi no le dolió nada) y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera decir nada dejándolo allí con la palabra en la boca preguntándose qué rayos acababa de pasar. ¿Quién demonios era ella?

Frunció aún más el ceño y se frotó el pecho donde lo había golpeado distraídamente, pero entonces recordó que se suponía que tenía que darse prisa para llegar al primer escuadrón y casi chilla, de inmediato olvidándose de la rubia y partiendo a toda velocidad rezando interiormente porque su capitán no lo matara.

.

Ichigo suspiró de pie en medio de la sala de reuniones en el primer escuadrón junto a Ishida y Urahara, viendo a la mujer cazadora a pocos metros de ellos justo delante del capitán comandante, recién curada por la capitana del cuarto escuadrón cuyo nombre no recordaba y ahora presa con otro tipo de Kido.

Había dejado a sus hermanas solo después de asegurarse que ese chico Ikami Kouzu sanara sus heridas y ahora estaba allí a la espera de que los capitanes y tenientes que faltaban llegaran de una vez. Solo faltaba el escuadrón once y siete, y también Renji, pero ya no debía faltar mucho más, esperaba.

Se cruzó de brazos y tamborileó sus dedos en su hombro, mirando a la mujer cazadora. Ahora que se había bajado la capucha se podía apreciar que de hecho ella tenía una apariencia muy extraña, el cabello medianamente largo rizado de color celeste pastel y los ojos del mismo color, su piel era morena como la de los otros cazadores que había visto y tenía estatura media y figura atlética. La habían despojado de todas las armas que traía consigo y ahora estas estaban en posesión del capitán Kurotsuchi, que se veía muy feliz en su lugar en la fila examinando los aparatos que acababan de caer en su poder mientras esperaban a los demás.

Esto le daba mala espina, podía sentir a Ishida tenso a su lado, mientras que Urahara estaba completamente tranquilo tarareando una alegre y despreocupada canción. En momentos como estos, realmente quería matarlo.

Por fin, Renji hizo acto de presencia y se posicionó al lado de Byakuya que le dedicó una breve mirada que hasta a él lo hizo temblar, y no paso mucho hasta que el séptimo y onceavo escuadrón llegara. Ichigo se mantuvo oculto de la vista de Kenpachi tras Urahara e Ishida, solo por las dudas.

-Muy bien, parece que ya estamos todos.- Kyoraku suspiró. –Es hora de empezar la tercera reunión de capitanes de hoy, ha sido un día ajetreado, ¿no es así?- varios suspiros cansinos y murmullos en acuerdo con sus palabras sonaron en la habitación. –Pero parece que finalmente no nos iremos a dormir con la duda pesando en nuestras cabezas.- miró a la cazadora capturada. –Tu nombre según me informaron es Izara, ¿verdad?- todo el mundo esperó expectante a ver su contestación. ¿Empezaría a cooperar desde el principio o se resistiría de plano?

La cazadora, que hasta ese entonces había permanecido arrodillada con la cabeza baja, finalmente alzó la barbilla, enfrentando sus ojos celestes con los del capitán comandante con una mirada bastante arrogante.

-Así es.- dijo con voz fuerte. –Mi nombre es Izara, Jigen Izara, y estoy bajo los servicios de Jigen Fakujise.- agitó su cabello, arrogante.

-¿Eres pariente de tu líder?- Soi Fong tomó la palabra con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por supuesto que no.- rodó los ojos y la capitana del dos pareció contener las ganas de lanzarse a golpearla. –Fakujise-sama pertenece a la Orden de los Nueve, es el Quinto. Yo no soy más que su simple instrumento.- contestó tranquilamente.

Ichigo e Ishida compartieron una mirada. La manera en la que esa mujer se refería a ella misma como un objeto era un poco escalofriante, sinceramente.

-¿Quisieras explicarnos qué es la Orden de los Nueve, por favor?- preguntó Kyoraku civilizadamente, tratando de ser amable para que la mujer cazadora cooperara, pero desgraciadamente los otros capitanes y hasta algunos tenientes atrevidos no parecían tener intenciones de ser civiles, y comenzaron a bombardear el aire con preguntas.

-Espera, antes de eso dinos de dónde son ustedes.-

-Creemos que es más importante que nos diga qué son ellos.-

-Yo quiero saber cuándo van a volver.-

-Que nos diga sobre su rey, ese tal Jigen Boken que mencionó Fakujise.-

-Mejor que nos diga porque tiene el mismo apellido que su líder y su rey.-

-Yo solo quiero experimentar con la chiquilla. ¡Ya entréguenmela!-

-Al diablo con todo esto. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Ichigo?-

-¡Suficiente, por favor!- Nanao alzó la voz para cesar todo el montón de preguntas. –La mujer no puede contestar tantas preguntas a la vez. Dejen que primero le conteste al capitán comandante y luego tendrán su turno para saciar su curiosidad.- ajustó sus lentes.

Muchos abrieron la boca entonces, seguramente para protestar y reclamar para que sus preguntas sean contestadas inmediatamente, pero entonces la mujer, Jigen Izara, atrajo todas las miradas hacia ella cuando por alguna razón comenzó a reír burlona, casi desquiciadamente.

-Ustedes realmente no son más que un puñado de ignorantes.- varios parecieron querer lanzarse contra ella ante esas palabras, pero fueron contenidos. –Es increíble que no sepan las cosas más básicas, cosas que hasta un niño sabe. Su tecnología está tan atrasada, mi rey los aplastaría como a escoria solo por su nivel tan alto de ignorancia.- masculló con arrogancia.

-Vuelve a decir algo como eso y morirás, mocosa. ¿O acaso tengo que recordarte tu posición?- Soi Fong se adelantó con pasó amenazante.

-Las amenazas no son necesarias, ustedes son patéticos.- el rostro de la capitana del segundo escuadrón se retorció en ira e Ichigo por un momento realmente pensó que iba a matar a la única fuente de respuestas que habían podido conseguir. –Son tan patéticos que no me opongo a la idea de compartir mis conocimientos para aclararles un poco las cosas y que sepan en qué posición están ustedes.- sonrió con desprecio hacia Soi Fong, que le devolvió la mirada con aún más odio.

-¿Lo que estás diciendo es que estás dispuesta a hablar? ¿Tan fácilmente?- Hitsugaya tomó la palabra mirándola con ojos entrecerrados con sospecha.

-No tiene caso guardar la información, será más fácil para todos que lo sepan cuanto antes. Y tal vez hasta podría resultar más divertido para nosotros los cazadores ver sus patéticos intentos por tratar de oponerse a nuestro juego. De cualquier forma no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros, así que no veo porque no debería decirles todo. El único problema con eso es que será una explicación larga y complicada para seres tan ignorantes como ustedes que no saben ni lo más básico.- siguió menospreciándolos. –Aunque a cambio de la información, tengo ciertas peticiones que quisiera que me concedieran.- miró al capitán comandante entendiendo que era el que mandaba aquí.

-Bueno, en vista de la situación es obvio que sabes que tu información nos es valiosa.- Kyoraku acomodó su sombrero de paja mejor sobre sus ojos. –Estamos dispuestos a conceder tu petición en la medida que nos parezca razonable, claro.-

-Son muy simples, sé que no me dejaran ir así que todo lo que pido es que me mantengan cautiva en buenas condiciones, y lejos de esos locos.- señaló con la cabeza a Soi Fong, luego a Kurotsuchi y luego a Urahara. –Y quiero buenas comidas y nada de torturas. También, para presentar mi explicación necesitare uno de los aparatos que en este momento están en poder de ese lunático.- miró al capitán del doceavo escuadrón.

-¡De ninguna manera!- objetó de inmediato el científico loco. –Aún no he examinado a fondo estos aparatos, podrían ser armas explosivas de poder inimaginable. Dejar que aunque sea una vuelva a sus manos es una soberana estupidez.- escupió con ferocidad.

-Por favor, solo quiero la redonda con el botón rosa.- apuntó con la cabeza a uno de los tantos aparatos en el suelo que rodeaban a Mayuri. –Si quieren pueden accionar el botón ustedes mismos, eso lo único que hará será mostrarles una proyección holográfica y bastante primitiva que hasta ustedes ignorantes podrán entender.-

Ella no parecía mentir, pero aun así Kurotsuchi tenía un punto, no podían subestimar a la tecnología de los cazadores si es que hasta lograron estallar una parte del muro que rodeaba el Seireitei. Kyoraku parecía dudar sobre qué hacer.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos someter esto a una votación.- finalmente dijo el capitán comandante. –Los capitanes que estén a favor de acceder a la petición de Jigen Izara expresen su…- sus palabras se vieron cortadas cuando Urahara, que se había estado escabullendo discretamente hasta hincarse junto al otro científico, tomó el aparato que reclamaba la cazadora y presionó el botón rosado como si del botón de la tostadora se tratara.

Varios chillaron, e incluso Ichigo se encogió por un momento, pero todo lo que hizo el aparato fue disparar una serie de láseres de corto alcance en formas de líneas rectas que acababan con pequeñas esferas en sus extremos.

-Les dije que solo es una proyección holográfica.- Izara suspiró con fastidio. –Ahora, por favor, pido mi libertad momentánea para ilustrarlos más cómodamente.- dio una pequeña, inocente sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus dientes blancos y sus colmillos excepcionalmente largos aunque de una manera apenas perceptible. –Así será mejor para todos.-

-Pides demasiado.- Soi Fong miró peligrosamente a la de cabellos celestes.

-No es como si tuviera la menor posibilidad de escapar o intentar cualquier cosa con todos ustedes observando todos y cada uno de mis movimientos.- rodó los ojos. -¿Por qué son tan desconfiados en este universo?-

-Tiene un punto.- Hirako apoyó a la cazadora, aunque tenía una mirada bastante desconfiada en el rostro.

-Aun así es demasiado privilegio.- opinó Lisa con una mano bajo la barbilla.

-Hagamos esto.- Kyoraku suspiró. –Capitán Kurotsuchi, guarde todos los aparatos de Jigen Izara-san y manténgalos en estrecha vigilancia lejos de su alcance. Capitana Soi Fong, capitán Kuchiki, por favor manténganla en estrecha vigilancia. Capitana Kuchiki Rukia, retire el hechizo kido que envuelve a nuestra prisionera.- todos los aludidos asintieron y de inmediato Rukia se posicionó detrás de la cazadora y extendió un brazo enseñando la palma de la mano. Murmuró algo que Ichigo no alcanzó a oír y de inmediato las ataduras enredadas alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer desaparecieron.

-Bueno, esto ya está mucho mejor.- Izara sonrió complacida, poniéndose en pie y estirando los músculos, luego se acercó a donde estaba la esfera con el botón rosa, todo el tiempo siendo apuntada por la espada de Soi Fong. –Ahora, por favor, presten mucha atención a todo lo que diré, preguntas al final.- volvió al centro de la sala y colocó la esfera en el suelo, para después colocar su dedo en uno de los láseres verdes. De inmediato, todos los láseres se lanzaron en esa dirección formando un solo haz de luz con una gran esfera en su extremo. Izara extendió un brazo y bajó la esfera para que estuviera más a su altura, por lo que ahí Ichigo pudo vislumbrar una serie de pequeños símbolos nadando a través de ella. Izara tocó uno de esos símbolos, seleccionándolo de una manera que le recordó bastante a los nuevos celulares táctiles que tanto le gustaban a los mocosos ahora. La cazadora hizo un movimiento extraño con los dedos y de repente la imagen del símbolo se agrandó. Otro movimiento raro de sus dedos y el símbolo se dividió en cuatro láseres que en sus extremos acababan con algunas especies de cajas virtuales llenas de cosas que no tenía idea que significaban. –Bueno, el terreno ya está listo.- murmuró más para sí misma.

-Jigen Izara-san.- la voz de Kyoraku volvió a resonar. -¿Puedes explicarnos que estás haciendo, si no te es molestia?- su sonrisa era amable, pero su tono claramente no le dejaba una opción al respecto.

-Paciencia.- resopló. –De todos modos, ahora por favor quiero que miren fijamente a las cuatro cajas que están a mi alrededor.- con otro movimiento de sus dedos bajó más las cajas para que estuviera más a la vista de todos, como los tenientes que permanecían de rodillas, o Rukia y Toshiro que eran unos enanos. –Las cuatro cajas, representan los cuatro universos.- informó con voz seria.

Por un momento, todo fue silencio. Ichigo no estaba seguro de si entendió lo que la mujer trataba de decir. Cuatro universos, ¿siquiera sabía la magnitud de lo que el significado real de eso podía llegar a causar? Era aterrador siquiera imaginar lo que había detrás de palabras tan simples y despreocupadas.

-¿Cuatro… universos?- finalmente Hitsugaya pareció ser el primero en salir de su estupor.

-Jigen Izara-san…- Kyoraku frunció el ceño por un momento, mirando los rostros impactados e incrédulos alrededor de la sala. –Has el favor de explicarte con más claridad, por favor.- casi pareciera arrepentirse de haber hecho de esta conversación algo público para tanta gente.

-A eso voy.- se cruzó de brazos. –Esto es de conocimiento común en mi mundo por estas épocas, pero hubo un tiempo en que la gente estaba como ustedes ahora, ignorante y temerosa. Pero la realidad es que existen cuatro universos, sin embargo…- guardó silencio por un momento, mirando de un lado al otro. –Antes solíamos creer que solo eran tres. Pero recientemente hemos descubierto su universo, que aún nos falta por conocer más.- señaló una de las cuatro cajas, que se notaba dividida por solo una línea horizontal. –Esta caja, simboliza su universo, y la línea que la divide en dos significa los dos mundos que hemos llegado a descubrir de su universo, pero imagino que los hay más, ¿los hay?- miró intrigante a Kyoraku, que asintió.

-Son cuatro mundos.- dijo, sin contar el Reiōkyū como una entidad separada de la Sociedad de Almas. Con un dedo, Izara hizo aparecer una línea vertical que atravesara la línea horizontal que dividiera la caja en cuatro secciones -¿Por qué vinieron aquí?- preguntó el comandante a continuación.

-A eso voy, paciencia.- volvió a exigir. –Existen cuatro universos, y estos cuatro giran alrededor de un núcleo.- de alguna forma hizo aparecer una esfera más pequeña que las cajas en el centro de estas. –No sabemos nada sobre él, solo que está ahí y aparentemente es el centro de todo. Pero no podemos acceder a ella, sin embargo…- regresó su atención de vuelta a las cajas. –Observen.- cambió bruscamente el rumbo de sus palabras, apuntando ahora a una de las cajas donde se veían varias líneas dividiéndola en siete partes. –Ese es mi universo, y tiene siete mundos.- los ojos de casi todos se abrieron, entonces a Ichigo se le ocurrió mirar a Byakuya, que extrañamente tenía los ojos abiertos como casi nunca en las reuniones pero aparte de eso no reaccionaba en lo absoluto. –Somos los más avanzados tecnológicamente, y todos nuestros mundos están a cargo de uno solo, todos en nuestro universo siguen las órdenes de nuestro rey, Jigen Boken, el inigualable.- sus ojos celestes brillaron con solo mencionar su nombre. –Y pronto todos sus mundos tendrán el honor de sumarse a su reino y las cabezas de sus guerreros de sumarse a su pared de trofeos.- alzó la barbilla con orgullo.

-Pequeña insolente.- Soi Fong de nueva cuenta se salió de sus casillas.

-Tranquila, capitana.- el comandante alzó una mano. –Jigen Izara-san, no te salgas de tema, por favor.-

-Como sea, luego seguiré hablándoles sobre la grandeza de su real alteza.- frunció el ceño. –En fin, en un principio los siete mundos de mi universo no estaban contactados entre sí, solo uno de los mundos sabía de la existencia de los otros, porque era el que los conectaba a todos, pero gradualmente los mundos fueron encontrándose los unos a los otros, y creando nuevos medios para viajar de un mundo a otro. En un primer momento, todo fue guerra y odio entre los mundos, pero finalmente uno se alzó sobre los otros y restableció el orden, pero quedaron algunos rebeldes que se oponían a la soberanía del planeta Jigen. El rey Jigen de esas épocas creo entonces un grupo de letales y leales mercenarios para atrapar a esos rebeldes y colgar sus cabezas en los muros del palacio para que todos los otros supieran lo que les esperaba por desafiar a Jigen. Con el tiempo, a esos leales mercenarios se les dio el nombre de cazadores, cuyo deber era cazar a cualquiera que se opusiera al reinado de los Jigen. Los cazadores ganaron fuerza y los rebeldes la perdieron hasta desaparecer casi por completo. Pero los cazadores y el rey aún querían seguir disfrutando de la cacería, así que apoyaron los proyectos científicos que antes eran tachados como locuras, y entonces encontramos el otro universo.- esta vez señaló a la caja dividida en nueve partes. –Nueve mundos con tecnología avanzada que interactuaban entre sí, y con poderosos guerreros. Nuestro rey y nuestros cazadores estaban emocionados y empezaron este juego. Cazar cabezas de guerreros de otros mundos y otros universos.- sonrió.

-¿Imaginó que esa es su intención en nuestro universo? ¿Cazar?- habló Kyoraku luego de un largo momento de incrédulo silencio.

-Exacto.- asintió. –Sin embargo… he de admitir que también existe otro motivo.- su mirada se tornó sombría. Todos la miraron expectantes. –Como podrán ver, hay cuatro universos.- señaló las cuatro cajas proyectadas por la esfera del botón rosa. –El primero es el mío, el segundo es el de nueve mundos, y el suyo es el cuarto. Pero del tercero…- miró la caja restante, que no tenía ninguna línea en lo absoluto. –Al menos yo, no sé nada del tercer universo.- suspiró. –El suyo es el cuarto universo, y acabamos de descubrirlo, no faltara mucho para que el rey decida explorarlo más a fondo. En fin, el punto es que existen cuatro universos, y desde hace mil años, mi universo ha estado en contacto con el segundo universo, y por en contacto, me refiero a que desde hace mil años estamos en guerra con todo ese universo. Les robamos uno de sus nueve mundos, pero ellos se aliaron con uno de nuestros siete mundos y lo pusieron en nuestra contra. Ahora están prácticamente en una carrera por cuál universo derrocara al otro primero. El gobierno del otro universo no nos deja cazar a sus guerreros en paz, si lo hicieran podríamos haber llegado a un pacto y no tocar a sus líderes, así se evitaría el derramamiento de sangre innecesaria. Pero son tercos, así que estamos en guerra, y puedo asegurarles que ahora que hemos descubierto su universo, el segundo universo pronto también lo hará, esos inútiles nos copian en todo, también trataran de invadirlos simplemente para ganarse sus mundos antes de que nosotros lo hagamos.- su mirada se llenó de rencor.

-¿Lo que estás tratando de decir es que ustedes imbéciles acaban de meternos en una guerra entre universos?- Soi Fong expresó el horror que la idea le causaba a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

-Una guerra muy estúpida.- Kensei se frotó el cuello con hastío que no alcanzaba a encubrir del todo su nerviosismo. –Si tu gente realmente quería un pacto y evitar el derramamiento innecesario de sangre entonces deberían dejar de cazar a las jodidas personas.-

-Pero eso no sería divertido.- Izara sonrió sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo. –Los cazadores somos más de los que creen, somos miles. Pero somos organizados. Tenemos una lista, La Lista de Cabezas. Mientras más difícil resultes de cazar o si alguien ofrece una recompensa jugosa por tu cabeza, más alto estás en La Lista, y más cazadores irán detrás de ti.- su sonrisa se convirtió en una más cruel que otra cosa. –Por el show que acaban de montar frente al gran Fakujise, estoy segura de que ya tendrán un lugar en ella, y absolutamente todos los cazadores tienen acceso a la lista. Pronto vendrán más, especialmente, para buscarte a ti.- miró directamente a los ojos de Ichigo, que se tensó pero de inmediato la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué dices que iran tras Ichigo?- Rukia dio un paso adelante mirando a la de cabellos celestes con el ceño fruncido.

-Él fue el que se atrevió a herir al quinto de la Orden de los Nueve, obviamente está perdido.- respondió casi con aburrimiento. –El gran Fakujise nunca se lo dejara pasar, él no deja pasar ningún tipo de ofensa.- miró con despreció al Kurosaki.

-La Orden de los Nueve…- Kyoraku pestañeó. –Háblanos de eso, ¿qué se supone que es?-

-La Orden de los Nueve es el nombre dado a las nueve máximas autoridades en todo nuestro universo, después del rey Jigen, por supuesto.- se cruzó de brazos. –Son los nueve esposos y esposas del rey Boken. Cada generación de reyes tiene permitido tener solo nueve, pero pueden tener tantos amantes como deseen, pero estos no tienen ningún tipo de autoridad.- informó con simpleza.

-¡Espera!- chilló Ishida hablando por primera vez desde que empezó la reunión. -¿Nueve esposos y esposas? ¿Acaso el rey puede desposar tanto a mujeres como a hombres?- pestañeó perplejo.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué la sorpresa?- Izara alzó una ceja. -¿Qué? ¿Acaso aquí eso no es normal?- hizo una mueca.

-No es que no sea normal.- Kensei tosió incómodamente. –Es solo que en la mayoría de los casos se dan más los matrimonios entre mujer y hombre.-

-¿En serio?- Izara torció la boca. –Pues que montón de aburridos han de ser por aquí.- rodó los ojos. –De cualquier forma, los esposos y esposas del rey tienen acceso a las mejores armas y botones que nuestra tecnología pueda ser capaz de crear, es difícil que cualquier idiota pueda tener la mínima posibilidad contra los Nueve, pero ahora que el tal Ichigo ha herido al gran Fakujise no podrán contar porque su vida se prolongue por mucho más tiempo.- Ichigo maldijo, definitivamente tenía que ponerse a entrenar.

-Entiendo, Jigen Izara-san.- Kyoraku tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro. –Ahora, ¿podría por favor explicarnos el porqué de la similitud de tu apellido con el de tu rey?- eso parecía causarle mucha intriga.

-Es muy simple.- puso una expresión bastante aburrida en el rostro. –Yo soy propiedad de su real alteza Jigen Boken, es gracias a él que existo y como su propiedad se me ha permitido el honor de llevar su apellido.- la adoración en sus ojos realmente era tétrica.

-¿Tú… eres su hija o algo así?- Hirako se frotó la nuca con confusión.

-¡Blasfemia!- ella lo miró horrorizada. –Como si yo pudiera siquiera soñar con estar a la altura de una de las hijas de su real alteza.- volteó el rostro como si la hubieran ofendido profundamente. –Yo solamente soy una de muchas piezas. Una de muchos clones.- reveló sin siquiera pestañear pero dejando mudos a varios en la habitación.

-¡¿Clones?!- Mayuri de repente pareció completamente fascinado con la chica de cabellos celestes. -¿Con que eres un clon, eh?-

-Uno bastante mediocre, pero sí, aunque hay mejores que yo. Mi original murió hace años y no era muy poderosa que se diga, yo hago lo que puedo en el nombre de mi rey.- suspiró un poco dramáticamente. –De cualquier forma, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, al menos por hoy.- tomó el aparatito con forma de esfera y el botón rosado. –Estos artilugios se llaman "botones", por cierto.- arrojó el "botón" hacia Kurotsuchi, que la miró con una mueca tanto de desagrado como interés. –Ya les conté lo básico de lo que necesitaban saber. Ahora, si no les importa, imaginó que en este universo también tienen que dormir, ¿verdad?- de repente sus hombros se hundieron y dio la impresión de parecer bastante agotada. –Y planeó darles más información solo una vez mis sencillas demandas sean cumplidas.-

-Bien.- el comandante suspiró. –Puedes quedarte en mis cuarteles, te daré una habitación y Nanao-chan pondrá una barrera Kido para asegurarse…-

-¡No!- Izara frenó de golpe al capitán del primer escuadrón, por lo que recibió varias miradas sorprendidas. –No me quiero quedar contigo, eres el jefe de jefes, no confió en que no me sometas a torturas para decir más.- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo no haría eso, Jigen Izara-san…-

-¡No confió en ti! ¡Quiero elegir con cuál de estos líderes me quedare!- ante esto se ganó una ceja alzada de parte del hombre con más autoridad. –Los jefes de jefes siempre hacen lo que quieren y logran hallar una manera de encubrirlo. Me rehusó a quedarme con alguien como tú.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien.- Kyoraku se frotó las sienes. –Entonces has el favor de elegir con cuál de nuestros capitanes prefieres quedarte.- él también de pronto se vio muy agotado.

-Mmm…- Izara pareció considerarlo cuidadosamente, examinando a todos y cada uno de los capitanes a excepción de los del escuadrón uno, dos, once, doce y trece. Finalmente, luego de un rato, solo se mantuvo mirando entre la capitana del cuarto escuadrón y el capitán del diez, antes de sonreír y señalar a Hitsugaya. –Me quedó con ese, parece el más inofensivo de todos.-

-¡¿A quién demonios llamas inofensivo?!- quiso lanzarse sobre ella pero su teniente lo sostuvo de los brazos para impedir que desenvainara su espada y congelara toda la habitación.

-Excelente elección, Jigen Izara-san.- el comandante pareció relajarse un poco. –Capitán Hitsugaya, dejó a la prisionera a tu cargo. Trátala bien como sus demandas lo exigen y cualquier pieza de información que pueda compartir contigo debe ser reportada de inmediato. ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, capitán comandante.- el pequeño capitán hizo una seca reverencia muy a su pesar, aceptando resignado las ordenes de su superior. –Prometo no dejarla escapar y presentar mi mejor esfuerzo en esta misión tan importante.-

-Aww, es adorable.- Izara rió entre dientes y de nuevo Matsumoto tuvo que contener a su superior. –Continuaremos esta conversación mañana entonces, supongo.- sonrió suavemente antes de dirigirse hacia los altos mandos del escuadrón diez.

-De acuerdo. Qué día…- Kyoraku suspiró profundamente. –Suficiente por hoy, todos merecen un pequeño descanso después de tantas emociones e información. Pueden retirarse.- dio el permiso y de inmediato la habitación comenzó a vaciarse.

Ichigo vio con ojos desconfiados como Toshiro y Rangiku se llevaban a Jigen Izara, suspirando internamente. Lo mejor sería llamar a su familia desde aquí y explicarles la situación, no podía dejar la Sociedad de Almas ahora, debía entrenar.

Kenpachi aparentemente había prestado poca atención a la reunión así que no lo notó. Un problema menos, pero maldita sea que aún le quedaban muchos más. Tenía el presentimiento de que los problemas solo acababan de comenzar.

.

Un bostezo escapó de los labios de Kurosaki Karin mientras ingresaba en los cuarteles del décimo escuadrón en una hora que suponía bastante cerca a la medianoche. Frunció el ceño mientras se acariciaba su mejilla y garganta hasta llegar al inicio del escote del shihakusho, sintiendo la tenue cicatriz que su amigo Kouzu no había podido desvanecer del todo. Él insistió en seguir curándola una vez acabó con Yuzu, pero se rehusó puesto que ya había gastado suficiente energía por ese día y sinceramente todos querían dormir.

Vaya primer día… acababa de empezar como shinigami y ya tenía una fea cicatriz que podría estar en su rostro por semanas antes de que su hermana obligara a su amigo a terminar de curarla de una vez por todas.

Se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de que esa maldita cazadora estaba tras ellas? Estaba tan concentrada prestando atención a las peleas de los capitanes y su hermano que ni siquiera pudo sacar su zanpakuto antes de que esa mujer la sorprendiera y apartara de su gemela. Lo único que la consolaba de su estupidez era que al final había logrado sacarla de las garras de aquel bastardo.

Mañana se aseguraría de que Yuzu estuviera bien, le hubiera gustado pasar la noche con ella pero debían de presentarse en sus respectivos escuadrones. Se alegró de que al menos tuviera a Kouzu para apoyarla. Todavía no estaban del todo seguras de qué había pasado allí, pero esperaban que su hermano pudiera explicárselos puesto que también había participado en esa importante reunión de capitanes. Aun así la Kurosaki rubia tendía a preocuparse mucho por las cosas, realmente esperaba que su amigo fuera capaz de brindarle algún apoyo reconfortante.

Volvió a bostezar y se frotó los ojos, ya en el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones. Los shinigamis sin rango tenían que compartir habitaciones, hombres y mujeres por separado. A ella le tocaba compartir habitación con las otras nuevas reclutas femeninas, que generalmente eran muy agradables, esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente agradables para no mencionar su gran y fea cicatriz. No quería interrogatorios, solo quería dormir de una vez.

-¡Kurosaki Karin!- gimió con fastidio al escuchar una voz masculina que le impidió seguir su camino justo cuando estaba a unos pasos de llegar a su habitación. –Ven aquí, por favor.- la voz la llamó con autoridad. Maldita sea, debía ser un oficial de alto rango.

-¿Qué?- se volteó a regañadientes y empezó a caminar en dirección al hombre a penas lo reconoció como el tercer oficial, Oshiza Niji. –Oshiza-san.- de inmediato se inclinó esperando no meterse en problemas, escuchando de inmediato una pequeña risita. Al alzar la vista, finalmente notó a una pequeña chica como de la altura de Yuzu oculta tras la inmensa altura del tercer oficial. -¿Y tú eres?-

-Oh, sí.- la mujer le sonrió saliendo de detrás del tercero al mando. –Mi nombre es Itsukimi Misa.- hizo una pequeña reverencia. –Soy la cuarta oficial al mando, puedes llamarme Misa si me dejas llamarte Karin-chan.- agitó su cabello rubio oscuro ondulado largo hasta la mitad de la espalda lejos de encima de su hombro.

Algo en la actitud de esa mujer le recordaba demasiado a Matsumoto. Su peinado era prácticamente el mismo y su cabello era solo un poco más oscuro que el de ella, aparte el escote de su shihakusho también estaba demasiado abierto aunque sus pechos no eran tan grandes, solo del tamaño promedio. Se veía como una veinteañera aunque obviamente al ser un alma debía tener más que eso, y sus ojos ámbar la miraban de arriba a abajo. Al principio pensó que podría ser porque era una de esas chicas superficiales que quería que todo el mundo se vistiera igual, pero luego notó la evidente aprobación en sus ojos.

-Ehh, claro, está bien, Misa-san.- sonrió un poco incomoda ante su intensa mirada pero dejó de sonreír al notar sus ojos fijarse en su cicatriz. –Oh, esta cicatriz.- comenzó a responder su pregunta no dicha mientras los tres salían del pasillo de los dormitorios para no perturbar a las personas durmiendo. –Me la hice entrenando con unos amigos.- mintió con facilidad.

-Eso es terrible.- Misa hizo una especie de puchero. –Una chica tan bonita no debería cargar con una cicatriz tan fea en su lindo rostro.- sonrió con ¿coquetería? –Soy buena con el kido curativo, sí quieres puedo arreglarte eso.-

-Realmente no es necesario.- contestó con tono aburrido y un poco desconfiada ante esa mujer que seguía mirándola fijamente.

-A ver, déjame ver eso.- habló de repente el tercer oficial tomando su barbilla y volteando su rostro para estar solo a centímetros del suyo. La Kurosaki no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, Oshiza Niji era realmente guapo. Tenía el cabello y los ojos cafés, su piel era blanca sin imperfecciones y su peinado con un flequillo ladeado muy sencillo. –Sí, es una fea cicatriz. Hay que arreglarla.- le sonrió.

Karin pudo sentir su rostro enrojecer más y rápidamente se soltó del agarre del tercer oficial, cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mala mirada a los dos oficiales de alto rango.

-Oigan, Oshiza-san, Misa-san, sin ofender, pero…-

-No ofendes, bonita.- Oshiza pasó un brazo por sus hombros. –Y puedes llamarme Niji, Karin-chan.- su mirada y su sonrisa amable solo empeoró su sonrojo. –Misa, por favor cura a la nueva recluta aquí, confió en que tu kido es tan bueno como para desvanecer esa fea cicatriz en solo minutos.- sus ojos se desviaron solo por un segundo a la cuarta oficial.

-Claro, Niji.- Misa tomó la mano de la pelinegra y la jaló un poco bruscamente lejos de su superior y más cerca de ella. –Quédate quieta mientras me ocupo de eso por favor, Karin-chan.- sonrió con coquetería otra vez antes de pegar una expresión seria y centrada en su rostro en lo que colocaba las dos manos frente al largo de la cicatriz.

Sus dos superiores se quedaron en silencio mientras los tres se concentraban en el trabajo de curación de Misa. Ya podía sentir la cicatriz desvaneciéndose, esta oficial sin duda tenía más experiencia que Kouzu. Se preguntó distraídamente si alguna vez habrá pasado por el cuarto escuadrón, escuchó que no era raro que los shinigamis sean transferidos a otros escuadrones si no se consideraban actos para el que fueron elegidos originalmente.

Su mente comenzó a desviarse un poco a la razón por la cual había decidido quedarse en el escuadrón diez. Ningún escuadrón llamaba su atención, nunca había tenido la ilusión ser una shinigami, sus sueños se quedaron en el mundo humano y no la emocionaba en lo absoluto convertirse en una de esas personas que siempre habían arrastrado a su hermano al peligro, pero debía hacerlo, debía hacerlo por Yuzu. Al final, la razón por la que finalmente se decidió por la décima división tenía apellido y nombre: Matsumoto Rangiku.

Había conocido a la mujer a sus trece años. Un día regresó de la escuela y la vio sentada en la mesa de su comedor justo al lado de su capitán, ambos conversando con su padre. Pudo sentir su reiatsu y casi de inmediato adivinó que ambos eran shinigamis. Por un momento temió que quisieran volver a arrastrar a su hermano a algo peligroso, pero solo parecían interesados en su padre.

Hasta el momento no había tenido idea de que su padre era un shinigami, y que fue un capitán para colmo, y probablemente ese maldito viejo nunca se lo hubiera dicho, o al menos hasta ese entonces no parecía haber tenido intenciones de hacerlo. Ella solo se enteró porque fue Matsumoto Rangiku quien le contó la verdad de todo. Le habló del pasado de su padre, de sus raíces, incluso del pasado de su hermano y cualquier otra duda que pudiera tener.

Desde entonces admiraba mucho a su actual teniente. Era cierto que era una chismosa bocazas, pero más allá de eso la mujer siempre había parecido tener un cierto interés particular en ella.

 _-¡Oh, cielo santo, Isshin!- había exclamado con la boca abierta la mujer de gran delantera apenas las gemelas Kurosaki ingresaron en el comedor donde su padre estaba charlando con las dos personas que a Karin no le costó identificar como shinigamis. -¡¿Esas son tus hijas?! ¡Pero qué lindas!- rápidamente se acercó a abrazarlas, pero la pelinegra se quitó de su camino de modo que la rubia mayor solo pudo envolver en un abrazo a la rubia más pequeña, sin embargo de inmediato la soltó y atrapó a la morena antes de que pudiera escapar otra vez. -¡Vaya! Realmente lograste tener una hija que se parezca a ti pero sea linda, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?- habló a Isshin antes de sonreírle cálidamente. –Soy Matsumoto Rangiku. ¿Tú cómo te llamas, pequeña?-_

 _-Karin.- contestó con desconfianza a esa extraña shinigami. –Kurosaki Karin.-_

Ellos siguieron visitando regularmente a su padre, a Karin no le agradaron en un primer momento, pero luego le empezó a gustar un poco que su hermano tuviera más tiempo para pasarlo con la familia cuando ellos se encargaban de los hollows.

Una vez había discutido con su familia, con su padre y su hermano más bien. Ichigo la había salvado de un hollow y luego él y su padre se pusieron a discutir sobre algo que no entendía pero que claramente tenía que ver con ella. Cuando exigió explicaciones, simplemente la trataron como a una estúpida que se tragaría sus historias tontas.

 _-¡Karin-chan!- exclamó con sorpresa Rangiku cuando volvía de cazar un hollow al verla sentada en el tejado de su casa. Su capitán, que había estado con ella, siguió de largo, pero la mujer se acercó a sentarse a su lado. -¿Qué haces aquí?- la miró con genuina curiosidad. La humana no tenía intenciones de contestarle, pero se sorprendió al sentir una mano en su hombro. –Puedes confiar en mí.- le sonrió._

 _-Bueno…- sintió una extraña aura maternal proveniente de la mujer shinigami y no pudo evitar contarle que era lo que la estaba molestando. No podía hablar de eso con Yuzu porque no quería preocuparla, y como su hermano y su padre eran el problema no tenía muchas opciones sobre a quién recurrir. –Lo que me molesta es que por ningún medio entiendan que ya no soy una niña y que ya estoy involucrada en lo que tratan de no involucrarme. Trató de que Kisuke-san o Ururu-chan o Jinta me den alguna información pero todos me dicen "eso es algo que le corresponde a tu hermano o a tu padre contártelo". ¡Es tan frustrante!- se cruzó de brazos con el ceño profundamente fruncido._

 _-Entiendo totalmente, querida.- la mujer mayor soltó un gran suspiro. –Sé lo que es… que te oculten las cosas que necesitas saber sobre las personas que amas…- su mirada adquirió un tinte serio que hizo a Karin sentirse aún más cómoda en su presencia. La verdad esa mujer no le había caído muy bien apenas conocerla puesto que tenía una aire despreocupado que le recordaba demasiado a su padre idiota, pero ahora estaba viendo otra faceta de ella. –Pero tranquila, nunca he sido buena en guardar secretos, así que si me haces una pregunta, no podré resistir decirte nada más que la verdad.- le guiñó un ojo y claro que ella aprovechó la oportunidad._

Después de aquello cada vez que tenía una pregunta sobre el mundo sobrenatural en vez de perder el tiempo intentando sacar información de su familia iba directamente con Matsumoto Rangiku cada vez que ella y su superior venían a visitar a su padre. También le explicó la razón de eso, le contó acerca del pasado de su padre y como por mucho tiempo lo creyeron muerto, pero finalmente acabaron por enterarse de que estaba vivo y quisieron venir a visitarlo para aclarar sus dudas respecto a lo que había pasado, una vez aclarado eso seguían visitándolo simplemente por el hecho de que eran amigos.

Karin hace mucho que había perdido a su figura materna, y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, la verdad es que comenzó a ver un poco de lo perdido en Rangiku. Confiaba mucho en la mujer, así que pese a que al principio no estaba del todo convencida, justo en su último año en la Academia Shino dio su permiso a la teniente para que moviera algunos hilos y la inscribieran en el décimo escuadrón.

Solo esperaba no arrepentirse.

-Y… ¡Listo!- la voz de la cuarta oficial Itsukimi Misa la sacó fuera de sus pensamientos. –Ya no tienes ninguna fea cicatriz que nos impida ver tu cara bonita.- le guiñó un ojo de nuevo con coquetería y Karin desde ya hizo una nota mental para no acercarse demasiado a esta mujer que obviamente jugaba para el equipo contrario. Y aparte era una pervertida.

-Gracias, supongo.- la pelinegra hizo una reverencia a sus superiores. –Ahora, si me disculpan, quiero volver a dormir.- suspiró cansinamente frotándose los ojos.

-Claro, claro, ya no te distraeremos más.- el tercer oficial rió entre dientes, de nuevo pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros. –Dulces sueños, Karin-chan.- le regaló una tenue sonrisa mirándola con sus ojos castaños suaves de tal manera que la hizo sonrojar.

-Buenas noches.- volvió a inclinarse rápidamente con intenciones de salir corriendo al segundo siguiente, pero entonces escuchó un ruido desde el otro pasillo y pronto la cabeza de su capitán se asomó desde la esquina.

-¡Oshiza, ahí estás!- Hitsugaya miró con desaprobación a su tercero al mando. –Acompáñame, tenemos una prisionera y necesito tu ayuda para instalarla en una habitación con barreras kido rodeándola para impedir el paso o la huida.- dicho esto se fue sin más.

-Bien, esto parece serio.- Niji suspiró y comenzó a irse tras el capitán de la escuadra, no sin antes agitar una mano y dirigirle una última sonrisa encantadora. -¡Buenas noches, chicas! Duerman bien.-

-¡Buenas noches, Niji!- la cuarta oficial correspondió el saludo antes de voltearse a Karin con una sonrisa pícara. –Así que… Karin-chan, ¿te agrada nuestro tercer oficial?- juntó las manos detrás de la espalda mientras le lanzaba una mirada que fracasó épicamente en pretender ser inocente.

-Es agradable.- se cruzó de brazos un poco a la defensiva.

-Bueno, yo que tú no me interesaría mucho.- su sonrisa era demasiado dulce.

-Oh, ya entiendo lo que pasa aquí.- rodó los ojos. –Tuve los dramas suficientes sobre esto en la escuela preparatoria, no tienes por qué marcar el terreno conmigo, no estoy interesada en robarte a tu novio.- chasqueó la lengua, luego se extrañó al oír las risitas de Misa.

-Descuida, no es mi novio.- sacudió la cabeza haciendo que su cabello ondulado se sacudiera. –Te lo digo porque me gustas tú.- sonrió.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó un par de veces. " _Así que si juega para el equipo contrario._ " -¿Entonces estás celosa por mí, a pesar de que acabamos de conocernos?- ¿tenía esa mujer aunque sea una idea de lo ridícula que era?

-No, en absoluto, solo trato de advertirte.- seguía teniendo esa mirada engañosamente inocente. –Después de todo, no creo que te gusten las chicas también.- tarareó un poco.

-Exacto, entonces, ¿por qué pierdes el tiempo tratando de alejarme de los chicos si sabes que no tienes oportunidad?- entrecerró los ojos sin saber cuál era el punto de la conversación.

-Bueno, es porque estoy tratando de hacerte un favor. Como no te gustan las chicas, no creo que quieras que otra chica a la que si le gustaría salir contigo eleve sus esperanzas en vano.- su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco ante su mirada de confusión. -¿Aun no lo entiendes, Karin-chan? Nuestra tercer oficial Oshiza Niji es una chica.- soltó de golpe.

-¡¿EHHHHHHH?!- de inmediato Karin llevó sus manos a cubrir su boca, temiendo haber despertado a todo el escuadrón. ¿Niji-san una chica? Bueno, era verdad que no tenía los rasgos más masculinos y su voz no era tan grave como podría haber sido ¡pero vaya que no podría haberlo imaginado nunca! –Ya veo.- pestañeó un poco. –Entonces… ¿debería dirigirme a Niji-san como una ella?- preguntó de inmediato recuperando la compostura.

-No te molestes.- Misa se encogió de hombros. –A Niji le gusta ser tratada como a un chico. Pero solo quería avisarte, linda Karin-chan.- le guiñó un ojo antes de finalmente comenzar a retirarse. –En fin, ¡ten dulces sueños y si puedes sueña conmigo!-

Karin se la quedó mirando hasta que dobló por el pasillo antes de finalmente soltar otro bostezo y comenzar a dirigirse a su habitación por segunda vez en la noche. Sí que había sido un día agitado y ahora todo lo que quería era dormir.

-Idiota.- murmuró recordando la sonrisa falsamente inocente en el rostro de Misa mientras sus dedos acariciaban de forma distraída el lugar donde antes estuvo su cicatriz. Este escuadrón seguro iba a darle más problemas de los que pensó inicialmente.

.

Rukia llegó cansada a su escuadrón con la esperanza de darle un beso de buenas noches a su hija antes de irse a dormir, incluso si ella ya estaba dormida le gustaba mimarla lo más posible. Ella creció más rápido de lo que hubiera podido imaginar o de lo que le hubiera gustado. El crecimiento era una cosa curiosa en la Sociedad de Almas, de todas maneras.

Paso muchos años siendo una niña, luego conoció a Renji y extrañamente empezaron a envejecer a la misma velocidad y a los diez años pegaron el estirón, pero después de eso ella casi no creció nada nunca más. Sabía que su Nii-sama había tardado casi cien años en terminar de crecer. Por otro lado el capitán Hitsugaya apenas había crecido en cuarenta años, probablemente tardaría mucho en crecer así como su hermano o más.

Ichika era un caso raro. Cuando nació tuvo un crecimiento rápido, pasaba los meses creciendo como un ser humano normal, y poco a poco muy lentamente comenzó a desacelerar ese crecimiento. A los diez años de vida parecía una niña de siete años, y ahora que tenía quince años de vida recién parecía de diez o con suerte once años. Para sus padres era un alivio, no quisieran que creciera tan rápido pese a que ella estaba encantada con la idea de ser grande lo más pronto posible.

Como su madre, Rukia planeaba aprovechar su niñez lo más posible y deseaba que su crecimiento se desacelerara aún más, solo como un pequeño deseo egoísta que esperaba su amada hija pudiera perdonar, pero realmente era tan adorable, y amaba protegerla.

Estaba a punto de llegar al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones cuando de repente escuchó un pequeño sonido ahogado y sus sentidos se agudizaron temiendo alguna amenaza. Había shinigamis de alto rango monitoreando la zona donde habían destruido la muralla que rodeaba al Seireitei, pero aun así existía la posibilidad de que algo peligroso se colara a causar alboroto.

Oyó de nuevo el sonido y tomó la empuñadura de su espada acercándose a paso sigiloso a un pequeño rincón del escuadrón bajo una ventana, entre una estantería y un florero con un pequeño árbol bonsái de los que les gustaban al capitán Ukitake. Entrecerró los ojos al vislumbrar una figura en cuclillas y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de repente un rayo de la luz de la luna se coló por la ventana y logró vislumbrar un mechón de cabello rubio y lo que claramente era el uniforme de los shinigamis. Escuchó otra vez el sonido y suspiró al darse cuenta de lo que era realmente, el sonido de una mujer sollozando.

Consideró la idea de irse para dejar a la chica llorar tranquila, pero luego pensó en como eso sería algo que jamás harían ni el capitán Ukitake ni Kaien-dono, que siempre estaban detrás de sus subordinados preocupándose por ellos y tratando de hacerlos sentir cómodos en el escuadrón, así que soltó otro gran suspiro y se acercó algo vacilante a la mujer.

-Oye…- la llamó y la mujer alzó la vista de golpe, por lo que de inmediato pudo reconocerla como Mijow Shiky, la nueva recluta y la mejor de su clase en la Academia Shino. -¿Estás bien?- consideró inclinarse para estar más a su altura, pero entonces la mujer se paró de golpe haciendo que tuviera que mirar hacia arriba en su alto que pasaba el metro setenta.

-¡Capitana Kuchiki!- dirigió sus manos a limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro casi con rudeza. -¡Por favor perdone mi insubordinación y haberla molestado en su camino!- aun a pesar de la oscuridad pudo notar su rostro rojo como tomate mientras se inclinaba profundamente ante ella. –Volveré a mi habitación ahora, por favor disculpe.-

-Está bien, no te preocupes.- suspiró un poco, creía que ya se había acostumbrado a toda esta formalidad por estos tiempos, pero seguía resultándole bastante incómodo. –Eres Mijow Shiky, ¿verdad?- la vio asentir. -¿Puedo preguntar por qué estabas llorando así a estas horas? ¿Tuviste algún problema con alguien? ¿No te gusta el escuadrón? ¿Estás lastimada de alguna forma?- uso el tono más suave posible para tratar de inspirarle confianza.

-Umm… yo…- se irguió y se frotó el brazo nerviosamente. –E-es una cuestión más bien personal con la que no quisiera molestarla, capitana.- el sonrojo seguía apenas visible en su rostro pálido. –Me… encontré con alguien que forma una parte importante de mi pasado y acabó de darme cuenta de que a pesar de haber pensado en ese alguien por mucho tiempo yo… no significó nada para él.- sonrió con los ojos aguados. –Como dije, no es algo de lo que usted deba preocuparse, lamentó ser tan débil emocionalmente, nunca he sido una persona muy sensible pero hay cosas que una no puede simplemente olvidar y hacer como si nada por más que le gustaría.- se frotó los ojos. –De nuevo, por favor perdóneme.-

Rukia la miró negando con la cabeza y sonriéndole con amabilidad. Se notaba que la pobre mujer acababa de pasar por algo muy duro y probablemente inesperado. Parecía buena. Como le gustaría tener ese talento casi mágico que habían poseído el capitán Ukitake y Kaien-dono para hacerla sentir mejor. Ella también fue la nueva recluta que acaba de pasar por un shock emocional alguna vez.

-En serio, no tienes por qué disculparte.- la mujer la miró sorprendida. –Como capitana del decimotercer escuadrón del Gotei 13 es mi deber no solo mantener en orden y dirigir dicho escuadrón, sino también asegurarme que mis subordinados estén bien, cómodos e integrados aquí.- se cruzó de brazos metiendo las manos en las mangas de su Haori. –No te avergüences por mostrar tus emociones, pueden decirnos que como shinigamis no las necesitamos, pero a la hora de la verdad son lo único que realmente dan fuerza para seguir adelante.- sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia al pensar en batallas pasadas. –Eso me lo enseñó alguien muy importante para mí.- los grandes ojos verdes de la mujer parpadearon perplejos. –De cualquier modo, deberías tratar de distraer tu mente para alejar a los pensamientos negativos. Si no hay nada que puedas hacer para arreglar las cosas con la persona que te lastimó entonces solo queda superarlo. Vi en tus calificaciones de la Academia Shino que destacabas principalmente en Hakuda y Zanjutsu, el combate cuerpo acuerpo y la lucha con espadas. Te propongo algo, ahora vas a dormir y me prometerás que trataras de dormir bien, y mañana después de un buen desayuno iras directamente al Dojo del escuadrón y practicaremos algo de Hakuda y Zanjutsu tú y yo juntas, ¿qué dices?- sonrió con la esperanza de que aceptara.

Shiky la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas de nuevo rojas como un par de manzanas. Envolvió un dedo alrededor de su flequillo rizado y sonrió tímidamente.

-B-bueno… realmente me gustan las artes de Hakuda y Zanjutsu, y sería un verdadero honor entrenarlo con mi capitana.- sus ojos brillaron un poco por primera vez desde que la conocía. –Sí realmente no es una molestia para usted, me presentare encantada.- juntó las manos sin poder ocultar su emoción.

-No es ninguna molestia.- rió entre dientes, feliz de haber logrado su objetivo de animar a su nueva subordinada. –Será un placer. Que tengas buenas noches.- le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza y de nuevo la mujer la reverenció profundamente.

-Buenas noches, capitana.- Rukia entonces desapareció con shunpo para apresurarse en seguir su camino de ver a su hija, no sin antes regocijarse un poco de la genuina sonrisa llena de admiración que Mijow Shiky le dedicó.

.

Ichigo salió de su habitación designada en los cuarteles del quinto escuadrón directo a los jardines antes de comenzar a encaminarse hacia los Dojos de la división que Hirako le había mostrado cuando lo trajo hasta al lugar después de que hablara con su familia.

En su llamada le explicó brevemente la situación a Orihime y ella fue muy comprensiva al respecto pero suplicó que los llamara todos los días y no se tardara mucho y principalmente que tuviera cuidado. Kazui admitió que iba a echarlo de menos, pero le deseaba suerte en su entrenamiento y le pidió mandar saludos a su amiga Ichika.

Una vez terminó la llamada se dio cuenta con una maldición que ya casi todos habían abandonado la sala de reuniones del primer escuadrón, incluyendo Rukia, Byakuya y Renji, tres de las personas a las que había considerado pedirles hospedaje. Estaba empezando a preguntarse qué demonios debería hacer cuando Shinji se acercó a él con su amable teniente y le ofrecieron quedarse en su división.

Entró a un Dojo, maravillándose por lo grande, espacioso y resistente que se veía, sobre todo intacto, nada como los del mundo humano o los Dojos del onceavo escuadrón.

Suspiró y desenvainó su espada, la espada que había perdido a los quince años, la espada que recuperó al perder su Bankai contra Yhwach ya hace tantos, la espada que ahora usaba solo para defender a Karakura de hollows de bajo nivel.

Se sentó en el piso de madera con pose de meditación sosteniendo su espada sobre sus rodillas y colocando las manos encima. Cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos se encontró con un paisaje completamente diferente. Edificios azules y un cielo parcialmente nublado. Delante de él dos figuras se presentaron, una oscura, alta y erguida, otra blanca, en cuclillas, dándole la espalda.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no venías por aquí, Ichigo.- la figura oscura lo miró con interés. -¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe este repentino honor?-

-Sabes muy bien a qué, viejo Zangetsu. Hace mucho aprendí que ustedes dos siempre saben lo que pasa por mi mente.- apartó la mirada. –Iré directo al grano, tenemos que trabajar en recuperar mi Bankai.- volvió la vista hacia ellos, pese a que uno lo ignoraba, con determinación destellando en su mirada.

-¿Realmente crees que es tan fácil?- el de cabellos anaranjados se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del otro Zangetsu, hace años que no se dignaba en dirigirle la palabra, pero ahora su tono era claramente uno de burla. –Fuiste un idiota que se descuidó por años creyendo que la guerra no iba a volver. Ahora la guerra te estalló en la cara y solo entonces te acuerdas de que existimos, ¿verdad?- cambien eso de que su tono era de burla, su tono era francamente venenoso.

-Escuchen, sé que cometí un error y uno muy estúpido.- se frotó la nuca con frustración. –Pero ahora no es tiempo de reproches, ahora es momento de fortalecernos. No puedo dejar que vuelvan a herir a mis hermanas, debó protegerlas a ellas y a la Sociedad de Almas, y no lo lograre si no empiezo ahora.- los miró con suplica. –Por favor, volvamos a unirnos.-

-Siempre has sido un débil ingenuo, Ichigo.- el otro Zangetsu continuó hablando. –No puedes arreglar lo que desde hace tantos años está roto.- sin más, de repente solo desapareció.

El viejo Zangetsu soltó un largo suspiró.

-Ignóralo, Ichigo. Todos sabemos que aquí él es el que más ansias tiene de volver a las grandes luchas, solo le molesta que hayas tardado tanto en decidirlo.- de nuevo el shinigami sustituto apartó la mirada. –De todas maneras, aún no es tiempo de pensar en recuperar nuestras antiguas fuerzas.-

-¿Qué?- lo miró shockeado. No esperaba que él le dijera algo como eso.

-Has olvidado los principios básicos de la lucha, Ichigo. Vuelve a esos principios, y solo entonces volveremos a hablar sobre tu Bankai.- su voz fue haciéndose más y más lejana, y en un parpadeo, Ichigo se encontró de nuevo sentado en el Dojo del quinto escuadrón.

Suspiró sin entender del todo lo que había dicho su zanpakuto. Desearía que Urahara no se hubiera marchado con Ishida después de la reunión, entonces tendría a alguien a quien pudiera decirle los juegos de palabras de su zanpakuto así pudiera descifrarlos. Por ahora solo le quedaba pensar en eso por su propia cuenta, pero mientras tanto empuñó su espada y comenzó a entrenar.

Necesitaba estar a la altura de lo que se venía.

Continuara...

Holaa! :D

Lamento la tardanza, he estado teniendo algunos problemas tecnicos nwnU

En verdad muchas gracias por comentar y agregar a favs y follows y eso, y sobre todo gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí, sé que los caps son muy largos y espero que no les resulte tan tediosos de leer :)

Asi que, supongo que ya habran visto varias cosas que difieren de la novela esa, pero para mí esa novela no es canon, es como el relleno del anime, Kubo pudo haber ayudado a hacerla pero sigue sin ser el manga.

Me parece super estupido que Ichika naciera tres o cuatro años despues de terminado el manga y se vea de siete o seis años como si fuera una humana, así que puse mi propia explicación para eso y espero que no haya sido aun más WTF que lo que nos cuenta la novela esa :P

También me parece muy injusto que Tite nunca nos haya mostrado el reencuentro de Isshin con Rangiku y Toshiro, ni a Isshin lo mostro en el final! Isshin está en Bleach desde el primer capítulo, pero no, muestranos a los personajes que aparecen desde el capítulo 200, no hay bronca, bro :v Después profundizare más en ese tema, supongo...

Quisiera poner a Kon pero no recuerdo muy bien que fue lo último que se supo de él xD Si alguien lo recuerda, favor de decirme? Pliss?

Ojala toda la explicación esa de los cuatro universos no haya sido muy confusa o todo un enredo por completo, si no entendieron diganmelo y puedo hacer que Izara, la cazadora capturada, lo explique de nuevo, o si lo prefieren lo explicare en una N/A o puedo hacerlo en PM si gustan n.n

Voy a poner parejas, pero aun no estoy convencida sobre cuales, hay algunas que me gustan pero son imposibles, hay otras que no me gustan pero son necesarias, y de todas maneras no voy a decirles cuales, solo dejare q todo fluya XP

Tratare de actualizar en marzo, y lamento si este cap estuvo aburrido por la falta de acción y eso n3n

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	4. Confianza

Purificación.

" _La confianza, como el arte, nunca proviene de tener todas las respuestas, sino de estar abierto a todas la preguntas_."– Earl Gray Stevens.

Capítulo cuatro: Confianza.

Jadeos escaparon incesantes de los labios de Ichigo mientras el sudor perlaba su frente aumentando a medida que se movía a través del Dojo de entrenamiento de la quinta división maniobrando con su espada y llevando su cuerpo a los límites.

Hace mucho que se apagaron las velas que antes había encendido en el lugar y ahora se podía apreciar la luz del sol colándose por el frágil material de las puertas Shoji. El amanecer hizo acto de presencia pocos minutos antes y él continuaba entrenando como si no necesitara dormir.

La verdad estaba muy cansado, pero no quería detenerse, no hasta sentirse fuerte otra vez.

El sonido de las puertas descorrerse finalmente frenó sus pies y su espada. Volteó curioso por quién estaría allí en el Dojo tan temprano en la mañana, encontrándose con dos pares de ojos igual de curiosos. Eran dos shinigamis probablemente sin rango. Hombres, uno rubio de estatura promedio y el otro pelinegro de estatura baja.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí a estas horas?!- exclamó bravamente el rubio y los dos se acercaron pisando fuerte.

-¡Soy Hyorei Reito, el sexto oficial del quinto escuadrón!- se presentó el pelinegro.

-Yo soy Sabaku Atsui, séptimo oficial. ¡¿Quién eres y a cuál escuadrón perteneces?!- ambos tipos mucho más bajos que él lo miraron tratando inútilmente de intimidarlo.

-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami sustituto.- se presentó con el rostro en blanco.

El sexto y séptimo oficial se congelaron por completo por un momento, abriendo cada vez más los ojos y la boca sin apartar la mirada del de cabellos anaranjados como si fuera una especie de aparición.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- de repente gritaron y los ojos de ambos se llenaron de estrellas. -¡¿Eres el héroe de la Sociedad de Almas?!- ahora lo miraban como si fuera una especie de dios.

-Ehh… sí, supongo que algo por el estilo.- se frotó la nuca antes de bostezar, estaba muy cansado. –Lamento si los estoy molestando, si necesitan el Dojo puedo irme.- no le vendría mal dormir aunque sea unas horas, luego podría ir a entrenar con Rukia o Renji.

-¡No, no, para nada!- ambos negaron frenéticamente con la cabeza. –Nuestro entrenamiento no es tan importante. E incluso si lo fuera, preferiríamos mil veces verlo entrenar a usted.- de nuevo hablaron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, bien… ¿Quieren entrenar conmigo?- si eran oficiales de alto rango deberían ser capaces de darle una pelea decente… aparte de que en su estado actual si iba a entrenar con Rukia o Renji seguro ellos se reirían en su cara por su enorme retroceso. Tenía sueño pero podía soportar un poco más.

Casi pudo ver las estrellas brotando de los ojos del rubio y el pelinegro mientras asentían con ferocidad.

-¡Sería un honor!- se inclinaron profundamente antes de sacar sus zanpakutos y mirarlos como niños a su profesor súper genial favorito. -¿Por dónde empezamos?- era un poco espeluznante esa capacidad que tenían de hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno… pues… ¿Por qué no me muestran lo que tienen? Saquen su shikai.-

-¡SÍ, SEÑOR!- ambos volvieron a gritar al mismo tiempo fuertemente.

Desenvainaron sus katanas y se pusieron en guardia.

-¡Fluye, evapora y congela! ¡Onsui!- Reito, el pelinegro, alzo su katana y esta se dividió en tres cuando la guarda en forma de gota se amplió, y en medio de las hojas simples surgió un flujo de agua pura en forma cilíndrica que llegó a alcanzar un metro de largo, la empuñadura antes simple de color azul y negro se alargó levemente y se tornó color celeste, con una especie de joya como pomo.

-¡Enciende tu ira! ¡Kazanbai!- Atsui, el rubio, extendió su zanpakuto frente a él y esta se agrandó el triple hasta llegar a ser un gran sable que luego se prendió en llamas por un momento hasta apagarse dejando a la vista la gran hoja que parecía completamente carbonizada, con filosos dientes bordeándola, la guarda seguía siendo igual en forma de circulo pero la empuñadura antes simple y roja se tornó color marrón oscuro.

Fuego y agua, ¿eh? Interesante combinación.

-Bien, supongo que ya han oído hablar de mi Zangetsu, ¿verdad?- ellos asintieron vigorosamente. –Entonces, empecemos a pelear y tratemos de no destruir este Dojo.-

Los dos vitorearon de puro júbilo y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se lanzaron hacia él.

Ichigo sonrió cuando uno vino por la izquierda y otro por la derecha, y rápidamente sostuvo a Zangetsu por encima de su cabeza con las dos manos, haciendo que la primera embestida de los oficiales fuera frenada sin mucha dificultad para luego tomar impulso y arrojarlos a ambos frente a él.

Ellos seguían pareciendo extasiados así que el Kurosaki no lo pensó dos veces y atacó con fuerza planeando asestarle a los dos pero solo chocó espada con el sable carbonizado brillante de pequeños surcos de lava de Atsui, sabiendo que Reito lo atacaría por detrás, así que rápidamente empujó lejos al rubio y se giró para encontrarse con el pelinegro, sorprendiéndose cuando no solo se enfrentó a las tres hojas sino que mientras sus espadas chocaban el flujo de agua se alzó por sobre su cabeza.

-¡Congela!- gritó Reito, y de inmediato el agua por encima de su cabeza se disparó hacia él en forma de mortales picos de hielo.

Frunció el ceño y uso shunpo para alejarse del rango de tiro, no pudiendo ni siquiera recuperar el aliento antes de nuevamente tener que frenar el ataque de la zanpakuto de Atsui, comenzando a sudar un poco debido al inmenso calor que irradiaba. Si esa cosa impactaba con algo no tan duro como otra zanpakuto, seguro lo derretiría como a un trozo de madera en un río de lava, debía evitar que tocara su piel.

Oyó al sexto oficial gritar otro comando para congelar y rápidamente giró sobre sí mismo para evitar los picos de hielo, que se derritieron como si nada apenas perturbando al sable de lava cuando Atsui lo uso para evitar que el ataque llegara a él.

Claro… ellos eran elementos opuestos. Podía usarlo a su favor.

Realmente estaba agotado por el sueño y quería terminar la batalla rápido, pero podía postergarla lo suficiente para darles un pequeño espectáculos a sus admiradores.

Nuevamente saltaron hacia él y se preparó para frenar sus ataques, pero entonces notó como el charco de agua en el que se habían convertido los picos de hielo de Reito se arrastraba cautelosamente para atacarlo por detrás.

Mantuvo su postura en guardia, calculando que los dos oficiales llegarían un poco después que el charco de agua que el pelinegro estaba controlando, pero no podría ser capaz de aprovechar la situación a menos que…

Con su estrategia ya planificada en solo pocos segundos, rápidamente saltó hacia los shinigamis y uso a Zangetsu para golpear las tres hojas del sexto oficial con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó hacia el techo del Dojo, aprovechando eso para tomar impulso y patear en la espalda a un desprevenido Atsui, mandándolo directo a donde los picos de hielo ya se habían lanzado hacia el de cabellos anaranjados, por lo que inconscientemente los defendió a los dos de eso usando su sable para derretirlos.

Apenas volvió a tocar el suelo, el rubio se lanzó furiosamente hacia el shinigami sustituto, que notó una ola de agua dispararse con fuerza hacia su dirección desde donde había quedado plasmado el otro chico. Cielos, esto estaba empezando a ser demasiado fácil.

Rodando los ojos, saltó fuera del camino, dejando que la gran ola se estrellara directo contra la zanpakuto del séptimo oficial, enviándolo contra la pared y haciendo salir vapor del sable que casi se apagó por completo.

Frenó con Zangetsu las tres hojas del pelinegro que había tratado de atacarlo sorpresivamente y de un solo movimiento de su muñeca lo mandó de cabeza a estrellarse contra el rubio, que recibió de lleno el impacto pero aun así alcanzó a arrojar su sable en dirección a Ichigo, que movió un poco la cabeza dejando que la hoja volcánica se hundiera hasta el mango en la pared detrás de él.

Los dos chicos gimieron miserablemente tirados en un montón en el suelo mientras sus zanpakutos regresaban a ser simples katanas.

-Esa fue una muy buena pelea muchachos, los felicitó.- sonrió cansinamente por el sueño.

Ellos se incorporaron con sonrisas radiantes.

-¡¿En verdad?!-

Él rió entre dientes ante su entusiasmo y sacó la katana de Atsui de la pared, aproximándose a ellos para entregársela.

-Claro. Sus zanpakutos son muy interesantes, estoy seguro de que con más esfuerzo llegaran a ser poderosos guerreros.- alabó y ellos prácticamente se desvivieron en halagos hacia él y preguntas sobre cómo ser tan geniales y fuertes.

-Mi zanpakuto controla el agua en sus tres estados, pero solo tengo una fuente muy limitada de cuánto puedo usar.- explicó Reito con un mohín mirando a su katana. –Y siempre que la liberó pierde más y más agua, así que tengo que recargarla constantemente.-

-La mía puede derretir casi cualquier cosa.- el rubio llevó una mano a su pecho con arrogancia, pero luego su ánimo decayó. –Excepto otras zanpakuto o siquiera simples katanas. Y no tiene ningún otro poder especial aparte de estar a tres mil grados centígrados.-

-Vamos, no se desanimen.- Ichigo se frotó la nuca nerviosamente, sin tener mucha idea de que decirles. –Hoy pelearon muy bien contra mí. Traten de entrenar más y comunicarse más con su zanpakuto, seguro se sorprenderán de ustedes mismos.- les sonrió. Ellos asintieron con los ojos más brillantes que nunca. –Bueno… ya tengo que irme. Fue un placer conocerlos, Reito, Atsui. ¡Sigan entrenando!- ellos parecían demasiado maravillados como para siquiera despedirse, así que solo se encogió de hombros y se marchó con shunpo a su habitación en el quinto escuadrón para dormir un poco.

Apenas despertara comería un poco y luego seguiría entrenando.

.

Yuzu se sentó junto a Ikami Kouzu en la mesa con todos los nuevos reclutas del escuadrón cuatro para comer su desayuno.

El ambiente era algo tenso alrededor de los shinigamis ya integrados en la división, en especial los altos mandos. Ella sabía bien porqué, los cazadores que invadieron Seireitei el día anterior y casi se las llevan a ella y a su hermana gemela, aun así no sabía bien cuáles eran las intenciones de esas personas, ni cuánto sabían los demás al respecto, así que Kouzu y ella habían acordado con Karin no decirle nada a nadie por más que presionaran.

-Aun no puedo creer que hayan derribado una porción del muro que rodea al Seireitei. Se supone que este lugar era más seguro que Rukongai, pero ahora pasa esto y los oficiales superiores se enojan contigo si preguntas.- refunfuñaba un hombre entre los novatos.

-Estoy bastante asustada, no creí que fuera posible que algo así pasara… pero confió en los capitanes, e-ellos nos protegerán, ¿c-cierto?- tartamudeó una mujer.

Yuzu compartió una mirada con Kouzu. Les gustaría decir algo para tranquilizarlos, teniendo en cuenta que al menos sabían quiénes eran los que estaban amenazando al Seireitei, pero lo cierto es que dudaba que la información acallara sus miedos, ellos mismos tenían tanto o más miedo que ellos.

-Dejen de ser tan llorones.- bufó la única niña pequeña entre ellos, Mijow Kimi, que rápidamente se había hecho conocida entre ellos debido a su mal carácter y tendencia a no callarse lo que pensaba ni en los peores momentos. –Si tienen tanto miedo entrenen y háganse más fuertes, confíen en su propia fuerza antes que en los capitanes.- regañó como si fuera la mayor allí.

-¿Y tú quién te crees para dar órdenes?- el otro pequeño de entre los nuevos, un niño de apariencia más bien preadolescente entre los doce y trece años, hizo una pausa de llenarse de comida la boca para mirar mal a la niña más pequeña. –Ni siquiera eres la mejor de la clase. Pero aun así todos deberían dejar de lloriquear. Este es el cuarto escuadrón, a ustedes solo los llamaran a curar, no a pelear.-

-Bueno… en realidad tiene razón.- los otros parecieron más aliviados ante ese recordatorio.

-Claro que la tengo.- dijo con arrogancia el pequeño, que recordaba se llamaba Hikisaki Hei.

El niño y la niña empezaron a pelear porque aparentemente él la había hecho quedar mal o algo, hasta que la pelea finalmente fue frenada por un oficial cuando el niño volcó la mesa donde habían estado comiendo con todo y platos, por lo que su superior se llevó a rastras a los dos niños para llevarlos a recibir un regaño de la teniente.

La Kurosaki rió enternecida pese a que los otros nuevos reclutas se notaban molestos, pero ella nunca había podido enojarse con los niños pequeños, además de que Ikami había logrado salvar sus platos antes de que cayeran con todos los demás.

Terminaron de desayunar y decidieron ir a visitar a Karin para tratar de convencerla de que le curaran aquella horrible cicatriz en su rostro, casi no había podido dormir de la preocupación de que tal vez ella estaría sufriendo por ese feo latigazo que recibió cuando trataba de protegerla.

Llegaron a los cuarteles del décimo escuadrón y de inmediato buscaron su reiatsu, localizándolo rápidamente y dirigiéndose hasta allí.

Ella estaba hablando con un chico muy lindo, alto con cabello café con ojos amables, pero parecía ser una conversación tensa y había una chica de cabello rubio oscuro detrás de ellos mirando con mala cara. Curiosamente, no había ninguna cicatriz en el rostro de su hermana gemela.

-¡Karin-chan!- la saludó animadamente, extrañándose cuando de inmediato le chitó indicándole que guardara silencio.

-Hola, Yuzu, Kouzu.- los saludó viéndose aburrida. –Este es mi superior, estamos hablando algo importante.- informó casi como una invitación a que se fueran, pero su superior le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos, no seas tan formal en mi presencia.- sonrió a la pelinegra, que retrocedió tenuemente sonrojada. –Soy Oshiza Niji, tercer oficial del décimo escuadrón, es un placer.- tomó la mano de la rubia y la besó suavemente, también haciéndola sonrojar. –Eres la hermana gemela de Karin-chan, ¿verdad?- ella asintió como toda afirmación. –Estábamos hablando sobre la nueva inquilina en el escuadrón diez, por lo que Karin-chan me ha contado creo que ya la conoces.- dijo un poco más seriamente y ella supo comprender de quién estaba hablando.

-¿La cazadora está aquí?- preguntó sin poder evitar que la voz le temblara un poco.

-Sí, pero no tienes nada de que temer, el capitán Hitsugaya tiene la situación bajo control, y la chica se ha estado comportando hasta el momento, solo es un poco caprichosa.- sonrió despreocupado, luego fijó su atención en el aún más alto chico de cabello castaño claro tras ella. –Oh, disculpa, no te había visto. ¿Y tú eres?-

-Ikami Kouzu, señor.- hizo una nerviosa reverencia. –Soy amigo de Karin-san, y Yuzu-san y yo somos nuevos reclutas en el escuadrón cuatro.- informó.

-Ya veo.- Oshiza Niji también se inclinó. –Por cierto, ella es la cuarta oficial al mando.- señaló a la de cabello rubio oscuro que siempre parecía estar dos pasos detrás de él.

-Soy Itsukimi Misa, un gusto.- sonrió con un toque de malicia que no pasó desapercibido para los de la cuarta división. –Justo estábamos hablando sobre ir a visitar a nuestra invitada para ayudar a nuestro capitán de ser necesario. ¿Gustan acompañarnos?- propuso inocentemente ignorando las malas miradas del tercer oficial.

-Claro.- accedieron rápidamente.

Oshiza Niji abrió la boca probablemente para discutir, pero aparentemente su lado educado gano y terminó haciendo un ademan para que lo siguieran a donde Yuzu podía sentir levemente el familiar reiatsu de Matsumoto Rangiku y Hitsugaya Toshiro, los amigos de su padre.

Pasaron pasillo tras pasillo hasta llegar a lo que claramente era la oficina del capitán. Pensó que iban a entrar, pero en cambio los oficiales de alto rango abrieron levemente la puerta y asomaron solo un ojo en la habitación con cuidado de no hacer un solo sonido.

Karin se los quedó mirando como quien mira a dos locos, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y se arrodilló en el suelo para espiar dentro de la oficina también, jalándolos a Yuzu y a Kouzu con ella. Ellos se resistieron al principio, pero finalmente cedieron y fijaron sus vistas dentro de la oficina del capitán, sorprendiéndose de reconocer a la cazadora de cabello celeste sentada frente a una mesa con decenas de alimentos en ella.

La comida se veía deliciosa, pero esta estaba siendo completamente ignorada por la cazadora, que en ese momento parecía tener un concurso de bebidas con la teniente de la décima. Típico de Rangiku emborracharse aun cuando era tan temprano. Su capitán solo observaba a ambas mujeres de reojo cada par de minutos sentado en su escritorio mientras se encargaba del papeleo.

-Ya sé que están ahí.- la repentina exclamación de Hitsugaya hizo que los cinco se fueran de cara contra la puerta hasta aterrizar en el piso de la oficina. -¿En serio, Oshiza? ¿De nuevo te dejas arrastrar por las malas influencias de Itsukimi?- el pequeño capitán en un parpadeo estuvo parado frente a ellos mirándolos con absoluta reprobación a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué le hace pensar que fue mi culpa?- Itsukimi Misa hizo un mohín mientras se levantaban del suelo.

-Tú eres igual a Matsumoto. Todo lo que pasa en este escuadrón siempre es culpa de alguna de las dos.- rodó los ojos antes de volver a su asiento. –Tienen prohibido venir aquí ahora que tenemos una invitada, y mucho menos con gente de otro escuadrón o nuevos reclutas.- murmuró con indiferencia volviendo a sus papeles sin siquiera mirarlos.

-¡Vamos, capitán, no sea así!- la voz de la teniente se alzó antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada. –Izara-chan es un encanto, y cualquiera que pueda mantener al día conmigo en cuestiones de sake merece respeto.- alzó su botella de sake con orgullo.

-No el mío.- gruñó entre dientes el albino. -¿Y cómo demonios es que ya la tratas con tanta familiaridad? ¿Tengo que recordarte que es una prisionera y trato de invadir la Sociedad de Almas?-

-¿Y qué me desfiguró la cara?- Karin también gruñó con rencor.

-¡Lo siento por eso, niña!- llegó la voz burlona de la cazadora evidentemente ebria hasta la medula. -¡Pero sin rencores! Yo voy a estar completamente de su lado mientras me sigan dando de esta bebida de dioses.- alzó otra botella de sake y brindó con Rangiku.

-Sí estás de nuestro lado entonces dime cómo hicieron para derribar la muralla que rodea al Seireitei.- el capitán alzó la vista de su papeleo por un momento para mirar con interés a la cazadora de cabello extravagante.

-¡Ya les dije que eso yo no sé!- se rió como hiena desquiciada, haciendo que el primero al mando rodara los ojos y volviera a lo suyo.

-No volveré a repetirlo, Oshiza. Veté y llévate a Itsukimi y a Kurosaki a cumplir sus respectivos deberes, y que los otros regresen a su escuadrón.- ordenó tranquilamente pero viéndose como que realmente no quería tener que volver a repetirlo.

El tercer oficial al mando suspiró.

-Entendido, capitán, lamento haberlo molestado.- sin más hizo una seña hacia la puerta y salió esperando a que lo siguieran, cosa que la cuarta oficial y Karin hicieron inmediatamente. Yuzu y Kouzu se tomaron un momento para mirar desconfiados a la cazadora antes de seguirlos fuera de la oficina.

-Eso fue… interesante.- comentó la Kurosaki rubia enganchándose al brazo de su hermana.

-Lamento no poder pasar tiempo con ustedes hoy, Yuzu. Pero tengo cosas que hacer y seguro ustedes deben regresar a sus escuadrones ahora.- Karin comentó soltándose de su agarre y llevándose las manos a las caderas.

-Sí… pero de todos modos aparte de venir a verte quería preguntarte sí podríamos ir a ver a Onii-chan a la hora del almuerzo. Me quedé un poco preocupada por él y también quisiera preguntarle si sabe un poco de lo que está pasando…- esto último lo susurró en voz baja.

-Oh. Claro, yo también quería hablar con él, de cualquier forma.- se encogió de hombros y le dio un leve abrazo para luego girarse hacia Kouzu y revolverle los cabellos pese a que él le sacaba como dos cabezas. –Los veo luego.-

Ellos agitaron sus manos en señal de despedida y sus caminos se separaron para volver a su escuadrón, sin embargo, a medio camino, se encontraron con una horda de shinigamis corriendo todos en una misma dirección, y hasta vieron a uno de los capitanes salir corriendo hacia el lugar también.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- gritó Kouzu tratando de hacerse oír entre tanto escándalo.

Uno de los shinigamis tuvo la amabilidad de detenerse un minuto de su camino para decirles el porqué de la prisa de todo el mundo, dejándolos completamente helados antes de seguir su camino otra vez.

-¡De nuevo están invadiendo el Seireitei!-

.

Jinta corrió velozmente justo detrás de todo el escuadrón once que había salido disparado de los cuarteles apenas el teniente informó que llegó una mariposa del infierno reportando que nuevamente habían invadido el Seireitei aprovechando la rotura de la muralla. Su capitán estaba emocionado con la posibilidad de una buena pelea así que rápidamente salió disparado a la rotura gritando que los que no sean cobardes que lo siguieran. Como todo el escuadrón se fue y nadie les dijo que se quedaran, los nuevos reclutas fueron igual.

No tenía mucha idea de qué había pasado el día de ayer con esos "cazadores", quiso hablar con Urahara pero este de inmediato fue llamado a una reunión de capitanes y apenas esta terminó el bastardo solo se despidió de Ururu antes de volver al mundo humano.

Sean lo que sean esos cazadores y sus intenciones, solo tenía una cosa segura, se haría lo más fuerte posible para proteger a Yuzu.

Llegó junto con todo su escuadrón a la rotura de la muralla, notando inmediatamente a los invasores. Eran solo dos, un hombre alto y fornido y una mujer bajita y menuda, ambos tenían el pelo y los ojos azul oscuro junto con un parecido inquietante. Cientos de shinigamis los rodeaban, atacando al campo de fuerza en el que parecían estarse protegiendo parados como estatuas sin decir absolutamente nada, solo mirando a sus alrededores como esperando algo.

El capitán Zaraki junto con la mayor parte del escuadrón once se lanzó hacia el campo de fuerza, siendo expulsados lejos de inmediato debido a una especie de electricidad cubriéndolo… claro que eso no los detuvo de seguir intentando atacar a los invasores por los siguientes diez minutos, hasta que empezaron a llegar más capitanes que calmaron las cosas.

Jinta se sentó junto a su teniente, tercer oficial y los pocos que se habían rendido de atacar el campo electrificado, observando a lo lejos como algunos capitanes se acercaban con intenciones más pacificas a los invasores, entre ellos la capitana Kuchiki.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- casi rugió furiosamente la capitana Soi Fong. Los invasores permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Podrían decirnos cuáles son sus intenciones aquí, por favor?- el tono suave pero fuerte de Rukia apenas llegó a ser oído en la multitud de personas que allí se encontraban, pero solo ella logró que los invasores la miraran con interés.

-Oh.- absolutamente todo el mundo guardó silencio cuando la mujer finalmente dijo algo. -¿Así que sí hay gente con modales por aquí? Que alegría saberlo.- su tono pareció sarcástico en un primer momento, pero entonces ella sonrió cálidamente. –Disculpa todo el secretismo, querida, es que apenas llegamos empezaron a atacarnos y eso nos pareció muy grosero.- la pequeña mujer de cabello azul se cruzó de brazos apartando la mirada pareciendo sumamente ofendida.

-Umm… ¿me disculpó en nombre de mis compañeros shinigamis?- la capitana más bajita parecía dudosa sobre cómo tratar a los invasores, pero solo parecían responder ante los buenos modales por lo que iba a seguir el juego.

-Aceptamos las disculpas.- el hombre de pelo azul sonrió mostrándose tan complacido como su acompañante.

-¡Permítanme presentarme!- exclamó con voz fuerte la mujercita. -¡Soy Tamirity, princesa de Tamirity!- hizo una extraña reverencia agitando su cabello largo hasta la cintura.

-Yo soy Reiv, príncipe de Tamirity.- hizo la misma rara reverencia ya que su cabello también era largo para un hombre, llegándole hasta los hombros.

-Solicitamos humildemente que nos lleven ante la máxima autoridad, si es que no está aquí presente. Hemos escuchado que ya han recibido visitas de esos molestos cazadores, y no sé qué les hayan dicho esos infelices, pero los únicos que buscan la guerra son ellos. Vinimos por motivos pacíficos y estamos dispuestos a negociar una alianza.- habló la princesa.

Los capitanes se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ustedes?- preguntó un capitán rubio de grandes dientes.

-Todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora es resistir los ataques que ustedes nos mandan.- reclamó la princesa zapateando acusadoramente. –Venimos aquí para ayudar y nos reciben de muy mal modo. ¡Sí quieren nos vamos y ya!- pisoteó como niñita.

-Por favor, entiendo que seguramente han pasado por una mala experiencia con los cazadores, pero creo que deberían darnos la oportunidad de hablar antes de atacarnos con tanta ferocidad.- dijo más civilmente el príncipe.

El lugar permaneció en silencio por un momento, antes de que el mismo capitán rubio suspirara y murmurara algo a los otros capitanes que Jinta no llegó a escuchar desde donde estaba sobre un techo cercano.

-¡Bien!- finalmente exclamó con furia Soi Fong. –Los llevaremos con el capitán comandante, pero más les vale no intentar nada o no dudaremos en matarlos.-

-Que amenazante.- la princesa rodó los ojos. –Bien, entonces ¿ya puedo quitar el campo de fuerza?-

Los capitanes ordenaron a los shinigamis no atacar a los desconocidos y solo entonces ellos quitaron el campo de fuerza y se acercaron para hablar con ellos para luego encaminarse hacia la dirección del primer escuadrón.

El capitán Zaraki saltó hacia el techo donde ellos estaban con cara de que podría matarlos a todos en ese momento, pero simplemente chasqueó la lengua y ordenó volver a los cuarteles, maldiciendo por lo bajo a los "invasores pacifistas".

A Jinta no le quedó de otra que obedecer a su iracundo capitán y volver junto con todo el escuadrón de regreso a los cuarteles, esperando luego poder reunirse con las gemelas Kurosaki y que ellas hayan logrado sacar algo de información a su hermano respecto a qué demonios estaba pasando en la Sociedad de Almas.

.

Rukia respiró hondo mientras entraba detrás de los otros capitanes y los nuevos invasores aparentemente pacíficos a la oficina del capitán comandante. Estas invasiones le estaban quitando demasiado tiempo con su hija, quería llevarla al mundo humano hoy pensando que la paz que tenían podría acabarse en cualquier momento, pero había surgido esto que no podía hacer más que confirmar su presentimiento de que venían cosas peores.

Esa mañana había entrenado con la nueva recluta Mijow Shiky, una mujer sumamente agradable, y había salido del entrenamiento con muy buen humor que acababa de desvanecerse debido a nuevamente tener que estar atorada en otra reunión de capitanes.

La cara del capitán comandante y sus tenientes cuando cinco capitanes, Soi Fong, Hirako, Muguruma, Iba y la misma Kuchiki, entraron a su oficina junto con dos desconocidos vestidos con togas blancas y mantos azules con mayas debajo.

-Ehh…- tartamudeó el hombre con el kimono floreado sobre su uniforme. -¿Puedo saber quiénes son nuestros invitados de hoy?- rápidamente se recompuso y empezó a mirar con ojo crítico a los extraños de cabello azul oscuro.

-¿Usted es la máxima autoridad?- preguntó con incredulidad la princesa. Kyoraku solo atinó a encogerse de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa confundida. –Bien… Yo soy Tamirity, princesa de Tamirity.- agitó su cabello en una especie de reverencia. –Y él es mi hermano el príncipe Reiv.- señaló al príncipe.

-Entiendo, interesante.- Kyoraku parpadeó un par de veces. -¿Puedo saber qué es Tamirity, aparte de tu nombre, y qué quieren aquí?-

-Disculpe a mi hermana, a ella le gusta hablar sin pensar antes.- Reiv sonrió con condescendencia ante la mirada fulminante de su hermana. –Contaremos todo a su debido momento. ¿Podemos saber su nombre?- inquirió cortésmente.

-Kyoraku Shunsui, capitán del primer escuadrón y comandante del Gotei 13.- dio una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. –Ahora, si no es molestia, me gustaría que me sacaran de mi confusión.- aunque el comandante se estaba comportando de una manera muy amable, Nanao estaba en una posición alerta, y la capitana Soi Fong parecía lista para saltarles encima en cualquier momento.

-Primero que nada, no se preocupen, no somos ningunos salvajes como los cazadores que sabemos han venido a importunarlos.- se apresuró a decir el príncipe. –Probablemente ya les han hablado cosas malas de nosotros, somos del Segundo Universo.-

-¿El que tiene nueve mundos?- indagó Hirako con los ojos abiertos interesados.

-Sí, aunque nos quitaron uno de esos.- la princesa hizo una mueca de desagrado. –Pero nosotros liberamos a uno de sus mundos de la esclavitud a la que los someten ese horrible rey Jigen, y nos aliamos a ese planeta por lo que ellos perdieron uno también.- sonrió socarronamente victoriosa.

-A diferencia de ellos nosotros no robamos planetas esclavizándolos a nuestro gusto. Puedo preguntar… ¿qué más dijeron de nosotros? Seguramente quisieron asustarlos diciendo que querríamos esclavizar su mundo o algo, ¿me equivocó?- apretó la mandíbula con rencor.

-Dijeron algo así, es cierto.- Kyoraku entrecerró los ojos. –Pero no creímos que fuera para asustarnos, ya que todo lo que sabemos viene de una prisionera que capturamos por pura suerte y no parecía estar mintiendo cuando nos dio información.- guió su mano disimuladamente al mango de su zanpakuto.

-Oh.- Tamirity arrugó la nariz en señal de sentirse ofendida, pero luego sonrió con burla. –El viejo trujo de dejarles un clon desechable para que les dé información sobre ellos, pero que les aseguró que tienen planeado recuperar. Mientras ustedes obtienen información del clon, el clon obtiene información de ustedes.- se cruzó de brazos. –Si tienen un clon aquí, deben tener espías no muy lejos.- de repente miró alarmada a su hermano.

-Maldita sea, ya deben saber que estamos aquí.- Reiv suspiró frustrado. –No importa, ustedes parecen tener un comité de bienvenida maravilloso para los invasores.- ambos extraños rodaron los ojos seguramente recordando cómo fueron recibidos. –Supongo que podemos hablar tranquilos.- se sentó en el piso como si estuviera en su hogar de toda la vida y no rodeado de poderosos guerreros apuntándolo con espadas.

-Espera.- la máxima autoridad frenó al príncipe antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa. –Nanao-chan, por favor envía una mariposa del infierno al capitán Hitsugaya y pídele que traiga a Jigen Izara-san aquí, quiero verificar la información que nos acaban de dar nuestras nuevas fuentes.- susurró a la teniente, pero por el silencio en la sala todos lo oyeron.

-Oh, ¿con que capturaron una Iza?- el príncipe alzó una ceja, intrigado.

-¿Una Iza?- Rukia frunció el ceño.

-Las Iza son un tipo de clon femenino de cabello celeste que combate con un látigo.- explicó el príncipe. –Todas vienen de una cazadora llamada Izamiratia, una guerrera muy feroz que murió hace cientos de años ya. Sus clones son llamadas Iza, Izami, Izara, Izati, Izatia o como la misma Izamiratia. Antes eran muy desechables pero ahora no hay tantas de ellas, sin duda vendrán a recuperarla.- advirtió mirando con preocupación a su hermana.

-Todo eso es muy interesante, pero siguen sin explicarnos quiénes son y qué quieren.- señaló Hirako.

-Ya se los dijimos.- la princesa se cruzó de brazos con frustración. –Hay cuatro universos, como seguramente ya les habrá explicado la Iza, nosotros venimos del segundo universo, como a ellos les gusta llamarnos. En nuestro universo hay nueve mundos, y la mayoría de esos nueve formamos una alianza para defendernos de esos malvados cazadores que hace mil años invadieron nuestros mundos y comenzaron a cazarnos como niños a los insectos.-

-Nosotros no somos como los cazadores, buscamos la paz y odiamos la guerra. Antes de que ellos nos invadieran, nosotros…- las puertas de la sala de reuniones se abrieron antes de que pudiera completar la oración.

Rukia volteó creyendo que se trataba del capitán Hitsugaya con "la Iza", solo para llevarse la palma de la mano a la frente al ver a un somnoliento y mal vestido Ichigo entrando bostezando con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos y el cabello hecho un completo desastre.

-¡Hola! Momo-san me dijo que llegaron dos nuevos invasores al Seireitei y que estaban teniendo una reunión importante, así que vine para asegurarme que todo estuviera bien.- se frotó los ojos intentando terminar de despabilarse. –Bien, ¿qué pasó con…?...- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando una mano se posó en su nuca tirando su rostro directo a la rodilla de Rukia. -¡Agh! ¡¿Qué mierda, Rukia?!- la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Imbécil! ¡¿Quién te crees para entrar así en la presencia del capitán comandante?! ¡Ni siquiera eres un capitán así que compórtate!-

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!- varias venas brotaron en la frente y cuello del sustituto mientras chocaba duramente su frente con la de la pequeña capitana. -¡¿Acaso volverte capitana te volvió también una maldita engreída?! ¡Yo entró a donde quiera como se me dé la gana!- trató de doblegarla con su altura pero ella se mantuvo firme y le pisoteó un pie para alejar su rostro del suyo.

-¡Solo atrévete a intentarlo!- ambos empezaron a mirarse como si se estuvieran disparando rayos por los ojos con la clara intención de someter al otro o hasta matarse, pero solo bastó un carraspeó de la teniente Ise para que recordaran dónde estaban. –Umm…- ella se sonrojó un poco ante su actitud nada digna de una capitana o una Kuchiki para el caso en presencia del capitán comandante. –Lo siento.- solo atinó a disculparse incómodamente.

-Ehh…- Ichigo al menos tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzado. –Lo siento, pero tenía curiosidad sobre los nuevos invasores. ¿Son más cazadores?- miró con desconfianza a los dos de cabello azul.

-Oh, por todos los dioses, no.- la princesa hizo una mueca de desagrado. –Que los guardianes nos libren de ese virus letal.- alzó la barbilla. –Mi nombre es Tamirity, soy la princesa de Tamirity.-

-¿Eh? ¿Eres tu propia princesa o qué rayos?- Rukia rodó los ojos y resistió el impulso de volver a golpearlo mientras maldecía interiormente lo lento que podía ser el pensamiento del Kurosaki, eso era algo que le había quedado muy claro en el pasado…

-No. Tamirity es el nombre que tiene mi mundo, y es una bonita costumbre que tienen los reyes la de nombrar a su primera hija igual que el planeta.- explicó con una sonrisa amable. -¿Tú eres Kurosaki Ichigo, verdad? Esperábamos poder conocerte.-

-¿Ehh?- pestañeó confundido, señalándose. -¿Y ustedes cómo rayos saben mi nombre?-

-Somos enemigos de los cazadores, y ansiábamos felicitar a aquel que logró herir y humillar a uno de los nueve bastardos.- Reiv sonrió enseñando toda su brillante dentadura. –Nos enteramos de tu nombre porque Fakujise te puso en el lugar número 99 de la Lista de Cabezas junto con una jugosa recompensa y una tanda de insultos por lo que le habías hecho.- soltó una gran risotada. –Aunque realmente lamento que estés tan alto en la lista, no tardaran en venir por ti.- lo miró como disculpándose por haber reído.

-La Lista de Cabezas… Jigen Izara-san había mencionado algo acerca de eso.- Kyoraku alzó la vista al techo como tratando de recordar.

-Espera. ¿Cómo es el lugar 99 un puesto alto en cualquier lista?- el de cabellos anaranjados le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad al príncipe de otro mundo.

-La Lista de Cabezas alberga aproximadamente mil puestos.- explicó Reiv y Rukia se estremeció, recordando bien lo que la cazadora capturada había dicho acerca de que estar en esa lista era garantía de que alguien iba a intentar cazarte, y mientras más alto estabas, más y mejores cazadores irían tras de ti. –Que te pongan entre los primeros cien puestos es básicamente tallar tu sepulcro.- el humano pareció no entender lo que estaba diciendo en un primer momento, pero luego procesó las palabras y palideció.

-¿Quién más está en esa lista?- preguntó con los hombros tensos.

-Oh, espera, aquí la tengo.- la princesa Tamirity rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó una de esas esferas que Izara había denominado "botones", este Botón era de color rosa. –También tenemos acceso a la lista, es muy sencillo ya que como elemento público no es difícil penetrar su sistema.- apretó el botón de la esfera rosa y un cuadro holográfico rectangular ilumino una de las paredes de la sala de reuniones. –Ahí están, los primeros diez puestos…-

Rukia al igual que todos los otros capitanes e Ichigo se acercó a la proyección, pero no entendió nada de lo que veía. Las fotos que aparecían allí eran claras pero los garabatos junto a ellas no eran algo que pudiera entender, seguramente era otro idioma muy complejo para que pudiera siquiera asociarlo a otro ya conocido.

El príncipe Reiv se acercó hasta ellos notando sus miradas de confusión y deslizó un dedo por la proyección como si fuera uno de esos aparatos táctiles que tanto se utilizaban últimamente en el mundo de los vivos, bajando hasta que llegó a una foto de Ichigo que reconoció como una tomada en algún momento en la noche anterior. ¿Cómo la habían obtenido? No tenía idea.

-Ahí estás, puesto 99, lo siento por ti.-

-Eso no me interesa, quiero saber quién más está en el puesto. ¿Hay otro Kurosaki?- dijo y la Kuchiki entendió todo.

Sus hermanas también habían hecho enfadar a Fakujise, también podrían estar en esa condenada lista.

-Umm… sí, creo que sí.- Ichigo se puso completamente lívido mientras el príncipe bajaba hasta el puesto 199. –Ahí está, Kurosaki Karin.- señaló la foto de Karin también tomada en algún momento la noche anterior, cosa que se notaba fácilmente debido a la marca del látigo de Izara. –Que lastima, sí que es linda.- al mismo tiempo, tanto la Kuchiki como el Kurosaki fulminaron con la mirada al de cabello azulado. A pesar de que no estaban muy lejos de cumplir tres décadas, la pequeña capitana seguía considerando a las hermanitas de su mejor amigo unas niñas inocentes y no quería a ningún pervertido interplanetario acosándolas. –Y creo que había otro… mmm…- bajó hasta llegar al puesto 257. –Aquí. Kurosaki Yuzu. ¿Son tus hijas o algo? Son muy lindas.-

-Son mis hermanas, idiota.- crujió los dientes sin importarle faltar el respeto a una autoridad, como el mismo Ichigo de siempre. –Dime…- su tonó bajo a uno que no ocultaba para nada su preocupación. -¿Esos puestos también son peligrosos?-

-Sí, pero no tanto como el 99 en el que estás. Es probable que un par de cazadores intenten ir tras ellas, pero no creo que sean tantos… aunque…- frunció el ceño. –Mientras más escapen de los cazadores o sí llegan a matar algunos, subirán su puesto en la Lista, y más mucho más peligrosos podrían venir. Realmente lo siento.-

Ichigo tenía los ojos muy abiertos, cualquier rastro de sueño que pudiera haber persistido completamente ido al hallarse completamente horrorizado y preocupado por sus dos adoraciones en peligro potencial.

-¿Hay algún otro de los nuestros en esa lista?- Hirako se acercó curioso al príncipe.

-Sí, de hecho. Varias adiciones se hicieron ayer, las marcamos todas y puedo reconocer a algunos solo en esta sala.- miró a Rukia y ella se estremeció, sabiendo que también estaba allí.

-¿En qué puesto estoy?- preguntó en un susurro, sin saber si quería saber la respuesta.

-Kuchiki Rukia.- en ese momento notó al capitán Hitsugaya entrar al lugar junto a la cazadora capturada, pero no le importó mientras veía al príncipe subir en la lista. –Puesto 134, lo siento por ti.- maldita sea, eso se oía mal.

-¿Cómo es que obtienen nuestros nombres y fotografías?- preguntó Kensei observando la foto de Rukia también tomada ayer.

-Como les dije, deben tener espías entre ustedes. Toman la foto una vez los consideran dignos de estar en la Lista de Cabezas, luego no es muy difícil averiguar el nombre si tienen espías alrededor, y más si tienen una Iza aquí.- el príncipe miró con desagrado a la clon recién llegada.

-Oigan. ¿Quién dejó al niño custodiar a la Iza?- la princesa se acercó sonriéndole dulcemente al molesto capitán de hielo. -¿Dónde están tus padres, pequeño?-

-Cierra la boca.- solo escupió Hitsugaya dejándola de piedra. –Aquí traje a la prisionera, lamento su estado, Matsumoto…- se frotó las sienes con la mano que no ocupaba para sujetar un brazo de su cautiva. –La emborrachó apenas me distraje.- confesó avergonzado por la conducta de su teniente. -¿Pueden explicarme qué está pasando aquí? ¿No son esos cazadores?- miró desconfiado a los de cabello azulado.

-¿Por qué todos nos acusan de eso?-la princesa se cruzó de brazos con un puchero muy infantil. -¿Acaso no les enseñan a sus niños a ser más respetuosos con los adultos?- la bajita de cabello azulado parecía sumamente disgustada.

-¡No soy un niño!-

-Oh, genial. Estos idiotas.- todas las cabezas se voltearon en dirección a la prisionera de Hitsugaya, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas seguramente por el licor y sonreía cínicamente a los hermanos. -¿Ya vienen a llenarles las cabezas a estos ingenuos ignorantes sobre sus cuentos de paz y alianzas?- rió histéricamente. –Nunca les creerán, ni siquiera ellos son tan ingenuos como para confiar en quienes apenas conocen.- su sonrisa socarrona realmente estaba empezando a molestar a la capitana del treceavo escuadrón.

-Confiaremos en ellos más de lo que confiamos en ti, ellos al menos no atacaron a nadie, tú le atravesaste el rostro con tu látigo a Karin-chan, la hermanita de Ichigo.- Rukia la señaló acusadoramente, complacida de verla perder su sonrisa y lloriquear de dolor cuando el agarre de Hitsugaya en su brazo se intensificó.

-Por favor, están entrando en un terreno completamente desconocido para ustedes, ¿y van a confiar en los primeros que vengan con una sonrisita amable hablando de paz? Yo les recomendaría mucho cuidado.- la de cabello celeste volvió a sonreír mientras los hermanos de cabello azulado la miraban con furia silenciosa.

-Cuidado hay que tener contigo, serpiente.- la princesa finalmente no se abstuvo de caer en las provocaciones. –Ella está aquí para sacarles información, pronto vendrán a recuperarla. No le digan nada de ustedes y enciérrenla en las condiciones más deplorables que tengan, nosotros podemos ayudar a aclarar sus dudas si eso gustan.- se dirigió hacia Kyoraku, que lanzó un gran suspiró.

-Aunque no me costaría cumplir su deseo por la actitud desagradable de Jigen Izara-san, temó que no tengo el corazón para permitir que una chica bonita se pudra en una celda.- Izara parpadeó perpleja ante esto. –Solo que de ahora en adelante queda prohibido revelar cualquier tipo de información importante frente a ella, y, capitán Hitsugaya, esperó que de ahora en adelante tenga una supervisión más rigurosa sobre nuestra invitada.- la orden quedó implícita mientras el capitán más pequeño asentía.

-Entiendo, señor. No volverá a salir de mi vista.- asintió y sin más se retiró llevándose a la prisionera con una última mirada a la lista aun proyectada en la pared de la sala de reuniones.

-Bueno, queda claro que Jigen Izara no es muy de fiar, pero no tenemos motivos para creer que ustedes lo son.- Soi Fong miró con ojos entrecerrados a los desconocidos.

-Entendemos perfectamente su desconfianza.- Reiv sonrió incómodamente. –Escuchen, nuestro mundo hace mil años era un completo desastre. Lo habíamos contaminado y casi agotamos por completo sus recursos, pero entonces…- los ojos de ambos se iluminaron con adoración. –Nuestros dioses nos hablaron, ellos nos guiaron hacia la salvación. Nuestra gente dejó de matarse los unos a los otros y todos colaboramos para sacar nuestra civilización a flote. Encontramos la paz.-

-…Me gustaría que en el mundo humano pasé algo como eso…- murmuró Ichigo decaído a un lado de Rukia, que le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo en señal de apoyo. Los humanos solo aprenderían cuando estuvieran en el borde de la muerte.

-Los cazadores arruinaron esa paz cuando nos invadieron y comenzaron a cazarnos solo por diversión. Nosotros no les habíamos hecho nada.- la princesa Tamirity habló pareciendo casi a punto de llorar. –A nuestros antepasados no les quedó de otra que entrenar y volverse guerreros para poder defenderse, cosa que hizo que nuestros dioses nos dieran la espalda cuando el pueblo volvió nuevamente a los caminos de la sangre, y lo peor es que al batallarlos ellos solo se interesaron y se divertían más.- cerró los ojos con frustración. –Son unos monstruos.-

Rukia frunció el ceño. Por su tono y el dolor en los ojos de ambos parecían sinceros, pero no sabía si debía creerles o no. Una mirada a Ichigo bastó para saber que él ya estaba completamente convencido y confiado con el príncipe y la princesa, pero ella tenía sus dudas.

-Aun así, Tamirity-san.- habló el comandante. –Tendrán que darnos una garantía de que podemos confiar en ustedes antes de hablar sobre alianzas.- el hombre igual no estaba del todo convencido.

-Sé que no hay nada que nosotros podamos decir para que confíen de buenas a primeras.- Reiv suspiró, pero luego sonrió. –Pero tal vez… sí hay algo que sus propios dioses puedan decirles para que confíen.- miró con complicidad a su hermana.

-¿Nuestros dioses?- Kyoraku así como todos ellos fue tomado con la guardia baja. –Nosotros solo tenemos un dios, el Rey Espiritual, y en este momento no podemos exactamente hablar con él.- no desde que nadie estaba seguro qué había pasado con los rastros del Rey Quincy y por qué el mundo no se desmoronó cuando desapareció por completo. –Aun así, estoy intrigado, ¿ustedes tienen un método para hablar directamente con sus dioses?- parecía interesado.

-Algo así.- Reiv frunció el ceño. –Y lamento diferir de sus palabras, pero ningún universo tiene un solo dios, y en caso de tenerlo, no pueden no tener al menos un guardián celestial.- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Guardián celestial?- Rukia alzó una ceja.

-Los guardianes celestiales se encargan de vigilar la perpetuidad de los mundos, pueden ser hijos o cónyuges de los dioses principales pero son algo así como divinidades no tan relevantes.- explicó el príncipe. –Aun así, el reino tamiritian considera a los guardianes dioses, y podemos comunicarnos con ellos más fácilmente, de hecho.-

-Pueden hablar con sus guardianes, entiendo.- el comandante asintió. –Pero no entiendo por qué creen que pueden hablar con los nuestros… sí es que en serio tenemos tal cosa.- entrecerró lo ojos.

-En Tamirity existe un templo tan antiguo como la vida misma, y allí tenemos tallados a todos nuestros dioses y guardianes, pero aparte… también tenemos tallados a los dioses de los cazadores. Y hay otra sección que no habíamos sabido sobre que era hasta ahora, pero muy probablemente se trate de sus dioses tallados, si es que no es del tercer universo aún desconocido…- el príncipe llevó una mano a su barbilla. –El suyo es el cuarto universo, pero hace poco creíamos que los universos solo eran tres, por eso no se nos hacía raro que tuviéramos tres secciones de diferentes dioses en el gran templo, sin embargo ahora, ya que el tercer universo es un misterio, es muy probable que esos dioses sean suyos.-

-¿Quieres decir que si vamos a ese templo podremos hablar con nuestros dioses?- Nanao se ajustó los lentes, incrédula. -¿Cómo?-

-Sí realmente son sus dioses, solo basta con que prueben con gotas de su sangre ser aquellos a quienes custodian, entonces el guardián o dios hablara con ustedes. Hasta ahora solo hemos podido hacerlo un par de veces porque nuestros dioses están bastante disgustados con nosotros, y con los dioses de los cazadores lo hemos intentado una vez y funcionó, resulta que sus dioses, al menos con el que hablamos, sí aprueban su sed de sangre y el querer apoderarse de otros universos.- el príncipe rodó los ojos. –En fin, sí están dispuestos a darnos el beneficio de la duda, tal vez puedan obtener más respuestas de las que esperarían.-

-¿Lo que quieres decir es… ir a su mundo… otro universo?- murmuró Hirako en voz baja, casi cautelosa.

-Debe ser chocante para ustedes, puesto que todo esto es nuevo, pero ahora que están en la Lista de Cabezas los cazadores no dejaran de molestarlos, así que mientras más rápido aprendan a superar el shock y adaptarse mejor para ustedes. Y mientras más rápido confíen en el pueblo tamiritian mejor para nosotros, ya estamos hartos de la guerra contra esos infelices y creemos que tendremos una buena oportunidad contra ellos si formamos esta alianza.-

El capitán comandante suspiró, quitándose su sombrero.

-Bien, esto es una decisión muy complicada, ciertamente.- dejó escapar otro pesado suspiro. –Me temó que algo de esta magnitud debe ser discutido con la Cámara de los 46, que es la real máxima autoridad aquí. Y eso tomara algún tiempo.-

-Estamos dispuestos a esperar.- habló la princesa ya más recompuesta de su anterior golpe de sensibilidad. –Mientras tanto… ¿tendrían algo de comer que ofrecernos?- sonrió tímidamente.

Rukia suspiró.

-Los invitó a la mansión Kuchiki a servirse los platillos más exquisitos que se puedan conseguir, sí así lo desean.- vio de reojo la mirada de aprobación del capitán comandante y supuso que Byakuya no se opondría. Aunque eran de otro mundo/universo, seguían siendo un príncipe y una princesa.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, querida.- la princesa sonrió encantada. –Espero que puedan tener una respuesta para cuando la hora de la cena termine.- agitó su cabello en esa extraña reverencia una vez más antes de dirigirse a la salida, su hermano retiró la proyección de la lista y guardo la esfera color rosa antes de seguirla.

La Kuchiki se cruzó de brazos mientras hacia una seña a Ichigo para que viniera con ellos también. Él tal vez ya confiaba en esos dos, pero ella no estaba del todo convencida y usaría esta oportunidad para vigilarlos más de cerca y ver sí realmente eran merecedores del beneficio de la duda. Todo el Seireitei había aprendido que la desconfianza era una virtud muy valiosa desde Aizen, no iban a cometer el mismo error estúpido de confiar.

…Aunque por otro lado… si ellos resultaban ser sinceros, la idea de ir a otro mundo en otro universo sonaba aterradoramente emocionante, más si era para hablar con sus dioses o guardianes, y tal vez descubrir cosas de ellos mismos que ni siquiera imaginaban.

Continuara...

Hola! :D

Lamento la tardanza, estaba un poco desanimada con este fic porq parece q con cada capitulo espanto a más lectores x'D Pero mientras lo siga leyendo una sola persona yo lo seguire n.n Las actualizaciones desde ahora seran mensuales porq es lo unico q puedo permitirme y de todos modos no tengo tanta audiencia por aquí xP

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y gracias si es que llegaron hasta aqui :)

Realmente muchas gracias a los q comentaron :'D Diganme, está bien el largo de los capitulos o es muy tedioso? Quieren más corto, más largo o hago lo que quiero? xD Quieren más acción, menos, o de nuevo hago lo q quiero? :P

Siento mucho si la historia esta aburrida o tediosa en algunas partes, más adelante se pone más interesante, estos capitulos son introductores más q nada y espero q todo sea entendible. Por favor tenganme paciencia nwn

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	5. Preguntas

Purificación.

 _"Cuando creíamos que teníamos todas las respuestas, de pronto, cambiaron todas las preguntas."_ – Mario Benedetti.

Capítulo cinco: Preguntas.

-Realmente estoy muy avergonzada por esto.- se disculpó la princesa Tamirity por milésima vez. –Viajar entre universos da mucha hambre.- mordió su décimo bocado de Onigiri. –Y esto está sumamente delicioso.- se deleitó.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba a los reales hartarse de los alimentos que servían los sirvientes de la mansión Kuchiki. Estaba tratando de evaluar sí eran de fiar o presentaban algún comportamiento sospechoso, hasta ahora solo parecían… unos muy refinados y extraños turistas.

-Me alegra que le guste nuestros platillos, Tamirity-sama.- Rukia inclinó la cabeza hacia la princesa, muy metida en su papel de anfitriona. –Cualquier cosa que desee no dude en pedirla y nos honraremos de servirla.-

-¡Que amable! ¡Espero que realmente logremos la alianza y pueda volver a comer aquí! Todos son tan agradables.- la princesa dio palmadas en señal de satisfacción. -¿Podría tener un poco más de esa cosa líquida roja que va con los granos blancos?-

-Por supuesto, Tamirity-sama.- Rukia hizo una señal a uno de sus sirvientes para que se acercara. –Tráele más curry a nuestros invitados, por favor.- mandó siendo obedecida inmediatamente.

El Kurosaki también comió casi desesperadamente de su delicioso Okonomiyaki. Rayos, hace años que no comía una buena comida decente desde la última vez que fue a visitar a Chad y su esposa cocinó Ramen. Aun después de años desde que sus hermanas se fueron a la sociedad de almas, seguía sin acostumbrarse a la comida de su esposa, pero no quería lastimarla rechazando su comida, así que solo tenía que soportarlo y agradecer a los cielos cuando lo invitaban a comer en otra parte.

-Mmm… Rukia, los cocineros de los Kuchiki son maravillosos.- felicitó con la boca llena a rebosar, haciéndola arrugar la nariz.

-Idiota, ¡no hables con la boca llena en presencia de una princesa!- dio un golpe lateral directo en su nuca haciéndolo escupir gran parte de lo que había comido.

-¡Pues tú no me golpees en presencia de una princesa, imbécil!- gruñó limpiándose la boca con el puño y metiéndose más comida. -¡Eres una pésima anfitriona!- acusó hablando con la boca llena apropósito, ganándose otro golpe esta vez en forma de puñetazo en su pobre estómago.

-¡Cuida como me hablas o no esperes que vuelva a dejar que comas en esta mesa!- amenazó echando humos. A punto estaban de seguir gritándose, pero fueron detenidos por las risitas cómplices del par de hermanos, que hablaban en susurros mirándolos de reojo. –Uhh… ¿pasa algo, Tamirity-sama, Reiv-sama?- la noble entrecerró los ojos con obvia perplejidad.

-Oh, no, nada en absoluto.- la princesa negó. –Solo que tú y tu esposo me parecen una pareja sumamente entrañable.- felicitó.

Los dos la miraron horrorizados.

-¡Nosotros NO somos esposos!- corrigieron a gritos, haciendo pestañear a los dos hermanos de otro mundo.

-¿Seguros? Ustedes me recuerdan muchísimo a mis padres.- el príncipe Reiv sorbió de su taza de té con tranquilidad.

-Muy seguros.- volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarse con disgusto. -¡Deja de hacer eso!- se reclamaron.

-Tan entrañables.- la princesa volvió a reír, mirándolos como Yuzu miraba su telenovela favorita.

Ellos rodaron los ojos, cuidadosamente evitando mirarse a los ojos.

-Bueno…- se frotó la nuca incómodamente. –Ya debería ir a ver a mis hermanas, no me perdonarían si estoy aquí y no con ellas.- avisó.

-Oh, claro.- Rukia asintió. –Espero que se hayan recuperado de lo que pasaron. Envíales mis saludos.-

-Sí, lo hare. Llámame cuando Kyoraku-san tenga la decisión de la Central 46.- pidió puesto que si realmente les permitirían ir a otro universo no era algo que quisiera perderse.

-Muy bien.- con la murmuración de acuerdo de parte de su amiga, se dirigió a la salida y desapareció con Shunpo.

Salió en dirección al cuarto escuadrón, esperando verlas allí, pero para su sorpresa las vio viniendo en su camino, junto a ese amiguito de Karin cuyo nombre seguía sin recordar y Ururu y Jinta.

-¡Onii-chan!- Yuzu lo saludó con un chillido de alegría. -¡Justo íbamos a verte para almorzar juntos!- frenaron en una de las tantas calles y ella de inmediato se lanzó a abrazarlo. -¡Es tan bueno tenerte aquí!- lo miró con lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

-Es bueno verlas igual, Yuzu.- le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente. –Umm… yo ya almorcé, pero igual puedo acompañarlas y charlar mientras almuerzan.- se encogió de hombros regañándose mentalmente, pero la comida de los Kuchiki era demasiado buena.

-Oww.- su hermana rubia infló las mejillas, pero finalmente suspiró resignada. –Bien, vayamos a ese puesto de comer Ramen del que todo el mundo habla. Quiero ver sí en serio es mejor que el mío.- recuperó su buen humor mientras se enfilaban a ese lugar con ella firmemente abrazada a su brazo.

-Hola, Karin. ¿Cómo está tu rostro?- preguntó a su hermana más pequeña, extrañado de no ver ninguna cicatriz.

-Hola, Ichi-nii. No te preocupes por eso, ya me sanaron.- informó con tono indiferente.

-Oye, Ichigo.- Jinta se acercó a él, estratégicamente cerca de Yuzu, el muy pequeño bastardo… -¿Pudiste hablar con esos dos de cabello azul que vinieron a la sociedad de almas? Ellos pusieron de muy malhumor al capitán Zaraki.- comentó.

Ichigo se estremeció al pensar en Kenpachi, esperaba no tener que volver a verlo nunca o en su estado actual sería el último rostro que vería.

-Sí, hable con ellos.- confirmó sin pensar. –Son bastante extraños… pero agradables, no parecen ser malos, solo un poco demasiado bocones.- rodó los ojos. –Ellos quieren llevarnos a su mundo en otro universo y…- y tal vez estaba hablando demasiado. –Y eso, no sé nada más.- dijo tratando de reparar su error al ver que todos lo miraban con demasiada atención.

-Oh, vamos, Ichi-nii, ya empezaste a hablar.- Karin finalmente lo miró con interés. -¿Van a ir a otro universo?- parecía escéptica.

-No sé nada más, Karin. No quisieron decirme mucho.- se encogió de hombros tratando de sonar convincente para su hermana de mirada aguda. –Vamos a comer, ¿quieren? Creo que yo también probare un poco de ese Ramen del que hablan.- cambió de tema nerviosamente mientras se adelantaba al puesto de Ramen aunque no sabía dónde estaba.

-¡Espera, Onii-chan, por ahí no es!- Yuzu de inmediato fue tras él.

Cuando llegaron al puesto Ichigo ordenó algo que por supuesto no pudo terminar de comer y tuvo que dar a Karin quien continuaba mirándolo sospechosamente. Yuzu estaba de buen humor contándole cosa tras cosa, Jinta prestaba completa atención a cada cosa que ella decía mirándola con una cara de embobado que lo hizo tener que contenerse de golpearlo. El amigo de Karin trataba de hacerle conversación a la misma pero parecía más concentrada en comer. Ururu estaba en silencio como era su costumbre.

El Kurosaki mayor estaba tratando de prestar la mayor atención posible a lo que su hermana rubia estaba tratando de decir, pero su mente también estaba preocupándose por cuándo alguien le traería noticias sobre la decisión del capitán comandante. ¿Aún hasta ahora él continuaba en conferencia con la Central 46?

-¡Kurosaki-san!- Ichigo casi se va de espaldas al reconocer la voz de Urahara canturreando a lo lejos. ¿Apenas se había ido ayer y ya estaba de regreso, en serio? Volteó para verlo acercarse con Yoruichi, Tessai e Ishida. -¡Oh, buen provecho!- deseó al ver a algunos todavía comiendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?- entrecerró los ojos al tendero ignorando su saludo.

-Me enteré de buena fuente que van a hacer algunas visitas inter-universales.- ¿cómo es que este tipo siempre se enteraba de todo? Aun después de años de conocerlo no tenía idea. –Yoruichi-san dijo que le daba curiosidad así que vinimos.- Yoruichi sonrió.

-Oh…- solo pudo decir.

-Por cierto, Kurosaki.- Ishida se acercó a él haciendo una leve reverencia a sus hermanas. –Orihime-san te envía saludos y dice que vuelvas a casa lo antes posible.- le dio el recado.

-Ah, bien. Probablemente me quede un par de días aquí sí las cosas siguen feas.- se frotó la nuca incómodamente.

-¡Oh, Onii-chan! ¿Cómo ha estado Kazui-kun? Hace mucho que no lo traes para visitarnos.- Yuzu hizo pucheros. –Karin-chan y yo lo echamos de menos.- reclamó.

-Sí, lo siento, Yuzu. Pronto lo traeré para verlas, pero él está muy bien, ha avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento.- sonrió con orgullo paternal pero no sin un deje de preocupación. Su hijo se había convertido en un shinigami prácticamente de la nada y de muy pequeño, no quería que viviera jaloneado entre dos mundos como él en su momento.

-Pues tu hijo estaría mejor sí realmente estuvieras en tu casa.- el comentario sarcástico-reprobatorio de Ishida no podía faltar.

-¿Y a ti qué demonios…?...-

-Ya, cálmense, niñas, ambas son lindas.- Karin sonrió burlonamente, antes de darse la vuelta en su asiento y cruzar las piernas y los brazos. -¿Van a viajar a otro universo?- alzó una ceja con interés.

-¡N-no!- tartamudeó inútilmente solo para ser interrumpido por Urahara.

-Sí, de hecho. Y todos ustedes están invitados, síganme.- dijo como si fuera el mismísimo capitán comandante dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al primer escuadrón con Yoruichi, Tessai e Ishida siguiéndolo sin un segundo pensamiento.

Ururu se puso en pie y tomó la muñeca de Karin y Yuzu, jalándolas para llevarlas consigo tras el sombrerero loco. Jinta y el amigo de Karin cuyo nombre no recordaba los siguieron también no sin un poco de duda. Aun protestando, Ichigo fue tras ellos.

.

Toshiro observó diligentemente a su prisionera Jigen Izara atiborrarse de platillos deliciosos preparados por el cocinero del escuadrón diez mientras a la vez vaciaba una de las tantas reservas de sake de su teniente. No era una prisionera común, eso sin duda.

Estaba esperando nuevas órdenes del capitán comandante, tanta era su intriga por lo siguiente que iba a pasar a continuación en la sociedad de almas que ni siquiera pudo continuar haciendo su papeleo. Sus pensamientos estaban repartidos entre todo el lío que había pasado en los últimos días, los extraños de cabello azul oscuro, y su borracha prisionera.

Matsumoto había salido a una reunión de tenientes (o al menos eso le dijo) hace media hora, así que se había quedado solo con esta mujer de otro universo que por lo que sabían podría hasta ser capaz de estallar en este momento y destruir todo el escuadrón diez.

-¿Por qué me observas, niño?- ella de pronto habló con la voz típica de un borracho. -¿Deseas aparearte conmigo? Eres muy pequeño para eso.- rió a carcajadas.

Él gruñó por lo bajo.

-Lo que deseó es más información que pueda sernos útil. Dijiste que sí te dábamos un buen trato nos darías información, te hemos tratado mejor que a los shinigamis de rango inferior y sin embargo aún no has revelado nada.-

-Hmm… tienes un punto.- reconoció arrastrando las palabras. –Pero realmente no sé qué decir, no soy una buena informante, al parecer.- volvió a reír desquiciadamente.

-Entonces tal vez simplemente deba arrojarte a alguna sucia celda.- gruñó empezando a perder la paciencia con esta mujer.

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan enojón.- rió despreocupadamente, no tomándolo en serio en absoluto (y él odiaba que no lo tomaran en serio). –Seguro puedo serte útil en algo.- se levantó a paso tambaleante yendo en dirección a su escritorio. -¿Qué tanto haces aquí?-

Al ver su mirada llena de confusión fija en sus papeles, una idea iluminó la mente de Toshiro cual vela en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Tú… no entiendes lo qué está escrito aquí, verdad?- murmuró metiendo las manos en las manos de su kimono.

-Uhh… no.- se rascó la mejilla mirando su hoja de todos los ángulos posibles. -¿Qué clase de escritura es esa? Nunca había visto una así, al menos incluso la de los tamiritianos se parece un poco a la cazadora.- tomó una hoja y la examinó desde todos los ángulos.

-¿Y cómo es la escritura de los cazadores?- preguntó cautelosamente.

-Así, mira.- tomó su pincel y lo miró con curiosidad por un momento, antes de entender lo que era y sumergirlo en tinta para luego escribir en la hoja una serie de garabatos que el albino observó con suma atención. –Estos símbolos se llaman suscritos, es nuestro sistema de escritura oficial. Tenemos otros pero no son tan usados. Este de aquí significa…- procedió a explicarle los símbolos que anotaba uno a uno, aun con el tono alcohólico entorpeciendo su discurso.

Tal vez no fuera tan malo el que Matsumoto emborrachara a su prisionera… Desde que había visto esa lista en la sala de reuniones había tenido curiosidad por lo distinto que era su modo de escritura y si podría aprenderlo.

Una vez Jigen Izara comenzó a explicárselo con borracha lentitud, entendió que realmente no era tan complicado. La escritura era muy simplificada y fácilmente podía hallarle patrones que su mente de genio memorizaba con simpleza.

A medida que pasaban las horas ella siguió sorbiendo sake mientras él aprendía prestando toda la atención posible, hasta que finalmente el nivel de sake fue excesivo y se terminó durmiendo sobre su escritorio.

Uno de sus subordinados entró a la oficina para entregar unos papeles y él le pidió llevar a la cazadora a su sofá para que durmiera más cómodamente y no llenara de baba sus papeles. Mientras la mujer dormía siguió revisando los garabatos que había estado explicándole las últimas horas, hasta que Matsumoto lo interrumpió entrando a su oficina con rostro serio.

-Capitán.- llamó. –Todos los capitanes y tenientes han sido llamados al primer escuadrón, otra vez. Parece que tiene que ver con ese príncipe y esa princesa que llegaron de otro universo.- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, mirando a su prisionera recostada en el sofá. –Lo mejor será llevárnosla con nosotros, ¿no cree?-

-Sí, es lo mejor.- tuvo que estar de acuerdo en eso. –Despiértala y vamos.- guardó los papeles con la "escritura suscrita" y se levantó de su escritorio para comenzar a encaminarse al primer escuadrón.

.

Uryuu se mantuvo de pie incómodamente en medio del montón de shinigamis reunidos. ¿Por qué rayos había accedido a esto? La respuesta era simple y mera curiosidad. Urahara lo contactó interrumpiendo su almuerzo con Orihime-san y Kazui y le explicó la situación, por lo que tuvo que dejar la no-tan-deliciosa comida de su amiga para marchar a la tienda del ex capitán no sin antes tomar su recado para llevarle a su marido.

Se sentía bastante mal al pensar en Orihime impotente en su casa en el mundo humano a la espera de su desconsiderado marido idiota sin poder venir a la sociedad de almas debido a que tenía que cuidar a su joven hijo.

Ese príncipe y la princesa de otro universo estaban junto al capitán comandante manteniendo una conversación en voz baja. Kurosaki Ichigo estaba en un rincón junto a sus hermanas y Kuchiki Rukia y su esposo. Urahara estaba discutiendo algo con la capitana Soi Fong utilizando a Yoruichi como medio de protección para evitar sus puñaladas.

Una vez el capitán del escuadrón diez llegó junto a su teniente, el Quincy frunció el ceño al reconocer a la mujer que había capturado por petición de Urahara Kisuke, ella parecía somnolienta y perdida, pero sonrió con arrogancia al verlo, tal vez para tratar de enmascarar el rencor nadando en lo profundo de sus iris celestes.

-Muy bien, parece que ya estamos todos.- el capitán comandante suspiró con cansancio. –Lamento que tengamos que reunirnos tantas veces en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, pero la situación lo amerita. He estado debatiendo con la Central 46 respecto a acceder a la petición que nos hicieron nuestros invitados.- señaló a los de la realeza. –Esta invitación, para quienes no lo sepan, se trata de ir a otro universo y comprobar si ellos realmente son aliados factibles.-

-¿Qué fue lo que decidieron?- la Kuchiki se adelantó con ansiedad brillando en sus ojos violetas.

-Finalmente acordaron permitir a unos pocos ir.- suspiró levantando revuelo entre los altos mandos del Gotei 13. –Por orden de ellos, yo no puedo ir, tampoco la capitana del cuarto escuadrón ni el del doceavo escuadrón. Por lo demás, realmente no estoy seguro de quienes puedan o quieran ir.- la insinuación silenciosa quedó en el aire.

No era seguro que esto fuera una trampa o no. Los que fueran podrían experimentar cosas maravillosas, pero también podrían no regresar jamás.

-Propongo un equipo para ir.- Urahara alzó su inseparable bastón al techo llamando la atención de todos. –Yo, por supuesto, mi querida Yoruichi-san.- sujetó su sombrero mientras se hincaba para esquivar la puñalada de Soi Fong. –Tessai-san. Jinta-kun, Ururu-chan, los hermanos Kurosaki, Ishida-kun y la capitana Kuchiki.- propuso con su sonrisa siempre jovial.

-¡¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?!- Soi Fong saltó en su lugar con indignación. -¡Cómo si fuéramos a permitir que un puñado de nuevos reclutas, shinigamis no oficiales, un Quincy y nuestra más reciente capitana fueran a tal importante misión junto con Yoruichi-sama!- pisoteó. –Yo opinó que ellos vayan solos, no tienen que exponer a Yoruichi-sama de esa forma.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues yo creo que yo debería ir.- Hirako se adelantó. –Me da curiosidad, y no temó morir.-

-Sí él puede ir entonces también quisiera ir.- acotó Hitsugaya. –También me da curiosidad…- más que curioso su tono era de sospecha.

-¡Yo estoy en contra de que Urahara vaya!- protestó Kurotsuchi. -¡Sí alguien va a ser el primer científico en examinar un nuevo universo, ese debo ser yo! ¡Exijo que no vaya a menos que yo vaya primero!- reclamó haciendo que a su antiguo superior le resbalara una gotita por la nuca.

-Esto parece estar muy dividido.- opinó el príncipe que le dijeron se llamaba Reiv. -¿Por qué no lo someten a votación? Que cada uno que quiera proponga el equipo de personas que piensa debería venir con nosotros y todos voten. Eso hacemos en Tamirity.-

-No es mala idea.- Kyoraku se llevó una mano a la barbilla con una sonrisa perezosa. –Bien, pongámoslo a votación. La primera propuesta es la de Urahara y su equipo, ¿alguien tiene otra propuesta?-

-Yo pido ir sola con Yoruichi-sama, sí es que ella en serio desea ir.- habló Soi Fong. –Nosotras dos podremos ser más que suficiente.-

-Me gustaría ir junto con Kensei, Lisa, Rose y nuestros tenientes.- propuso Hirako.

-Quiero unirme a quien sea que vaya, estoy bien con cualquier equipo.- Hitsugaya parecía empecinado en ir.

-Mantengo mi anterior propuesta con la adición del capitán Hitsugaya y su bella teniente.- Urahara se abanicó tranquilamente.

-A nosotros no nos importaría llevarlos a todos sí así lo quieren.- aclaró la princesa Tamirity.

-Es muy amable de su parte, Tamirity-sama, pero no podemos despojar a la sociedad de almas de muchos capitanes por temor a que más cazadores vuelvan.- explicó Kyoraku pacientemente. –Bien ahora… Capitana Soi Fong, empiece a votar.-

-Votó por mi propuesta, obviamente.-

-Votó por la propuesta de Shinji.- siguió Rose.

-Umm… yo…- la capitana del cuarto escuadrón vaciló. –Votó por la primera propuesta.-

-Votó por mi propuesta.-

Todos miraron a Byakuya, que se mantuvo en obstinado silencio, tal vez pensando o tal vez porque no tenía pensado hablar.

-Renji.- finalmente fue todo lo que dijo, pasándole el voto a su teniente.

-Votó por ¿Urahara?- el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Votó por la primera propuesta.- el capitán del séptimo escuadrón levanto un pulgar hacia Ichigo.

-Votó por Shinji.- se sumó Lisa.

-Yo igual.- Kensei sonrió.

-Votó por la primera propuesta.- Hitsugaya suspiró.

-Votó por la primera, pero quiero que Ichigo se quedé para que podamos pelear.- Kenpachi sonrió diabólicamente al de cabellos anaranjados, que se estremeció.

-Votó por la del capitán Hirako.- Kurotsuchi no quería de ninguna manera permitir a Urahara ir.

-Votó por la primera.- Rukia sonrió desempatando las votaciones a favor de Urahara Kisuke.

-Yo también votare por la primera propuesta.- el comandante ajustó sus sombrero. –Bien entonces, eso deja la victoria de Urahara dos puntos por delante.- de inmediato se alzaron voces de protesta, pero la teniente del primer escuadrón las silenció a gritos. –Los dejaremos ir junto con el príncipe y la princesa y esperamos un informe completo tanto de la capitana Kuchiki como el capitán Hitsugaya.- los dos capitanes más pequeños inclinaron la cabeza a modo de aceptación.

-Entonces está decidido.- la princesa Tamirity juntó las palmas con alegría. –Por favor salgamos, debemos abrir el portal en un espacio abierto. ¿Tienen algún gran jardín cercano?- inquirió mirando a todos esperando alguien que le respondiera.

-Por supuesto, por favor síganme.- la teniente Ise comenzó a guiarlos por otra puerta, siendo seguidos además por todos los otros capitanes y tenientes curiosos. –Espero que este jardín les sea de utilidad.- dijo una vez llegar al enorme jardín del primer escuadrón.

-Es perfecto.- el príncipe Reiv sacó dos extraños picos metálicos muy parecidos a las patas de una araña y caminó midiendo los pasos unos cinco metros lejos de todos hacia la izquierda, entonces plantó uno de esos picos en la tierra y tocó algo que lo hizo comenzar a destellar con pequeños rayos amarillos. –Estos se llaman "moderadores universales", son los responsables de que el viaje entre universos sea una posibilidad en realidad no muy difícil.- rió mientras se alejaba del moderador que plantó contando los pasos. –Claro que los primeros que construimos fueron enormes, pero hemos reducido su tamaño con el paso de los siglos para poder llevárnoslos a donde quiera que vayamos porque de otro modo era muy difícil volver a nuestro universo.- contó veintidós pasos y plantó el otro moderador. –Tenemos que plantarlos en tierra para que en caso de que estallen dirijan la explosión hacia abajo.-

-¡¿EXPLOSIÓN?!- gritó más de uno.

-Tranquilos, eso es poco probable.- Reiv rió nerviosamente, entonces sacó una especie de cantimplora y comenzó a rociar un líquido desconocido en un área circular entre los dos moderadores. –Los dos moderados tienen que estar separados al momento de abrir el portal porque sí no tengan por seguro que estallaran, y rociamos este líquido para conectar la energía que producirán de forma que cuando el portal se abra será lo suficientemente grande como para pasar por él.- salió del área rociada y se paró junto al segundo moderador, presionándolo y haciéndolo lanzar la misma energía que el otro. –Así se abre el portal a otro universo con la técnica tamiritian.- corrió hacia ellos mientras rayos de energía se disparaban de un moderador al otro recorriendo el área circular hasta formar una especie de pozo profundamente oscuro y espeluznante que rápidamente se cubrió de rayos amarillos dándole un brillo de ese color chillón. –Y… listo para cruzar.- declaró el príncipe.

-¿Seguros qué quieren entrar ahí?- Ishida se ajustó los anteojos mirando con espanto el brillante portal circular en el suelo.

-Sí van a entrar háganlo rápido.- Reiv se dirigió a uno de los moderadores y se colocó una especie de guante hecho de un material parecido al plástico, aparentemente. –Tengo que quitar los dos moderadores universales para llevarlos conmigo, una vez quite ambos la energía solo permanecerá lo suficientemente estable como para sostener el portal unos treinta segundos.- quitó uno de los moderadores con la mano enguantada.

Ellos se mantuvieron inmóviles, mirando impresionados el peligroso portal sin atreverse a dar un paso cerca de él, entonces la princesa rodó los ojos y corrió hacia el portal, pegando un brinco y dejándose caer en él como quien se dejaría caer en una piscina.

-¡Al demonio!- en una actitud muy propia de cuando tenía quince años, Ichigo frunció el ceño con determinación y corrió hacia el portal, lanzando un exagerado grito de guerra al saltar en él y dejarse caer al igual que la mujer segundos atrás.

-Bueno, ahí fue un valiente.- el príncipe rió jovialmente mientras se dirigía al otro moderador para quitarlo. -¡Rápido, viajeros! ¡Es peligroso que un solo moderador esté sosteniendo el portal tanto tiempo! ¡Tengo que quitarlo!-

-¡¿Y por qué rayos sacaste el primer moderador tan rápido?!- gruñó con desaprobación Yoruichi mientras corría hacia el portal y saltaba en él con gracia.

-También es peligroso mantener las dos en funcionamiento mucho tiempo, sí se sobrecarga estalla.- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Interesante información!- gritó Urahara mientras saltaba al portal junto con Tessai.

-Vamos.- dijo Ururu a las gemelas Kurosaki mientras seguía al tendero arrastrando a Jinta con ella.

-¡Al demonio, vamos!- Karin tomó de la muñeca a su hermana y a un chico que Uryuu no tenía idea quién era y los arrastró hacia el portal saltando tras los ex empleados de Urahara.

-¡Espera, Karin-san, yo no estoy autorizado a IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!- el grito que pegó el chico desconocido se perdió en el portal.

El príncipe Reiv quitó el segundo moderador y el Quincy de inmediato supo que tenía poco tiempo para decidir sí en serio quería meterse en esto o retroceder ahora.

-Encárgate de vigilar a esta mujer, por favor.- Hitsugaya le pasó su prisionera a Soi Fong. –Vamos, Matsumoto.-

-¡Sí, capitán!- ambos altos mandos del escuadrón diez desparecieron con shunpo dentro del portal.

Kuchiki apareció a su lado y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. La relación entre ellos nunca había sido muy cercana, aunque sabía que por el solo hecho de haber ido a arriesgar su vida ayudando a Kurosaki a salvarla y las misiones por las que pasaron juntos ella le tenía un gran aprecio y sentía mucho compañerismo hacia él.

-A mí también me causa cierta aversión esto.- reconoció ella en un susurro para que sus compañeros shinigamis no oyeran. –Pero debemos ir a vigilar que Ichigo no se mate a sí mismo.- sonrió con diversión. –Como siempre lo hemos hecho…-

-Es verdad.- un poco de alivio lo invadió sin razón aparente, tal vez tuviera que ver con que siempre asociaba su presencia y la de otros shinigamis con su juventud y sus aventuras. -¿Vamos entonces, Kuchiki-san?-

-Vamos, Ishida.- ambos corrieron hacia el portal y saltaron sin un segundo pensamiento.

.

El viaje a través del portal que los llevaría a otro universo definitivamente no fue nada como viajar por un senkaimon. El túnel no tenía ningún punto sólido, de eso Rukia se dio cuenta apenas intentó tocar una de las "paredes" del lugar mientras iba cayendo, que resultó ser realmente más de esos rayos de energía amarilla que había visto antes, su mano atravesó los rayos y se retiró al segundo siguiente con leves quemaduras en los dedos. De acuerdo, auch.

Ishida a su lado le preguntó sí estaba bien y de inmediato lo tranquilizo, entonces ambos vieron el fin del camino lo que parecía metros más adelante, pero pasó más tiempo del que hubiera pensado antes de finalmente aterrizar de rodillas en un piso de piedra.

Pestañeó mirando al piso y luego miró hacia atrás, viendo el mismo portal que habían armado los tamiritianos solo que pegado en una pared en vez del suelo. Alzó una ceja con curiosidad, y solo entonces se le ocurrió ponerse en pie y mirar al frente.

La vista que la saludó la dejó sin habla. Un cielo azul con nubes blancas se extendía ante sus ojos tal como en su propio mundo, pero en este se podía apreciar claramente lo que claramente eran dos lunas, una muy parecida a la que ya conocían solo que se veía bastante más pequeña y otra un poco más grande de un color azulado. Aunque eso no era lo más impresionante, lo más impresionante eran los tres soles deslumbrando los cielos, uno que parecía muy similar al sol de su Tierra cerca de otro azul, y mucho más pequeño o lejano otro sol amarillo.

Se puso en pie sin molestarse en disimular su mandíbula dislocada y sus ojos abiertos como platos maravillados por tanto esplendor.

Fue levemente consciente que tras ella el príncipe Reiv llegó y el portal se cerró, pero su mente no se molestó en procesarlo, demasiado ocupada en tratar de comprender lo que estaba viendo y lo hermoso que era.

-¡Veo que les gusta el lugar!- la princesa rió alegremente. -¡Bienvenidos a Tamirity!-

-Wow…- oyó la voz de Ichigo y de inmediato salió de su ensoñación justo a tiempo para notar a todos los demás saliendo de sus propias ensoñaciones también. –Esto es… wow.- sí que era tan wow. Era magnifico, sorprendente, increíble.

-Hmm…- Urahara ocultó la mitad de su rostro con su abanico mirando a absolutamente todas partes. -¿Tienen un sistema solar con tres soles?-

-Oh, para nada. El nuestro es un sistema binario.- Reiv negó con la cabeza. –Ese tercer sol que ven por allá es parte de otro sistema binario cercano, solo lo vemos por unos meses, ya en unas cuantas semanas deberíamos perderlo de vista.- alzó los hombros. -¿Ustedes tienen un solo sol, verdad?-

-Exacto, nuestro sol es una enana amarilla.- sacó una especie de celular grande y en él mostró una imagen del sistema solar que Rukia conocía solo de cuando estuvo en la preparatoria fingiendo ser una compañera de Ichigo. –Y tenemos solo una luna.-

-Interesante.- Reiv se acarició la barbilla. –Tamirity orbita un sistema binario compuesto por una enana azul y una enana amarilla como la suya solo que más pequeña, por lo que puedo ver.- entrecerró los ojos mirando el aparato de Urahara. –Y nuestra orbita no es tan… circular como la suya. ¿Cuánto tarda su rotación y traslación, cuánto duran sus días, noches y su año?-

-Nuestra rotación tarda aproximadamente 24 horas y nuestra traslación 365 días, nuestras noches y días duran aproximadamente doce horas dependiendo de la zona o las estaciones. ¿Imagino que ustedes no tienen muchas horas de noche, verdad?- sonrió abanicándose alegremente.

-A veces nuestra noche dura solo dos horas o pasamos semanas sin ella.- Reiv rió entre dientes. –Oh, wow, ¿su planeta tiene tanta superficie cubierta de tierra? Tamirity no tiene ni la mitad de esto… El 90% de nuestra superficie es pura agua.-

-Oh, interesante, ¿imaginó que sus dos lunas provocan mareas bravas?-

-Tenemos cinco lunas, pero son mucho más pequeñas que la luna que tienen ustedes, las otras tres están del otro lado del planeta ahora.- sonrió aun mirando el aparato de Urahara. –Hay periodos en los que es imposible siquiera mirar nuestros océanos. Nosotros…-

-¡Oigan, cerebritos!- la princesa Tamirity cortó la charla incomprensible que los hombres estaban teniendo. -¡Pueden coquetearse intelectualmente después! ¡Debemos llevarlos ante nuestro padre ahora, Reiv!- exigió pisoteando.

-Oh, claro.- sonrió como disculpándose al ex capitán. –Lo siento, después continuaremos con el intercambio de conocimiento. Síganme por favor, sí nuestro cielo les gusto, amaran nuestra naturaleza.-

-Nosotros vimos muy poco de la suya, pero por lo que parece todos tenemos césped y árboles.- comentó la princesa alegremente.

Los guiaron por un camino de piedra no sobre el césped, sino que flotando sobre él suavemente, apenas unos pocos milímetros que Rukia no habría notado de no ser por las muchas sombras que proyectaban los tres soles.

-Estas piedras flotan en el aire porque a cinco centímetros de la tierra para arriba este está lleno de Eukairita en estado gaseoso, podrán sentir muy sólidas las piedras pero en realidad lo que son resulta ser millones y millones de partículas de polvo rechazado por la Eukairita que se agruparon sobre ella y formaron este camino convenientemente sobre el césped para que no tuviéramos que arrasarlo.- explicó Reiv hablando a gran velocidad.

-Ah… ¿podrías decir eso con palabras entendibles?- gruñeron Ichigo y Karin con cada de que no habían entendido absolutamente nada. Rukia tampoco había entendido, pero sabía disimularlo.

-Quiere decir que las rocas flotan gracias a un elemento invisible en el aire, Kurosaki.- el capitán Hitsugaya se tomó la molestia de explicarlo en palabras más simples no sin un suspiro de fastidio.

-¡AHH!- exclamaron la mayoría de ellos ante la explicación más entendible.

El paisaje que se extendía ante ellos no era muy diferente a lo que se podría encontrar en la Tierra, solo que los árboles que se veían no eran muy altos pero sí muy robustos y las exóticas flores que se veían tenían tallos gruesos y pétalos grandes, también arbustos y…

-Oye, Rukia.- la voz de Ichigo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Él se había acercado para caminar a su lado. –Qué loco todo esto, ¿no?-

-Hmm…- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. -¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre decir? Todo esto obviamente es una completa locura impensable, no lo creería si no lo estuviera viendo.- suspiró cruzándose de brazos mirando a sus pies, tratando de no volver a perder su mirada en la extraña belleza de otro universo.

-Seh, bueno… en realidad yo siempre he querido que algo así me pase.- ante esas palabras, ella lo miró con extrañeza. –Soy fan de Star Wars.- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa orgullosa y ella pestañeó una vez y luego otra antes de estallar en pequeñas carcajadas que de inmediato trató de silenciar tras su mano. -¿Qué?- gruñó el de cabellos anaranjados bastante a la defensiva.

-N-nada… es solo que…- otra carcajada se le escapó antes de finalmente volver a recuperar la compostura y solo sonreír burlona. –No puedo creer que en medio de todo esto tú te pongas a hablar sobre tus películas humanas favoritas.- su sonrisa se ensanchó solo un poco. –Realmente no tienes remedio, Ichigo.- negó con la cabeza.

-Tsk.- él volteó el rostro, tal vez para que no vea su orgullo herido. –Cállate, ¿quieres?-

Siguieron caminando por el camino de piedra pese a no saber muy bien su destino ni más de que verían a los reyes de este mundo, los padres del príncipe y la princesa que querían presentarle a dioses que no conocía. Su mente era un lío y su entorno no la ayudaba, pero no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a lo desconocido. Y tener a Ichigo a su lado la tranquilizaba.

Aun recordaba la última vez que había pasado tanto tiempo en su compañía. Él había pasado su recuperación después de la guerra en la mansión Kuchiki, durante una semana ambos durmieron bajo el mismo techo, en habitaciones cercanas, desayunando juntos. Casi se sentía como en esas épocas cuando se quedaba en su casa en el mundo humano, solo que sin los Arrancar y Aizen como una preocupación constante respirando en sus nucas. Fue agradable.

A los ocho días de terminada la guerra y derrotado el rey Quincy, el capitán comandante se acercó a donde ellos tomaban el té (o más bien ella regañaba a Ichigo por comer como animal en lo que debería ser una tradicional ceremonia) y se sentó con ellos con un semblante de lo más alegre y despreocupado.

 _-¿Cómo ha estado todo, Ichigo-kun?- comenzó una tranquila conversación._ _Por un tiempo comieron y bebieron amigablemente, pero entonces el hombre mayor tornó su semblante serio. –Así que… Ichigo-kun… supe que perdiste tu bankai.-_

 _-Sí…- Ichigo bajó la mirada con impotencia. –Lo perdí… pero por una buena razón, así que estoy bien con eso.- sonrió aunque débilmente. -¿Por qué hablamos de esto? ¿Qué importancia tiene a estas alturas?-_

 _-Hay una proposición que quisiera hacerte.- tanto la teniente como el sustituto lo miraron expectantes. –Esta era una opción que solo quería comentarte en caso de que te volvieras demasiado poderoso como para permanecer en el mundo humano, sin embargo tu poder al contrario se ha reducido… Pero tienes la oportunidad de recuperarlo, sí es que te quedas en la Sociedad de Almas.- ambos shinigamis más jóvenes ampliaron los ojos. –Te ofrezco el puesto de teniente del octavo escuadrón para que puedas instalarte y entrenar hasta recuperar tu bankai, entonces… te ofrezco ser el capitán del octavo escuadrón.- sonrió amablemente._

Rukia recordaba lo feliz que la había puesto escuchar eso, lo feliz que había sido ante la perspectiva de su mejor amigo perteneciendo al mismo mundo que ella, a la idea de ya nunca tener que reencontrarse puesto que ya no sería necesario despedirse. Ella había volteado sonriente hacia el mitad-humano, solo para perder la sonrisa al ver su rostro repleto de amargura.

 _-Lo siento, Kyoraku-san… Me halagas, pero ya he descuidado lo suficiente a mi familia por años. No puedo hacerles eso a mis hermanas. Deben estar muy preocupadas por mí.- se frotó la nuca con cansancio. –Solo quiero recuperarme y volver a casa.-_

El capitán comandante también perdió la sonrisa por un momento, antes de suspirar y sonreír con un deje de tristeza, cruzando sus ojos por un breve instante con los violetas como si supiera algo que ella no, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar sus ojos volvieron a los mieles del shinigami sustituto.

 _-Lo entiendo, Ichigo-kun. Entonces solo nos queda estarte eternamente agradecidos por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.-_

La Kuchiki apartó sus pensamientos de esos recuerdos inútiles y ya tan lejanos y se concentró en volver a observar el paisaje. Tal vez nunca la dejaran volver aquí y tenía que aprovechar el tiempo de deleite para sus ojos. Tamirity era un hermoso planeta.

.

La ciudad de los tamiritianos no estaba muy lejos del templo del portal, según les explicó el príncipe Reiv, y pronto Ichigo comenzó a vislumbrar pequeñas casitas con facilidad gracias al terreno llano.

No era lo que esperaba de una civilización supuestamente más avanzada. Las casitas eran sencillas hechas de metales y en formas octagonales y de un solo piso, aparentemente, más adelante el príncipe señaló el lugar donde vivían sus padres, que era más que un palacio una especie de mansión blindada con altos muros.

El camino de piedra flotante terminó a pocos metros de la primera casita octagonal y siguieron su camino pisando por el césped seco a través de la aldea. La gente tamiritiana empezó a salir de sus casas para observarlos con curiosidad y algunos hasta con temor mientras que otros con fascinación. Ellos vestían también con mayas y túnicas, y la mayoría tenían el cabello y los ojos azules, por lo demás se veían algunas cabelleras purpuras, rosadas y rojas, y solo vio a una sola familia de pelinegros. Y él que creía que su cabello naranja era exótico…

Cuando finalmente llegaron al "palacio" unos guardias los recibieron amablemente, permitiéndoles la entrada y saludando a los herederos al trono con esa rara reverencia que parecía ser agitar sus largas cabelleras.

Atravesaron cortos pasillos hasta llegar a una especie de comedor con una mesa octagonal y sillas parecidas a los taburetes de un bar… no es que Ichigo haya ido nunca a un bar, claro que no, lo sabía por las películas, obvio. Los bares eran para perdedores deprimidos que odiaban sus vidas… y gente joven.

Dos de las tantas sillas alrededor de la mesa estaban ocupadas por lo que claramente debían ser los reyes del lugar. Un hombre prácticamente igual al príncipe Reiv, solo que mayor, con bigote y el cabello mucho más largo, la mujer, su esposa seguramente, tenía el cabello morado y los ojos de un azul más oscuros, ambos estaban vestidos con túnicas y los miraban con desconfianza.

-No esperábamos que trajeran tantos invitados, hijos míos.- habló el hombre.

-El cuarto universo no está dispuesto a confiar en nosotros con facilidad, padre.- informó el príncipe. –Planeamos llevarlos al templo sagrado para que se comuniquen con sus dioses y tengan un respaldo a nuestras palabras, pero antes solicitamos su permiso, por supuesto.- se sentó frente a sus padres.

-Podría ser peligroso que hablen con sus deidades, no tenemos idea de qué puedan querer a cambio de una conferencia.- habló la mujer. –Sí el precio a pagar es demasiado alto, podría ocurrir una tragedia de la que nos culparían luego.-

-Correremos el riesgo, majestad.- Urahara se adelantó con una sonrisa. –No se preocupe, sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.- ¿lo sabían? Ichigo compartió una mirada confundida con Rukia. -¿Puedo saber sus nombres, altezas?-

-Yo soy Tamirity, reina de Tamirity.- la mujer alzó la barbilla con orgullo. –Él es mi esposo Raid, ¿quién de ustedes es el líder de su grupo?- miró entre ellos.

-Yo s…- Urahara quiso hablar pero Yoruichi lo silenció de un codazo.

-Estamos aquí en nombre del Gotei 13, Kisuke. Los líderes son la capitana Kuchiki y el capitán Hitsugaya.- sonrió a los capitanes más bajitos, que de inmediato se adelantaron.

-¿Un niño es su líder?- el rey Raid miró con curiosidad al pequeño capitán.

-¡No soy un niño!- refutó de inmediato el albino. –Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitán del décimo escuadrón del Gotei 13, estoy aquí para evaluar su veracidad y redactar un informe completo. Sí en serio quieren formar una alianza con nosotros déjenme decirles que mi buena opinión sobre ustedes es algo importante, no me haga perder la paciencia.- gruñó peligrosamente.

El rey y la reina compartieron una mirada.

-Sí así lo piensas tú.- la reina cruzó los brazos. –Qué mundo tan extraño el suyo… pero bien. Sí realmente están preparados para lo que esto puede significar, les dejaremos entrar al templo sagrado bajo la supervisión de nuestros hijos, pero será bajo su propia responsabilidad.- advirtió. –Después, si así lo quieren, podemos tener una conferencia más propia para negociar las próximas negociaciones.- Ichigo hizo una mueca ante el lenguaje de guía de museos, pero Rukia y Toshiro asintieron.

-Estamos de acuerdo.- dijo el capitán albino después de intercambiar una pequeña mirada con la Kuchiki. -¿Dónde está ese templo sagrado?- inquirió.

-Los llevaremos, por aquí, por favor.- la princesa Tamirity los guió hacia otra salida de aquel palacio octagonal y empezaron a caminar por otro camino de piedras flotantes hacia algo que realmente parecía un palacio esta vez.

Era un enorme castillo con torres tipo las de la época medieval, y parecía tan grande que realmente no entendía cómo es que no lo habían visto de camino hacia el pueblo.

La puerta no tenía guardias ni nada que pudiera impedir el paso, eso llamó la atención de Urahara que curioso le preguntó al príncipe Reiv al respecto.

-El templo sagrado se construyó de modo que no se le pudiera negar el paso a nadie. Incluso los cazadores respetan este lugar porque también tiene monumentos a sus dioses, pero nunca entran, claro, solo no lo destruyen. Es lo único que nunca tuvo que reconstruirse desde que entramos en guerra con ellos.- explicó el real.

Se internaron en el lugar oscuro y enorme, sin ningún tipo de ventana u otra iluminación que no sea extrañas antorchas de fuego azul. Los pasillos estaban rodeados por misteriosas piscinas oscuras y un tanto tenebrosas que ondeaban como si hubiera algo en ellos, aunque por lo que Ichigo veía en ellas no habían más que hojas que no tenía idea de dónde pudieron haber salido.

-Oye, Urahara-san.- el Kurosaki se acercó disimuladamente al sombrerero loco. –Eso que dijiste acerca de que sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos… ¿era cierto? ¿Sabes qué dioses tenemos?- lo miró insistente, ignorando la mirada curiosa que de repente les dirigieron todos.

-Pues claro, por supuesto…- de inmediato todos se acercaron a él. –Tenemos un solo dios, eso es todo.-

-¿Un solo dios?- Rangiku-san frunció los labios. –El rey espiritual…-

-No.- Urahara la cortó. –El rey espiritual no es un dios, es un rey.-

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- Rukia se cruzó de brazos.

-Un rey tiene una tarea que le es asignada por un dios. Un dios crea al universo y al rey. En nuestro caso tenemos un solo dios, un rey cuya presencia dejó de ser física al ser derrotado Yhwach y muchos guardianes celestiales con distintas tareas.- sacó su abanicó y se cubrió la boca con él. –Sin embargo no sé más que eso… ni tampoco sé cuántos dioses puedan tener los distintos universos.-

-Nosotros tenemos cuatro dioses.- la princesa Tamirity se metió en medio de su conversación colocándose justo delante de Urahara y camino de espaldas, haciéndolos saltar a todos por su repentina aparición.

-¿Cuatro?- Urahara ocultó su sonrisa tras su abanico, pero no pudo ocultar su tono curioso.

-Así es. Cuatro dioses, ocho guardianes celestiales y solíamos tener un rey pero las leyendas cuentan que nos abandonó.- se mordió el labio con semblante triste. –Pero bueno, esas son solo leyendas. Sí hubiéramos tenido un rey probablemente estaría su estatua aquí.- señaló a las paredes del lugar.

Ichigo no lo había notado antes debido a estar demasiado absorto en lo que el ex capitán decía, pero ya habían detenido su andar y ahora estaban parados en medio de un gran salón con cientos de pequeños estanques y decenas de estatuas.

-Esta es la sala más sagrada de Tamirity.- habló el príncipe Reiv. –Esos son nuestros cuatro dioses en la pared norte.- señaló a varios metros cuatro grandes estatuas. –Y allí abajo están nuestros ocho guardianes celestiales.- al lado de las cuatro estatuas gigantes habían ocho estatuas de tamaño apenas más grandes que una persona promedio.

-Allí están los dioses de los cazadores en la pared sur.- Tamirity señaló despectivamente a la pared más alejada, que tenía siete estatuas grandes y solo dos pequeñas. –Y en la pared oeste deben estar su dios y sus guardianes celestiales.- señaló dicha pared.

Ellos de inmediato se acercaron a la pared señalada, mirando con curiosidad a la gran estatua. Ichigo la miró atentamente, distinguiendo la figura de un hombre con cabello largo hasta los hombros y barba, eso y una nariz recta era lo único que lograba apreciarse correctamente debido a la escasa iluminación. Junto a la estatua había otra un poco más pequeña pero más grande que la decena de estatuas de guardianes celestiales que se podían apreciar.

-La estatua junto a la estatua de nuestro dios.- Urahara señaló a la estatua que a Ichigo se le hacía extrañamente familiar. –Ese, es el rey espiritual.- entonces Ichigo entendió por qué se le hacía tan familiar. Aún tenía pesadillas sobre estar bajo el control de Yhwach y verse a sí mismo apuñalar la esperanza y la vida de toda la existencia.

-Así que ese es un rey…- el príncipe Reiv se llevó la mano a la barbilla. –Y yo pensando que tenían dos dioses…-

-¿Entonces esos son los guardianes celestiales?- Rukia miró atentamente a las doce estatuas más pequeñas.

-Así es, nosotros intentaremos hablar con uno de nuestros guardianes celestiales.- Urahara se abanicó tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?- Jinta se cruzó de brazos con mala cara. -¿Hay que hacer algún sacrificio humano? ¡Propongo a Ururu!- ese comentario le valió un gran puñetazo en la cabeza de parte de Tessai.

-¿Cuál de estos guardianes celestiales?- Hitsugaya se paseó por el borde del estanque que los separaba de las estatuas, antes de detenerse entrecerrando los ojos. –Aquella…- susurró a Matsumoto, aunque el de cabellos anaranjados estaba cerca así que también lo oyó. –Aquella estatua… tiene la forma de un dragón…- murmuró quedamente.

Ichigo siguió su mirada y apenas por la penumbra pudo ver la figura de un largo dragón enroscado al final de la fila de guardianes.

-Se parece mucho a Hyorinmaru…- susurró la teniente. -¿Cree usted que…?-

-¡Disculpe, Reiv-sama!- el chillido de Urahara no lo dejó escuchar nada más. -¿Podría decir cómo invocan ustedes a sus dioses o guardianes?- preguntó cantarinamente.

-Bueno, pues hace mucho que no nos hacen caso, pero el procedimiento estándar es dejar que ellos posean a un joven virgen, de ser su género masculino, o a una chica virgen, de ser su género femenino. Pero de cualquier forma debe ser puro de corazón.- informó el príncipe cortésmente.

-Bien, bien.- Urahara miró entre las estatuas. –Esa de ahí se ve amigable, ¿no creen?- señaló a una estatua de guardián celestial que se veía como una mujer de cabello largo y grandes ojos de largas pestañas. –Muy bien, entonces… ¿alguna chica virgen pura de corazón entre nuestro grupo?- miró entre las mujeres.

Yoruichi y Matsumoto de inmediato se largaron a reír como si no hubiera un mañana y Rukia se sonrojó.

Todos los ojos recayeron en sus hermanas y Ururu.

-Agh, ya, yo lo haré.- Karin rodó los ojos y se adelantó.

-¡Aww, Karin-chan! ¿Eres virgen?- Matsumoto se acercó a pellizcarle las mejillas.

-¡Cállate, no tiene nada de malo!- chilló avergonzada dándole un pisotón en el pie a su superior.

-Pero, Karin-chan, ¿no tenías un prometido?- Yoruichi la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¡No llegamos a tercera base! ¡¿De acuerdo?!- gruñó. -¡Ya díganme que tengo que hacer antes de que me arrepienta!- pisoteó.

-Desátate el cabello y quítate el calzado.- la instruyó la princesa Tamirity acercándose a ella. –Vas a ser poseída ahora, así que entraras en un estado de alienación, sentirás mucho calor y por supuesto te perderás todo lo hablado. Cuando sientas que recobras la memoria asegúrate de ser rápida en caer firme en tus dos pies… puede que te eleves un poco.- le sonrió alentadoramente ante su mirada espantada. –Eres muy valiente, querida.- la felicitó.

-Sí, sí…- Karin se desató el cabello dejando que caiga libre hasta la mitad de su espalda. –Tienen suerte de que no quiera que ni Yuzu ni Ururu-chan pasen por esto…- se descalzó y se quitó también las medias, dándole todo a la princesa que prometió guardarlo. -¿Ahora?-

-Ahora, sí realmente eres pura de corazón… da un paso en el agua.- instruyó Tamirity.

-¿Tengo que nadar? En ese caso…- comenzó a quitarse la parte superior de su shihakusho, pero Ichigo fue rápido en correr a detenerla. -¡Oye!-

-¡Tú te me quedas vestida delante de todos estos hombres, jovencita!- gruñó como el hermano mayor sobre protector que era.

-Pff, que aburrido.- rodó los ojos.

-De todos modos, no vas a nadar, querida.- ante esas palabras de la princesa, todos la miraron confundidos. –Sí eres pura de corazón, tus pies no se hundirán en el agua, caminaras sobre ella como si fuera tierra solida.- juntó las palmas. –Pero si no eres pura de corazón te hundirás hasta al fondo y tendremos que ir a rescatarte.- Karin tragó saliva e Ichigo sujetó con más fuerza sus hombros, dudando dejarla hacer cualquier cosa. –Cuando llegues hasta la estatua de la guardiana celestial, corta tu mano con esta daga.- le tendió un pequeño cuchillo. –Y toca alguna parte de la guardiana, sí ella quiere hablar con nosotros te quedaras inconsciente y caerás en su poder, sí no quiere hablar con nosotros… dejara que te hundas en el agua y habrá que sacarte.- sonrió tímidamente.

-¡No voy a dejar a mi hermanita ser poseída!- la abrazó protectoramente.

-Ichi-nii, no soy una niña.- se revolvió en su agarre. –Lo peor que puede pasarme es remojarme un poco.- se soltó de él. -¡Solo… déjame hacer esto!- tomó aire y se acercó al borde del estanque.

Uno de sus pequeños pies tocó con cautela el agua, antes de apoyarse vacilante sobre ella. Tomó otra gran bocanada de aire y en un parpadeo dio un salto hasta estar sobre pie en el estanque. Ichigo resistió el impulso de tomarla en brazos y llevársela junto con Yuzu lejos de este montón de lunáticos, pero Karin se sostuvo firmemente en sus dos pies parada sobre el agua.

-Parece que funcionó.- Rukia se acercó hasta pararse a su lado. –Descuida Ichigo, lo hará bien.- lo tranquilizó poniendo una mano en su hombro. –Confía en ella. Es una shinigami ahora, y fue la mejor en su clase.- sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

Era fácil para ella decirlo, él nunca había sacado de su cabeza que sus hermanas eran sus dos pequeños ángeles que necesitaban ser protegidos, pero aun así al escuchar sus palabras obligó a sus hombros a destensarse y a sus ojos preocupados a observar sí su hermana más pequeña de repente necesitaba que saltara al agua por ella.

-¡Wow, esto es increíble!- Karin rió mientras continuaba caminando sobre el agua con los brazos extendidos como si estuviera haciendo equilibrio sobre una soga, pero al poco tiempo dejó caer los brazos y avanzó lento pero seguro a la estatua que Urahara había señalado. Ichigo hubiera comenzado a mascar sus uñas, pero la pequeña mano en su hombro le recordaba que no era el único que saltaría al agua si algo salía mal. -¡Ya llegué!- informó al estar frente a las estatuas. -¡Wow, estas cosas son aún más impresionantes de cerca!- presumió mientras sacaba la daga. -¡Bien… voy a hacerlo ahora!- a la distancia oyeron su pequeño gimoteo de dolor al cortarse, antes de verla pasar una mano por la estatua dejando una pequeña estela de rojo a su paso.

-¡Muy bien, bonita!- felicitó el príncipe Reiv. -¡Ahora voltéate hacia aquí y lánzame la daga!- Karin así lo hizo, solo que al lanzar la daga casi la inserta directo en el pie de Ishida, pero Hitsugaya la atrapó a tiempo y se la dio al real.

-¡Oigan, ¿y esto cuánto va a tardar?!- Karin se cruzó de brazos, impaciente, ignorando como los ojos de la estatua detrás de ella se iluminaron. -¡Estoy comenzando a…!...- su frase se vio interrumpida cuando de repente su mano se lanzó hacia arriba elevándola un metro por encima de la superficie del agua.

-¡Karin!- gritó él preocupado, pero entre Rukia e Ishida le impidieron ir a lanzarse hacia el agua.

-Tranquilos, esto es buena señal.- el príncipe tendió una mano hacia ellos en señal de que mantuvieran la calma.

Karin pareció quedarse dormida flotando en el aire con la palma cortada de su mano extendida hacia el techo. Pero entonces su cabello comenzó a flotar como si estuviera dentro del agua, y sus ojos se abrieron despidiendo una tenue luz blanca. Lentamente, bajó el brazo y se enderezó sobre el aire como si fuera suelo sólido, entonces comenzó a estirar su cuerpo como desperezándose al igual que alguien que recién se levantaba de la cama.

-Urahara Kisuke.- la dulce voz de su inocente hermana sonó con un eco tenebroso teñido de desprecio. –Tienes muchas agallas para atreverte a invocarme.- se cruzó de brazos. –Pero note que no estabas solo, así que decidí acudir al llamado. Soy la guardiana del destino y la felicidad humana, después de todo.- sonrió de una manera bastante… ¿maternal?

-Supuse que no accederías a mi llamado si no te ofrecía un cuerpo humano para poseer, tú solo atiendes al llamado de los vivos, después de todo.- Urahara guardó su abanicó y se sacó su sombrero para mirar correctamente a la guardiana celestial.

-Los muertos no son de fiar, ya saben demasiado.- miró con desprecio a la mayoría de shinigamis presentes. –Oh, Kurosaki Ichigo.- sus ojos brillantes se centraron en él, que no pudo evitar estremecerse. –Tú eres el hibrido que mató a mi pobre hijo.- entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

-¿Q-qué?...-

-El que ustedes conocen como "rey espiritual".- cerró los ojos dolorosamente. –Yo lo conocía como "hijo".- suspiró tristemente.

-¡N-no fue mi culpa! ¡Yo…!...- el pánico lo invadió mientras trataba de pensar en cómo excusarse frente a la intimidante madre del ser supremo que acabó con sus propias manos.

-Descuida…- lo miró con compasión. –Sé que no fue tu culpa, y por más que quiera, no soy capaz de odiar.- sonrió. –Ese es un sentimiento demasiado humano.- barrió su mirada sobre todos y cada uno de ellos a excepción de los tamiritianos que se habían hecho para atrás así dejarles espacio con su guardiana. -¿Puedo saber por qué me invocaron en un universo que no es el suyo?-

-¿Podríamos haberte invocado desde nuestro universo?- Rukia entrecerró los ojos.

-Mmm… no, no realmente. No desde que unos ignorantes hace varios siglos destruyeron el templo sagrado en lo que hoy llaman América por considerarlo un insulto a una tal iglesia católica…- Ichigo compartió una mirada con Rukia mientras mentalmente maldecía a los colonizadores europeos.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en que tú realmente eres una guardiana celestial de nuestro universo?- Yoruichi entrecerró los ojos.

-Yo soy la guardiana del destino. Sé todo sobre todos y cada uno de ustedes, sus vidas pasadas y sus vidas futuras, por qué fueron creadas sus almas y cómo acabaran en el final de los tiempos.- sonrió no muy maternalmente al ver sus rostros horrorizados. –Podría decir en este mismo momento cosas que terminarían amistades de años, podría quebrantar su confianza en sus seres amados, podría decirles el momento y lugar exacto de sus muertes y abrumar tanto sus mentes que los llevaría a la más plena y absoluta locura.- Ichigo sintió sus dedos temblar, preguntándose si realmente esta mujer en el cuerpo de su hermana podría saber todos sus secretos, cosas que esperaba llevarse a la tumba, y arruinar más de una vida. –Pero no lo haré, porque no soy tan cruel.- los tranquilizó. –Tengo cosas que hacer, destinos que fijar, planes que planear, vidas que tomar. Sé que tienen preguntas y espero ser capaz de responderlas lo mejor posible así no tendrán la necesidad de volver a molestarme. Tienen una pregunta por persona. Comiencen.- mandó.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, pensando con completa seriedad que era lo que querían preguntar. Solo tenían cada uno una única oportunidad. Urahara abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Toshiro se adelantó.

-Hyorinmaru…- susurró el pequeño capitán. -¿Qué sabes sobre Hyorinmaru?- desenvainó su zanpakuto y se la enseñó.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.- los labios de Karin se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona. -¿No estabas aquí representando a tus superiores? Qué gran pena de tu parte debe ser desviarte de tus responsabilidades para hacer una pregunta tan personal.- Hitsugaya bajó la cabeza y gruñó algo incomprensible. –Tranquilo, contestare a tu pregunta.- cerró los ojos por un momento, su sonrisa ida. –Hyorinmaru era un guardián celestial, el guardián de la eternidad. Fue nombrado así por nuestro dios para congelar el tiempo de los hombres buenos, convertir un instante en eterno a quien se lo mereciera. Pero Hyorinmaru tenía una debilidad por los shinigamis, y acabó por ser desterrado, rebajándolo a ser un simple dragón de hielo.- señaló la zanpakuto. –Cuida a Hyorinmaru, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Él tiene habilidades más valiosas que solo congelar.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- el pequeño capitán se adelantó con la ansiedad brillando en sus ojos turquesas.

-Ah-ah, Hitsugaya Toshiro.- la guardiana en el cuerpo de su hermana agitó un dedo burlonamente frente a su rostro. –Esas son dos preguntas.- lo silenció. Toshiro apretó los puños, pero volvió a su lugar.

-Capitán, sí quiere yo puedo preguntar…- Matsumoto fue interrumpida.

-Pregunta sí los tamiritianos son de fiar para nosotros, Matsumoto.- ordenó con un suspiro.

-Pero…- quiso protestar pero se lo pensó mejor. –Sí, capitán.- se volteó hacia la guardiana. -¿Sí hacemos una alianza con la tierra de Tamirity… nos arrepentiremos?- preguntó la mujer de mayor delantera.

-La mayoría de ustedes no.- la guardiana se encogió de hombros. –Los tamiritianos son un pueblo confiable, eso seguro. Lo que prometan lo cumplirán, y nunca iniciaran una guerra contra ustedes. No son traicioneros, sin embargo…- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, seguramente disfrutando mantenerlos completamente expectantes a cada palabra que diría. –Están demasiado cegados por su odio hacia los cazadores. Podrían no gustarle sus métodos, pero eso solo a la minoría de los shinigamis.-

-¿Entonces deberíamos decir que sí a la alianza con los tamiritianos?- Rukia desperdició su pregunta en eso.

-En este momento es lo que más les conviene, es cierto.- asintió solemnemente. –Sin la ayuda de los tamiritianos es muy probable que las sangres corran en la sociedad de almas. No están preparados para la terrible amenaza que son los cazadores.-

Apenas terminó de decir eso Rukia, Rangiku y Toshiro se juntaron para hablar en susurros seguro asuntos del Gotei 13 que los demás no estaban autorizados a saber.

-Tengo que preguntar…- Yoruichi se llevó las manos a las caderas. -¿Cómo logró desbloquear el sello de la maldición sobre mi zanpakuto? Kisuke ha intentado hasta lo imposible.- miró con frustración una pequeña katana que sacó directo de su escote.

-Tú misma alimentas la maldición, Shihoin Yoruichi. Deja ir el pasado y libera tu potencial, entonces volverás a liberar tu zanpakuto.- Ichigo no entendió un rábano qué quiso decir con eso, pero Yoruichi tensó la mandíbula y asintió.

-¿Qué…?...- toda conversación cesó al oír a Urahara hablar finalmente. -¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo nunca… nunca hubiera creado el Hogyoku?- su pregunta sorprendió a más de uno, pero lo que más sorprendió a Ichigo fue el peso de la culpa en la mirada del siempre despreocupado propietario de una tienda.

-Veo que aún recuerdas mis manejos en líneas alternas.- la guardiana volvió a sonreír compasiva. –Despreocúpate, sí no hubieras creado el Hogyoku mucha sangre no se habría derramado y muchas vidas no se hubieran arruinado. Aizen no habría sido una amenaza tan grande, cierto, pero Yhwach sí. De no haberlo creado las cosas hoy en día serían diferentes, pero no mejores.- Urahara, aun viéndose desanimado, asintió quedamente.

-Tessai-san, por favor pregúntale cómo hacer que el proyecto que tengo en mente ahora funcione.- habló a su fiel amigo, que procedió a hacer la pregunta sin ninguna vacilación.

Ichigo entendió por qué Urahara había insistido en traer tantas personas.

-Sí quieres que esa locura funcione necesitas una fuente de energía al menos seis veces más fuerte que la más fuerte que habías podido construir hasta el momento. Y yo no te recomendaría seguir adelante de todos modos, no les va a gustar.- sonrió mirando directamente a Ichigo, que apretó los puños y decidió hacer la pregunta que desde hace poco tiempo había comenzado a rondar su mente con algo que ella dijo.

-Yhwach. ¿Dónde está? ¿Realmente murió?- desde que Rukia le habló sobre ese brote en su energía hace cinco años a veces no podía dormir pensando en eso.

-La próxima vez que te preguntes eso, revisa en tu propia casa, Kurosaki Ichigo.- la guardiana le sonrió despectivamente. –Que no te odie no quiere decir que no esté molesta contigo por tus errores. No pienso decirte más.-

Ichigo se quedó pensando y casi no prestó atención a las otras preguntas. Solo apenas registró algo que Urahara mandó a preguntar a Jinta y Ururu, pero no oyó las respuestas.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera muerto?- la pregunta de Yuzu lo devolvió a la realidad. Ella tenía un semblante triste.

-Habrías vivido felizmente hasta los setenta años. Tu hermana y tus amigos nunca se habrían convertido en shinigamis y tu hermano jamás habría vuelto a pisar la sociedad de almas. Y sí, tu hermana se habría casado y su padre habría vuelto. Toda tu familia viviría junta en la misma ciudad.- esas palabras por supuesto que llevaron a Yuzu a estallar en llanto, por lo que Ichigo miró reprobatoriamente a la guardiana en el cuerpo de su hermana pelinegra mientras se encargaba de consolar a la rubia.

-La última pregunta es mía.- Ishida se adelantó ajustándose sus lentes. –Solo hay una cosa que quiero saber…-

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

Lamento el retraso, el mes anterior estaba en epoca de cierre de trimestre y como seguro ya han notado, este capitulo fue complicado de hacer x'D

Realmente espero q les haya gustado :)

Lo siento por dejarlo ahí, pero quería su opinión respecto a qué deberia preguntar Ishida a alguien q tiene todas las respuestas xP Uryuu siempre fue un personaje un tanto dificil de descifrar para mí, por eso quería sus opiniones... Igual descuiden, Ishida se está olvidando de alguien, así q en realidad podría tener dos preguntas ;D Por fis denme sugerencias n.n

Por cierto, me olvide de mencionarlo antes, pero los personajes principales en este fic son Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, Rukia, Ishida, Renji y Toshiro, al menos por ahora, van a ver más POV de ellos q otros personajes n_n

Bueno, los personajes de Tite Kubo. Gracias por leer!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	6. Alianza

Purificación.

 _"Ante un hombre fuerte, muéstrate decidido y determinado. Es la única manera de que este hombre te aprecie. En la vida se dan muchos casos de alianzas entre los débiles. Alguien ha dicho que los tontos siempre se reconocen y se reúnen."_ – Noel Clarasó.

Capítulo seis: Alianza.

-La última pregunta es mía. Solo hay una cosa que quiero saber…- Ishida tomó una profunda respiración antes de hablar de una vez. -¿Qué pasará con la raza Quincy? ¿Cuál será nuestro destino?- preguntó con absoluta seriedad, sus puños apretados.

Rukia frunció el ceño y miró atentamente a la guardiana en el cuerpo de la hermanita de su mejor amigo, que con lentitud desesperante se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, sonriendo cruelmente con brillantes ojos despiadados.

-Quincys… La creación de Yhwach… nadie esperó que duraran tanto tiempo, y sí fuera por mí ni siquiera los habría dejado existir.- Ishida gruñó ante esto. –Pero mi hijo fue blando con ellos.- bufó, indiferente a las malas miradas dirigidas hacia ella. –En cuanto a su destino… Ustedes, Quincys, que tanto se enorgullecían de la pureza de su sangre, sobrevivirán. Sí, sobrevivirán, pero solo como una raza mezclada y diluida con otras. Falta bastante tiempo para una completa extinción, o más bien dilución.- respondió burlonamente.

-Entiendo.- el arquero suspiró.

-Bien, ya les respondiste a todos. ¿Ahora dejaras a mi hermana?- Ichigo se cruzó de brazos. -¿O me dices que Tamirity-san y Reiv-san cuentan también?- zapateó impaciente.

-Ellos no son de nuestro universo, no tengo porque responderles nada.- declaró con frialdad la guardiana. –Y es una completa falta de tacto de su parte olvidarse de que aún falta uno de ustedes. Ikami Kouzu, más precisamente.- ¿Quién?

-¿Quién rayos?- Ichigo hizo eco de sus pensamientos, y entonces el chico alto amigo de las gemelas Kurosaki que Rukia había olvidado por completo se adelantó tímidamente levantando una mano. –Oh, tú… ¿Cómo era tu nombre?- se rascó la nuca con una ceja en alto.

-Yo soy Ikami Kouzu.- se sonrojó y frotó su brazo. –Sé que no estaba autorizado a venir, pero Karin-san me arrastró.- rió nervioso. –Espero que eso no moleste a los superiores.- los reverenció exageradamente. –Pero bueno, uh… No me consideró lo suficientemente importante como para gastar una pregunta en mí, así que sí alguien tiene otra cosa que preguntar, me sentiría honrado de ayudarlos.-

Rukia examinó al muchacho con curiosidad, tenía los ojos celestes como la teniente Matsumoto solo que sus ojos eran bastante grandes y su mirada inocente, su cabello era de un color castaño suave tirando para rubio y su peinado le recordaba bastante al que tenía Yuzu cuando era una niña de diez años, era pálido y muy delgado, y parecía bastante cerca del metro noventa pese a que en apariencia era un adolescente de unos dieciocho años humanos. Muy joven, pero su reiatsu se sentía al nivel de un octavo o séptimo oficial, tenía potencial.

Todos se pusieron a susurrar, tratando de pensar qué hacer con la última pregunta que les quedaba. La Kuchiki prefirió dejarles la pregunta a otros, no es que no tuviera cosas que le gustaría saber, tal vez podría preguntar sobre Kaien-dono o el capitán Ukitake, pero eran asuntos demasiado personales, y aunque tuviera el valor para preguntar, era poco probable que nada cambiara.

Ichigo se paró a su lado sin decir nada, él tampoco parecía interesado en tener la última pregunta. Y aunque quisiera tenerla, dudaba que la guardiana quisiera responderle a él, puesto que ya había dejado muy en claro que no era de su agrado.

Finalmente, Urahara fue el que decidió acercarse a Ikami Kouzu, y nadie lo detuvo. El ex capitán colocó su abanico contra su boca y susurró algo al nuevo recluta, que pareció confundido por un momento antes de asentir dubitativo y dar un paso hacia adelante.

-G-guardiana en el cuerpo de Karin-san…- dijo nerviosamente el chico. –Yo… quiero preguntarle, ¿usted puede seguir controlando el destino de nuestros mundos aun con la intervención de otros universos?- la pregunta confundió a Rukia y a todos, incluido el mismo que dijo la pregunta, solo Urahara debía saber qué rayos significaba eso.

-Interesante pregunta.- la guardiana pestañeó. –La respuesta a esa pregunta es muy compleja, sin embargo. Verán, yo solo puedo ver todo lo que va a pasar en su universo, pero no puedo ver lo que pasa en los otros.- suspiró. –Puedo suponerlo con pocas probabilidades de error, pero aun así, no puedo controlar la influencia que otros universos tengan en ustedes. Al menos no por ahora.- entrecerró los ojos misteriosamente. –La respuesta que recibió Kurosaki Yuzu, por ejemplo, fue basada en una línea alterna donde nunca hubieran tenido contacto con otros universos y su mundo seguiría en paz, sin embargo, no soy capaz de ver qué habría pasado si ella no moría y los cazadores no hubieran encontrado su universo, esto lo digo como ejemplo para que entiendan mi limitación.- Yuzu agrandó los ojos ante eso, y eso que la pobre recién había acabado de llorar. –No vi venir esta colisión de universos, por eso tuve que cambiar muchos de mis planes.- frunció el ceño. –Debó guiar la vida de todos los humanos y todos lo que alguna vez lo fueron, por desgracia, eso también me hace responsable de la inmensa mayoría de shinigamis, aunque no soy la guardiana de ustedes. Algunos de ustedes entran en mis planes más grandes, ahora deberé apresurarlos.- pareció murmurar más para sí misma.

-¿Tienes planes para nosotros?- Ichigo gimió pesadamente. -¿Por qué siempre estoy en los planes de alguna entidad mayor súper poderosa de otro mundo?- se quejó.

-No te creas tanto, Kurosaki Ichigo, muchos aquí son más importantes para el destino de lo que tú nunca serás.- la guardiana pareció rodar los ojos. –Y para su información, pueden llamarme Fortuna, es uno de mis nombres más vulgares pero sirve.- sorprendentemente, volvió a sonreír maternalmente. –Ahora ya debó irme o podría dañar a Kurosaki Karin de seguir más tiempo en ella, y no me gustaría eso.- Ichigo pareció horrorizado por eso, y Rukia rodó los ojos sabiendo que iba a sentirse culpable por no haber apresurado las cosas para que no estuviera mucho tiempo poseyéndola, ese idiota que siempre se culpaba por todo… -Aun así, nos volveremos a ver, en sus sueños. Por cierto, atrápenla.- dijo con una última misteriosa sonrisa antes de que sus ojos empezaran a brillar con gran intensidad, para un segundo después apagarse por completo.

El cabello Karin dejó de flotar y ella de inmediato se desplomó de los dos metros en el aire hasta donde había llegado a llevarla la guardiana Fortuna. Ichigo de inmediato fue tras ella, pero para su sorpresa apenas puso un pie en el agua se hundió como roca.

Rukia se quedó sin aliento temiendo que Karin caería, pero afortunadamente el príncipe Reiv dio un gran salto y llegó a atraparla apenas poco segundos de que su cabeza se estrellara con el agua, pudiendo caminar sobre el agua sin problemas. La Kuchiki ayudó al de cabellos anaranjados a salir del agua, sorprendiéndose de que se hubiera hundido. ¿Acaso Ichigo no era puro de corazón? De ser así entonces ella muchísimo menos.

-Esta agua es helada.- se estremeció temblando mientras veía al príncipe traer a su hermana. –Pero no lo entiendo… Si me caí… ¿eso quiere decir que soy una mala persona?- se preguntó preocupado, estrujando las mangas de su shihakusho.

-No exactamente.- lo tranquilizó la princesa. –Es difícil para los adultos ser puros de corazón, por eso normalmente se opta más por jóvenes para este tipo de rituales. Necesitas que tu corazón esté en calma para poder considerarte puro de corazón ante las aguas sagradas, los adultos normalmente tienen muchas preocupaciones y arrepentimientos atormentándolos.- la comprensión invadió el rostro del primogénito Kurosaki mientras Rukia confirmaba que definitivamente ella nunca podría pisar esas aguas.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos mientras observaban al príncipe llegar con Karin en brazos y entregársela a Ikami Kouzu cuando Rukia le prohibió a Ichigo tomarla puesto que él estaba empapado. Ikami Kouzu acunó delicadamente a la chica en sus brazos, con sospechosa dedicación que tenía al de cabellos anaranjados rabiando en celos fraternales.

-Bien. Esta fue una experiencia interesante.- murmuró Urahara más serio que de costumbre. -¿Qué sigue en el itinerario?- preguntó a los dos reales de cabello y ojos azules, por lo que el hermano contestó.

-Bueno, pues… Una vez que la chica se despierte, quisiera que cenaran con mis padres. Supongo que después de lo que dijo su guardiana Fortuna ya comprenderán que lo mejor es que formemos una alianza, por lo que esperó estén dispuestos a comenzar a negociarla con mis padres… Aunque no sé por qué dijo eso de nuestros métodos.- se cruzó de brazos con molestia. –Los malos son los cazadores, y no estamos cegados por el odio.- refunfuñó.

La capitana del trece compartió una mirada con el capitán del diez. Ambos sabían que la decisión de esta alianza y cómo empezarían las relaciones con un nuevo universo dependía totalmente de ellos. Estaba muy nerviosa al respecto, puesto que era nueva y no quería meter la pata, solo le quedaba confiar en el juicio del capitán Hitsugaya.

.

Pese a que probablemente debería estar pensando en la futura alianza, Toshiro debía reconocer que su mente estaba concentrándose más en la cuestión de Hyorinmaru siendo un ex guardián celestial, y el hecho de que por más que estaba tratando de hablarle su zanpakuto no contestara también lo estaba perturbando bastante.

Salieron del templo sagrado con Ikami Kouzu del cuarto escuadrón llevando a cuestas a una aún desmayada Kurosaki con Kurosaki rabiando detrás y la otra Kurosaki a su lado tratando de detener a Kuchiki de golpearlo por comportarse como idiota.

El príncipe Reiv estaba conversando algo con Urahara, mientras que la princesa Tamirity se había sumido en una alegre conversación con Matsumoto. Probablemente le hubiera interesado lo que estaban diciendo, pero su mente simplemente no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera intentar establecer dialogo con su zanpakuto, pero desde que llegaron a ese mundo parecía ignorarlo.

Hyorinmaru, su zanpakuto… ¿un ex guardián celestial? Sonaba irreal a sus sentidos, aunque siempre supo que había algo especial en su zanpakuto y que él todavía no tenía acceso a todo su poder, nunca imaginó que alguna vez estuviera al servicio directo de su dios y que haya sido destituido. Había habido algunas insinuaciones, algunos comentarios raros aquí y allá de parte de Ichimaru Gin, Ukitake o Kyoraku hace mucho tiempo ya, pero nunca entendió bien a qué pudieran referirse con eso ni mucho menos lo creyó posible.

Luego tendría que investigar más a fondo al respecto, y también averiguar más sobre los guardianes celestiales, sí otros capitanes lo sabían tenía que haber algo en los registros, de ser necesario incluso estaba dispuesto a infiltrarse en la computadora de Kurotsuchi.

A medio camino de volver al palacio de los reyes, Kurosaki se revolvió en los brazos de Ikami y se despertó con una gran exhalación antes de agitarse jadeando y tosiendo viéndose desesperada.

-¡Agua! ¡Agua!- exigió apenas pudiendo hablar con voz rasposa.

-Ehh…- el príncipe Reiv se rascó la cabeza incómodamente. -¿Alguien tiene un poco de agua? Olvide que estar poseída mucho tiempo puede evaporar un poco del agua presente en sus cuerpos…- de inmediato Kurosaki lo tomó del cuello de su túnica.

-¡¿Cómo olvidas algo así?! ¡Mi hermanita está sufriendo y tú no trajiste agua sabiendo que deberías!- el fuego prácticamente escapaba de sus fosas nasales.

-¿Qué tal si le doy un poco de sake?- Matsumoto sacó una pequeña botella de su escote.

-¡No van a embriagarla!-

Hitsugaya rodó los ojos, pero invocó a su zanpakuto y presionó la cadena en la palma de su mano agradeciendo que al menos Hyorinmaru no ignorara su llamado. De la sección de la cadena presionada en la palma de su mano, comenzó a esculpir mentalmente la forma de un gran vaso de hielo, y lo lleno del aguanieve menos frío que pudo producir, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a derretirse con el calor sofocante de tres soles brillando sobre sus cabezas.

-Denle esto.- le dio el vaso helado a la Kurosaki rubia, que le agradeció llorosa y rápidamente se acercó a saciar la sed de su hermana gemela, que bebió desesperadamente y pronto suplicó por más a lo que volvió a llenar el vaso.

Después de tres vasos más, finalmente la recién poseída se recuperó y hasta pudo caminar por su cuenta, por lo que volvieron a reanudar su marcha hacia el palacio.

-¿Y qué se sintió ser poseída, Karin-chan?- Matsumoto inició una conversación con sus preguntas entrometidas de siempre.

-Caliente.- bufó la chica. –Sofocante… También fue solo como si… estuviera dormida, solo que la diferencia es que sentí cada segundo y cada vez se ponía más seco y más abrasador. Fue incomodo, pero una vez bebí agua ya no fue tan malo. De todos modos, agradezco haber sido yo y no Yuzu ni Ururu-chan, o ya estaría maldiciendo a esa guardiana en serio.-

-Su nombre es Fortuna, Karin-san.- informó ese chico nuevo recluta del cuarto escuadrón. –O al menos, dijo que podíamos llamarla así.- posó una mano en su hombro. -¿Segura que estás bien?- la Kurosaki asintió distraídamente, entonces el chico sacó una katana que claramente no era suya porque la que le pertenecía estaba amarrada a su cintura. –Bien, entonces te devuelvo esto, Karin-san.-

-¡Oh, gracias! No puedo creer que casi la olvido.- tomó la espada y la colocó en su cintura de forma diagonal.

-Capitán.- volvió su atención a la otra capitana ante su llamado. –Disculpe, señor. ¿Ha pensado qué diremos respecto a la alianza?- empezaron a caminar lado a lado siguiendo al príncipe y la princesa hacia el palacio de los reyes.

-Realmente no he pensado mucho en eso.- fue sincero. –Opinó que primero los escuchemos hablar y después debatamos a solas.-

-Como usted lo prefiera, señor.- hmm, Kuchiki seguía siendo muy formal con él a pesar de que ahora también era capitana. Eso le agradaba de la mujer. –Entonces después de escuchar a los reyes pediremos un tiempo para decidir qué será lo mejor.- hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de volver al lado de Kurosaki.

Toshiro alzó una ceja al verlos empezar a discutir a los treinta segundos. En serio, nunca entendería cómo es que esos dos seguían insistiendo en estar uno al lado del otro si evidentemente no se soportaban, pero, en todo caso, nunca entendió cómo nadie soportaba a un Kurosaki/Shiba.

Por fin regresaron al palacio y de inmediato los guiaron hacia el comedor donde los esperaban ya los reyes con expresiones serias. Ellos los invitaron a sentarse y él y Kuchiki se sentaron frente al rey y a la reina con toda la intención de remarcar su autoridad a comparación de sus acompañantes.

-Así que… ¿Pudieron establecer comunicación con uno de sus guardianes o su dios?- la reina Tamirity cruzo los brazos y las manos sobre la mesa.

-En efecto, nos comunicamos con una guardiana.- Kuchiki contestó cuando vio que el capitán albino permaneció en silencio. Él hubiera contestado, pero ante la mención de los guardianes su mente volvió a perderse en Hyorinmaru y su pasado. –Gracias a lo dicho por ella, estamos dispuestos a escuchar su propuesta.- afortunadamente, la capitana estaba siendo bastante profesional, casi parecía no necesitarlo, casi.

-Cabe recalcar que la decisión no recae completamente en nosotros, esta será solo nuestra primera conversación y luego la decisión la tomaran nuestros superiores.- aclaró él obligándose a concentrar su mente solo en la realidad y no en su misteriosa zanpakuto.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta, capitán.- el rey Raid asintió. –Bien pues, mientras escuchan nuestra protesta, imaginó que todos tendrán hambre.- su gesto serio cambió repentinamente a uno más cálido y amable.

De inmediato, los estómagos de la mayoría de los presentes rugieron, y los reyes y sus hijos rieron divertidos.

-No se avergüencen, viajar entre universos da mucha hambre, ya lo dije yo.- la princesa Tamirity se puso en pie. –Iré a pedir a los sirvientes reales traer un gran festín.- desapareció por una puerta octagonal y volvió al poco tiempo con varias personas cargando muchas bandejas octagonales. De acuerdo, eso fue rápido. -¡Ojala disfruten!-

Los sirvientes colocaron una bandeja delante de cada uno con varios platillos y bebidas. El capitán más joven arrugó la nariz ante la comida de apariencia extraña, aunque afortunadamente no parecía ser nada como lo que cocinaban Matsumoto o Inoue.

Por lo que podía ver y oler, debía ser una especie de pescado y muy probablemente plantas marinas. No era de extrañar que tuvieran comida de esa naturaleza en caso de ser cierto que el 90% de su mundo era puro océano. La bebida tenía una textura algo espesa, casi parecía salsa de tomate a pesar de su color azul. Habían tres frutas al lado de su plato, que más que frutas parecían pequeños globos de agua rosados.

Fue con temor que la mayoría de ellos tomó uno de los palillos de metal que más que palillos parecían pequeños cuchillos afilados de más en las puntas. Toshiro observó a los reyes comer, ellos cortaban con los palillos como si fueran tenedor y cuchillo, y picaban el bocado solo con uno antes de llevárselo a la boca, por lo que decidió imitarlos.

Cuando se llevó el primer bocado de pescado envuelto en algas, se sorprendió gratamente al encontrar que el sabor realmente no era tan malo. No tenía sal ni ningún tipo de condimento, pero el pescado era crujiente y las algas suaves, no estaba mal.

Algunos arrugaron la nariz ante el gusto extraño, pero otros comieron sin problema, en especial los Kurosaki, ¿había algo a lo que esa familia no se adaptara? Urahara y Yoruichi, por otro lado, parecieron encontrar la comida como un manjar exquisito y rápidamente pidieron más.

Una vez acabaron con la comida, Hitsugaya regaló su jugo a su teniente al encontrarlo demasiado dulce para su gusto e ignoró las frutas para fijar su mirada en los reyes, que parecieron notar sus intenciones y de inmediato dejaron sus bebidas centrando su atención en él y haciendo que todos los presentes hicieran lo mismo.

-Sí no es molestia… Me gustaría escuchar su propuesta en este momento.- murmuró con el rostro cuidadosamente en blanco.

-Claro.- la reina Tamirity carraspeó. –Bien, pues… Como mis hijos ya le habrán informado, los cazadores han estado invadiéndonos como plagas y destruyéndonos lentamente desde hace mil años. Nos robaron uno de nuestros nueve mundos y lo sumieron en la esclavitud, aunque nosotros afortunadamente logramos aliarnos con uno de sus siete mundos y librarlos de la tiranía de Jigen. Lo que queremos es que se unan a la alianza antes de que les pase lo mismo que a nosotros.- se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Qué relación tienen sus nueve mundos?- Hitsugaya se mostró inconmovible ante las palabras de la mujer, aunque sabía que Kuchiki estaba creyéndole cada palabra. Él quería estar fuera de dudas. –De nuestros cuatro mundos todos están conectados entre sí, aunque el que es… digamos el "principal" no sabe de la existencia de los otros tres mundos.- explicó queriendo una explicación a cambio.

-Interesante.- la reina se llevó una mano a la barbilla. –Bueno pues, nuestros mundos siempre han sabido de la existencia de los otros. Uno es paraíso y otro es infierno, por decirlo así, aunque en realidad no son tan extremos como suenan, y son los más poblados. Los otros seis eran pequeños reinos repartidos por mundos que convivían entre sí intercambiando recursos. Vivíamos en paz dictada por nuestros dioses y guardianes. Los cazadores llegaron a desestabilizar todo.- suspiró con odio evidente. –Los combatimos lo más que pudimos después de que hayan acabado con cientos de vidas y quemado nuestros pueblos, pero ellos lograron dividirnos, desestabilizar nuestros gobiernos, y entonces…- arrugó el gesto. –Entonces nuestras divinidades nos dieron la espalda, para siempre.-

-Por culpa de esos malditos.- el rey Raid apretó los puños.

Toshiro arqueó una ceja, de repente entendiendo a lo que se refería la guardiana celestial Fortuna. Definitivamente esta gente estaba cegada por el odio. Comenzó a replantearse el que esto fuera buena idea… pero no tenían muchas opciones.

-Entiendo. Gracias por la explicación.- asintió. –Ahora quisiera escuchar su propuesta.-

-Nuestra propuesta es ofrecerles una alianza bélica.- la reina sonrió levemente. –Finalmente… por fin logramos conseguir una forma de acabar con todos ellos, de una vez por todas.- compartió una mirada de alegría con su marido y sus hijos. –Pero hasta el momento no hemos podido encontrar un modo de llevarlo a cabo solo por nosotros mismos aun con la ayuda de nuestros aliados en el primer universo. Tal vez… sí contamos con su colaboración… podamos conseguirlo.- su sonrisa se agrandó un poco. –Leímos en la Lista de Cabezas que son rápidos, más rápidos que los cazadores. Eso podría ser de mucha ayuda en nuestros planes.- juntó las manos viéndose esperanzada.

-¿En qué consisten esos planes?- Kuchiki se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí no les importa… Preferiríamos discutir eso directamente con su líder.- el rey se removió incómodo. –Lo que podemos decirles ahora, es que no pondría en peligro de ninguna forma a ninguno de sus guerreros, y sí funciona nos libraremos de esa molesta amenaza de una vez por todas.- aseguró.

-¿Qué es lo que exigirían de nosotros?- esto no le estaba gustando del todo.

-Solo que pongan algunos de sus mejores soldados a nuestra disposición y nos dejen entrenarlos para la ocasión. Me gustaría que mis hijos y algunos de nuestros mejores guerreros vuelvan con ustedes a su mundo y los entrenen, preparen, informen y ayuden a su universo a lidiar con los cazadores.- propuso la reina.

El capitán albino frunció el ceño. Sí lo ponían de ese modo, realmente la oferta sonaba bastante tentadora.

-Nuestros hijos llevarían consigo un aparato comunicador para que yo y mi esposa podamos hablar directo con su líder, esto es solo con su autorización, por supuesto. Solo sí ustedes están realmente dispuestos a confiar en nosotros.-

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál será su respuesta?-

-Permítannos unos momentos a solas, por favor.- se levantó de la mesa ante el asentimiento de los reyes. –Matsumoto, Kuchiki, acompáñenme.- llamó a las dos mujeres. –Y… Kurosaki… tú también puedes venir sí quieres.- el de cabellos anaranjados se mostró sumamente sorprendido. Y no es que Hitsugaya confiara en él, pero bueno, había salvado a la Sociedad de Almas un par de veces, debía darle ese crédito.

-Ehh… seguro.- frunció el ceño, pero tomó las frutas rosadas de su plato y los siguió al pasillo contiguo a la habitación del comedor dispuesto a escuchar su conversación y tal vez ayudarlo a decidir qué era lo correcto.

.

Ishida frunció el ceño al ver a los cuatro retirarse del comedor. Desearía participar en la conversación también, pero bien sabía que Ichigo con suerte había sido invitado, y el capitán del décimo escuadrón no era la persona más tratable que conocía.

Se quedó mirando atentamente a los reyes y sus hijos, tratando de encontrar algo sospechoso en ellos, pero hasta ahora no halló nada en ellos que pudiera considerarse más allá de raros y tal vez un poco demasiado obsesionados con los cazadores, pero eso último no le parecía nada tan malo. Él también estaría molesto con quienes hayan destruido la armonía de su mundo, asesinado a su gente y aun hoy en día siguiera siendo una piedra en su zapato… Aunque había aprendido a perdonar a los shinigamis, en su caso.

Terminó de comer su extraña pero no tan desagradable comida mientras esperaba que el grupito llegara por fin con una decisión que tal vez definiría el destino de todo su universo con sus distintos universos. Cuando ellos llegaron, todos se veían serios, pero Ishida decidió fijarse en la mirada de Ichigo, él era el más transparente, después de todo. Sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, pero algo le decía que no era solo por lo que acababan de discutir, así que solo esperó a que los capitanes hablaran.

-Hemos decidido dejar a sus hijos y cuantos guerreros quieran para volver a nuestro mundo y que puedan discutir la decisión final con nuestro líder el capitán comandante Kyoraku Shunsui.- informó Hitsugaya solemnemente. –Pero tenemos algunas condiciones.-

-Por supuesto. Dinos.- la reina asintió atenta, visiblemente complacida.

-Primero que nada, queremos que apenas tomen la decisión con el capitán comandante hagan de sus planes un asunto público. Segundo, cualquier información que consideren nos servirá en el futuro contra los cazadores, díganla. Y también, queremos saber sí es que hay otras amenazas, con tantos mundos allí afuera, no puedo confiarme en que ellos sean la única amenaza.- Hitsugaya demandó con la seriedad desbordándose de su mirada.

-Accedemos a su primera condición. En cuanto a la segunda y la tercera, esa información fácilmente se las pueden dar mis hijos en cualquier momento que les parezca adecuado.- la reina Tamirity seguía viéndose excesivamente satisfecha.

-Esperamos pronto hacer contacto con su líder, por ahora, por favor siéntanse libres de recorrer la tierra de Tamirity a su gusto mientras convocamos a nuestros guerreros que se embarcaran a esta misión volviendo con ustedes a su tierra.- el rey rió jubiloso tomando un gran trago de ese jugo raro que servían, procediendo a eructar ruidosamente. –Ups, lo siento.- rió más.

Una ceja de la reina se contrajo con molestia mientras una vena se hinchaba visiblemente en su sien, y, ante las miradas incrédulas de todos, golpeó a su esposo directo en su mejilla izquierda mandándolo a volar contra una de las paredes.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡No te comportes de ese modo cuando tenemos invitados o no volverás a comer en esa mesa!- se puso en pie solo para acercarse a pisotear el rostro de su marido que luchaba desesperadamente por quitársela de encima a la vez que rogaba por su perdón aunque entre dientes.

Sus hijos solo rieron cálidamente, murmurando algo sobre cómo sus padres eran sumamente entrañables. Todos ellos solo miraron a la familia real con gotitas resbalando por sus nucas. Ishida ajustó sus lentes rodando los ojos, esos dos reyes por alguna razón le recordaban bastante a Ichigo y Rukia.

Una vez todos acabaron sus comidas, el príncipe y la princesa se pusieron de pie con sonrisas amables.

-Sí gustan, podemos darles un recorrido por el pueblo mientras esperan la hora de volver a su mundo.- ofrecieron. Todos ellos aceptaron, aunque algunos quizás porque no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer para pasar la espera.

Salieron del palacio y empezaron a vagar por el pueblito. A Uryuu le llamaba la atención las casitas pequeñas pero visiblemente fuertes, probablemente blindadas, podía notar que las ventanas también podían sellarse completamente. También, desde las puertas abiertas y las ventanas, notó que todos tenían adentros al menos un par de plantas.

Las personas los miraban curiosos, pero sin dejar de hacer sus actividades diarias. Algunos sembraban, otros recogían, otros venían aparentemente del océano con contenedores llenos de algas, peces y otros materiales, otros se encargaban de limpiar esos materiales, y otros recién estaban partiendo a la dirección donde aparentemente estaba el océano, que él calculaba no podía ser muy lejos por el leve sonido de las mareas constantemente zumbando en sus odios y el fuerte aroma característico del mar.

La naturaleza era bastante interesante, los troncos de los árboles eran verdes y ninguno era muy alto, casi parecían flores gigantes en vez de árboles, había algunos que incluso parecían tener pétalos muy raros en vez de ramas dándole aspectos similares a las palmeras, los que sí tenían ramas como las conocían solo que verdes y de apariencia no muy duras eran de los que crecían frutas.

-Cuidado con sus cabezas. Aquí a menudo caen pequeños asteroides por uno de nuestros planetas más cercanos con un sistema de anillos, estén atentos o morirán antes de siquiera darse cuenta.- el príncipe rió cantarinamente ignorando sus estremecimientos. –Pero no se preocupen tanto, la mayoría caen en las casas y hacen un pequeño silbido sí llegaran a acercarse mucho a ustedes.- le restó importancia al asunto.

-¿Imaginó que por esa amenaza sus casas están hechas de materiales tan duros?- Urahara se acercó a golpetear una de las casitas.

-Pues sí… Eso y que tenemos que hacerlas lo suficientemente pesadas y sólidas para que no sean arrastradas por las mareas cuando hay una tormenta tan fuerte que el agua sube hasta aquí, aparte también están equipadas para cuando haya una inundación total que las inunde hasta el techo. Aunque eso solo pasa una vez al año y solo unas horas.- explicó y las cosas empezaron a tener sentido.

-¿No deberían haberse instalado más lejos de las costas?- Ishida ajustó sus lentes mirando con curiosidad al príncipe.

-No habría mucha diferencia, el agua sale por todos lados aquí, y donde no esté cerca el mar estará cerca un río o un lago, no hay zonas secas excepto en lo más profundo del continente, pero sí viviéramos por allá tendríamos pocas fuentes de alimento.- aclaró.

Hmm, interesante…

-No veo animales por aquí, ¿dónde los tienen?- Urahara miró a todas direcciones.

-¿A qué te refieres con… dónde los tenemos?- la princesa entrecerró los ojos. –Eso suena a cómo sí fueran de nuestra propiedad.-

-Los animales tienen sus habitas, ellos no nos invaden sí nosotros no los invadimos.- el príncipe se encogió de hombros. –Claro que hay algunos carnívoros que a veces se quieren pasar de listos y atacar a los niños, pero hasta ahora los niños a los que han querido atacar han sabido defenderse.- sonrió orgulloso. –No por nada los entrenamos desde los cinco años.-

-¿Entrenan a sus niños desde los cinco años?- Ichigo pareció horrorizado, como si su hijo no hubiera empezado a entrenarse como shinigami desde una edad muy parecida a esa. Aunque él afirmaba que no quería que se convirtiera tan joven, eso no lo detuvo de entrenarlo desde que ganó esos poderes, cosa que Ishida consideraba muy irresponsable… Pero no era quién para dar su opinión sobre cómo deberían criar al hijo de Orihime-san.

-Pues claro, necesitan ser guerreros fuertes para defenderse de los cazadores.- los dos se encogieron de hombros como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo… aunque tal vez en su mundo lo sea, por lo que parecía.

-Aquí todos saben pelear aunque sea en pequeña medida.- siguió el príncipe. –Desde los cinco años empiezan a educarse en el arte de la guerra, aunque odiamos llamarlo un arte pero el término viene desde tiempos ancestrales. No es raro que un niño de seis años maneje una espada, solo los menores de cinco, algunos discapacitados y las mujeres embarazadas son clasificados como población indefensa, aunque claro que proteger a los niños es una prioridad pero nos gusta prepararlos lo antes posible.-

-En el mundo en el que vivimos, temó que no tenemos otra opción.- la princesa suspiró tristemente. –Pero esperamos que la alianza con ustedes pueda devolvernos la paz, a todos nosotros.- juntó las manos esperanzada, y tal vez ellos habrían correspondido a su sonrisa alentadora, de no ser porque de repente una estridente risa resonó en todo el lugar.

Todos voltearon alarmados, encontrándose con personas que definitivamente no parecían tamiritianos. Cazadores. Ishida reconoció a algunos de los que habían ido a la Sociedad de Almas y a uno de los que enfrentaron en el mundo humano.

-Fakujise.- gruñó Ichigo mirando directamente al que estaba riéndose como hiena desquiciada, poniéndose protectoramente frente a sus hermanitas menores. –Ese maldito, ¿qué hace aquí?- sacó su Zangetsu. –Esta vez sí que le arrancare ambos brazos.- prometió apretando el mango de la zanpakuto.

-Y volvió con muchos más.- Kuchiki desenvainó su katana. –Diría que son unos doce, y tal vez hayan más escondidos en las sombras, estén atentos.- ella miraba al primer cazador con el que peleó, Eidan, pero este solo miraba con odio al Kurosaki mayor.

-Esto es malo.- el príncipe frunció el ceño. –Pero debí suponer que no querrían perderse de la fiesta de bienvenida. Lamento no haber anticipado esto. Por favor dejen que nos encarguemos de esas pestes.- sacó un pequeño cuchillo.

-¡Pero hermano!- la princesa parecía horrorizada. -¡Esos son dos de la Orden de los Nueve!- señaló a Fakujise y a un anciano corpulento con barba que parecía traer puestas unas raras gafas de sol. -¡El Quinto y el Noveno! ¡Nuestros mejores guerreros están en conferencia con nuestros padres! ¡No hagas ninguna imprudencia para querer impresionar a nuestros visitantes!- se volteó suplicante hacia ellos. –Por favor, les ruego nos ayuden a controlar esta amenaza.- suplicó con las manos juntas.

-¡No tienes que pedirlo dos veces!- sin mucho pensarlo, Kurosaki saltó con su espada en alto directo a atacar a Fakujise, pero Eidan se interpuso estrellando sus dos espadas contra Zangetsu y terminando ambos de pie en el suelo a pocos metros del otro. -¡Quítate de mi camino, basura!- exigió.

-¡Kurosaki Ichigo!- Eidan parecía enloquecido de furia, la sonrisa malvada que recordaba en su rostro completamente desaparecida. -¡Tú le arrancaste el brazo a mi compañero y ahora por tu culpa él está inutilizado! ¡Sí quieres pelear contra el gran Fakujise, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí! ¡Y créeme que no será tan fácil como cuando tomaste a Kian por sorpresa!- prometió.

Ichigo gruñó visiblemente frustrado de que la amenaza menor no estuviera dejándolo enfrentarse al jefe, pero pronto atacó con ferocidad al cazador moreno con el cabello castaño alborotado. Sus dos espadas chocaron contra el gran cuchillo de cocina haciendo saltar chispas y eso de algún modo pareció ser suficiente para desatar el infierno.

Todos los cazadores saltaron hacia ellos, excepto por el Quinto y el Noveno de la famosa Orden de los Nueve. Dos chicas salieron de la nada en dirección a las gemelas Kurosaki, pero Uryuu decidió interponerse y enfrentar a las chicas en lugar de las hermanas.

Ellas eran dos morenas con el cabello rubio lleno de rulos y los ojos grises. Tenían espadas electrificadas en cada mano, sencillamente magnifico, sabía que no debería haber venido.

Atacó a las mujeres lanzándoles la mayor cantidad de flechas necesarias para hacerlas alejarse de las hermanas de Kurosaki y los niños de Urahara, aunque por desgracia esto no salió muy bien que se diga puesto que las malditas usaban esos cilindros llamados Botones para generar escudos que hacían rebotar sus flechas directo hacia él.

Maldición, ya estaba viejo para estas cosas. A diferencia de sus amigos, ¡él estaba muy feliz de admitirlo! Ya no era un jovencito, debería estar trabajando en el hospital en vez de lanzando flechas a dos desquiciadas de otro universo en un universo que no era el suyo en primer lugar. Suerte que él era el dueño del hospital o ya lo habrían despedido.

Una de las chicas logro acercarse demasiado a él y casi logra darle con su espada electrificada, pero logró insertarle una flecha en el hombro antes de que lo consiguiera. Sí estuviera peleando solo contra una y sin nadie a quién proteger, probablemente podría hacer más, pero ahora mismo debía admitir que estaba en una especie de aprieto.

Quería alejarlas más de la gente, pero sus escudos molestos no lo ayudaban.

Una uso uno de esos Botones para lanzar una lluvia de agujas hacia él. Diablos, eso sí sería difícil de controlar. Trató de esquivarlas pero eso no le fue realmente necesario debido a una repentina ayuda.

-¡Bakudo número 20!- Kurosaki Karin extendió sus manos al cielo. -¡Kasetsujuutaku!- apenas terminó de pronunciar la palabra, tres paredes se levantaron alrededor de ellos y todos los tamiritianos cercanos, cerrándose con un techo justo a tiempo para evitar el paso de las agujas.

-¡Bien hecho, Karin-chan!- Kurosaki Yuzu aplaudió entusiasmada antes de acercarse a él y hacer una leve reverencia. –Sé que no somos guerreros tan experimentados como ustedes, pero por favor, sí vamos a proteger a esta gente y a nosotros mismos le pido que no nos subestime.- sonrió dulcemente.

Ishida frunció el ceño. Sí iba a dejar que ellas lo ayuden… muy probablemente Kurosaki lo mataría en cuanto la batalla termine, pero bueno… ¿desde cuándo le temía a ese idiota? Al menos debía darles una oportunidad, no se graduaron de la Academia por nada.

-Bien, pero voy a interferir sí veo que no pueden manejar la situación.- aseguró guardando su arco y dejando que las gemelas, el chico ese Ikami Kouzu y los niños de Urahara se adelantaran mientras las dos mujeres comenzaban a destruir la barrera con sus espadas.

-¡Yo voy primero!- la Kurosaki pelinegra desenvainó su espada.

-¡Olvídalo, yo voy!- Hanakari Jinta sacó su katana tratando de adelantarse a la chica.

Probablemente habrían seguido discutiendo de no ser porque en ese momento el campo de kido fue destruido y las dos furiosas mujeres se les lanzaron encima a ambos al mismo tiempo chocando espadas.

Jinta era más fuerte que su oponente femenina, cada golpe que daba la hacía retroceder un paso, el problema era que la mujer era visiblemente mucho más experimentada, y estaba comenzando a tener problemas para seguirle el ritmo. Karin estaba bastante igualada con su oponente, pero dudaba que eso pudiera seguir así por mucho tiempo.

Frunció el ceño. Esperaba no tener que interferir pronto o sería una gran vergüenza para estos jóvenes que recién empezaban en este campo, pero no dejaría que ninguno fuera gravemente herido sí podía impedirlo.

-¡Jinta-kun, cuidado!- advirtió Yuzu al ver a su amigo pelirrojo ser cortado levemente en el hombro, y aunque era una herida pequeña, sí que dificultaría las cosas al dejarlo incapaz de tener un buen manejo en su espada.

-¡AGH! ¡Al diablo con esto!- retrocedió y alzó su zanpakuto. -¡Lánzalos fuera del estadio! ¡Yakyuu!- la katana en sus manos se envolvió en un haz de luz blanca que empezó a moldearse en un gigantesco bate de metal bastante parecido al que lo veía usar en el mundo humano, solo que mucho más grande y repletó de pinches con uno especialmente grande y filoso en la punta. -¡Toma esto!- aventó su enorme bate directo a la cazadora, que debido a la sorpresa dejó que la impactara perforándole el muslo y el costado del cuerpo lanzándola contra una de las duras casitas haciéndole apenas una abolladura. -¡JA! ¡Yo gane primero, Karin!- presumió a su amiga que seguía enfrascada en su propia lucha.

Ella uso shunpo para esquivar una puñalada de la cazadora y luego para posicionarse atrás y fallar por poco al tratar de atacarla, luego volvieron a chocar espadas en lo que miraba mal al presumido pelirrojo.

-¡Liberando el shikai tan rápido así cualquiera!- le sacó la lengua, pero tuvo que retroceder cuando su enemiga logró asestarle un puñetazo en el lado del rostro. -¡Agh, perra!- pateó a la rubia en el estómago. -¡Voy a acabar contigo!- trató de burlar su guardia fingiendo atacar de costado solo para intentar darle otra patada que por desgracia acabo en ella trastabillando al ser esquivada y casi ser apuñalada de no ser porque se tiró al suelo.

Desde el suelo, trató de usar sus piernas para derribar a su oponente, pero fácilmente la saltó en lo que ella se ponía en pie y de nuevo chocaron espadas. Estaban muy reñidas.

-¿Quieres ayuda, Karin?- ofreció Jinta en tono burlón.

-¡Cállate!- bufó esquivando otra puñalada. –Ya que…- se alejó de su enemiga y sujetó ambos extremos de su espada en horizontal frente a su rostro. -¡Rasga!- su katana empezó a emitir un brillo rojo. -¡Meigetsu!- por un momento, su espada se desvaneció por completo, solo quedando de ella una luz roja, pero entonces la luz envolvió sus manos hasta formar dos guanteletes color rojo escarlata que acababan en filosas garras en las puntas de los dedos.

-¿Vas a arañarme, gatita?- se burló la cazadora, y Uryuu se tomó un momento para preguntarse si es que los gatos estaban en todas partes o qué rayos.

-Puedes estar segura de que sí.- se lanzó hacia la mujer rubia con sorprendente rapidez que antes no había demostrado, lanzando zarpazo tras zarpazo que apenas era capaz de evitar, hasta que finalmente logró dejar la marca de cuatro de sus garras en el rostro de la cazadora.

-¡Ahh! ¡Esto arde!- chilló la mujer mientras la piel alrededor de los rasguños comenzaba a burbujear hasta dejarla con la apariencia de pequeñas burbujas en toda su mejilla derecha. -¡Pagaras por eso!- sacó otro de sus Botones y lo clavó en el piso después de presionarlo, por lo que de inmediato el suelo en un radio de cien metros empezó a temblar y colapsar.

Uryuu se alarmó al ver algunas casas comenzar a hundirse y a varias personas en peligro de caer en las grietas, por lo que de inmediato saltó a ayudar a esas personas, junto con Ururu e Ikami Kouzu. Jinta también hubiera ido, pero justo en ese momento la otra cazadora volvió herida y furiosa con su espada electrificada y ahora un escudo que también parecía irradiar pequeños rayos.

Jinta volvió a enfrentarse a la rubia, pero empezó a tener muchos problemas por la herida en su hombro y el hecho de que ahora debía esquivar la espada y tener cuidado de no rozar el escudo, aunque por fortuna su bate no era conductor de electricidad.

Karin no se vio afectada por el pequeño terremoto, pero ahora su enemiga había sacado un látigo y estaba usando las ruinas y rocas que dejó su desastre para atacar a la shinigami recién graduada, sin dejarla acercarse lo suficiente para atacarla con sus garras.

Tal vez no fue buena idea dejarlos pelear esta batalla, ahora estaba demasiado ocupado ayudando a estas personas como para interferir sí las cosas se ponían feas. Kurosaki sí que lo mataría esta vez.

-¡AGH! ¡Ya muérete!- Jinta dio un gran golpe con su bate a una roca, partiéndola en pedazos que se dirigieron todos a la cazadora, pero esta fácilmente los evito con su escudo antes de volver a saltarle encima.

-¡Odio los látigos!- la Kurosaki menor esquivó otra piedra y alzó uno de sus brazos. –Voy a acabar con esta maldita.- el guantelete en su mano comenzó a brillar en rojo otra vez, y de repente volvió a ser solo una katana, aunque le faltaba poco más de la mitad de la hoja, eso explicaría que su otra mano seguía siendo una garra.

-¡Inténtalo!- la cazadora volvió a lanzarle más rocas, que la chica esquivo.

-¡Eso hare!- guardó la mitad de su katana y apuntó su dedo índice a su oponente. -¡Hado número cuatro! ¡Byakurai!- de inmediato un potente rayo de luz salió disparado de su dedo directo a la mujer, con tanta fuerza que pareció poder haberse extendido por kilómetros de no ser porque disparo desde arriba hacia el suelo, aunque por un error en la puntería solo fue capaz de herir en la pierna a la cazadora, que gritó soltando sus armas para sujetar su pierna herida. –Maldición, no tengo buena puntería en las manos.- se lamentó la chica mirando con desagrado su mano. –En fin, ahora sí acabare contigo.- volvió a sacar la mitad de su katana que había vuelto a la normalidad. –El único problema con mi shikai es que no puedo usar kido cuando lo uso, es una suerte que no tengo que deshacerlo del todo para tener aunque sea una mano libre.- alzó la mitad de katana. -¡Meigetsu!- volvió a llamar a su zanpakuto, que de inmediato brillo y volvió a envolver su mano convirtiéndose otra vez en garra.

-¡Pequeña mocosa!- la mujer rubia sacó un cilindro plateado con un botón negro que Ishida recordaba que Eidan uso para formar un escudo circular que lo protegió del ataque de Kuchiki-san, y exactamente el mismo escudo la envolvió.

-¡Cobarde!- Karin se frenó a pocos pasos del escudo.

-Solo espera.- la mujer sonrió, sacando un Botón morado y rosa, que al presionarlo sacó una pequeña jeringa, entonces, ella lo clavó en su cuello. -¡Agh!- gimió de dolor al hacerlo, pero al poco tiempo sus heridas comenzaron a humear, sanando completamente.

-Maldita tramposa.- la shinigami escupió al piso. –Bien, a ver sí puedes curar esto.- juntó sus garras, entrelazándolas, y de inmediato estas empezaron a arder en llamas rojas, aunque solo tenuemente, pero igual era bastante impresionante.

La mujer rubia salió del escudo sonriendo ya recompuesta con su látigo y espada electrificada, y no perdió tiempo en volver a azotar el látigo en dirección a la chica, tratando de hacerla retroceder, pero en lugar de eso la chica avanzó esquivando el látigo, y se acercó lo suficiente para chocar su garra envuelta en llamas contra la espada envuelta en rayos, dirigiendo su otra garra directo al rostro de la mujer, pero esta logró envolver su muñeca en el látigo antes de que llegara.

Karin gritó cuando el látigo comenzó a electrocutarla, pero mantuvo su postura firme y acercó a arañar levemente el brazo de su enemiga con su dedo meñique, solo un corte pequeño que bien podría haberlo hecho un gatito, pero las llamas alrededor habían hecho de ese pequeño corte algo que bien podría haber sido producido por un trozo de metal que acababa de fundirse en lava.

La cazadora volvió a gritar, volvió a soltar sus armas y retrocedió torpemente, sujetando su muñeca y mirando horrorizada como la piel comenzaba a burbujear, pero entonces se quedó completamente congelada en esa pose y cayó al suelo como costal de papas.

-¿Qué…?...- sus ojos se movían frenéticos y su boca apenas podía abrirse. -¿Qué me hiciste?- parecía perpleja.

-Veras…- ella sonrió entre jadeos. –Parece ser que mi zanpakuto es la única de esta generación de shinigamis que resulta ser una de tipo Fuego-Venenoso.- la arrogancia llenó sus rasgos. –En cuanto mis llamas perforaron tu piel, fuiste envenenada con fuego. Estarás completamente paralizada por cincuenta segundos. ¿Interesante, no?- se acercó amenazante a ella, deshaciendo sus garras y volviendo su zanpakuto a ser una katana. –Solo cincuenta segundos paralizada, pero con eso basta.- se preparó para apuñalarla.

-¡NO, NO!- la rubia grito fuertemente aun y apenas pudiendo mover la boca cuando la katana bajó para perforarle el pecho, pero antes de que llegara a matarla una roca salió de la nada estrellándose contra el costado de la Kurosaki más pequeña, enviándola a estrellarse contra una de las casitas tamiritianas.

Ishida, que recién había terminado de desatorar a unos niños de las grietas y acababa de entregárselos a sus padres, volteó horrorizado al ver que la otra cazadora rubia había sido la responsable de atacar a la chica y salvar a su compañera. Jinta yacía derrotado a pocos metros de ella.

-Estuviste cerca, hermana Yala.- se acercó a su compañera paralizada. –Faltan diez segundos para que se cumplan esos cincuenta, vamos, levántate.- en el transcurso de lo que decía eso, Yala pestañeó, antes de sonreír y levantarse de un salto.

-Gracias, hermana Kila.- ambas sonrieron malvadamente mirando en la dirección donde Karin se levantó con esfuerzo, chorreando sangre de su boca. –Vamos a matar a esa pequeña peste.- gruñó rencorosa.

-Tú cúrate, hermana. Yo la matare.- Kila comenzó a acercarse a la chica, pero en ese momento un puño le atravesó el pecho, congelándola completamente. Lento, Kila bajó la mirada hacia abajo, encontrándose con un pequeño puño desnudo atravesándole directamente el corazón cubierto de sangre. -¿Qué?- volteó, encontrándose con la mirada completamente nublada y casi inhumana de Ururu. -¿Qué…?...- volvió a repetir, antes de comenzar a vomitar sangre a borbotones.

Ururu sacó su brazo ensangrentando de la mujer, dejando que cayera al suelo desangrándose. Murió a los pocos segundos. La cazadora Yala cayó al suelo, temblando y mirando horrorizada a la ex empleada de Urahara que en ese momento parecía poseída.

-Ustedes… lastimaron a Karin-chan y a Jinta-kun.- murmuró ausentemente Ururu. –Yo no… no puedo perdonarlas.- saltó a los cielos, preparándose para caer al suelo con un puñetazo dirigido directamente a su cabeza.

Uryuu sacó su arco y apuntó directamente a la cabeza de la cazadora, matándola al instante y frenando a Ururu antes de que llegara a esparcir sus sesos por todo el suelo horrorizando aún más a esta gente. Ururu cayó al suelo con sus dos pies a cada lado del cuerpo de la cazadora muerta, sus ojos lentamente volviendo a recuperar su brillo característico.

-Yo…- miró su brazo ensangrentado, su gesto triste cambiando a uno desolado. –Lo siento… Perdí un poco la cabeza…- se disculpó mirando a todos los tamiritianos que susurraban a su alrededor. –Karin-chan, ¿cómo estás?- de un segundo para otro superó el asunto y puso su expresión de siempre acercándose a su amiga.

-Estoy bien.- murmuró limpiando la sangre de su boca y guardando su zanpakuto. –Deberían concentrarse en Jinta.- señaló al pelirrojo inconsciente, pero Yuzu e Ikami Kouzu ya se encontraban sobre él curando sus heridas.

Ishida suspiró. Bien, al menos nadie había muerto, nadie de los buenos. Esperaba que los demás no estuvieran teniendo tantos problemas con sus propias batallas.

.

Ichigo estaba teniendo problemas con su batalla. Akaraa Eidan, el primer cazador que había conocido, uno de los que habían efectuado la masacre de Tokio matando a tanta gente inocente, simplemente se rehusaba a darse por vencido.

Esquivaba todos sus ataques y arremetía contra él con sus espadas de un modo completamente desquiciado, su mirada estaba enloquecida y con sed por su sangre. Solo hablaba para repetirle que lo destruiría por haber lastimado a su compañero, aunque más que repetirlo lo gritaba y lo escupía en su cara.

Esos aparatos que tenían ellos, Botones, eran realmente molestos. Sus dos espadas no eran el mayor de sus problemas, sino las sorpresitas que sacaba de esos artefactos cilíndricos. Los usaba para repeler sus Getsuga Tenshou, ya había causado un terremoto y uno hasta resultó ser un lanzallamas.

Cuando estaba enloquecido por el miedo de perder a sus hermanitas le pareció fácil enfrentar a estos tipos, pero ahora apenas estaba a la par con este idiota que ni siquiera era uno de los jefes. Fakujise sonreía a la distancia observándolos pelear como si fueran sus ratas de circo, el otro perteneciente a su Orden, el Noveno, estaba a su lado junto con una mujer morena de cabello plateado atado en una coleta escribiendo en una computadora observándolos a todos como si fueran ratas también, solo que de laboratorio.

Había muchos cazadores que no había visto antes o bien no recordaba. Un loco con un hacha estaba peleando con Rukia, pero ella estaba teniendo la ventaja de la batalla por el momento a pesar de que el loco fácilmente cortaba su hielo, pero aparte de cortar hielo parecía no saber otra cosa.

El príncipe y la princesa estaban peleando con tres cazadores a la vez, que tenían lanzas que lanzaban fuego algunas y rayos otras, pero ellos parecían estar llevando las cosas bastante bien. El príncipe podría tener solo una pequeña daga, pero la utilizaba con maestría que asombraba, la princesa, por otro lado, ayudaba a su hermano utilizando escudos, aunque también parecía ser experta en alguna clase de arte marcial que involucraba usar las muñecas y las plantas de los pies para golpear.

Urahara y Yoruichi estaban dándole una paliza a unos idiotas de dos metros cuya mayor habilidad parecía ser la fuerza bruta, y Tessai ya había derrotado a su enemigo hace mucho tiempo y ahora estaba comiendo una fruta que le había ofrecido una muchacha de allí.

Toshiro estaba peleando junto a su teniente contra dos tipos con un montón de cuchillas que también habían sacado algunos lanzallamas, pero los tipos ya estaban prácticamente vencidos, solo seguían peleando porque cuando uno estaba a punto de caer el otro los distraía mientras se curaba con esos Botones jeringas tan molestos que tenían.

Eidan no había usado ningún Botón jeringa hasta el momento pese a que Ichigo sí había logrado hacerle un par de cortes, el tipo parecía ser movido por el odio, probablemente seguiría atacándolo aun sí le rompían las piernas. Tal vez lo respetaría sí no hubiera asesinado a tanta gente inocente.

Quería terminar rápido su batalla con este idiota, para así ir a salvar a sus hermanas porque sabía que ese miserable de Ishida las había dejado pelear (ya luego lo mataría) y luego ir a matar a ese miserable de Fakujise y borrar la sonrisita arrogante de su rostro.

Uso shunpo para colocarse al costado de Eidan, pero luego se colocó atrás y luego al frente, luego volvió a ese costado y siguió girando a su alrededor haciéndolo mirar en todas direcciones, hasta finalmente dirigir su espada a su pecho, pero desgraciadamente el desgraciado alcanzó a bloquearla, por lo que volvió a usar la misma estrategia, solo que esta vez a una mayor distancia, acercándose y alejándose. Lanzó un Getsuga Tenshou y cuando él lo esquivó se posiciono detrás y logró cortar superficialmente su espalda antes de que lograra escapar.

Gruñó y saltó hacia él estrellando su espada contra las suyas, las chipas rebotando mientras ambos arremetían ferozmente contra el otro. Debía cubrir cada punto en su guardia para no ser alcanzado por ninguna de sus espadas, y aunque él no estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por cubrirse de sus ataques, no es como si tuviera mucho tiempo para atacar con lo desenfrenado y desesperadamente rápido que lanzaba puñaladas hacia él con toda la intención de matarlo.

Trataba de darle puñetazos y patadas para alejarlo y tener aunque sea un respiro pero así ya se había ganado varios cortes y no lo habían afectado mucho en verdad. El odio había cegado sus sentidos, parecía no sentir dolor alguno.

Aun así, justamente era ese odio el que no lo hacía un digno rival para Ichigo, Eidan podría no estar perdiendo, pero tampoco estaba ganando, y no era más rápido ni más fuerte, solo parecía tener un impulso de adrenalina. Sus ataques eran descuidados y torpes, mientras que él aún estaba planeando estrategias para quitárselo de encima, y en algún momento alguna tendría que funcionar.

Gruñó cuando Eidan logró asestarle una patada y casi le corta la garganta, pero logró darle un puñetazo antes de que pudiera matarlo. Maldita sea, sí tan solo… ¡sí tan solo tuviera su Bankai ya habría acabado con este asesino idiota! ¿Por qué no había entrenado para recuperarlo? ¡¿Por qué se había confiado tanto en que no tendría que volver a enfrentar algo así?!

Volvió a usar la estrategia del shunpo para despistar a Eidan y atacarlo rápidamente perforando su estómago antes de volver a alejarse jadeando un poco. ¿Cómo es posible que ya estuviera cansándose cuando este idiota aún no estaba derrotado? ¡Tenía que ir por Fakujise! Este tipo solo era un molesto obstáculo.

-¡GETSUGA TENSHOU!- lanzó otro ataque tratando de acabar con él de una vez, pero de nuevo lo bloqueó con otro de esos escudos que lo hicieron rebotar hacia él, por lo que rodó los ojos y dejó que se perdiera en el cielo. –Agh, por favor.- ¿no podía morir ya?

Volvieron a chocar espadas, ambos jadeando pesadamente, mirándose con cada vez más rabia en sus ojos. Mientras estaban en eso, Ichigo notó por el rabillo del ojo a ese Noveno de la Orden de los Nueve, esos cazadores más poderosos solo superados por su rey, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa enfermiza francamente espeluznante.

El Noveno se inclinó hacia Fakujise y pareció susurrarle algo, a lo que el Quinto sonrió con todos los dientes mirándolo también con maldad aunque no tan aterrador como su amiguito. Entonces, Fakujise sacó uno de esos Botones y lo presionó.

Eidan se apartó de un salto de Ichigo sujetando su oído con cara de dolor, al igual que todos los otros cazadores que todavía seguían por ahí vivos. ¿Y ahora qué rayos pasaba?, se preguntó viendo a todos los cazadores volver hacia donde estaban sus líderes, todos excepto Eidan.

-Ellos quieren que volvamos a nuestro mundo ya.- gruñó Eidan alejando la mano de su oído cuando el dolor paró. –Pero no pienso hacerlo, no me detendré hasta hacerte tanto daño como sea posible.- rugió con la rabia dominando sus sentidos.

-Inténtalo, idiota.- preparó su pose de batalla, listo para pelear hasta la muerte.

-Oh, yo no lo creo.- sonrió rencoroso. –Matarte no será castigo suficiente.- sacó un Botón que parecía diferente a los demás, no era un pequeño tubo con un botoncito en la punta, sino un tubo varias veces más grande con punta filosa y una especie de taza vacía en el otro extremo. –Pienso matar a la persona más importante para ti, así sabrás lo que es el sufrimiento.- clavó ese tubo en el piso y le roció un líquido que sí sacó de uno de esos Botones, entonces, el tubo comenzó a irradiar pequeños rayos que formaron un pequeño pozo negro. -¡Ya verás! ¡Te quitare a la persona que más amas!- sin más que decir, saltó dentro de ese pozo.

Ichigo frunció el ceño mirando ese portal colapsar apenas Eidan entró y de inmediato sintió unos pequeños brazos jalonearlo para llevarlo lejos, los brazos de la princesa Tamirity.

-¡ALÉJENSE! ¡Eso va a explotar!- advirtió empujándolo lo más lejos posible.

La gente corrió desesperada de ese tubo, que empezó a brillar y brillar más y más hasta producir una gran explosión que dejó un gran cráter, aunque afortunadamente pareció que nadie había sido afectado por el estallido. Los cazadores habían desaparecido antes de que Ichigo siquiera se diera cuenta.

Fakujise escapó. Diablos.

-¿A dónde llevaba eso?- Urahara se acercó al cráter una vez el humo se dispersó sosteniendo su sombrero con algunos arañazos en su rostro y sus ropas rasgadas.

El príncipe Reiv saltó al cráter y sacó un extraño aparato similar a un satélite, que escaneó los restos del tubo con una luz blanca.

-Bueno, pues no debe ser una sorpresa que vaya a su universo.- se llevó una mano a la barbilla. –Pero yo no conozco sus coordenadas, así que no sabría identificar el lugar exacto.- le tendió el aparató a Urahara. -¿Tú sabes qué lugar es este?-

Kisuke tomó la cosa parecida a un satélite y alzó levemente su sombrero, examinando lo que se mostraba en la pequeña pantalla del aparato, haciendo una que otra pregunta al príncipe, hasta finalmente llegar a una conclusión.

-Sí no me equivoco, y dudó hacerlo porque en realidad tiene mucho sentido, estas coordenadas llevan a un único lugar.- el idiota los mantuvo a la expectativa como era su molesta costumbre. –La ciudad de Karakura.- finalmente dijo.

Todos los que ya conocían muy bien esa ciudad se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras el Kurosaki maldecía en su interior.

-Maldición.- maldijo en voz alta. –Él dijo que mataría a la persona que más amo. ¡Debe ir tras mi hijo!- empezó a hiperventilar.

-O tu esposa.- señaló Ishida, que recién se había unido a ellos con sus hermanas y los demás tras él.

-Sí, sí, también.- volteó hacia el príncipe. -¡Mi familia está en peligro! ¡Tengo que volver inmediatamente!- de repente fijó la mirada en sus hermanas. -¡Karin! ¡¿Eso es sangre seca?!- se acercó furioso a ella listo para regañarla, pero Rukia lo jaló de la oreja.

-¡Ichigo, tu hijo! ¡Concéntrate en tu hijo!- lo regañó obligándolo a concentrarse.

-Y tu esposa.- volvió a recordar el cuatro-ojos.

-¡Tú cállate! ¡Ya pusiste en peligro a mi hermanita, miserable!- lo tomó del cuello de su elegante ropita de doctor ignorando que Rukia aun lo tenía sujeto por la oreja. -¡En cuanto salve a mi familia te matare!- volteó hacia el príncipe. -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo vuelvo?-

-Hay una manera de que unas pocas personas vayan a ese punto en específico ahora.- Reiv frotó su barbilla pensativa. –Pero el viaje es peligroso… y como dije, solo pueden ir pocos, tal vez dos o tres.- suspiró sacando esas patas de araña de antes, o sea, esos… "moderadores universales". –Bien, preparare esto. Elijan quienes van a ir, tres máximo.-

-¿Y por qué no es como ese portal de antes? No parece haber diferencia.- Hitsugaya alzó una ceja.

-Lo había cargado para que soportara mucho tiempo activado, mientras más cargado más tiempo dura sustento el portal y mientras más tiempo pueda soportar sustento más largo es el túnel. Después de un viaje, la carga disminuye, sí quieren viajar ahora, el portal no podrá sostenerse por mucho tiempo, por lo tanto el túnel será corto y llegaran relativamente rápido, pero sí se cierra antes de que alguien pase, ese alguien sería aplastado y destruido por el colapso del túnel en cuestión de milésimas de segundos.- muchos de ellos tragaron ante esa información. –Por eso solo permitiré que vayan tres, sí van más probablemente serían tragados por el túnel antes de llegar al final aunque sea corto, el moderador no tiene suficiente carga.-

-Bien, bien, entiendo.- Ichigo se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración. –No me importan los riesgos, yo voy, no dejare que dañen a mi hijo.-

-Ni a tu esposa.- de nuevo Ishida. –Así que iré también, no confió en que este idiota proteja a Orihime-san.- ajustó sus lentes con fastidio. –Y no me van a detener.-

-En ese caso yo soy la tercera. No dejare que hieran a Orihime y Kazui-kun.- Rukia también se adelantó.

-¿Y por qué no podemos ir nosotras?- Karin se señaló. –Es mi familia también.-

-Tú estás castigada por meterte en batallas que no son tuyas.- regañó él. –Además, ya estoy preocupado por mi hijo, no quiero preocuparme por ti también. Rukia e Ishida vendrán conmigo, punto.- decidió ignorando los pisotones de su hermana más pequeña.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, ¿usted se encargara de volver a la Sociedad de Almas con los guerreros y excusarme frente al capitán comandante?- Rukia se inclinó al capitán más pequeño, que asintió solemnemente.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya voy a activar el portal! ¡Los que vayan a ir prepárense!- de inmediato Ichigo, Rukia e Ishida se acercaron a donde el príncipe Reiv los llamaba. -¡Apenas el túnel se cubra de amarillo salten!- indicó.

Los tres compartieron una mirada mientras activaba el portal, la determinación brillando en sus ojos. El pozo negro de siempre apareció y se cubrió de los rayos amarillos, y entonces ellos brincaron en él.

.

Ichika agitó los pies alegremente sentada en la cama de Kazui. Le gustaban las camas humanas, eran más altas que el Futon, la hacían sentir más alta, más grande.

-Ichika-chan, ¿quieres más galletas?- Orihime le tendió una bandeja de galletas.

-Uhh… no, gracias.- con una ya había tenido suficiente. –Oye, Kazui, ¿puedes repetirme por qué no podemos entrenar ahora?- se volteó hacia su amigo humano, que tenía su nariz enterrada en un libro mientras garabateaba algo.

-Lo siento, Ichika-chan, la tarea de la secundaria es muy difícil.- rió nerviosamente. –Pero me alegra que hayas venido a visitarnos de todos modos. Por favor perdona que no tenga tiempo.- acercó su mano a acariciar su cabeza, pero ella le dio un manotazo.

-¡Idiota! ¡Me escape de la Sociedad de Almas por nada!- pisoteó bajando de la cama y caminando furiosamente de un lado a otro en la habitación. –Cuando mi padre despierte del golpe que se dio "accidentalmente" y mi madre vuelva y él le diga, ¡ella me regañara!- se lamentó. –Y tú prefieres esa asquerosa "tarea" en vez de mí.- se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

-En verdad lo siento, Ichika-chan, pero son mis responsabilidades.- sonrió incómodamente. –Sí quieres puedes volver en otro momento…- sugirió nervioso.

-¡Y ahora me estás echando!- saltó sobre su espalda y empezó a pisotearlo sin consideración alguna, hasta que una alarmada Orihime la tomó de los brazos tratando de separarla de su hijo idiota. -¡Suéltame, Orihime-chan! ¡Voy a matarlo!-

-Tranquila, Ichika-chan, por favor contrólate.- la mujer rió nerviosamente.

-Bien.- se calmó y de inmediato la bajó al suelo. –Hmm.- se cruzó de brazos malhumorada, pero volvió a sentarse en la cama mientras veía a la mayor cocinar algo que olía horrible tarareando y al menor pero físicamente mayor que ella seguir con su tarea.

Últimamente estaba más molesta de lo normal con Kazui por razones no muy válidas. No es que él no fuera un bobo, que sí lo era, pero en los últimos meses ella se enojaba con solo verlo. El motivo era simple, pero difícil de admitir para ella.

Le molestaba verlo crecer cada día mientras que por el contrario ella cada día envejecía más lento. Él ya tenía doce años y ella apenas parecía que con suerte tenía nueve años humanos. No le gustaba estar quedándose tan chiquita a comparación de su amigo, no sabía por qué pero así era.

Hizo una mueca y apoyó la mejilla en su mano. Qué mal día para habérsele escapado a su padre, pero como aparentemente iban a entrar en guerra pronto sabía que debía aprovechar cada oportunidad que tuviera, y no podía esperar a que su madre viniera a darle su autorización, así que escapó.

Siguió aburriéndose por un buen rato, escuchando el tarareo de Orihime y los leves murmullos de Kazui mientras hacia su tarea, hasta que de pronto oyó algo diferente. Una explosión, una explosión en una de las paredes de la casa.

Los tres se congelaron, antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras hasta la sala, encontrándose con un hombre moreno de cabello castaño alborotado vestido con mayas y una especie de poncho de esos que la hicieron usar en una de sus visitas al mundo humano.

-Saludos.- el hombre sonrió. –Soy Akaraa Eidan, un cazador.- llevó una mano tras su espalda y otra frente a su rostro por quién sabe qué razón. -¿Ustedes son la familia de Kurosaki Ichigo, verdad?- había un brillo malvado en sus ojos, e Ichika sacó su espada.

-¡Tú eres uno de esos horribles asesinos de la masacre de Tokio!- Orihime tomó los hombros de ambos niños poniéndolos detrás de ella. -¡No te vas a acercar a estos niños!- invocó a su escudo triangular.

-Hmm…- Eidan se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. –Qué adorable.- su sonrisa se volvió psicópata mientras desaparecía de sus vistas para colocarse justo detrás de Orihime y estrellar su puño en su mejilla cuando ella volteó sorprendida a verlo, derribándola de inmediato. –Ahora…- puso sus manos en las cabezas de ambos niños. –Ya nos deshicimos de ella, ¿les parece empezar con la diversión?- de pronto, Ichika sintió como era lanzada contra una pared, chocando su cabeza duramente y cayendo lánguida al suelo, aunque no alcanzó para desmayarla, solo inmovilizarla.

-¡Ichika-chan!- Kazui trató de ir hasta ella, pero se detuvo cuando Eidan lo tomó por el cuello levantando sus pies del piso.

-¿Tú eres el hijo de ese bastardo de Kurosaki?- lo miró con odio. –Voy a disfrutar tanto sacándote esos ojos de niña…-

-N-no…- los ojos de Kazui se aguaron. –P-por favor… no lastimes a mi madre ni a Ichika-chan, has lo que quieras conmigo pero déjalas ir.- lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. –Por favor, déjalas ir.- empezó a atragantarse por la falta de aire.

-Pero qué noble.- el cazador rodó los ojos. –Mi amigo Kian también era muy noble, y a él tu papi le arranco un brazo y le destrozó casi la mitad del cuerpo.- gruñó rencoroso. –Ahora, te arrancare un brazo y voy a destrozar parte de tu cuerpo, antes de matarte.- rió a carcajadas como un demente. –Dime… ¿cuál de tus brazos extrañarías menos?- dejó de ahorcarlo y lo arrojó al piso.

-Alto ahí, Eidan.- una voz frenó al lunático demente de arrancarle un brazo a su amigo.

-¿Hmm?- volteó, encontrándose con el hombre que lo había frenado, un anciano corpulento con barba y lentes de sol junto a una mujer bonita de ojos fucsias, piel morena y cabello plateado atado en una coleta. -¡A-ah!... ¡El Noveno de la Orden de los Nueve!- de inmediato se enderezó como regla. –Gamaro-sama, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-

-Veo que recordaste que ahora me gusta que me llamen así.- Gamaro sonrió. –Me encanta la cultura de este país, en este continente, en este hemisferio de este mundo, es muy interesante. Lo sé bien, he investigado a fondo.- sea quien sea este tipo y lo que quisiera este tipo, estaba loco. -¿Sabes algo interesante, Eidan-kun? Aparentemente en este universo hay cuatro razas. Humanos, shinigamis, Quincys y hollows. Los shinigamis son los buenos, los hollows son los malos y los Quincys los tontos.- soltó una risita. –Y los humanos son los inútiles, pero todas las otras razas nacieron de ellos, por lo que sé.-

-¿A-ah, sí? Que interesante, gracias por compartir sus conocimientos, Gamaro-sama.- ese tipo Eidan realmente parecía intimidado por el vejete raro.

-Se supone que estas razas no se mezclan. Los Quincys aman la pureza de su sangre, por lo que supe, los hollows son repudiados incluso por ellos mismos, los humanos en su mayoría piensan que son la única forma de vida inteligente por aquí (¿qué ignorantes, no?) y los shinigamis provienen de las almas de los humanos, así que solo los aceptan a ellos en cierta medida y a las otras dos razas las repudian.- el viejo continuó desvariando y desvariando. –Sin embargo… Hay muchas más mezclas de las que las razas creen. Mira a esa mujer, ¿viste el escudo que hizo?- rió como niño en dulcería. –Que interesante. Y por lo que pude escanear de ella, su alma humana esta mesclada con restos hollows y la más fina capa de restos shinigamis, ¿puedes creerlo? Es fascinante. Es más, Shizuka, esposa mía.- llamó a la bonita mujer que Ichika no podía creer que fuera su esposa. –Quiero que tomes muestras de la sangre de esta mujer, también de su cabello, de su saliva, y también, ¿por qué no? Un par de gametos nunca están de más.- sonrió como un loco.

La mujer de cabello plateado y ojos fucsia, Shizuka, por un momento se quedó inmóvil, viéndose tan horrorizada como la niña shinigami se sentía, pero luego asintió acercándose a Orihime y sacando varias jeringas de distintos tamaños.

-Sí, Gamaro-sama.- obedeció sin chistar.

-Como adoró los nuevos universos, siempre tienen tanto nuevo material para estudiar. ¿No es maravilloso?- siguió desvariando.

-Sí, maravilloso.- Ichika sintió un inmenso halo de alivio al ver a su tío Ichigo justo detrás de ese viejo loco con su zanpakuto en alto listo para rebanar su cabeza. -¡Bastardo!- trató de cortarlo pero el maldito alcanzó a escapar, desapareciendo y apareciendo justo al lado de su esposa Shizuka que aún estaba pinchando con agujas a Orihime.

-¡Ichika!- su madre corrió hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos. –Mi pequeña.- acarició su rostro dulcemente y la niña por fin se sintió a salvo. Su madre estaba aquí.

-¡Orihime-san, Kazui-kun!- el tío raro Uryuu quiso correr hasta los otros dos, pero ese cazador Eidan se lo impidió.

-¡No permitiré que molesten a Gamaro-sama!- rugió.

-¡Como si pudieras con los tres, idiota!- Ichigo se lanzó a atacarlo, pero de repente se congelo solo para al segundo siguiente comenzar a temblar y convulsionar con pequeños rayos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, para al poco tiempo caer desmayado, dejando ver detrás de sí a una mujer morena con el cabello y los ojos celestes, la cazadora que tenían prisionera.

¿Pero qué rayos pasaba aquí?

-¡Ichigo!- su madre sacó su espada y quiso ir a atacar a esa cazadora, pero entonces la esposa del viejo Gamaro llegó de la nada sujetando su espada sin importarle que cortara su mano y sacando un cilindro para electrocutar a su madre hasta la inconsciencia como había hecho con su tío.

-¡Kuchiki-san!- Ishida logró insertar una flecha en una pierna de la cazadora y en un brazo de Eidan, pero Shizuka esquivo la flecha que quiso darle a ella y en un parpadeo lo electrocuto hasta que también acabó en el piso.

Oh, no…

-¡Buen trabajo, mis queridos!- Gamaro aplaudió complacido. –Shizuka, esposa mía, quiero que también tomes muestras de estos especímenes adultos, no olvides principalmente esos que más me interesan, los gametos, por favor.- su esposa hizo una mueca de tristeza, pero sacó las jeringas y se acercó a los tres caídos. –Estos tres también me parecen fascinantes, este de aquí probablemente sea el único Quincy que encontremos.- señaló a Uryuu. –Y me interesa esta shinigami, tiene un buen nivel de Reiatsu, ¿sabían que así llaman a su energía vital aquí? Reiatsu. Pero lo más increíble es Kurosaki Ichigo, es una mezcla de las cuatro razas, ¿pueden creerlo? Es una lástima que el Quinto tenga algo personal contra él, no podré llevármelo hasta que lo derrote.- hizo un mohín ridículo. –Pero bueno, sé que tiene un par de hermanas, pero por ahora…- fijó su vista en Kazui inconsciente. –Creo que me conformare con su hijo.-

-N-no…- Ichika se esforzó por moverse, realmente lo intento, pero estaba completamente lastimada, no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera podía gritar. Solo pudo observar como ese horrible anciano demente se acercaba a su mejor amigo y extendía una mano huesuda a sujetar su brazo, pero entonces algo pasó.

Una energía negra, profundamente oscura rodeó a Kazui y salió disparada hacia Gamaro, obligándolo a alejarse del humano, funcionando como una especie de látigo-tentáculo que azotó las paredes y el piso hasta que el viejo loco acabó en la otra punta de la sala. Solo entonces la energía volvió a Kazui hasta desaparecer.

¿Habría sido su zanpakuto Zen'nō? ¿Cómo se activó si él estaba desmayado? Ichika no entendía nada.

-Tsk, este chico está protegido.- el anciano entrecerró los ojos. –Bien, creo que solo deberé ser paciente. ¡Shizuka! ¿Ya terminaste con las muestras?- gritó volteando a la mujer de cabello plateado.

-Sí, Gamaro-sama, también los cure de las incisiones de las agujas para que no se dañen en caso de que alguna vez quiera volver a utilizarlos como su material.-

-Bien, bien, no fue mala idea. Ahora, lo conveniente será volver antes de que se despierten y armen un escándalo.- sacó un raro tubo y lo planto en el suelo de la casa como sí nada.

-Genial. Muero por volver.- la cazadora que antes habían tenido capturada sonrió malvadamente. –Fue difícil escapar de esa tal Soi Fong, creo que merezco un descanso.-

-Sobre eso…- en un parpadeó, Gamaro se posicionó tras la cazadora, electrocutándola haciéndola gritar de dolor hasta que cayó pero no inconsciente. -¿Creías que no nos enteraríamos de que le enseñaste a un shinigami los secretos sobre nuestra escritura? Tus acciones traen consecuencias, Izara, y ahora pagaras tu estupidez pudriéndote aquí hasta que te ejecuten.- rió malvadamente. –Le diremos adiós a Izami por ti.- se acercó al tuvo y abrió una especie de portal. –Vamos Shizuka y Eidan, nuestro trabajo aquí acabo.- saltó en el portal, de inmediato siendo seguido por sus dos sequitos.

-N-no… no Izami…- por alguna razón esa maldita de Izara comenzó a llorar. -¡MALDICIÓN!- chilló en medio de su llanto.

Ichika oficialmente no entendía nada, pero al menos esos locos se habían marchado sin matar a nadie. Cerrando los ojos, dejó que la inconsciencia la arrastrara a un dulce descanso que desesperadamente necesitaba. Solo esperaba que alguien viniera a ayudarlos pronto, quién sabe lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante.

Continuara...

Holaaaa! :D

Capítulo más largo del fic hasta ahora! WUJUU! XD Espero que no los haya aburrido...

Y volvimos con la acción! 9owo9 Ojala les hayan gustado las peleas, trato de ser lo más explicativa a la hora de escribirlas pero no sé si se entienden como yo quiero q se entiendan :P

Para inventar la zanpakuto de Jinta me base mucho en su gusto por el beisbol, pero para q tengan una idea mejor su espada seria como una mezcla entre el Shikai de Love Aikawa (el vizard) y el bate de metal q usaba para golpear hollows.

En cuanto a Karin, el nombre de su zanpakuto me pareció adecuado, ya q su padre tiene a Engetsu, su hermano a Zangetsu, y ella a Meigetsu xD Ya presentare a la zanpakuto de Yuzu, ya sé como va a ser pero aun no decido el nombre xP Algo q termine en getsu sera :v Espero q se haya entendido bien como es su zanpakuto, sería algo así como el shikai de Soi Fong, solo que en las dos manos y con todos los dedos cubiertos claro, y rojo.

Ojala q esto no sea demasiado mareado o abrumador, trato de ir lento con la introducción de personajes, de problemas, de mundos, de dioses, de poderes, de tecnologia y toda la cosa :'v Cada capítulo me cuesta mucho, pero me esforce para traerles este dentro de este mes aunque sea el último día ;D

Seguimos en lo q yo considero la parte menos interesante de este fic, igual trato de hacerlo entretenido xP Pero en mi opinión lo q se viene más adelante será mejor, aunq aun me faltan bastantes caps para eso uwu

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente me motivan! Ya termine las vacaciones de invierno y ahora q tengo q volver al cole tambien empece el curso de ingreso para la universidad xD ._. Aun así tratare, tratare, de traerles el proximo cap dentro del mes que viene.

Muchas gracias por leer! Los personajes de Tite Kubo.

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	7. Incógnitas

Purificación.

 _"Por mucho que sepamos, siempre habrá una pregunta sin responder. Y ese espacio de misterio inevitablemente invitará a cierto misticismo."_ – Lee Smolin.

Capítulo siete: Incógnitas.

Yuzu se mordió el labio con preocupación sentada junto a su hermana y Jinta en una de las raras ramas de los raros árboles del extraño planeta Tamirity. Estaban allí desde hace más de media hora, viendo a los tamiritianos limpiar el desorden que habían dejado los cazadores cuando vinieron a atacarlos.

Juntó las manos, preocupada por su cuñada y su sobrino allá en Karakura. Esperaba que su hermano haya podido llegar a tiempo antes de que les hayan hecho algo horrible. Incluso aunque sabía que si los mataran vendrían a la Sociedad de Almas y probablemente todos estarían juntos, no podía desearles para nada la muerte. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo horrible que era morir.

Karin estaba enfurruñada por no haber podido ir a Karakura, Jinta seguía recuperándose de sus heridas y parecía cansado, para preocupación de Yuzu. Ururu estaba tranquila sentada junto a Urahara y Yoruichi, y todos los demás ayudaban a los tamiritianos en lo que pudieran. Quisiera ayudar también, pero estaba algo cansada por curar las graves heridas del pelirrojo.

De pronto, todas las cabezas de los pueblerinos se voltearon en dirección al palacio, y la Kurosaki rubia también volteó justo a tiempo para ver al rey y a la reina salir del palacio junto con un grupo de hombres y mujeres. Noto curiosa de esos que debían ser los mejores guerreros del reino junto con la mayoría de los tamiritianos que había visto que todos tenían las cabelleras largas al menos hasta los hombros, y ninguno parecía pasar el metro setenta.

-Nos enteramos del ataque de los cazadores.- la reina se acercó preocupada a sus hijos. -¿Es verdad que el Quinto y el Noveno de la Orden de los Nueve estuvieron aquí?- se notó horrorizada.

-Sí, madre. Pero sus intenciones no eran muy claras.- el príncipe frunció el ceño. –No cazaron a nadie, afortunadamente. Solo pelearon y destruyeron el pueblo, otra vez, y luego se fueron sin más.-

-Eso es extraño. Pero no sería la primera vez que no entendemos las intenciones de esos monstruos.- el rey suspiró. –Lo importante es que no cazaron a nadie. Luego pediré a la Comisión que se encargue de las ruinas y reconstruir las casas.- eso último lo dijo en voz alta para que todos los ciudadanos lo oyeran. –Ahora, será mejor que llevemos a esta gente al portal para que vuelvan a su hogar.-

-Ya seleccionamos a seis guerreros para que los acompañen.- la reina señaló al grupo extravagante con distintas armas y armaduras. –Ehh… disculpen… ¿no eran más de ustedes?- los señaló confundida. –Recuerdo que había uno con el cabello naranja, y la otra capitana también falta.- entrecerró los ojos.

-Los hicimos volver antes, madre.- informó el príncipe, para luego contarle el incidente con el cazador Eidan que quería asesinar a la persona más amada por su hermano. –Creí que era lo más prudente, no quisiera que sientan que no salvaron a alguien por nuestra culpa. Esperó no les moleste.- agachó la cabeza humildemente.

-No te preocupes hijo, habríamos tomado la misma decisión en su lugar.- le aseguró su padre, aunque su madre seguía viéndose preocupada. –Asegúrense de cargar bien los moderadores y llevarse un par extra en su viaje, podrían estar semanas lejos.-

El príncipe y la princesa se despidieron del rey y la reina como si fueran dos pequeños que nunca antes se habían separado de sus amorosos padres, fue bastante tierno, pero raro. Una vez saludaron también a los tamiritianos y recibieron muchas palabras de aliento y apoyo, partieron junto con los seis guerreros por el camino de piedra flotante hacia donde estaba esa especie de edificio con un techo y tres paredes de piedra de donde llegaron a través del portal.

-Umm…- Yuzu miró curiosa a los seis guerreros. –Hola.- saludó amablemente.

-¡Hola!- una de las chicas la miró con una gran sonrisa. –Soy Anami, me declararon líder de este grupo.- su cabello era dorado, su piel tostada y sus ojos verdes. Debía medir un metro y medio, se veía muy joven y como todos los tamiritianos tenía el cabello por debajo de los hombros, el suyo largo hasta por debajo de la cintura levemente ondulado. También, parecía tener cuchillos por todas partes.

Yuzu fijó su vista en el miembro que más le llamaba la atención del grupo, un niño que se veía muy cerca de la edad física de Toshiro.

-Es un placer conocerte, Anami-san.- le sonrió antes de voltearse al niño. -¿Tú cómo te llamas?- el niño le causaba mucha ternura, era pelirrojo de piel pálida y ojos del mismo verde que la líder del grupo, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero solo porque estaba lleno de rizos que de alizar tal vez le llegarían a los omoplatos. Tenía una solitaria peca en una mejilla y mil más bajando por su cuello. Su flequillo también rizado casi cubría sus dos cejas pelirrojas.

-Soy Yoshiu.- se presentó casualmente. –Soy la razón por la que se demoraron tanto en elegir a los guerreros, mis padres no querían dejarme venir, pero los reyes insistieron porque aparentemente querían demostrar a un tal capitán Hitsugaya que no veían nada de malo en que un niño tuviera grandes responsabilidades. Creo que lo ofendieron o algo así y quieren que yo sea su amigo.- una vena se hinchó en la sien del aludido, eso hasta Yuzu pudo notarlo, pero él permaneció en silencio. –Aun así, no fue buena idea. Yo soy pésimo haciendo amigos, la mayoría de las personas que conozco creen que soy insoportable.-

-¿Por qué creerían algo así?- se llevó las manos al pecho, sin comprender que podría tener alguien contra este niño tan lindo.

-No lo sé. Creo que están celosos porque a pesar de que soy mucho menor que la mayoría mi inteligencia los supera con creces y los hace ver lo realmente estúpidos que son a comparación de mí.- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente. –No se puede evitar, no todos tienen las capacidades suficientes para aceptar que soy mejor que ellos.- los otros cinco guerreros y los hijos de los reyes rodaron los ojos mientras los demás se impresionaban por toda la arrogancia que destilaba este niño.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- Karin se alejó del lado de Kouzu para acercarse al más alto, más musculoso y más guapo de los guerreros, que parecía una versión masculina de Anami, solo que su cabello dorado era levemente más ondulado atado en una pequeña trenza que llegaba hasta sus omoplatos. Él traía una gran espada amarrada a la espalda.

-Soy Xiam.- sonrió tímidamente.

-Soy Kurosaki Karin.- se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisa atrevida. -¿Tienes novia?- preguntó descaradamente, haciendo que su gemela se llevara la palma de la mano a la frente, resistiendo el impulso de regañar a la menor por su descaro.

-Esa de ahí es mi esposa.- señaló a la otra mujer del grupo.

-Soy Rixi.- la esposa le recordaba bastante a Rukia-chan. Tenía el cabello negro llegándole hasta los hombros y los ojos violetas, solo que de un color más claro que el de la Kuchiki, aunque parecía tener una altura muy similar, tal vez incluso era más bajita. Ella tenía una lanza y un libro.

-Oh. Un placer.- afortunadamente, la Kurosaki morena supo retroceder ante la sonrisa apretada en los bordes de Rixi. Con los hombros caídos, Karin volvió al lado de Kouzu, que hizo un pequeño mohín desaprobador.

-Me llamó Kebab, soy el anciano de aquí.- dijo jovialmente un hombre que parecía como de unos treinta años humanos. Tenía ojos celestes alegres y un copete muy alto y puntiagudo, y una coleta también muy puntiaguda que llegaba a media espalda, de un color marrón muy oscuro. –Querían enviar solo jóvenes, pero insistí en venir en lugar de mi hija porque ella aun no le ha dicho a nadie que está embarazada.-

-¡¿Tu hija está embarazada?!- todos los tamiritianos jadearon mirándolo con ojos muy amplios.

-Ups… Creo que ya no es secreto.- rió como si no acabara de contar un secreto que no era suyo. –No le digan que se me escapó, díganle que me presionaron.- se frotó la nuca incómodamente, su sonrisa ida por un momento antes de regresar. –Oh, y ese es Bit.- señaló al sexto guerrero, un chico de ojos cafés con cabello castaño corto atrás y un flequillo de lado largo hasta su hombro. –Es muy callado. Mejor no lo molesten.- lo presentó en su nombre.

-Nosotros tres somos hermanos.- Anami señaló a Xiam y Yoshiu. –Yo soy la mayor.- sonrió orgullosa.

-¿Y se supone que tú eres la líder del grupo?- Jinta alzó una ceja, aparentemente dudoso de las capacidades de la de cabello dorado.

-Sí, bueno… al menos sí la líder del grupo de guerreros, pero por supuesto que el príncipe y la princesa son la máxima autoridad aquí. Ellos dan las órdenes y yo me aseguro de que se las siga.- aclaró sonriendo a los de sangre real, que parecían recién haber terminado de activar el portal que los devolvería a su universo. –Los reyes querían escoger en su mayoría a jóvenes para que estemos más o menos al nivel del príncipe y la princesa, y nos mostremos ante ustedes no solo como instructores sino como estudiantes a su vez.-

-Eso es lindo.- Rangiku sonrió. –Estoy segura de que se llevaran bien con el capitán comandante, el problema sería la Central 46…- meditó con el ceño fruncido. –Solo esperó que no se pongan excesivamente conservadores y anticuados y arruinen la diversión.- hizo un pequeño mohín.

-No está en tus derechos cuestionarlos, Matsumoto.- susurró Hitsugaya suavemente. –Lo que sea que ellos decidan, para bien o para mal, será la última palabra.- sentenció de manera tajante, contundente, sin dejar lugar a replicas.

Un ambiente tenso se instaló entre ellos mientras veían a la princesa Tamirity cruzar el portal para poco después ser seguida por los demás uno por uno pues este portal era mucho más estrecho.

Yuzu tomó la mano de Karin, apretándola por un momento antes de dejarla ir y verla saltar para regresar a su universo. La menor tenía prisa, pues se quedó preocupada por lo que podría haber pasado con su cuñada y su sobrino. La mayor, por otra parte, confiaba en que su Onii-chan no dejaría que nada malo les pase y que todo estaría bien.

.

Cuando Ichigo despertó, se sorprendió al encontrarse con unos familiares ojos oscuros con algunas arrugas en los bordes.

-¿Papá?- susurró incrédulo. Hace meses que no lo veía.

-Hola, hijo estúpido.- le dio una de sus estúpidas sonrisas típicas, antes de que su gesto se tornara serio. –Me alegra que despertaras por fin, llevan inconscientes varias horas.- informó cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia sus costados.

-¿Inconscientes? ¿Qué…?...- parpadeó, solo entonces ocurriéndosele la idea de mirar a su alrededor, notando que estaba en la clínica de su casa, y que sus amigos, su esposa y su hijo estaban acostados en diferentes camas cerca de él. -¿Qué pasó…?- entrecerró los ojos al reconocer a la cazadora que se suponía tenían capturada en la sociedad de almas acostada al final de la hilera de camas.

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber. Me enteré de la situación de la invasión al Seireitei y a Tokio a través de Kukaku y quise venir a verificar como estaban las cosas aquí cuando no encontré a tus hermanas en la sociedad de almas.- su primogénito rodó los ojos ante esas palabras, claro que él primero querría ver a sus hijitas antes que nada y luego se preocuparía por su estúpido hijo. –Al llegar me encontré a todos inconscientes. E Ichika-chan estaba sangrando.-

-¡¿Qué Ichika QUÉ?!- Rukia se incorporó en su cama de golpe, con una mirada frenética en su rostro. Ichigo contuvo su risa al ver su cabello totalmente despeinado. -¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! ¡¿Dónde… dónde estoy yo?!- miró a su alrededor con perplejidad.

-Tranquila, mi hermosa tercera hija.- Isshin de inmediato pasó de largo a su primogénito para correr hacia la capitana del trece. –Tu hija tenía heridas leves, ya la sané por completo, no corre peligro alguno.- aseguró con una sonrisa. -¿Tú sabes por qué acabaron así? Mi hijo idiota no es de ninguna ayuda al respecto.- se cruzó de brazos lanzándole una mala mirada al shinigami sustituto.

-¡Oye, no es mi culpa no recordar!-

-En realidad, yo tampoco puedo recordar nada.- la capitana parpadeó un par de veces, peinando su cabello con los dedos.

-Oh, es perfectamente comprensible, Rukia-chan. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?- Ichigo bufó. Por supuesto que a ella no le reclamaría absolutamente nada.

-Yo quiero agua también.- dijo después de que la Kuchiki asintiera, pero su padre lo ignoró por completo, apresurándose a buscar agua para su llamada tercera hija. Ichigo bufó y se puso en pie, agradeciendo que el viejo al menos trajera una jarra, por lo que solo tuvo que esperar a que su amiga terminara antes de tener su turno. –Así que… ¿cómo está Kazui?- fijó sus ojos en su hijo inconsciente.

-Mi nieto tampoco corre peligro. Presenta leves moretones en el cuello, señales de intento de ahorcamiento, pero parece haberse desmayado por un golpe en la cabeza.- los tres fijaron sus ojos en el pequeño shinigami, pero entonces Ishida se incorporó. –Ah, Ishida-kun, que gusto que despertaras.- sonrió, hablándole de forma más amable que a su propio hijo.

-Kurosaki-san.- buscó sus lentes en el escritorio a su lado, colocándoselos al hallarlos. -¿Puedo preguntar qué hago aquí?-

-Yo también quisiera saber eso…- la voz suave de Orihime los hizo volver su atención hacia ella. –Oh, ¡Ichigo-kun! ¡Regresaste a casa!-

-Lamento la tardanza.- se frotó la nuca. -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?- frunció el ceño.

-Recuerdo que había un cazador.- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, cerca de su mejilla vendada. –Recuerdo que apareció detrás de mí y luego nada.- sonrió como disculpándose. -¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Dónde está Kazui?- se levantó preocupada a mimar a su hijo en cuanto lo localizó a pocas camas de ella.

-Debió haber sido Eidan.- Ichigo se cruzó de brazos. –Pero, ¿por qué no puedo recordar nada más que el venir aquí para salvarlos de ese bastardo?- por la mirada confundida en el rostro de Ishida, no era difícil suponer que se encontraba en la misma situación que él y la capitana del treceavo.

-Tal vez ella tenga respuestas.- Ishida ajustó sus lentes, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Izara, la cazadora que se suponía debía estar capturada y en la sociedad de almas.

-Es lo más probable.- Rukia entrecerró los ojos. –De hecho, más le vale. No sé cómo escapó de la guardia de la capitana Soi Fong. Tendremos que tenerla mejor vigilada desde ahora en adelante.- suspiró. –De todos modos, ¿cuándo despertaran los niños?- miró preocupada a los pequeños antes de mirar a Isshin.

-Deben despertar pronto, hay que darles tiempo para recuperar fuerzas.- murmuró. –Y sí es que recuerdan lo que pasó… debió haber sido un evento traumático, debemos dar tiempo de sanar a su mente también.- esas palabras llenaron a los tres padres de preocupación. –Deberíamos ir a conversar a la sala, hay algunas que quisiera que me aclaren.- su gesto era serio. –Pero alguien debería quedarse a vigilar a nuestra invitada.- miró desconfiado a Izara.

-Yo me quedaré.- se ofreció Uryuu. –Vayan, avisare si ocurre un cambio.-

Con esas palabras, abandonaron la clínica y fueron a la sala de la casa, sentándose mientras Orihime se dirigía a la cocina para ir a preparar un té para la larga charla que tendrían. Afortunadamente, decidió no agregarle nada raro al té esta vez, por lo que bebieron cómodamente mientras ponían al Kurosaki mayor al tanto de la situación.

-Hmm…- se pasó una mano por su cabello aun negro a pesar de la leve capa de canas grises que ya comenzaban a cubrirlo. –No me gusta nada la idea de que tus hermanas estén metidas en esto.- dijo serio, antes de mirar al techo con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡Mis pobres bebitas necesitan de su papi!- por alguna razón, empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa hawaiana, dejando expuesto su torso. -¡Papá ira al rescate de sus hermosas…!...-

-¡Ya cállate, esto es serio!- agradeciendo estar en su forma shinigami, uso shunpo para aparecer detrás de su padre y patearlo directo en la mejilla lanzándolo por la ventana, destrozándola en el proceso.

-¡Ichigo-kun, no destruyas la casa!- Orihime se llevó las manos a las mejillas con horror, espantándose más cuando Isshin regresó con una patada voladora dirigida al rostro de su primogénito. -¡Isshin-san, no!- se alarmó. -¡No peleen por favor!- se cruzó de brazos, pero los hombres peleoneros la ignoraron mientras intercambiaban puñetazos. –Y yo que pensé que este era un buen momento para comprar un nuevo florero.- hizo un puchero mientras veía dicho florero hecho pedazos en el suelo.

-¡Suficiente!- esa sola palabra de Rukia bastó para que Isshin se detuviera en su lugar, aunque a Ichigo tuvo que tomarlo de la oreja para conseguir que dejara de intentar agredir a su padre. -¡Mi hija está tratando de descansar en la habitación contigua! ¡Compórtense!- exigió.

-¡Perdóname, querida tercera hija!- el barbudo prácticamente se echó llorando a los pies de la Kuchiki.

-Pff… eres una exagerada.- susurró Ichigo, frotándose la oreja con cariño. –Lo siento por el jarrón, Orihime. Conseguiré otro.-

-Bien.- la aludida suspiró resignada.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?- el sustituto miró a la capitana.

-Primero esperamos a que los niños despierten. Luego, volvemos a la sociedad de almas.- respondió, antes de que sus mejillas se tornaran levemente rojas. -¡Eh! ¡Quiero decir!- sonrió nerviosamente. –Realmente no tienes la obligación de volver a Seireitei si así lo prefieres. Yo puedo mantenerte informado.- le dio opciones.

-Preferiría ir. Mis hermanas están allá, después de todo.- se frotó la nuca, luego miró a su esposa. -¿No tienes problema con eso, verdad?- preguntó con las cejas anaranjadas en alto.

-Yo…- vaciló por un momento, antes de sonreír. –No… está bien. Ve a cuidar de Yuzu-chan y Karin-chan.-

-Creo que iré a Seireitei también.- Isshin se frotó su barba, su rostro pensativo. –Tal vez debería aceptar la oferta de Shunsui y reincorporarme aunque sea como un oficial. Es divertido pasar tiempo con Kukaku y Ganju, pero no puedo confiar en que mis niñas estén a salvo como shinigamis con esta crisis de nuevos universos y cazadores de cabeza.-

-Vaya, es lo más inteligente que te he oído decir en años.- masculló Ichigo ácidamente, antes de que su oreja fuera capturada por cierta pequeña mujer y apretada dolorosamente entre jaloneos. –Auch, auch, auch.- se apartó bruscamente de su amiga, fulminándola con la mirada mientras volvía a frotar su oreja. -¡Deja de hacer eso, Rukia!-

-¡Y tú respeta a tu padre!-

-¡No te metas en mis asuntos familiares!-

-¡Me meteré todo lo que quiera!-

-I-Ichigo-kun, Kuchiki-san, por favor no peleen.- Orihime alzó ambas manos, tratando de tranquilizarlos en vano. –Al final serán ustedes los que despertaran a los niños…-

-En realidad, despertaron a la cazadora.- todos saltaron en sus lugares ante la repentina aparición de Uryuu. –Está algo desorientada, sí quieren interrogarla, este podría ser el momento ideal.- recomendó ajustando sus lentes.

-De acuerdo. Será mejor que nos apresuremos.- dijo la mujercita antes de adelantarse a la clínica usando shunpo. Él la siguió sin dudar.

Llegaron y vieron a la cazadora recostada con su cabello celeste eléctrico cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro. Ella respiraba agitada y se veía bastante débil, teniendo en cuenta la postura en la que se encontraba.

-Así que ya despertaste.- su padre se apareció en la sala y se acercó a Izara. –Trata de comportarte y esto será más fácil para los dos.- comenzó a examinarla para comprobar su estado de salud y si estaba del todo recuperada. –Bueno, parece que tu cuerpo ha sanado completamente. Solo necesitarías comer algo y recobrar fuerzas.- aconsejó.

-No esperes que te agradezca por tus cuidados.- murmuró rencorosa la asesina sanguinaria.

-No esperó eso. Aunque sí deberías agradecerme el no matarte en este mismo instante, teniendo en cuenta que le atravesaste el rostro con un látigo a mi hija y casi provocas el secuestro de ambas.- todos, incluida la cazadora, se estremecieron ante su tono tan espeluznantemente sobreprotector. –Ahora, no me des problemas y come esto.- le tendió un poco de comida empaquetada que guardaban para casos especiales.

-… Gracias.- pese a su anterior declaración, Izara terminó agradeciéndole al ex capitán, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, tomando la comida y comiéndola con las manos ignorando los palillos obedientemente.

-¿Cómo escapaste de la capitana Soi Fong?- Rukia empezó a preguntar con las manos metidas en las mangas de su haori.

-No fue tan difícil.- murmuró Izara con la boca llena. –Ella no esperaba que me quedaran más Botones aun con todos los que me sacaron, solo fue cuestión de sorprenderla.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y tú recuerdas cómo es que terminamos todos inconscientes?-

-No lo recuerdo, pero…- su gesto se oscureció. –Puedo suponerlo.- apartó la mirada. –Yo… se suponía que hoy sería el día en que finalizaría mi misión como infiltrada.- así que sí se dejó capturar… Ishida torció la boca al escuchar eso. –Pero supongo que hice algo que a mis superiores no les gusto, y me dejaron tirada aquí.- acabó su comida y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tendrás que repetir tus palabras delante del capitán comandante.- la Kuchiki se cruzó de brazos con una mirada severa.

-Ya no importa, de todos modos…- Izara suspiró.

Ichigo se extrañó ante la actitud pesimista y deprimida de la cazadora antes tan altanera. Ser abandonada o bien traicionada por los tuyos debía ser un golpe duro incluso para seres tan despiadados y engañosos como los cazadores. Aunque tal vez podrían usar eso a su favor.

Justo cuando Rukia pareció querer decir otra cosa, Orihime chilló alegremente el nombre de su único hijo, volviendo la atención de todos al niño que lentamente comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, pestañeando aturdido cuando de inmediato recibió un gran abrazo de parte de su madre.

Él se acercó a su pequeño hijo y se sentó a su lado revolviéndole los cabellos, sin querer interrumpir su abrazo con su madre. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó a Rukia acercarse a su hija aun inconsciente y sentarse junto a ella sin poder hacer nada más que sostener su mano y besar su frente, esperando a que recobrara fuerzas y despertará por su cuenta.

Aun con tantas preocupaciones abrumándolos, este no era el momento para preocuparse de quién sabe qué haya pasado, lo que podría pasar o lo que les esperaba en la sociedad de almas, con más aliados y más enemigos. Este era el momento de preocuparse por sus hijos.

.

Cuando un portal amarillento hizo acto de aparición en los jardines del primer escuadrón, Soi Fong gruñó, ya imaginándose los reclamos de Hitsugaya por haber dejado huir a su prisionera. ¡Pero no fue su culpa! Fue culpa de Kurotsuchi por no revisarla bien y no ver que traía más de esos raros aparatos suyos, sí alguien debía ser congelado o castigado por el capitán comandante, ese era Mayuri.

Uno a uno, los viajeros que habían partido al otro universo comenzaron a regresar, a excepción de tres. ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Qué rayos pasó en esas pocas horas que estuvieron fuera de su universo? ¿Acaso tenía algún aburrido funeral al que asistir?

Frunció el ceño al ver muchas más personas de vestimentas extrañas parecidas a las que usaban el príncipe y la princesa, obviamente eran más tamiritianos, pero no había estado esperando tantos y que la mayoría parecieran de tan corta edad.

-Capitán Hitsugaya.- el capitán comandante alzó su sombrero con una mirada perpleja en su rostro. -¿Dónde está la capitana Kuchiki, Ishida-kun e Ichigo-kun?-

-Surgieron unos imprevistos señor, me gustaría explicarle todo más detalladamente en privado.- todos los capitanes arrugaron el gesto ante el secretismo del capitán de menor edad, pero nadie estaba en posición de discutir teniendo en cuenta que él fue el que viajó a otro universo, por lo que solo pudieron como ambos capitanes se retiraban a la oficina del primer escuadrón.

Soi Fong decidió ignorar todo y se acercó a Yoruichi.

-Yoruichi-sama.- sonrió inevitablemente al tenerla cerca. -¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?- preguntó respetuosa.

-¿Uh? Ah, bien.- se encogió de hombros, pareciendo extrañamente seria y distraída.

Soi Fong se extrañó muchísimo al ver la pequeña katana que sostenía en su mano. Solo había visto la zanpakuto de Yoruichi-sama un puñado de veces, puesto que casi nunca la usaba. Solo había oído rumores de que su bankai era el epitome de la velocidad y elegancia, siempre había querido verlo pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad, ni siquiera había visto su shikai.

Al ver que su ex mentora no estaba prestándole mucha atención, los hombros de la capitana del dos se desplomaron y entonces se decidió por mejor volver su atención a los tamiritianos que llegaron aparte del príncipe y la princesa. La mayoría eran jóvenes, y al igual que los de sangre real su vestimenta consistía en mayas, con togas y mantos de distintos colores encima.

Estuvieron parados incómodamente en el jardín de la primera división hasta que finalmente el capitán comandante los llamó a su oficina a reanudar la reunión de capitanes. Ya todos reunidos y en sus posiciones, el comandante les explicó de los acontecimientos que se dieron en el mundo de Tamirity, el ataque de los cazadores, la guardiana celestial Fortuna y la amenaza del cazador Eidan a la familia del shinigami sustituto que ahora debía de estar en la ciudad de Karakura y podría regresar en cualquier momento.

Una vez cerrado el tema de lo que ocurrió en el otro universo y cómo era, tuvieron que explicarles a los recién llegados del escape de Jigen Izara, por lo que Soi Fong se mantuvo con la barbilla muy en alto aun al recibir las malas miradas del capitán más bajo.

Ya aclarado todo lo que se debía aclarar, la atención de todos volvió a centrarse en los tamiritianos.

-Los términos de la alianza es algo que mis padres quieren discutir en privado con usted a través de un aparato comunicador que hemos traído.- informó el príncipe Reiv al capitán comandante. –Con ellos podrá fijar más puntualmente sus exigencias y condiciones.-

-Parece un trato justo, aunque deberé de recordarles que yo no soy exactamente la máxima autoridad aquí.- Kyoraku sonrió serenamente. –En cuanto a los guerreros que traen consigo, me imaginó que son parte del plan de los reyes, ¿no es así?-

-En parte, sí.- el príncipe asintió. –Pero los trajimos más que nada para proporcionar entrenamiento, técnicas de combate y experiencia a sus soldados contra los cazadores, aparte de familiarizarlos más con sus métodos y formas de pensar.-

-Es preferible que inicien el programa de entrenamiento cuanto antes.- la chica que se había presentado como líder del grupo guerrero, Anami, se adelantó un par de pasos. –Tal vez sus guerreros de mayor rango se adapten más fácilmente, pero será un largo camino para soldados rasos y nuevos reclutas.- esas palabras hicieron a la capitana del dos fijar su vista en las hermanas de Kurosaki y sus amigos, preguntándose por qué seguían aquí si no eran más que meros nuevos reclutas.

-Entonces sugiero que organicen las sesiones de entrenamiento desde ya. Cuándo, dónde y a quiénes van a entrenar. Me gustaría recibir informes sobre eso también.- murmuró Kyoraku con una mano en su nuca, antes de suspirar. –Pero primero hablare en privado con los reyes de Tamirity, luego enviare mariposas del infierno para notificarles mi decisión a los capitanes y mañana haremos otra reunión de capitanes para comenzar con los entrenamientos.- muchos capitanes y tenientes allí presentes gimieron ante eso. –Por ahora, ya pueden regresar a sus escuadrones. En cuanto a los tamiritianos… Nanao-chan, por favor encárgate de conseguirles a todos habitaciones aquí en el primer escuadrón.-

-Yo me encargo, capitán comandante.- la teniente Ise ajustó sus lentes solemnemente.

-Bien, entonces ya pueden…- antes de que el capitán comandante terminara de despedirlos, las puertas de la sala de reuniones se abrieron de golpe, dejando verse a la capitana Kuchiki con su hija, el Quincy, Kurosaki Ichigo, Shiba Isshin y ¡¿Jigen Izara?!

-¡Ichika!- el teniente Abarai corrió a tomar en brazos a la niña, que se veía extrañamente adormilada. El capitán Kuchiki también salió de su lugar en la fila para acercarse a su sobrina.

-¡Hola, Toshiro!- el ex capitán del escuadrón diez se acercó al capitán actual jalando a la cazadora escurridiza con él. –Creo que esta prisionera estaba bajo tu cargo, ¿no es así?-

-Sí, capitán… quiero decir, Shiba-san.- Hitsugaya se inclinó ante su ex superior antes de tomar el brazo de la mujer y mantenerla cautiva de pie junto a él. -¿Dónde la encontró?- eso era algo que intrigaba también a Soi Fong.

-Aparentemente escapó para ayudar a Eidan en su objetivo de lastimar a la familia de Ichigo, estamos un poco confundidos respecto al tema.- la capitana Kuchiki procedió a explicarles de su extraña amnesia. –Afortunadamente, Orihime y los niños están bien. Por cierto, Renji…- miró con ojos entrecerrados a su marido. –Luego quiero que hablemos acerca de cómo demonios dejaste que nuestra hija se escapara al mundo humano.- murmuró con los dientes apretados, haciendo al teniente pelirrojo estremecerse.

-Bueno, reanudaremos este tema mañana. Ahora pueden irse, imaginó que necesitan descansar.- por fin el comandante les permitió irse de una buena vez.

Soi Fong volteó sonriente hacia Yoruichi-sama, solo para borrar su sonrisa al comprobar que ella, al igual que Urahara y Tessai, ya no se encontraba allí. ¿Se habían ido sin siquiera despedirse? Típico de su ex mentora, aunque aun así la hizo hacer una mueca.

Pateó a su teniente para que se pusiera en marcha hacia su escuadrón y lo siguió cabizbaja con los brazos cruzados.

Estúpido Urahara Kisuke, seguro que todo esto era su culpa.

.

Rukia suspiró mientras veía a Renji recostar suavemente a Ichika en la cama de su habitación tamaño capitán en el escuadrón trece.

Hubieran llevado a la pequeña a la mansión Kuchiki, pero al final se decidieron por el escuadrón al ser este mucho más cercano.

Una vez besaron en la frente a su niña aun agotada por su día tan difícil, Rukia arrastró a Renji a su oficina y se sentaron frente a frente mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos en lo que trataba de disimular su enfado.

Apenas Ichika despertó en el mundo humano, tuvo que sacarla de la cama para volver a la sociedad de almas rápidamente. Aun se sentía culpable por no haberle dado más tiempo para descansar. ¡Pero se supone que su hija no debería haber estado allí en primer lugar! ¿Dónde estaba Renji cuando esto pasó?

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que hacías cuando nuestra hija se escapó para ir al mundo humano?- entrecerró los ojos.

-Ehh…- se frotó la nuca incómodamente. –N-no es la primera vez que hace e-eso, ya lo sabes.- señaló casi tartamudeando. –Es muy lista y se escapa de nuestros subordinados o de los sirvientes de la mansión Kuchiki. A ti generalmente no te molesta eso, y yo no podía imaginar que hoy pasaría… lo que pasó.- miró decaído hacia el suelo. –También me dolió verla así, ya sabes.-

-Lo sé.- tomó una gran bocanada de aire. –Pero a partir de eso me he dado cuenta de que estamos descuidándola, tanto tú como yo. Pero yo soy una capitana, y cuando te dejó a cargo de nuestra hija porque tengo órdenes que seguir entonces quiero creer que nuestra hija está a salvo.- su voz comenzó a elevarse un poco. -¡Renji! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo horrible que fue despertarme y ver a Ichika recostada en una cama conectada a aparatos con raspones y moretones?! ¡Solo tiene diez años! ¡Y yo te la confié a ti!- reclamó levantándose de golpe de su asiento. –No quiero que esto vuelva a pasar…- susurró antes de abandonar la oficina.

-¡R-Rukia!- lo oyó llamarla pero lo ignoró.

Salió de los pasillos hasta llegar a los jardines, recostándose en una de las columnas que sostenían al techo desde afuera.

Esperaba que él no la siguiera, no tenía ánimos para seguir discutiendo, principalmente porque sabía que también tenía parte de la culpa. Le daban demasiadas libertades a Ichika, Ichigo siempre le había advertido que debería preocuparse más al respecto y hoy sus faltas le cobraron factura.

-¡Mamá, ya debó irme!- una vocecilla de niña la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Por un momento, al voltear hacia el pasillo y ver una mota de cabello rojo oscuro, creyó que su hija se había levantado de la cama, sin embargo a los pocos segundos terminó por notar que se trataba de una niña un poco mayor que Ichika, con su cabello pelirrojo largo hasta la cintura peinado hacia atrás suelto y brillantes ojos verdes.

-¡Vamos Kimi, solo un minuto más!- reconoció la voz de Mijow Shiky un segundo antes de verla detrás de la niña pelirroja envolviéndola en un abrazo. –No estoy acostumbrada a estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti.- besuqueó las mejillas de su aparente hija.

-Ehh.- para no sentirse como si husmeara a esta pequeña familia, decidió anunciar su presencia cuando ellas dejaron el pasillo y se adentraron en el jardín. –Buenas noches.- hacía poco desde que el sol había caído por el horizonte.

-¡Capitana!- la mujer rubia de ojos verdes se quedó sin aliento. –B-buenas noches, señora… Eh, ¡Kimi! Saluda a mi capitana.- ordenó a su hijita.

-Es un placer, capitana.- la niña hizo una corta reverencia, aunque con mala cara. –Soy Mijow Kimi, estoy en el cuarto escuadrón. Solo vine aquí a ver a mi madre, ya me voy.- hizo amago de irse, pero su madre la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Es un placer conocerte, Kimi-chan.- le sonrió dulcemente. La niña le recordaba un poco a Ichika, aparte del cabello pelirrojo se parecían un poco en algún que otro rasgo aunque podría tratarse solo de su apego como madre que la hacía ver a su hija en cada niña. –Y puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras mientras tengas permiso de tu capitana, realmente no me molesta.- aseguró con calidez.

-Uhh, bien, lo tendré en cuenta. Pero ahora mismo mi capitana no sabe de esto así que debería volver ya.- sonrió nerviosamente, ajustando su banda atada justo al borde de su frente, manteniendo los pequeños cabellos apartados de su frente semi-cubierta por el trozo de tela. -¡Mamá, ya déjame!- le exigió a la mujer alta.

-Oww, está bien.- por fin la soltó. –Pero mañana yo iré a visitarte.- le pellizcó la nariz cariñosamente. La niña refunfuñó un poco, exponiendo que a pesar de su apariencia dulce tenía un carácter bastante rudo, pero aun así besó en la mejilla a su madre antes de marcharse. -¡Buenas noches, cielo!-

-¡Sí, sí!- gritó a lo lejos antes de desaparecer con shunpo.

-Ahh… incluso aquí en la Sociedad de Almas, los niños crecen rápido.- suspiró para sí misma la rubia.

-En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo.- murmuró sobresaltando a su subordinada que aparentemente había olvidado su presencia allí. –También soy madre, mi hija es menor que la tuya, pero ambas parecen tener un carácter similar.- rió cariñosamente.

-¿Oh? No sabía que fuera madre, capitana.- la nueva recluta sonrió. –Mi Kimi es un poco… testaruda. Los niños cuando ya se creen que son grandes empiezan a darte varios dolores de cabeza.- suspiró frotándose la sien, pero con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose. -¿Cómo se llama tu pequeña?-

-Ichika.- la informó orgullosamente del nombre que le había dado a su hija. –Ahora mismo está durmiendo, sino te la presentaría.- le encantaba presumir su hija a todo el mundo. –Pero hoy tuvo un día duro.- hizo una mueca al recordarla inconsciente en la clínica.

-Me gustaría conocerla, ojala pronto tenga la oportunidad.- de pronto bostezó. –Bien, ya debería ir a dormir. Que pase una buena noche, capitana.- le dedicó una pequeña reverencia antes de comenzar a retirarse, pero una idea surgió en Rukia, impulsándola a tomar su hombro para detenerla antes de que pudiera volver al pasillo.

-Disculpa, ¿qué te parecería traer a tu hija a almorzar mañana? Me gustaría que Ichika conviva con más niños cercanos a su edad.- últimamente ella estaba muy apegada a Kazui, y desde que la teniente Kusajishi ya no estaba realmente no había muchos niños en el Gotei 13 (el capitán Hitsugaya volvería su propio hielo en su contra sí se atrevía a referirse a él como un niño) y le gustaría que tuviera con que entretenerse en Seireitei para así no escapar tanto al mundo humano. –Por supuesto está bien si no quieres o tu hija no puede, teniendo en cuenta que ambas son nuevas reclutas.- era fácil deducir que la niña era nueva recluta también. –Así que no te sientas obligada a nada.- aclaró rápidamente, no queriendo que creyera que se tratara de una orden. Simplemente era una invitación.

-¡Me encantaría!- la mujer que la pasaba en altura por más de treinta centímetros la reverenció con una gran sonrisa. –Mañana temprano le preguntare a Kimi sí puede, y si no veremos cualquier otro día.- sonrió emocionada. –En fin, ¡buenas noches, capitana!- finalmente se despidió.

Rukia sonrió complacida, su humor considerablemente aligerado.

Bostezando, se decidió por ir a dormir en la misma habitación que Ichika, sabiendo que de otro modo la preocupación maternal no la dejaría conciliar el sueño. Mañana tenía otra reunión de capitanes y luego era muy seguro que el Gotei 13 sufriera muchos cambios a partir de entonces para contrarrestar la nueva y aun bastante desconocida amenaza.

.

Karin maldijo por lo bajo mientras trapeaba el piso de los pasillos del escuadrón diez aun cuando ya era la hora de dormir como parte del castigo de su insufrible capitán.

 _-Como hoy no tuviste ningún tipo de consideración respecto a mi autoridad y faltaste a todos tus deberes como iniciada en el escuadrón diez, es mi deber darte un castigo apropiado para que empieces a tener algo de disciplina.- le dijo el bastardo luego de encerrar a Jigen Izara en una de las celdas del escuadrón. –Sé que te enfrentaste a algunos cazadores y sufriste lesiones, así que solo por esta vez seré indulgente. Trapearas todos los pasillos del escuadrón por una semana. Puedes empezar ahora.-_

-Indulgente mi culo.- murmuró rencorosa. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y aun se sentía mental y físicamente agotada. Todo lo que quería era llegar y arrojarse a su Futon y dormir todo un mes hasta el fin de junio. ¡Pero no! Toshiro no tuvo una mejor idea que recordar que ella era su subordinada de repente y decidir que no le gusto que no estuviera junto a los otros nuevos reclutas para así mantenerla trapeando toda la jodida noche. –Capitán cretino. Capitán enano. Capitán hijo de…-

-Wow, ese es un vocabulario muy colorido el que tienes.- la menor de los hermanos Kurosaki volteó sorprendida al reconocer la voz de Oshiza Niji, el tercer oficial de su escuadrón. –Nunca había escuchado a alguien maldecir tanto al capitán, y eso que yo solía maldecirlo mucho en mis inicios también.- el chico… o chica… bueno, la chica que parecía chico se rió entre dientes acercándose a ella. -¿Cómo estás, preciosa? Escuche que fuiste una de las que viajó al otro universo.- la miró con una sonrisa ladina.

-Ehh…- parpadeó. –Sí, yo… Estoy un poco cansada, pero el mal… digo, Toshiro me obligó a hacer esto.- bufó volviendo a trapear.

-Él puede parecer duro al principio, solo es cuestión de tenerle paciencia.- sonrió divertido. –Cuando yo recién iniciaba aquí, era muy peleonero, siempre me metía en peleas cada dos por tres.- se reclinó en una pared frotándose la nuca incómodamente. –Yo nunca iniciaba las peleas, pero no sabía cómo zafar de tenerlas. Siempre traté de explicarle al capitán que eran los demás los que se metían conmigo, pero él era inflexible. Sí veía a un par de reclutas peleándose, nos castigaba a todos con la misma dureza.- Karin dejó de trapear y se apoyó en la pared junto a Oshiza Niji, escuchándolo atentamente. –Veras, puedes verme como un chico ahora, pero yo nací siendo una chica. Seguramente alguien ya te lo habrá contado.- sonrió amargamente.

-Sí.- admitió casi avergonzada recordando los comentarios de la cuarta oficial Itsukimi Misa. –Ya lo sabía.-

-No tengo recuerdos de mi vida humana, pero desde que estoy en la Sociedad de Almas, siempre he querido que la gente me reconozca como un hombre. Sin embargo nunca…- sus ojos castaños se cerraron con amargura. –Nadie nunca respetó mi decisión. Los hombres se burlaban de mí, no me aceptaban, y las mujeres me veían como un bicho raro. Cuando me inscribí en la Academia Shino, tenía la esperanza de que mi situación cambiara. Todo estuvo bien mientras nadie sabía de mi verdadera naturaleza, pero al poco tiempo el rumor acabó por esparcirse y volvieron las burlas y los maltratos. Los profesores me obligaron a usar el uniforme rojo en vez del azul que yo quería, haciéndome sentir muy humillado.- la pelinegra arrugó las cejas y apretó un puño, eso le parecía cruel y abusivo, le daba ganas de golpear a todos esos idiotas. –Ahí fue cuando empecé a pelear con todo aquel que se atreviera a ofenderme. Me volví el mejor de mi clase y entrené duro para ser muy fuerte así poder imponer un poco de respeto. Cuando me volví parte del Gotei 13, ya no tenía esperanzas de que las cosas fueran diferentes.- sonrió tristemente. –Y no lo fueron, la voz se corrió y de nuevo. Burlas, maltratos y todo tipo de humillaciones. Con el tiempo, me volví más agresivo, y ahí fue cuando el capitán Hitsugaya se metió.- ocultó su mirada con su voluminoso flequillo ladeado. –A pesar de que claramente los dos que estaban tratando de golpearme fueron los que empezaron, él nos castigó a los tres, trate de discutirle pero no me escuchó en lo absoluto. Nos dio el mismo castigo obligándome a convivir con esos dos idiotas.-

-Ugh, truco de escuela primaria.- murmuró ella rodando los ojos, Niji rió entre dientes otra vez.

-Me encontró en la misma situación varias otras veces, y por cada pelea en la que me veía participar endurecía un poco más mi castigo hasta que yo acababa más castigado que los que me molestaban. Al poco tiempo, puedo asegurarte que en este escuadrón no había quien lo odiara más que yo.- se cruzó de brazos. –Pero… entonces él se apareció antes de que la pelea comenzara.- Karin se abrazó al trapeador, ya más que sumergida en la historia que el castaño estaba contando. –Escuchó las cosas que los tres idiotas que me molestaban en ese entonces me decían y se metió en el medio antes de que yo pudiera golpearlos. Nunca olvidaré lo que dijo en ese momento: " _¿Escuchan lo que están diciendo? Si Oshiza Niji quiere que se dirijan a él como un hombre, entonces deben hacerlo así como se dirigen a mí como su capitán, así como se dirigen a sus compañeros por su apellido, así como se dirigen a sus amigos por su nombre. Si no cumplen con la etiqueta apropiada, entonces no están haciendo más que demostrar su ignorancia y falta de educación._ "- recitó las palabras como si fueran una frase legendaria que se transmitía de generación en generación. –Después de eso, los tres idiotas siguieron mirándome mal, pero ya no volvieron a meterse conmigo. No sé cómo, pero a partir de ese momento cada vez que alguien se metía conmigo él llegaba y les daba una conferencia a los estúpidos. Con el tiempo… dejaron de meterse conmigo, nadie más se atrevió a molestarme por mi género.- sonrió suavemente. –Y, al poco tiempo, puedo asegurarte que en este escuadrón no hay nadie que respete al capitán Hitsugaya más que yo.- volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa, sus ojos castaños refulgiendo con lealtad hacia su superior.

-Wow…- pestañeó, sin estar segura de qué decir. –Bueno, tal vez él no es tan malo como creí, pero… ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- lo miró curiosa.

-Karin-chan, creo que eres una buena chica.- le sonrió cálidamente, colocando una mano en su hombro. –Pero…- repentinamente acercó mucho su rostro al suyo, su agarre volviéndose un poco más fuerte. –No permitiré que nadie insulte al capitán Hitsugaya en mi guardia, ni siquiera una belleza como tú.- su sonrisa se volvió un poco espeluznante mientras la miraba con ojos ferozmente protectores. Una gotita resbaló por la nuca de la Kurosaki. –Algún día moriré por él, y mientras tanto les exigiré a todos que lo respeten.- se apartó finalmente, cruzándose de brazos. –No me malinterpretes, me agradas, pero no deberías juzgar al capitán sin conocerlo, él es la persona más justa y noble que he llegado a conocer.- en este punto, su admiración era evidente.

-D-de acuerdo.- se frotó el hombro, no porque Niji la haya lastimado, su agarre no llegó a hacerle ningún daño, era solo que estaba sintiendo las secuelas de su batalla en el otro universo. –Oye, no creas que juzgó a Toshiro. Lo conozco desde que soy una niña porque es cercano a mi padre. Solo estaba molesta, pero sé que es un buen chico.- aseguró tratando de apaciguar a la fiera sobreprotectora.

-Oh.- pestañeó por un momento, antes de reírse a carcajadas con una bonita risa que si sonó algo femenina a diferencia de su habla normal que fácilmente podría pasar por la de un hombre. –Bueno, supongo que solo es tu carácter el que te hace maldecir tanto.- se frotó la nuca. –Como sea, ya deberías ir a dormir.- de un manotazo le arrebató el trapeador. –Yo terminaré aquí.-

-¡P-pero aún me falta toda la zona sur del escuadrón!- ya estaba resignada a dormir solo cuatro horas.

-No te preocupes, preciosa. Tuviste un día duro, tienes que descansar.- le guiñó un ojo con coquetería. –No le diré al capitán.-

-P-p-pero…- trató de protestar.

-Es una orden de tu tercer oficial, nueva recluta.- le dirigió una mirada severa pero sin dejar de ser amable. –No te preocupes, tengo experiencia en esto, te dije que el capitán solía darme muchos castigos. Terminaré en menos de una hora.- le palmeó la espalda, casi empujándola en dirección a su habitación. -¡Buenas noches, preciosa!-

-B-buenas noches, Niji-san.- Karin se marchó algo aturdida por el sueño y el cansancio. Si no estuviera tan cansada, no habría manera de que hubiera dejado a su superior cumplir sus deberes por ella, pero él no le había dejado mucha opción y la verdad era que en el fondo le agradecía profundamente su ayuda.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó junto con los otros nuevos reclutas del escuadrón diez y con ellos asistió a todas las lecciones obligatorias. Luego, le asignaron la tarea de limpiar uno de los Dojos (aunque aún tenía que limpiar los pasillos) por lo que a la mitad de la mañana se encontró con las manos totalmente llenas.

Sabía que Toshiro y Rangiku-san se habían ido a una reunión importante a la que seguramente asistirían también su hermano y su padre, esperaba que al menos la teniente o sus familiares pudieran darle un poco de información sobre lo que estaba pasando y lo que pasaría. Esos cazadores le daban demasiada mala espina desde que intentaron secuestrarla a ella y a su hermana.

-¿Realmente es hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo?- Karin dejó de frotar con un trapo el piso de su Dojo asignado al escuchar esas palabras, solo por un momento, antes de reanudar la tarea. –Creí que tendría el pelo naranja y una espada grande o algo así, pero se ve como un shinigami normal… Bueno, al menos sí es muy guapa.- frotó con algo más de fuerza el piso, contiendo sus ganas de arrojarle el trapo a la cara al pervertido que hablaba.

-Fue una de las mejores en la Academia Shino, o eso escuche. Creí que siendo una Kurosaki y además hija de nuestro ex capitán accedería a un cargo de oficial apenas graduarse, pero aquí está ella… frotando pisos.- o tal vez podría arrojarles la cubeta.

-Al menos se ve sexy con la ropa húmeda.- habló un tercero. -¿Creen que me acepte si la invitó a salir? Dicen que las chicas del mundo humano son más fáciles que las de la sociedad de almas.- o tal vez podría simplemente sacar su zanpakuto y rasgarlos hasta la muerte.

-Olvídalo, técnicamente es una princesa, hija del clan Shiba, nunca te miraría.- dijo un cuarto. ¿Cuántos pervertidos la estaban observando, exactamente? –Además, se dice que tiene novio. Un nuevo recluta del cuarto escuadrón que se graduó con ella, creo que se apellida Ikami.-

-¡Kouzu NO es mi novio!- finalmente estalló, arrojándoles el trapo. Ellos parecieron espantarse por su mirada enloquecida de furia y rápidamente huyeron como los cobardes que eran ante su sonrisa satisfecha. –Pervertidos chismosos.- bufó.

Pasó el resto de la tarde trapeando los pasillos, dejando solo la mitad sin trapear mientras tomaba el receso del almuerzo. Tenía solo media hora, pero de todos modos quería ver a su hermana así que se escapó al cuarto pensando que no tendría problemas por volver diez minutos tarde.

Al acercarse al cuarto escuadrón, de inmediato notó los gritos y se apresuró a correr hasta allí. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a la teniente del escuadrón gritándole a un niño que se veía de unos once o doce años mientras la capitana lloriqueaba para calmar las cosas sin mucho éxito.

Yuzu estaba ya con el perdedor de Jinta y Ururu-chan mirando desde un rincón el escándalo. Ella se acercó a los tres justo al mismo tiempo que Kouzu llegaba y se acercaba a ellos también, de inmediato se sonrieron al verse.

-¡Karin-san!- gritó, aunque con todo el griterío de la teniente apenas se escuchó.

-¡Kouzu!- de inmediato se le lanzó encima enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello presionando su rostro en sus pechos apropósito. No es que le gustara meter hombres entre su escote cada día como Rangiku-san, pero era divertido con su mejor amigo porque el pobre acababa todo rojo y avergonzado.

-¡K-Karin-san, no hagas eso!- de inmediato lucho por zafarse hasta que ella finalmente lo soltó. –Qué bueno verte, ¿cómo te encuentras?- la miró preocupado, seguramente por su pelea de ayer.

-Estoy bien.- se encogió de hombros antes de acercarse a su gemela y recibir otro abrazo de parte de esta. -¿Qué está pasando aquí, por cierto? ¿Por qué tantos gritos?- miró a la teniente zamarreando al niño de cabello castaño alborotado y ojos dorados. -¿Por qué la teniente maltrata al niño?- alzó una ceja.

-Esa pequeña bestia se lo merece.- Jinta parecía horrorizado, por alguna razón. –Aparentemente hizo una "travesura", sí es que puede llamársela así.- miraba al niño como quien miraría al anticristo.

-El niño es Hikisaki Hei, se graduó con nosotros.- la Kurosaki rubia frotó sus manos ansiosamente. –Él… bueno…-

-Explotó uno de los Dojos del cuarto escuadrón.- informó Ururu casi robóticamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- su boca cayó. -¡¿Cómo un niño podría hacer eso?!-

-Dijo que estaba jugando con una lámpara o algo así.- Kouzu se llevó una mano a la barbilla. –Pero su rostro al momento de decirlo… no fue muy convincente.- hizo una mueca de espanto. –Más bien, su cara al decirlo fue bastante maliciosa y prácticamente gritaba que lo volvería a hacer.-

-¿Qué clase de niño es ese?- volteó a ver el escándalo pero no vio nada más que una adulta chillona zamarreando a un pobre niñito. Los ojos dorados le parecían bastante inocentes, pero había algo en su postura relajada al ser tan fuertemente regañado que le decía que no era el angelito que aparentaba ser. -¿Y ahora qué harán con él?- preguntó al ver cómo la teniente arrastraba al niño a la oficina de la capitana.

-Creo que van a trasladarlo a otro escuadrón. No creo que nuestra teniente quiera volver a verlo por aquí.- Yuzu rió nerviosamente.

-Tiene suerte de ser un niño o lo habrían encarcelado, probablemente.- Jinta bufó.

-No hables así, Jinta-kun.- Yuzu le dio un suave golpe (bueno, no tenía otra forma de golpear que no sea suave) en el hombro. –Fue un accidente, no creo que haya hecho algo así apropósito…- murmuró, aunque no muy convencida.

-Eres tan ingenua, Yuzu.- murmuraron Karin y Jinta al mismo tiempo, fulminándose con la mirada apenas notaron el detalle.

-Ustedes dos son tan malos.- refunfuñó la rubia, aunque parecía molesta por otra cosa, pero no podía pensar en qué. –De todos modos, deberíamos ir a almorzar.- salieron del escuadrón y se sentaron en unas bancas. -¿Crees que papá y Onii-chan se unan a nosotros en el almuerzo? La reunión importante esa ya debería haber terminado.-

-¿Quién sabe?- la pelinegra se encogió de hombros, sin realmente importarle. Podía vivir sin las visitas molestas de su padre, e Ichi-nii estaba actuando un poco extraño últimamente. –Deberíamos tratar de entrenar más y volvernos más fuertes de todos modos, aun no perdono a esas cazadores por derrotarme.- se cruzó de brazos por un momento antes de suspirar sacando su almuerzo como los demás. –Y no quiero que nadie más me proteja.- eso último fue un susurro lúgubre que solo Yuzu y tal vez Kouzu pudieron oír.

Comieron en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que Karin empezó a notar como su hermana charlaba en susurros con el perdedor de Jinta, soltando risitas tontas de vez en cuando. Frunció el ceño al verlos, pero prefirió permanecer callada, ya luego le diría a ese pelirrojo horrendo que se mantuviera alejado de su gemela, por ahora quería terminar su almuerzo tranquilamente.

-¡MIS PEQUEÑAS BEBÉS PRECIOSAS ENCANTADORAS DE PAPÁ!- bueno, mierda, ahí estaba el viejo, o sea, el fin de su tranquilidad.

Suspiró frustrada y se puso en pie solo lo justo y necesario para patear a su padre en la cara haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared antes de volver a sentarse y terminar su almuerzo tranquilamente, ignorando el regaño proporcionado por su hermana antes de que corriera a auxiliar a su progenitor idiota. Su hermano llegó al poco tiempo felicitándola por su buena patada y se sentó a su lado.

Comieron juntos mientras veían a Yuzu obligar a Jinta a arrastrar a su padre hasta la banca frente a ellos y abanicar su rostro con preocupación al borde de las lágrimas.

Trató de preguntar a su hermano cómo le fue en la reunión, pero a todas sus preguntas él le dio respuestas muy vagas que realmente no decían nada. Pero, ¿por qué si antes le había contado las cosas ahora callaba? ¿Qué habían dicho en esa reunión? Desgraciadamente, no pudo seguir extrañándose por eso mucho más tiempo. Su hora del almuerzo hace media hora que había terminado y estaba llegando demasiado tarde, y aún tenía mucho que hacer.

Al volver a su escuadrón, logró trapear todo el pasillo que daba a la oficina de su capitán justo antes de que este llegara. Afortunadamente la ignoró por completo mientras marchaba hacia uno de los Dojos en compañía de su teniente, el tercer oficial y la cuarta oficial.

Pestañeó al ver a Niji hablar animadamente con el albino, notando como este mismo lo escuchaba atentamente, respondía a sus palabras y también le comentaba cosas. Los observó hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

Siguió trapeando con muchas incógnitas de los cazadores, su hermano, los tamiritianos y la reunión que se llevó a cabo en la mañana rondando en su mente, pero un pensamiento positivo apareció entre toda esa maraña de misterios.

Parecía que Hitsugaya Toshiro por fin tenía un amigo, a pesar de ser también su subordinado. Luego se lo contaría a su padre, seguramente lo alegraría en cuanto dejara de portarse como un completo idiota.

Continuara...

Holaaaa! :D

Muchas gracias a Natsumivat y MikeRyder16 por comentar el cap anterior :'D

Lamento mucho la tardanza, estuve en epocas de examen tanto en el colegio como en el curso de ingreso q hago en la universidad xD Ahora tengo clases seis días a la semana y aun no me acostumbro, tengo sueño toda la mitad de la semana QnQ Bue, el cafe ayuda xP

Espero que este cap les haya gustado n.n

No hubo acción aquí, pero no la extrañen q probablemente en los proximos caps haya muuucha o.o Pero bueno, con este caps queria contarles ciertas cosas que espero haber podido transmitir owo

Por cierto, sé que dije que no habrá mucho romance, pero si habrá algo, no como lo q estoy acostumbrada a escribir, pero habrá :P Por ahora ya tengo confirmada una pareja q pienso juntar pronto, pero claro q cada pareja tendrá su importancia y parte en la historia a lo largo del fic, por ahora sé q una habra XP

El proximo mes va a ser ocupado para mí, tengo viaje de egresados y más examenes D: Pero apenas tenga tiempo me concentrare en este fic, ya dije que es mi prioridad pero este es un año ocupado, también, el jueves nació mi medio hermanito *-* Así q ahora voy a tener pañales para cambiar añadidos a mis responsabilidades TnT

Ojala esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	8. Paz y Guerra

Purificación.

 _"No existe contradicción más amarga que buscar la paz con la guerra_. _"_

Capítulo ocho: Paz y Guerra.

Shinji suspiró sentado en su escritorio poco después de haber regresado de la reunión de capitanes de esa misma mañana que duró bastante tiempo pues en ella organizaron los días y horarios en los que los guerreros del segundo universo según Jigen Izara entrenarían a los escuadrones.

Hoy tendrían que seleccionar a los shinigamis que empezarían a recibir el entrenamiento a partir de mañana. Habían acordado que los entrenados serían los capitanes, tenientes, oficiales de alto rango y además otro puñado de veinte o treinta shinigamis rasos seleccionados por el capitán para empezar, luego de dejar pasar un tiempo entrenarían a los escuadrones por completo. Por el momento era mejor apresurarse a entrenar a los más capacitados y luego un entrenamiento general para cualquier shinigami.

Sabía que esto causaría indignación entre las tropas, sobretodo porque se le permitiría a un puñado de soldados sin rango entrenar con los altos mandos, pero la verdad es que él había estado de acuerdo con la normativa. Sería demasiado lioso entrenar al escuadrón entero, era mejor darle prioridad a los que realmente tenían posibilidades de aprender rápido y ser útiles en el corto plazo.

-Capitán.- Momo entró a su oficina con una pequeña reverencia. –Aquí tiene una hoja con los nombres de los shinigamis sin rango que yo recomiendo para que nos acompañen en el entrenamiento. Los he conocido por mucho tiempo y creo que estarán a la altura.- sonrió cálidamente.

-Gracias, Momo-chan. Tendré en cuenta estos nombres y veré entre mis propias opciones para finalmente armar un grupo adecuado.- suspiró repasando la hoja de papel, pensando que todavía tenía que armar su propia lista, lo que sería difícil de decidir.

-Por cierto, capitán.- de repente sacó otras hojas bien dobladas de su manga. –Nos llegó un pedido de transferencia de un nuevo recluta graduado este año de parte del cuarto escuadrón.- desdobló las hojas. –Es un chico llamado Hikisaki Hei, y parece estar cerca de la edad de Shiro-chan… eh, quiero decir, el capitán Hitsugaya.- sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-¿Es otro niño genio?- alzó una ceja con curiosidad. –Es raro que transfieran tan rápido a un nuevo recluta, normalmente les dan algunos meses de prueba, pero solo han pasado un par de días. ¿Dicen los motivos de su transferencia?-

-Sí, eh…- frunció el ceño, antes de abrir los ojos con espanto. –Umm… No, no es un niño genio. Él se graduó de la academia apenas, y este era su segundo intento.- sus ojos parecieron más y más horrorizados mientras seguía leyendo los papeles. –Aparentemente es un alborotador, tuvo varias peleas en pocos días y luego… voló un Dojo del escuadrón cuatro…- susurró atónita. –Dice la teniente Kotetsu que no lo encarcelaron solo porque la capitana Kotetsu tuvo piedad debido a que es un niño y en cambio decidieron transferirlo a nuestro escuadrón para ver si podíamos inculcarle un poco de disciplina.- hizo una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Con que es un pequeño vándalo, eh?- sonrió enseñando toda su dentadura. –Seguro no me será difícil corregirlo. No te preocupes. Acéptalo y yo mismo tratare con él. Estos chiquillos problemas se creen demasiado solo por sacudir un poco al escuadrón cuatro, ya verán lo que es sentir la disciplina del quinto escuadrón.- sacó la lengua burlonamente.

-Capitán… eso es asqueroso…- lo regañó su pequeña teniente.

-Solo acepta la solicitud de transferencia. Ahora, por favor encárgate de asegurarte que los nuevos reclutas estén cumpliendo con sus deberes asignados y que se sientan cómodos, ah, y que ninguno de los otros trate de intimidarlos. La mayoría da una cálida bienvenida a los nuevos, pero otros son simplemente incorregibles…-

-Si dices que tienes subordinados incorregibles, ¿cómo piensas corregir al niño Hikisaki?- la castaña infló las mejillas con una mirada llena de escepticismo.

-Es un niño. Solo déjamelo a mí.- se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Bien, sí usted lo dice supongo que solo me queda aceptar la solicitud de transferencia, solo esperó que luego no se arrepienta.- suspiró. –Me iré ahora, que tenga buen día, capitán.- hizo otra reverencia antes de marcharse.

Él siguió sonriendo hasta que vio la puerta cerrarse, entonces su sonrisa desapareció mientras volvía a mirar la hoja que tenía que llenar con los nombres de los reclutas que recibirían el entrenamiento de los guerreros de Tamirity. Tenía que dar la noticia antes de que terminé la jornada del día, aparte de que también tenía que explicar todo el asunto en general a los que aún no sabían qué demonios había estado pasando los últimos días.

Estuvo las siguientes tres horas pensando cuidadosamente en cada subordinado al cual seleccionar, llenando lentamente la hoja con los nombres oficiales aceptados. Había algunos que seguían aquí incluso de su época de capitán, pero eran bastante pocos, la mayoría habían venido con el liderazgo del bastardo de Aizen, y también muchos después de las guerras, así que los conocía desde hace relativamente poco tiempo. Estaba tomando muy en cuenta a los recomendados por su teniente, pero igual era una decisión difícil.

Finalmente, terminó con la lista solo una hora antes de tener que enviar a sus subordinados a casa y los citó a todos en el jardín del escuadrón, parándose en un podio junto a Momo y el tercer, cuarto y quinto oficial, mirando al resto del escuadrón con seriedad.

-Imaginó que muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando qué es lo que ha estado pasando en los últimos días.- comenzó a hablar. –Supongo que ya se han iniciado varios rumores muy distintos y la mayoría no sabe que creer.- un pequeño murmulló se alzó entre los hombres ante sus palabras, pero fueron silenciados por los oficiales. –La verdad el asunto es muy complicado, así que sí alguien no entiende bien ahórrese sus preguntas para mañana y acérquese a mí o a la teniente Hinamori para resolver sus dudas, o bien pueden preguntarse entre ustedes, claro.- bostezó, siempre le había aburrido dar discursos. –Como sea. Esto empezó con unos disturbios en el mundo humano.- empezó a explicarles toda la situación, los cazadores, los otros universos, la Lista de Cabezas, el príncipe y la princesa de Tamirity, los guerreros que habían llegado y el entrenamiento que recibirían. –Como es muy probable que los cazadores vuelvan a atacar pronto, no podremos tener listos a todos antes de que la situación lo amerite, por lo tanto nos concentraremos en los oficiales de alto rango y…- tomó aire. –Un grupo especial de shinigamis sin rango seleccionados por mí y la teniente Hinamori.-los murmullos y susurros no tardaron en llegar, y esta vez no pararon hasta que Momo tuvo que alzar la voz para que guardaran silencio. –A continuación, procederé a nombrar a los shinigamis sin rango que deberán asistir al Dojo principal del escuadrón mañana a primera hora después del desayuno.- sacó su lista y comenzó a dictar los nombres.

Mientras enumeraba los shinigamis seleccionados, no pudo evitar tomar nota de las reacciones del escuadrón a medida que decía cada nombre. La mayoría de seleccionados se veían sorprendidos y alagados, honrados de ser parte del entrenamiento que recibirían los altos mandos, otros pocos no parecían muy sorprendidos, y algunos estaban francamente asustados. El resto del escuadrón tenía reacciones muy variadas, varios parecían felices por sus amigos, pero otros también se veían muy celosos, y la cara de ciertos grupos rayaba en la indignación o ira pura. Era seguro que luego Momo y él tendrían muchas protestas y reclamos con los cuales lidiar.

Cuando acabo de hablar, muchas voces molestas se alzaron en la multitud de subordinados, y por más que los oficiales trataron de silenciarlos estos siguieron gritando. Su pequeña teniente se llevó una mano al pecho, con lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos.

-¡Esperen! ¡Tengan calma por favor!- rogó la segunda al mando. -¡Los demás también recibirán el mismo entrenamiento, solo deben esperar un poco más por ello!- trató de calmarlos pero los hombres siguieron alborotados.

-¡Silencio!- dejó escapar una llamarada de reiatsu y de inmediato gran parte del escuadrón cayó de rodillas. –No tolerare este tipo de comportamiento.- bien podía ser un capitán comprensivo y amigable, pero su paciencia a la insubordinación tenía un límite. –Mañana si alguien quiere protestar tiene que hacerlo por escrito presentando argumentos razónales que la teniente Hinamori recibirá y sí ella considera que tienen algo de razón me los enviara para que los revise y cualquier cosa yo en persona hablare con el o los que tengan algún problema con el modo en el que he decidido hacer las cosas. Si yo no me acerco a ustedes pues su protesta fue rechazada ya sea por Momo-chan o yo mismo, deberán morderse la lengua y aceptar las cosas como son. El que insista en seguir protestando será escoltado inmediatamente a una celda por insubordinación hasta nuevo aviso.- dijo con firmeza. -¡¿Ha quedado claro?!-

-¡Sí, capitán!- todo el escuadrón se inclinó ante él, algunos aun viéndose descontentos, pero la mayoría con miedo a enfurecerlo más.

-¡Pueden retirarse!- los despidió solemnemente.

Cuando todos empezaron a retirarse apresuradamente, se cruzó de brazos y suspiró pesadamente. No le gustaba ponerse duro con sus subordinados, pero sabía que era mejor un momento de dureza antes de que algunos empezaran a creer que no les pasaría nada por presentar comportamientos que no eran para nada adecuados frente a sus superiores. Llevaba demasiado tiempo como un capitán como para permitirse tal descuido.

-Capitán.- Momo se acercó con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Lamento que haya tenido que intervenir, me gustaría haber calmado las cosas por mi cuenta.- bajó la cabeza frotándose el brazo con un pequeño mohín. Él posó una mano en su cabeza, palmeándola como si fuera un lindo cachorrito.

-No te preocupes por eso, Momo-chan. Siempre haces un trabajo excelente lidiando con el escuadrón, hoy solo estaban un poco alborotados de más.- la tranquilizó restándole importancia al asunto. –Ve a descansar, mañana tendremos un día duro.-

-Primero quería ir a cenar con mis amigos.- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. –Veré como les fue a sus escuadrones con este asunto, supongo. Bien, capitán, ¡que tenga buenas noches!- hizo una reverencia ante él antes de desaparecer con shunpo.

Comenzó a retirarse a sus aposentos, pero entonces oyó pasos acercarse y volteó, viendo que se trataba de su sexto y séptimo oficial, o los chicos de fuego y agua, como solían conocerlos los demás miembros. Ellos estaban desde la época de Aizen y también habían salido muy afectados por su traición, por lo que realmente nunca le tuvieron mucho apego como su nuevo capitán, eran desconfiados.

-Capitán.- ambos se inclinaron hablando al mismo tiempo como era su rara costumbre. Sabía que habían ido a la academia juntos, y los dos decían que se odiaban y eran grandes rivales, pero sin embargo siempre estaban pegados y ambos eran unos idiotas. –Queríamos presentar nuestras disculpas por no haber sido capaces de controlar a los reclutas.- permanecieron inclinados.

-Cielos, ustedes también están con eso.- chasqueó la lengua. –Despreocúpense, sí un capitán tuviera que dejarle absolutamente todo el trabajo a sus oficiales entonces no tendría sentido que hubiera uno para empezar.- se encogió de hombros.

-Umm… de acuerdo, como usted diga.- el sexto oficial, Hyorei Reito, retrocedió un poco, pero entonces su pie cayó justo encima del séptimo oficial, Sabaku Atsui, que aulló de dolor antes de fulminarlo con la mirada como si no fuera su superior en lo absoluto.

-¡Oye, idiota! ¡¿Eres tan estúpido que ni siquiera puedes sentir que estoy detrás de ti?! ¡Te desafió a un duelo para quedarme con tu rango y rebajarte al mío!- lo desafió como por milésima vez desde que los conocía y millonésima por lo que Momo le había contado.

-¡Pues si quieres perder otra vez con gusto aceptó tu desafío y de nuevo te demostrare porque soy tu superior! ¡Y esta vez Kurosaki Ichigo-sama no estará allí para entrenar con nosotros e impedirme acabar contigo yo solito!- esto llamó la atención de Hirako. ¿Estos dos idiotas habían tenido el honor de pelear contra ese héroe idiota?

-¡Oigan!- los frenó justo antes de que chocaran espadas, por lo que casi se van de lado por la sorpresa. -¿Qué quieren decir con que han entrenado con Kurosaki Ichigo?- los miró con una ceja alzada, sin creer que el ya más maduro Kurosaki los haya tomado en serio.

-¡Ahh, sí!- los ojos de ambos de repente brillaron. -¡Él es asombroso!- volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Ya veo…- se llevó una mano a la barbilla. En la reunión, Ichigo había dicho que aún no decidía con que escuadrón entrenar, y había empezado a quedarse en la mansión Kuchiki desde que regresó de Tamirity, lo cual no le molestaba pero sí que le gustaba tener al hombre cerca porque los problemas parecían seguirlo. –Hagamos esto, mañana apenas despierten me acompañaran a la mansión Kuchiki e invitaremos a Ichigo aquí para entrenar con nosotros, ¿qué dicen?- propuso con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso suena genial! ¡Cuente con nosotros!- corearon al unísono, antes de fulminarse con la mirada.

-Entonces nos vemos aquí mañana. Que tengan buenas noches.- se despidió riendo, dando media vuelta para finalmente retirarse a su habitación para así tal vez llamar a Hiyori y contarle un poco de la situación con la que estaban lidiando últimamente.

.

Cuando Ichigo despertó esa mañana, de inmediato fue invitado a tomar té con Rukia en el jardín de la mansión, a lo que aceptó con la condición de que no le exigiera comportarse con la etiqueta adecuada con la que siempre lo fastidiaba cuando hacían esto.

-Oye… ¿dónde está Ichika? ¿Ya se recuperó?- volteó en todas direcciones tratando de localizar a la niña pelirroja.

-Ya está mejor, está con nii-sama, él la invitó a una ceremonia formal de té más temprano esta mañana, deberían terminar en poco tiempo.- sorbió de su té. –Nii-sama la llevara a presenciar el entrenamiento de los guerreros de Tamirity, también. Así pasara tiempo con él y además estará con su padre y aprenderá cosas nuevas que tal vez necesite pronto.-

-Sí, esa niña sin duda querrá meterse en la pelea, es igual de cabeza dura que sus padres.- rió, prefiriendo pasar por alto el hecho de que notó a su amiga tensarse. –Seguro mi hijo también querrá entrometerse, quisiera que se quede fuera de esto pero sí tengo la oportunidad y él así lo quiere no dudare en entrenarlo.- ya había aprendido su lección descuidándose a sí mismo.

Su mirada se perdió en el cielo mientras comía los bocadillos deliciosamente elaborados, notando que este estaba comenzando a nublarse desde el sur. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo estaría el clima en el mundo humano y sí es que Kazui estaría preparándose para ir a la escuela.

Escuchar un suspiró de parte de la capitana lo hizo volver su atención hacia ella, notando que su mirada estaba perdida entre las paredes de la mansión, repleta de nostalgia y tal vez otros sentimientos que realmente no podía identificar. Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a hablar, pero entonces oyó el sonido de pasos acercarse.

-¡Buenos días, capitana Kuchiki, Ichigo!- era Shinji, que se acercaba agitando una mano con otros dos shinigamis que le parecían levemente familiares siguiéndolo detrás. –Lamento molestar tan temprano, pero no quería que nadie me ganara en la petición que tengo que hacer.-

-¿Petición?- la pelinegra arqueó las cejas.

-¿Quiénes son esos dos?- pasando por alto las palabras del rubio dientón, su atención se centró en el otro rubio y en el pelinegro que lo miraban con ojos brillantes llenos de admiración.

Ante sus palabras, los rostros de ambos shinigamis desconocidos cayeron.

-¡¿En verdad no nos recuerda?!- lloriquearon al mismo tiempo.

-Ahh, estos dos idiotas dicen que entrenaste con ellos hace un par de días. No sabía si creerles.- de repente miró con duda a sus dos acompañantes deprimidos.

-¡Dijimos la verdad!- de nuevo hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Soy Hyorei Reito, sexto oficial del quinto escuadrón!- bramó el pelinegro de ojos celestes.

-¡Soy Sabaku Atsui, séptimo oficial, al menos por ahora!- declaró de brazos cruzados el rubio de ojos cafés.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con "por ahora", oficial inferior?! ¡Siempre estarás por debajo de mí!- Reito se volteó desafiante a Atsui, sacando su zanpakuto para apuntarla a la nariz del rubio poco más alto que él pero de apariencia más fornida.

-¡En tus sueños, arrogante con suerte! ¡Te desafió a un duelo, así veras que esta vez te superare!- también sacó su zanpakuto. -¡Peleemos ahora mismo! ¡Enciende tu ira, Kazanbai!- llamó a su zanpakuto que cambió de ser una katana normal a un sable de apariencia volcánica.

-¡Aceptó el reto! ¡Fluye, evapora y congela, Onsui!- el sexto oficial también sacó su shikai, a lo que su katana se dividió en tres con un circulo de agua por encima de las tres hojas simples y una joya en el pomo.

Ichigo amplió sus ojos, de repente recordando a los dos muchachos. ¡Por supuesto! Combatió con ellos hace un par de días, cuando tenía mucho sueño después de haberse pasado la noche entera tratando de entrenar por su cuenta en el Dojo del quinto escuadrón. Había olvidado por completo sus nombres, pero eso no era algo nuevo para él.

Los dos chocaron espadas con la ira destilando de sus miradas mientras Shinji se llevaba la palma de la mano a la frente. Entonces, Rukia bajó su taza de té muy lentamente y se puso en pie sacudiendo su haori tomándose su tiempo, para luego desaparecer repentinamente reapareciendo en medio de los dos oficiales de la quinta división que solo por centímetros no congelaron ni quemaron a la pequeña capitana, chocando sus cabezas al irse de lado por el repentino frenar.

-Disculpen.- el tono de la mujer fue engañosamente amable. -¿Qué les hace creer que pueden iniciar una pelea en mi casa?- una vena se hinchó en su sien a la par que su reiatsu se elevaba peligrosamente. Los dos rivales idiotas se estremecieron.

-¡L-lo sentimos mucho, capitana Kuchiki!- se inclinaron profundamente volviendo sus zanpakutos a ser simples katanas.

-Está bien. Tienen suerte de que era yo la que estaba aquí y no mi hermano.- ante esas palabras, los cuatro hombres se estremecieron, sabiendo que Byakuya en su ira bien podría hacer que sus pétalos los persigan con intensiones asesinas a todos menos su hermanita.

-Como sea, ¿qué es lo dijiste que querías, Shinji?- el de cabellos anaranjados se cruzó de brazos mirando al rubio.

-No lo dije.- jaló de las orejas a sus dos subordinados hasta colocarlos a su lado. –Estos dos idiotas y yo queríamos invitarte a entrenar en nuestro escuadrón con los guerreros de Tamirity, ya que en la reunión de capitanes dijiste que aún no decidías con qué escuadrón querías entrenar. Entonces, ¿qué opinas?- le sonrió a la par que los otros dos lo miraban con estrellas en los ojos.

-Ehh…- se frotó la nuca incómodamente, mirando a Rukia de reojo. Ella no parecía muy feliz, pero tampoco parecía ofendida ni nada. En realidad, cuando dijo eso fue porque no decidía si quería entrenar en el escuadrón trece, en el seis con Renji o en el diez ya que su hermana estaba allí. Estaba casi seguro de que su amiga Kuchiki estaba a punto de invitarlo, pero ahora mismo no veía razones para rechazar a Hirako. –Umm…- frunció el ceño, llevándose la mano a la barbilla. –Oh, bueno, supongo que no pierdo nada por entrenar en el quinto escuadrón al menos por hoy.- se encogió de hombros.

-Excelente.- el mayor junto las palmas de las manos mientras sus subordinados chillaban entusiasmados. -¿Vamos, entonces? El entrenamiento es a primera hora. ¿O quieres terminar tu té con la capitana primero?- alzó las cejas pícaramente.

Ambos mejores amigos rodaron los ojos.

-Ve, Ichigo.- Rukia se acercó a la mesilla, tomó un bocadillo y se volvió a acercarse a él solo para encajárselo en la boca haciéndolo atragantarse con él. –Solo asegúrate de comer un buen almuerzo luego de entrenar, no querrás que Yuzu-chan te regañe.- prácticamente lo empujó para que se fuera siguiendo al capitán rubio que ya se estaba alejando riendo como imbécil.

Se golpeó el pecho repetidas veces para bajar el pastelillo y fulminó con la mirada por el rabillo del ojo a la pequeña mujer antes de seguir refunfuñando al otro Vizard y los dos tipos más bajos que él que lo miraban como si fuera una especie de celebridad.

Llegaron al escuadrón justo a tiempo para ver a un tipo de cabello color marrón oscuro con un copete exageradamente en alto y una coleta de cabello puntiagudo, con ojos celestes que se veían bastante joviales para alguien que parecía ser de su misma edad.

-¡Hola!- el tipo los saludó alegremente agitando una mano. –Escuche que así saludan por aquí, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?- siguió agitando la mano aun cuando estuvieron a pocos pasos de él ya sin avanzar.

-Tú eres el guerrero de Tamirity que nos entrenara, ¿cierto?- Shinji examinó con ojo crítico al hombre. El aparente treintón asintió con entusiasmo. –Ya veo. Soy Hirako Shinji, capitán del quinto escuadrón. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?- se presentó con una reverencia.

-Soy Kebab, solo llámenme así.- también se inclinó con una sonrisa estúpida. –Ustedes son una sociedad muy curiosa.- se llevó los puños a los costados. -¿Bien? ¿Por dónde comenzamos? ¿Dónde están los reclutas?- miró a todos lados con perplejidad.

-Sígueme.- el capitán comenzó a caminar hacia el Dojo principal del escuadrón con ellos siguiéndolo detrás, recibiendo miradas de todo el escuadrón en su transcurso.

Una vez en el enorme Dojo, fueron recibido por más o menos cuarenta shinigamis formados en filas rectos como reglas y la teniente Hinamori Momo que los saludó animadamente haciendo una respetuosa reverencia a él y el guerrero llamado Kebab.

-Muy bien, me alegra que haya habido tantos voluntarios.- el guerrero se rascó la nuca nerviosamente, inclinándose para susurrarle las palabras a Shinji aunque Ichigo sabía que probablemente casi todos lo estén escuchando. –La verdad es que no tengo mucha experiencia entrenando, solo he traspasado mis conocimientos a mi hija.- suspiró pesadamente. –Pero solía ser Co-líder en misiones contra los cazadores antes de convertirme en guardia de la ciudad, así que sé imponer autoridad. Sin embargo, digo esto para que sepas echarme una mano sí me quedó sin maneras de explicar cosas a tus hombres.-

-No te preocupes, yo y mi teniente te ayudaremos en todo lo posible, he oído que ustedes también quieren aprender cosas de nosotros.- le sonrió para infundirle alivio. –Vamos, Ichigo, Reito, Atsui, Momo-chan.- de pronto se volteó hacia ellos. –Hoy también somos simples estudiantes.- se formó también junto a sus subordinados.

Sus subordinados brincaron felizmente a unírsele. El Kurosaki dudó un poco, pero finalmente se integró a las filas.

-¡Mucho gusto, quinto escuadrón!- Kebab sonrió nerviosamente. –Pueden llamarme Kebab, o sensei, escuche que aquí así llaman a sus instructores y suena genial.- se llevó una mano a la barbilla con apreciación, antes de ponerse rígido y volver a frotarse la nuca con otra sonrisa nerviosa mientras el sustituto no podía evitar tacharlo de idiota. –Bien… como sea, vamos con la primera lección.- sacó una pequeña esfera de cristal y la arrojó con fuerza al suelo, haciéndola añicos. De los añicos, surgió una proyección con varias opciones que parecían estar escritas en un idioma muy raro similar al de los cazadores. –Eso que lance fue una Cristalina, es una tecnología autóctona de Tamirity, pero en este momento eso no es lo importante aquí.- con un dedo seleccionó una de las múltiples opciones, entonces, la imagen de varios tipos de Botones, esos artefactos cilíndricos que usaban los Cazadores, se mostraron en la proyección. –Sí quieren sobrevivir contra los cazadores, lo primero que tienen que saber es acerca de los Botones.- pese a su actitud estúpida de hace un rato, ahora Kebab parecía completamente centrado en su tarea. –Aunque tal vez muchos tamiritianos no admitirían esto, yo no tengo problemas en reconocer que nuestras Cristalinas son unas malas copias de los Botones cazadores, pues solo pueden ser útiles una vez porque para utilizarlos hay que romperlos. Los Botones vienen en distintos tipos que se logran diferenciar por su color… eh… tal vez quieran escribir esto, es muy importante.- volvió a su actitud insegura.

-¡Yo lo escribo!- la teniente salió de la formación para arrodillarse en el suelo sacando unas hojas, pincel y tinta de quién sabe dónde. –Pensé que esto podría pasar, así que vine preparada.- se llevó el pincel al pecho con orgullo.

-¡Así se hace, Momo-chan!- Hirako alzó el pulgar hacia ella.

-Muy bien…- Kebab volvió a señalar la proyección. –Si tuviera que detallarles todos los tipos de Botones, esto se haría muy largo y parecería más una clase que un entrenamiento, así que solo les diré los tipos más usados o más peligrosos y algunos trucos para enfrentarlos mejor.- seleccionó uno de los tipos que aparecía en pantalla, que al tocarlo se agrandó acaparando la imagen y dividiéndose en varios modelos con la similitud de que todos tenían un botón rosa. –Los Botones con un interruptor rosa son inofensivos: curativos, proyectivos, comunicativos o bien este redondo de aquí que contiene la Lista de Cabezas y se actualiza constantemente, pues son los que están conectados con las computadoras centrales del Primer Universo.- señaló al susodicho, mismo que la cazadora capturada había utilizado para explicarles acerca de los cuatro universos. –No tienen que temer que les hagan daño cuando saquen un Botón con interruptor rosa, pero sí pueden llegar a ser molestos, así que en lo posible deben tratar de destruirlos. La mayoría están cargados de electricidad pero son relativamente frágiles, así que al romperlos pueden electrocutarlos, por lo tanto si pueden destrúyanlos a larga distancia.-

-De acuerdo, eso es muy útil de saber.- Shinji sonrió enseñando toda la dentadura.

-Los Botones plateados son escudos, el que tiene el interruptor negro solo bloquea, el que tiene el interruptor amarillo hace que el escudo pueda electrocutarlos.- señaló en pantalla los susodichos que a Ichigo se le hacían familiares. –Esos solo es importante que los reconozcan, están hechos de materiales duros así que son difíciles de destruir, pero si tienen la oportunidad, un buen puñal en el interruptor puede al menos dañarlos.- eso también era bastante útil. –También es muy, muy importante que reconozcan el Botón negro con interruptor blanco, ese devuelve los ataques a larga distancia, pero si los reconocen a tiempo tendrán más oportunidades de esquivar, lo mismo aplica con el Botón verde con interruptor gris, es una lluvia de agujas.- muchos empezaron a murmurar ante esto, pero fueron silenciados por los oficiales. –De esos estén más preocupados por esquivar que por destruir, son duros. Este es un terremoto, es problemático.- señaló uno marrón con interruptor naranja. –Es casi imposible de romper, así que solo traten de que no sean clavados en el suelo, sí es posible quítenselo al cazador. Este es un maremoto.- señaló uno azul de interruptor celeste. –Probablemente no sea tan problemático aquí que no están tan rodeados de agua como en Tamirity, pero igual si creen que les puede causar problemas procuren que no sea arrojado a una fuente muy grande de agua líquida.-

-¿Qué pasa si para alguno tiene el poder de controlar el agua?- el sexto oficial, Reito, alzó una mano con una mirada bastante curiosa. -¿Podría detener el maremoto apoderándome del líquido?- claro… él podía controlar el agua en sus tres estados.

-Eso depende de tu fuerza, supongo, pero yo diría que sí.- Kebab se encogió de hombros, luego volvió a teclear algo en la pantalla. –Estos grandes de aquí que no tienen interruptores, son transportadores, vienen en distintos colores que equivalen a distintas funciones, pero básicamente es para trasladar algo o alguien entre planetas o universos, son muy inestables, sí los destruyen causaran una gran explosión, así que también deberían solo intentar quitárselos y tratarlos muy cuidadosamente. Estos rojos con interruptores verdes.- señaló otro. –Son venenosos, vienen en distintos tamaños. Los más pequeños son agujas que deben evitar que les claven, los más grandes liberan nubes o lluvias de veneno letal que puede matar en segundos. Son frágiles, pero no es recomendable que las destruyan o liberaran su veneno de todas formas.-

-Esto sin duda le interesara a Kurotsuchi…- murmuró por lo bajo el capitán dientón.

-El último del que hablaremos hoy es el Botón rojo con interruptor negro, también vienen en distintos tamaños, y todos son explosivos.- tocó al aludido para agrandar su imagen dándole una buena visión al escuadrón. –Mientras más grande, más crece el rango de explosión. Estos no deben ser destruidos de ninguna forma, tampoco es buena idea el tocar el suelo. Es raro que un cazador traiga alguno potente de estos, pero si traen muchos pequeños, aun así, sí llegan a ver uno grande.- su mirada se ensombreció. Evacuen a la población indefensa, y luchen contra el cazador solo sí están dispuestos a morir.- muchos se estremecieron, pero Ichigo solo tensó la mandíbula. –Sí pueden, quítenselos al cazador solo sí están seguros que en el forcejeo no agitaran demasiado el Botón. Como sea, tengan mucho cuidado cuando vean uno de estos.- suspiró. –Bien, hay más Botones, pero eso se los puedo comunicar luego a la teniente para que ella se encargue de informarles a todos y así no perder más tiempo ahora. Les enseñare algunas armas comúnmente utilizadas por los cazadores.- sacó un látigo.

El Kurosaki se animó, sabiendo que ya comenzaría el verdadero entrenamiento.

-Espera un segundo, ¿no piensas pedir un voluntario para hacer una demostración?- Momo se agitó nerviosamente, agitando la última hoja que había escrito para que se sequé más rápido mientras guardaba las otras en los pliegues de su uniforme.

-Mmm… nah.- Kebab sonrió descaradamente por una vez. –Soy más creyente de que aprendan trabajando en equipo.- de pronto, agitó el látigo con fuerza hacia los pies de los shinigamis, a lo que todos saltaron pero una salió volando hacia la pared, tomado por sorpresa. -¡Regla número uno con los cazadores! Son temperamentales, pueden iniciar una charla con ustedes como distracción y atacarlos cuando menos se lo esperen, ¡no bajen la guardia!- esta vez atacó desde arriba, pero ahora todos lograron esquivarlo. –Otra cosa, a veces estos látigos vienen con sorpresas.- apretó un interruptor en el extremo del látigo y este se envolvió en pequeños rayos eléctricos. -¡Este en particular, puede dejarlos inconscientes con la fuerza de sus voltios, así que más les vale no ser tocados!- comenzó a estrellar el látigo de un lado a otro, agitándolo ferozmente con blancos específicos en los que parecían más lentos o más temerosos, poco a poco instalando el ambiente de batalla. -¡Cuando estén en una situación así, no olviden que pueden haber aún más sorpresas!- sacó otro látigo con las mismas características y también lo uso con salvajismo. –Es difícil acercarse al cazador cuando está en esta posición, pero temó que es su mejor opción. ¡No se acobarden y sean rápidos y precisos! ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero que me quiten estos látigos de las manos! ¡Usen sus espadas!- ordenó con fiereza.

Ichigo sacó su zanpakuto y comenzó a correr hacia el tamiritiano, pero entonces una mano firme se posó en su hombro, deteniéndolo de su cometido. Volteó muy sorprendido encontrándose el rostro serio de Shinji mirándolo con severidad.

-Ahora no, Ichigo.- suspiró, agachándose para esquivar uno de los látigos. –Sí bien este es un buen ejercicio para nosotros, es un gran reto para mis subordinados. Deben aprender ahora que se solo trata de un entrenamiento porque ni tú ni yo estaremos siempre para cuidarlos en el campo de batalla real.- ambos saltaron para esquivar otro latigazo. –No intervengas ahora, ellos tienen oportunidad aquí así que hay que darles su tiempo para que lo intenten.- sonrió.

El Kurosaki parpadeó un par de veces, pero bajó su espada. Estaba un poco decepcionado de no poder participar, pero entendía el punto de Shinji, él era un buen capitán… casi lo hacía preguntarse qué se sentiría haber sido uno, el no haber rechazado a Kyoraku cuando se lo propuso ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Sacudió la cabeza. Esos eran pensamientos inútiles, aunque últimamente rondaban mucho por su cabeza.

Se concentró en seguir esquivando los latigazos y proteger de los mismos a unos pocos shinigamis que ya se veían algo cansados. Varios ya habían logrado aproximarse considerablemente al guerrero de apariencia treintona, pero el mismo cada vez aumentaba más la velocidad de sus ataques.

-¡¿Qué está pasando, shinigamis?!- la voz de Kebab adquirió cierto tono burlón. -¡Vamos, atáquenme con todo!- Ichigo contempló la posibilidad de entrometerse por fin, pero por la mirada de Shinji supo que aún no era el momento. Sin embargo, con las últimas palabras del guerrero, varios sacaron sus shikai y le pusieron las cosas más difíciles, pero entonces Kebab volvió a presionar el mismo interruptor de antes y los dos látigos se dividieron en seis tentáculos híper-veloces que seguía impidiendo que cruzaran cierta línea imaginaria implantada por el castaño. -¡Nunca dejen de esperar trucos de los cazadores! ¡Ellos no controlan la magia, y les aseguro que la gran mayoría serán más lentos que ustedes! Su verdadera fuerza está en su tecnología superior, moral sanguinaria y trampas, ¡no se atrevan a confiarse!- Ichigo comenzó a jadear de tanto proteger a los más cansados, pero hasta él comenzaba a desgastarse.

No sería muy difícil para él superar la velocidad de Kebab en este momento, pero si Shinji lo obligaba a dejar pasar más tiempo probablemente se aburriría y tendría que dejar a sus subordinados por su cuenta. Realmente no sabía lo que el idiota estaba esperando o sí siquiera estaba esperando algo o realmente solo quería fastidiar.

Suspiró mientras apartaba otro tentáculo-látigo con su zanpakuto, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron al ver a la teniente de la división lanzar un hechizo kido que atrapó la mitad de los tentáculos, pero los otros se mantuvieron impidiendo el paso a la sección del Dojo donde el tamiritian se había instalado, sin embargo, ahora los shinigamis parecían haber recobrado un poco de confianza y hacían un mejor trabajo en controlar los tentáculos.

Finalmente, una pequeña abertura se presentó, y ellos no perdieron tiempo en aprovecharla. Reito y Atsui se lanzaron rápidamente por el hueco en la defensa de Kebab, con sus shikai ya activados y ojos llenos de determinación.

En ese momento, Kebab soltó los látigos y se inclinó antes de que pudiera recibir el corte del sable de lava o un tímpano de hielo, usando sus manos para hacer a los dos oficiales perder el equilibrio y caer de cara al suelo.

-¡Muy bien, suficiente!- Shinji alzó sus manos para detener a sus subordinados de seguir atacando. –Ese fue un buen ejercicio, así que creo que será bueno para hombres descansar por el momento, ¿no te parece, sensei?- sonrió ladinamente.

-Oh, claro.- el guerrero de ojos celestes volvió a sonreír de manera nerviosa. –Pueden tomar un receso antes de continuar.-

-¡¿Aún no hemos terminado?!- chillaron todos menos Ichigo.

-Claro que no.- Kebab frunció el ceño. –Me toca estar con ustedes hasta el mediodía, solo pasaron dos horas de las cinco o seis que se supone debemos cubrir.- todo el mundo gimoteó con desgano, pero prometieron volver después de media hora de descansar y reponer energías.

Ichigo salió junto a Shinji, Momo y los malhumorados Reito y Atsui. Se sentaron en una banca posicionada a mitad del jardín del escuadrón, viendo al resto de miembros desplomarse en distintos sectores de césped o conversar preocupados por las próximas horas que les esperarían.

-Esto fue más intenso de lo que parecía al principio.- Momo se secó el sudor de la frente. –Bueno… solo descansare aquí un minuto, luego iré a guardar las hojas que escribí con la información en la oficina, si es que le parece bien, capitán.- miró expectante al dientón.

-Claro, claro, como lo prefieras.- su superior se encogió de hombros. –Como sea, Ichigo. ¿Qué te pareció el entrenamiento?- lo miró con curiosidad.

-Debo admitir que tu decisión de no dejarme intervenir estaba aburriéndome.- se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño al escucharlo carcajearse burlonamente. –En serio, ¿por qué no me dejaste intervenir? Sé que tus subordinados tienen que aprender y todo, pero si realmente soy una molestia para ti entonces puedo simplemente entrenar con Rukia.-

-No es eso.- su tono repentinamente serio lo hizo mirarlo con curiosidad mientras Momo se levantaba arrastrando lejos de ellos a unos curiosos Atsui y Reito que se fueron jalados de la oreja lloriqueando infantilmente. –Lo cierto es que algún día morirás, Ichigo, y cuando mueras, es muy seguro que te conviertas en un capitán del Gotei 13. Supongo que solo estoy tratando de prepararte mentalmente aunque puede que falten décadas, años o bien solo un par de meses.- guiñó un ojo ante su mirada horrorizada. –La muerte es una nueva vida y no hay nada de malo en prepararse con un poco de antelación. Mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no es así?-

-Ugh…- rodó los ojos, aunque entendía su punto. –Sigues siendo muy raro, Shinji.-

El rubio se carcajeó para luego abrir la boca con la intensión de decir algo, pero en ese momento escucharon un griterío que venía del otro lado del jardín y el capitán suspiró, levantándose con él siguiéndolo detrás para ver qué rayos estaba pasando allí.

Al llegar al centro de la discordia, una ceja anaranjada se alzó al ver a un niño que parecía un poco menor que Kazui discutiendo con dos hombres mucho más grandes que él que le estaban gruñendo y mirándolo como si fuera alguna especie de bicho asqueroso.

El niño tenía el cabello castaño oscuro alborotado muy similar a él cuando era adolescente, solo que un poco más largo y aún más puntiagudo, ojos felinos dorados que le recordaron a Yoruichi, piel del mismo tono que la suya propia y una cicatriz en la mejilla.

El capitán se acercó pisando fuerte a los alborotadores y comenzó a gritarles a los adultos mientras el niño ponía una cara de inocencia similar a la de Ichika cuando interrumpía la tarea de su hijo, o sea, que no era nada creíble y mucho menos lo sentía.

Mientras el dientón regañaba a los dos pobres idiotas, Ichigo se fijó más en la cicatriz del niño, sin entender como un chiquillo como él (por más travieso que fuera) había ganado una marca como esa. Se extendía desde por debajo del inicio de su ojo derecho bordeando su mejilla hasta por debajo del final de su oreja derecha. Probablemente ese niño venía de Rukongai y no debería sorprenderse mucho de esto, pero no podía dejar de causarle impresión no solo los diez centímetros de largo, sino también lo profundo de la cicatriz, parecía que lo que sea que causo el corte estuvo a punto de toparse con el hueso. Ver a un niño como de la edad de su hijo o incluso más pequeño con una de esas cicatrices y sabiendo que debió haberle sido causada cuando era aún más pequeño lo hizo estremecer.

-…Y no me interesa lo que haya hecho el niño, ¡no está bien que dos grandulones idiotas como ustedes lo estén intimidando! ¡Vuelvan a sus puestos!- mandó severamente Hirako a los dos hombres que habían estado discutiendo con el niño, luego se volteó al susodicho. –Tú eres Hikisaki Hei, ¿cierto? Llegaste este mismo día.- se hincó para estar más a la altura del pequeño.

-Llegue hace una hora, en realidad.- el llamado Hikisaki Hei se cruzó de brazos con una actitud francamente arrogante. –Estaba tratando de preguntar dónde debía reportarme pero solo me topé con esos dos imbéciles.- hizo una mueca.

-Debiste haber llegado temprano, niño, la teniente Hinamori estuvo esperándote hace dos horas.- le frunció el ceño. –Y por cierto, no creas que te salvaras de un castigo por lo que has hecho. Eres un nuevo recluta, y arrojarles su propio té a las cabezas de tus compañeros no es algo que toleré.-

-¡No fue mi culpa! Se creen mucho por ser nobles y estar bebiendo té de ricos, yo solo les dije por donde podían meterse sus tacitas refinadas. Además, ¡ya estoy harto de que me llamen la rata de Rukongai solo porque vengo del distrito 79!- chilló furioso.

-¿Distrito 79?- Shinji abrió mucho los ojos. –Wow, es difícil que un niño sobreviva allí y escape para contarlo.- sonrió mientras Ichigo se horrorizaba por la despreocupación en sus palabras. –Espera un segundo. ¡Oye, Wasedaki!- llamó a una mujer que estaba por allí cerca. –Lleva a Hikisaki-kun a mi oficina para que Momo-chan se encargue de registrarlo en el escuadrón, por favor.- ordenó a la mujer cuando esta se acercó corriendo.

-¡Sí, capitán!- ella se acercó al niño. –Acompáñame, por favor.- tomó al niño de la muñeca, que la siguió a regañadientes.

El rubio al mando del quinto escuadrón regresó a sentarse al banco mientras el sustituto lo seguía con un poco de duda. Una vez ya instalados, el mayor se llevó una mano a la nuca y suspiró con evidente cansancio.

-Distrito 79, eh… Vaya problema en el que me he metido.- se frotó las sienes. –Debería escuchar más a mi teniente, no creo poder con este chiquillo y no creo que este sea el escuadrón ideal para él, solo se meterá y nos meterá en problemas.-

-¿Qué hay con el distrito 79?- alzó una ceja anaranjada con escepticismo. –Rukia es del distrito 78, así que no creo que sea tan malo como lo haces sonar. Renji también es de allí y él dijo que ese es el peor lugar del que puede salir un shinigami.-

-El distrito 78 es realmente el peor lugar del que puede salir un shinigami, pero del distrito 79… es casi imposible que nada salga de allí en lo absoluto.- frunció el ceño. –El distrito 79 llamado Nezumihidoi está gobernado por la miseria, el vandalismo y el miedo. Hay peleas de pandillas, casas en ruinas y personas esclavizadas. Se cuentan con los dedos de una mano las personas que han podido escapar de ese distrito y convertirse en shinigamis, y todos han tenido una muy mala reputación.- informó oscuramente.

-Pero este es un niño.- frunció el ceño aún más. –Tsk, a veces realmente no entiendo a los shinigamis.- negó con la cabeza. –Como sea… si realmente no puedes con el mocoso, yo te recomendaría que lo transfieras al escuadrón de Byakuya, él es el único que realmente puede controlar a Ichika incluso cuando hace sus peores rabietas.- se estremeció al recordar lo diablilla que era esa niña y como bastaba una sola palabra de su tío para que se convirtiera en el más dulce de los ángeles.

-Lo pensaré.- justo en ese momento, oyeron la voz de Kebab llamándolos para que volvieran con el entrenamiento.

Ambos suspiraron mientras escuchaban a varios resoplar y gimotear. Mientras caminaban devuelta al Dojo, Reito y Atsui se les unieron avisándole a Shinji que Momo se retrasaría un poco antes de volver a caminar detrás de Ichigo como si sus cachorritos fueran.

El Kurosaki suspiró, sin tener idea de cómo seguiría este entrenamiento y qué más se enterarían respecto a los cazadores.

Aún tenía que recuperar su Bankai, pero no lo lograría hasta que recuperara la confianza de sus Zangetsus, y para eso debía entrenar. Entrenar y descubrir más cosas sobre los cazadores sonaba demasiado tentador para sus intereses, así que se quedaría con la propuesta de Shinji por el momento.

Mientras se enfilaba junto al quinto escuadrón y comenzaba a escuchar una explicación del guerrero tamiritiano sobre las armas cazadoras, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo les estaría yendo a sus hermanas, Rukia, Renji y el resto de los escuadrones con este nuevo sistema de entrenamiento. Sin duda era algo a lo que les tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse… y tiempo era justamente lo que menos tenían.

.

Ichika suspiró aburrida sentada en un cojín junto a su tío Byakuya-sama, los dos observando el entrenamiento que Anami, la líder del grupo de guerreros tamiritianos le estaba impartiendo a los pobres subordinados seleccionados, entre ellos, su pobre padre.

No sabía por qué su tío no había querido sumarse al entrenamiento, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con el hecho de que no se había llevado muy bien con esa chica Anami, sus personalidades habían chocado incongruentemente apenas se vieron a primera hora de la mañana. ¡Su tío la miraba con aún más desprecio que a su padre! ¡Peor aún! ¡Con incluso más desprecio que a su tío Ichigo!

-¡Muy bien, adorables guerreros del escuadrón seis!- la tamiritiana rubia de ojos verdes sopló un beso a los hombres que entrenaba. -¡Son un grupo realmente encantador! ¡Pero recuerden, sí un cazador los ataca con una espada de fuego azul, esta es mucho más caliente y peligrosa que las normales! ¡Así que eviten acercarse mucho y todo irá bien!- alzó las palmas al cielo con optimismo.

-¡Sí, Anami-sensei!- gritaron con entusiasmo los shinigamis, algunos hombres con rostros sonrojados por la linda chica que los estaba adiestrando en el arte de defenderse de esos malditos cazadores.

La pequeña pelirroja sofocó una risa al notar por el rabillo del ojo a su tío más querido y genial suspirar con fastidio aunque de modo casi imperceptible. Probablemente esperaría que algo tan importante conllevaría un comportamiento más serio, y el haberse quedado atascado con la alegre e infantil líder tamiritiana lo estaba poniendo de mal humor.

-¡La mayoría de los cazadores serán más lentos que ustedes a la hora de correr, pero no se confíen a la hora de pelear con ellos! ¡Tienen reflejos rápidos y también la mayoría serán más fuertes que ustedes! ¡Existen varias clasificaciones de cazadores, pero les llevara un tiempo aprender a diferenciarlos todos, aun así hoy les daré un pequeño adelanto y desde mañana aprenderán más a fondo del asunto!- también, la chica no dejaba de hablar con voz excesivamente alta, todo el tiempo. -¡Pronto pasaremos información detallada sobre el rey Jigen Boken a sus capitanes, así que no tienen que preocuparse para nada por ese viejo decrepito y gordo!- ¿el rey cazador era un viejo decrepito y gordo? ¡Eso sonaba gracioso! -¡De lo que sí deben preocuparse, ya que últimamente han aparecido más que de costumbre, es de la Orden de los Nueve! Normalmente, en Tamirity es muy raro ver a alguno de los nueve esposos y esposas del rey Jigen, pero supongo que no es tan raro ahora teniendo en cuenta que finalmente han logrado descubrir este cuarto universo.- finalmente, su tono de voz disminuyó un poco el volumen. –Que quedé claro que los matrimonios del rey Jigen Boken no son para nada una cuestión de amor como me he enterado que es aquí y en Tamirity, cada uno de los nueve esposos y esposas tienen en común que después del rey, los príncipes y las princesas, son las nueve personas con más poder en el universo de los cazadores. Ya sea poder físico, influyente, masivo o tecnológico, son los nueve más poderosos. El que probablemente más los moleste por ahora, será Jigen Fakujise, que parece haber albergado cierto rencor contra Kurosaki Ichigo.-

-¿El tío Ichigo?- Ichika se llevó una mano al pecho con preocupación, mirando al superior de su padre, pero este parecía más concentrado en lo que la rubia de piel dorada estaba diciendo, por fin pareciendo tomarla en serio.

-Jigen Fakujise no es ni de lejos el más poderoso de los Nueve, pero sí que es muchísimo más fuerte y mejor armado que los cazadores más fuertes. Lo más peligroso de Fakujise, es que está a cargo del "ejército" mejor organizado y con más recursos de los cazadores, y su buena relación con el Noveno de los Nueve también lo hace contar con las tecnologías más avanzadas, por lo que puede salir con un truco nuevo e inesperado en cualquier momento. Sin embargo…- frunció sus rubias cejas. –A pesar de ser el Noveno, y por lo tanto el último al que el Rey Jigen Boken consideró digno de ser su cónyuge, él no es el menos poderoso de la Orden de los Nueve, pero sí el más peligroso de todos los cazadores.- Ichika no pudo evitar estremecerse. No había hablado con nadie de eso, pero sí tenía leves destellos de recuerdos de lo que había pasado en el mundo humano la última vez que fue allí, y recordaba haber visto a ese tipo al que llamaban "el Noveno". –Como dijimos, nos superan tecnológicamente, y Jigen Gamaro es la razón de eso.- Anami apretó los puños.

-Espera.- el capitán Kuchiki se levantó de su cojín y miró fríamente a la líder guerrera. -¿Eso no significaría que matar a ese hombre le quitaría una ventaja muy significativa al enemigo? Y sí ese llegara a ser el caso, ¿no debería su plan estar enfocado en eso?- ¿plan? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

-Es cierto que asesinar a Gamaro nos daría una ventaja, una enorme ventaja.- Anami dejó de mirar a los shinigamis rasos para voltearse al superior. –Pero el tema es que es prácticamente imposible matarlo desde que se convirtió en conyugue del rey. Hemos intentado la estrategia de ir tras Gamaro antes, pero él siempre tenía una forma de salirse con la suya sin sufrir ni un rasguño, solo conseguimos perdidas intentando ganarle a ese demente, tiene demasiados trucos escondidos y temó que es demasiado inteligente para nosotros.- admitió solo a regañadientes.

-¡Eso suena al loco de Urahara!- Ichika decidió meterse en la conversación alzando un dedo alegremente.

-¿Quién?- la rubia la miró con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-¡Él es el hombre más inteligente y loco que conozco!- continuó antes de fruncir el ceño cuando su padre se acercó y la cargó en brazos alborotándole los cabellos desarreglando su pobre coleta.

-Ichika, no te metas en las conversaciones de los adultos.- la regañó suavemente antes de sonreírle con nerviosismo a su capitán y la chica rubia como un auténtico cobarde. –Discúlpenla, es solo que es muy inquieta y estuvo sentada demasiado tiempo.-

-¡No hables de mí como si fuera una niña tonta porque no lo soy!- lo golpeó en la mandíbula para que la soltara y así volver a su amado suelo. –Y habló en serio cuando digo que Urahara probablemente sea más listo y loco que ese Gamaro espeluznante del que hablan. No importa cuán bueno fuera mi escondite en su tienda, ¡siempre sabía dónde estaba!- Anami rió tiernamente ante su comentario, y la pequeña Abarai no pudo evitar hacer un mohín sintiendo que no la estaban tomando muy en serio.

-¿Urahara Kisuke es uno de los que estaban con el grupo que fue a Tamirity, cierto?- su padre asintió ante la pregunta de la rubia. –Él estaba hablando con el príncipe Reiv… y sí parecía muy inteligente.- frunció los labios. –Supongo que luego querré tener una conversación con él y los hermanos reales.-

-¡Dile que yo lo recomendé!- la pequeña alzó un puño, triunfante.

-Claro, dulzura.- la rubia soltó otra de esas risitas tontas que parecían no agradar a su tío. –Como sea, creo que ya confundimos bastante a los reclutas aquí, es hora de volver con el entrenamiento.- se volteó para mirar a los subordinados que habían comenzado a charlar aprovechando la distracción de los altos mandos. -¡Muy bien, muñecos lindos! ¡Lo principal que deben saber de la Orden de los Nueve es que…!...- volvió a chillar haciendo a Ichika cubrir sus oídos, pero entonces hizo una pequeña pausa y su rostro se ensombreció. –No se atrevan a pelear con ninguno de los Nueve, no a menos de que sean un capitán o teniente muy poderosos, o la muerte que les espera no solo será horrible y dolorosa, sino que tendrá graves consecuencias para la moral de sus compañeros.- cualquier rastro de su voz antes tierna y positiva se había esfumado, sus ojos verdes antes brillantes como fuegos artificiales se habían ensombrecido y su expresión parecía aún más seria y mortal que la de su tío Byakuya cuando sus padres discutían frente a ella.

Los subordinados selectos del escuadrón se estremecieron visiblemente, de repente mirando con otros ojos a la mujer de un metro y medio que dejó de mirarlos como el futuro de la Alianza Shinigami-Tamirity para verlos como futuras carnadas de cazadores. Oyó a su padre tragar saliva y ella no pudo evitar mirar a su tío para tratar de hallar algo más de seguridad, pero él estaba impasible.

-Renji.- finalmente habló con voz inusualmente baja el cabecilla del clan Kuchiki. –Lleva a Ichika con Rukia, el entrenamiento de su escuadrón es por la tarde y que al menos una hora antes de que terminemos aquí, por lo que procura volver rápidamente.- ordenó.

-¡Sí, capitán!-hizo una reverencia y sin más, con ella aun a cuestas, salió del Dojo y empezó a llevarla con shunpo en una dirección que conocía muy bien, el decimotercer escuadrón bajo el mando de su genial madre. Se detuvieron a medio camino, sin embargo, cuando su mamá los interceptó. -¡Rukia! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Estás ocupada? Justo iba a llevarte a Ichika por órdenes de tu hermano.-

-Renji.- ella pestañeó, pero rápidamente sus ojos se desviaron a su hija y una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. -¡Ichika!- de inmediato la arrebató de los brazos de su padre y se la cargó como si no pasara nada pese a que ya no era tan pequeña como solía ser. –De hecho, justo iba a buscarla. Olvide decirle a Nii-sama que tenía planes para almorzar con ella hoy. Te encontré una nueva amiga.- de repente la miró con ojos entusiasmados. –Es un poco mayor que tú pero sé que se llevaran bien.- sonrió ilusionada.

Ichika hizo una mueca de horror, pero trató de disimularla justo a tiempo para que su madre no lo notara mientras su padre se despedía y se marchaba para volver a su escuadrón mientras que ellas partían en la dirección contraria.

No quería decepcionar a su madre, pero realmente no estaba interesada en hacer más amigo. Tenía a los escuadrones seis y trece completamente a sus pies, muchos tíos y tías geniales y al tonto pero divertido de Kazui, aparte del hijo de Sado-san que también le caía bien aunque era pequeño. ¡¿Qué más podría pedir?! Odiaba cuando su madre intentaba presentarla con otros niños de la Sociedad de Almas, todos nobles que nunca habían puesto un pie en el mundo humano y hacían las preguntas más estúpidas del mundo, aparte de que siempre se burlaban de ella por su "falta de modales" ¡los odiaba! Solo tenía a Kazui para jugar en su niñez, y con eso estaba más que feliz aunque… aunque él ya estuviera creciendo y dejándola atrás.

-Mamá, ¿esto es realmente necesario?- lloriqueó mientras la arrastraba hacia la sombra de un árbol donde estaba instalada una mesa pequeña y baja y otra más grande y alta, cada una con dos sillas adecuadas a sus alturas. –No necesitó más amigos, estoy feliz como estoy.- trató de protestar de modo que no delatara tanto su inmenso disgusto con la situación.

-Ichika, no estoy ciega al hecho de que nunca te agradan los niños que te presentó.- su madre la miró con severidad. –Pero esta vez es diferente, así que por favor compórtate y trata de no solo hacer esto por mí, sino por ti.- alzó su barbilla para que sus ojos se enfrentaran, índigo contra índigo mirándose desafiantes para ver cuál de las dos cedería primero.

Por desgracia, Ichika no era buena cuando en ir contra su madre se trataba. Podía fácilmente con su padre, y hasta se la había ingeniado para tener ciertos trucos que controlaran a su tío Byakuya, pero su mamá podía ver a través de ella como si fuera cristal y era inútil ser rabietas o eso solo le valdría castigos o aún peor: decepcionarla.

-Como sea.- suspiró, dejándose caer en una de las sillitas. -¿Dónde está la niña?- frunció el ceño con irritación.

-Trata de no poner esa cara tan enojona.- su madre rió, sonando obviamente complacida de que le estuviera siguiendo el juego. –Ella es una niña ocupada, hubiera venido ayer pero tenía que deberes que atender, así que vendrá ahora, ya lo prometió. Su madre y ella deben de llegar pronto.- se acercó a la mesa más grande y colocó un pequeño juego de té en su mesita. –El agua está caliente, recuerda lo que te enseñe y has un buen té para tu nueva amiga.- le sonrió enseñando los pulgares, entonces pareció captar algo por el rabillo del ojo. -¡Oh, allí vienen!-

La pequeña volteó, justo a tiempo para ver a una mujer alta y rubia (¿otra rubia? Genial) junto a una niña mayor que ella ambas discutiendo mientras se acercaban a las mesas hasta callar apenas ver a su madre, reverenciándola respetuosamente.

-¡No puede ser, capitana! ¿Esa es su hija? ¡Es tan hermosa!- la rubia alta se acercó a ella y pareció contenerse de abrazarla, en cambio optando por hacerle una pequeña reverencia y agitar una mano. –Es un placer, soy Mijow Shiky, y esta es mi hija Mijow…- la pelirroja de ojos verdes se zafó del agarre de su madre para cruzarse de brazos y adquirir una pose arrogante.

-Puedo presentarme sola, mamá. Soy Mijow Kimi, hola.- asintió con la cabeza antes de sentarse en la otra sillita. –No somos niñitas pequeñas, así que vayan a charlar o lo que sea que hagan las mamás.- las desestimó con un movimiento de mano. –Con todo respeto, capitana Kuchiki.- murmuró desinteresadamente.

-Qué niña la que tienes, Shiky.- comentó risueña la pelinegra. –Bien, dejaremos a las damitas solas.- jaló a la rubia alta a su mesa al otro lado del árbol antes de que pudiera protestar. -¡Disfruten su té!- les deseó alegremente.

Ambas pelirrojas se quedaron en silencio, sucumbidas en un incómodo silencio, solo observándose.

Esta niña… Mijow Kimi, le parecía levemente familiar aunque no sabía de dónde. Había algo en su rostro… en su cabello, en su mandíbula y en su postura, cierto brillo en su mirada. Agradecía que al menos no fuera una niña noble pesada, pero esto era incluso más incómodo que con una de esas snobs.

Carraspeó y comenzó a servir el té solo para tener algo que hacer y librarse de la incómoda sensación de ser observada atentamente por la niña mayor y sus agudos ojos verdes. Era un poco escalofriante… el que una niña que no era mucho más grande que ella ya tenía en su rostro la mirada de un adulto, una similar a la que le dio el capitán Hitsugaya la primera y última vez que le preguntó si quería jugar con ella, una mirada que decía "tú eres solo una niñita que no sabe nada de cómo es realmente el mundo, no tienes idea de la verdadera diferencia que hay entre tú y yo".

Le pasó una taza de té a la niña mayor y se sirvió la suya propia, antes de comenzar a repartir los bocadillos tratando de imitar la gracia con la que había visto a su madre hacer aquello centenares de veces aunque sabiendo que estaba fracasando. Su madre era la mujer más elegante que conocía.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas?- alzó la vista al escuchar a la mayor hablarle. Ella tenía la mejilla apoyada en un puño y la miraba de forma desinteresada.

-¿No te lo ha dicho tu madre?- frunció el ceño.

-Tienes que presentarte tú sola. No siempre tendrás a tus padres haciendo todo por ti.- la miró con ojos entrecerrados. –Vamos, puedes hablar ¿cierto? Preséntate.- prácticamente ordenó. La menor chasqueó la lengua, pero decidió presentarse de todos modos.

-Abarai Ichika, aprendiz de shinigami por el momento.- tomó su té y bebió un sorbo. –Tú eres una nueva recluta del escuadrón cuatro, ¿no?- alzó una ceja, recordando algo que había murmurado su madre mientras la traía al lugar.

-Así es, aunque no planeó estar en ese escuadrón por mucho tiempo. Creo que mi madre intervino para que los profesores me recomendaran a ese escuadrón porque cree que es el más seguro y para ella sigo siendo una bebé.- gimió molesta.

-¿Y qué escuadrón quieres?- eso le parecía interesante.

-Me gusta el dos.- sonrió con ojos brillantes. –Su capitana es genial y me gusta la velocidad. Mi madre odia la idea pero yo planeó pedir el traslado apenas tenga oportunidad.- apretó los puños con determinación. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no eres una shinigami oficial aun? ¿Tus padres te detienen?-

-No es eso…- hizo una mueca. –Me dijeron que podría unirme a un escuadrón cuando consiguiera mi shikai, pero aún no logró hacerlo.- suspiró tristemente. –No importa cuánto entrene y medite, esta estúpida zanpakuto no me habla.- bufó.

-Bueno, tal vez no le gusta que la llames estúpida.- señaló sonriendo malvadamente mientras sorbía de su té. –Las zanpakutos son raras, la mía es muy divertida aunque tiene sus momentos de ser exigente y sus momentos de ser demasiado despreocupada.- rió con cariño. –Sí quieres te ayudó a entrenar para lograr shikai, no hay nada mejor que hablar con tu zanpakuto. Nunca te sientes solo.-

-¿En verdad?- empezó a ver a la niña mayor con mejores ojos. -¡Eso me gustaría!- si tan solo lograra su shikai por fin podría unirse a un escuadrón y dejar de ser tan dependiente de sus padres. Y así, también estaría más a la par de Kazui. Odiaba que el niño haya logrado liberar su zanpakuto antes que ella pese a que era mayor y obtuvo su katana. –Pero… ¿no tienes deberes de nueva recluta en tu escuadrón? No creo que tengas mucha libertad para ayudarme.-

-El escuadrón cuatro me aburre, no es lo mío, sinceramente.- rodó los ojos. –Tenemos mucho que limpiar pero la capitana es tan blanda, seguro que me basta con una petición de tu madre y me dejaran venir a verte de vez en cuando.- le sonrió. –Para ser una mimada noble, veo potencial en ti y me gusta tu actitud.- extendió una mano para acariciar su cabeza.

Ella la apartó de un manotazo inflando las mejillas, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla reír agradablemente. ¿Esto se sentía tener una amiga? Tal vez ya no necesitaría depender tanto de Kazui, más con el hecho de que él tenía sus propios amigos y a medida que crecía cada vez tenía menos tiempo para ella.

Le gustaría darle una oportunidad a Mijow Kimi, tener una amiga de verdad y entrenar para convertirse en una verdadera shinigami. Se esforzaría al máximo por demostrarles que no era solo la hija de una capitana, ella valía por sí misma y pronto todos lo sabrían.

.

Una vena se hinchó en la sien del capitán del décimo escuadrón por enésima vez en ese día mientras contemplaba a aquel niño que vino con los guerreros tamiritianos, Yoshiu, que por desgracia había sido asignado indefinidamente a entrenar solo su escuadrón en vez de dos como los otros cinco, claro que eran las mismas horas de entrenamiento para los shinigamis a su cargo, pero él tenía que soportarlo por muchas más horas.

-¿Puedo saber quién demonios creyó que era buena idea que tú te quedes bajo mi supervisión?- entrecerró los ojos mirando mal al niño pelirrojo de aproximadamente su misma estatura. –Sí es porque parecemos de la misma edad, tendré que pedirte que te vayas.-

-Definitivamente es porque parecemos de la misma edad, no sea ingenuo, capitán.- lo miró con una sonrisa burlona. –A mí en realidad no me importa, me gusta estar lejos de mis hermanos mayores, sobre todo de mi hermana, está loca. Además…- sus ojos verdes adquirieron cierto tinte serio. –Quisiera hablar con esa cazadora que mantienes prisionera. Tal vez logré hacerla decir algo interesante.- comentó.

-¿Cómo podrías lograrlo? Ya acordamos que no la torturaríamos y ni siquiera ha dicho una sola palabra desde que la metieron en aquella celda.- lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿O acaso tienes alguna otra forma de hacerla hablar sin torturarla?-

-Solo confié en mí, capitán. Tengo ciertos talentos a la hora de interrogar.- sonrió demasiado inocentemente con un tono misterioso.

El albino gruñó. El entrenamiento del niño a sus reclutas fue bastante eficiente aunque todos acabaron hartos de sus comentarios inteligentes y él mismo ya casi no lo soportaba, pero la posibilidad de finalmente hacer hablar a Jigen Izara era demasiado tentadora. Kyoraku le había confiado a una prisionera tan valiosa, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de sacarle más información útil.

-Bien. Supongo que no pierdo nada con que lo intentes, o al menos eso quiero creer.- se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y se acercó a la puerta. –Te llevaré a su celda, sígueme.- ambos salieron de su oficina y se encaminaron por los pasillos hasta lo más profundo del escuadrón bajando hasta una instalación subterránea donde se encontraban los calabozos del escuadrón. La prisionera estaba acurrucada en la esquina más oscura, abrazada a sus rodillas con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el techo. –Jigen Izara.- la llamó. –Tienes visitas.- dejó al niño tamiritiano adelantarse.

-Hola, clon de baja categoría.- Yoshiu la saludó con una sonrisa cruel. –Escuche que fuiste abandonada por los que deberían llevarte lejos de aquí. Eso debió doler, ¿no?- siseó como sí hubiera tocado algo caliente. –Dioses, en realidad no me sorprende. Por más que fingiste ser capturada, fuiste lo suficientemente confiada como para dejarte emborrachar por el enemigo y soltar información que no deberías.- uso la información que Toshiro le había brindado anteriormente. –Sí yo fuera tu superior también te habría dejado tirada como si fueras una cascara. ¿De qué sirve un clon tan inútil que ni siquiera puede llevar a cabo las órdenes más simples? Debes estar feliz de que los shinigamis te tengan la suficiente lastima y te mantengan con vida. ¿La comida aquí es buena, no? Deberías…-

Una blanquecina ceja se retorció con molestia por los próximos veinte minutos mientras escuchaba al mocoso guerrero hablar sin parar. Era como si tuviera alguna especie de generador de energía ilimitada en los músculos de la boca. ¿Quién diría que alguien era capaz de hablar tanto apenas tomando aire o haciendo pausas entre frases? Además, su lenguaje era muy locuaz y colorido. Podía repetir las mismas frases insultantes en tres formas diferentes con el uso de metáforas o sinónimos. Mientras más lo escuchaba, más sentía que quería congelar su lengua y mandarlo de una patada de nuevo a su universo, pero se contuvo solo porque parecía realmente estar dando frutos en su tortura psicológica a Jigen Izara, la cazadora se cubría los oídos y se veía sumamente irritada.

Al percatarse de que el mocoso no dejaría de parlotear en un buen rato, el primero al mando del décimo escuadrón suspiró hastiado y decidió retirarse por un momento a los confines de su mundo interior para otro intento de hacer hablar a su zanpakuto.

El ambiente agradablemente frío le dio la bienvenida como cada vez, dejando ante sus ojos el inmenso paisaje de una llanura de hielo con unas tranquilas brisas azotando suavemente su cabello y su haori, pero no había ni rastros del dragón como cada vez desde que fue al otro universo. No le hablaba ni le permitía verlo siquiera. Toda esta situación lo frustraba, más por no saber qué hacer para poder solucionarlo.

-Hyorinmaru…- susurró cerrando los ojos con pesar. –No pienso juzgarte por tu pasado, tú conoces el mío a la perfección. Creí que te gustaría contarme el tuyo.- bajó la cabeza. –Sí no quieres, lo entenderé y respetaré tu decisión, pero por favor… háblame.- suplicó abriendo los ojos luego de un momento, decepcionándose al no ver nada más que hielo extendiéndose por kilómetros.

No entendía por qué Hyorinmaru lo ignoraba de esta forma, o más bien no quería aceptar que su zanpakuto no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para hablarle después de que descubrió un poco más de su origen. ¿O es que acaso había algo más que no quería que supiera, algo que lo avergonzaba? No podía evitar darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y cada posibilidad lo volvía más y más paranoico. Su mente ya tenía más que suficiente con los cazadores amenazando al Gotei 13 y ahora se sumaba el factor de que su dragón parecía estar haciéndole la ley del hielo, irónicamente.

Abrió los ojos conteniendo un suspiro, saliendo de su mundo interior. De inmediato, el sonido de una discusión lo puso alerta. Alzó la vista, encontrándose a Jigen Izara y el tamiritiano Yoshiu discutiendo abiertamente, ella a los gritos y él con comentarios sarcásticos.

-¡Te he dicho que no sabes nada de mí! ¡Cierra la boca, no eres más que carnada para los cazadores!- la mujer de piel morena y cabello celeste miraba con rabia al chiquillo pálido con el peinado semi-afro. -¡Ya déjame sola de una maldita vez!- exigió.

-Sé que eres un clon de baja categoría, proveniente de la cazadora Izamiratia. Tu única virtud es tu coordinación, rapidez y el hecho de que ya no quedan muchas como tú por la antigüedad de tu original. Te enviaron aquí para asustar a los shinigamis con cuentos temibles de los cazadores y creíste que querrían recuperarte, pero te dejaron aquí como el clon desechable que eres.-

-¡Cállate! ¡No soy desechable, simplemente cometí un error!- golpeó los barrotes con los puños, finalmente saliendo de su rincón oscuro para enfrentarse al mocoso irritable.

-Y sí no eres desechable… ¿Por qué estás aquí y ellos allá?- Yoshiu ladeó la cabeza con una mirada burlona.

Jigen Izara se quedó de piedra, todo su cuerpo se inmovilizó y por un momento pareció que ni siquiera recordaba como respirar. Sus ojos tan celestes como su cabello se agrandaron y dejó caer sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo. El miedo y la desolación estaban escritos por todo su rostro.

-No se suponía que sería así… Yo debería haber regresado…- una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, antes de que muchas más la siguieran en ambas mejillas resbalando por su barbilla hasta acabar en el suelo. –Sí no regresó pronto… la mataran. Mataran a Izami…- sollozó. -¡Yo debía protegerla y sin morirá!- chilló alzando la vista al techo. -¡Todo es su culpa! ¡Ella es solo una niñita! ¡No es como las otras clones, no ha hecho nada malo, no merece morir!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza histéricamente. -¡No lo merece!-

-¿Izami?- Yoshiu alzó una ceja rojiza. –Ese el nombre de otro clon de Izamiratia, otra Iza, pero esta… ¿dices que es una niña? Eso no puede ser…- Toshiro miró con interés la mueca de completa confusión del niño irritable. –Los clones nunca son niños, los mantienen en tubos hasta que llegan a la edad adulta. ¿Cómo puede una Iza ser una niña?- de pronto sacó un aparato y empezó a escribir en él utilizando su dedo. –Esto es información nueva, debo informárselo al príncipe.- volvió la mirada a la mujer llorosa en la celda. -¡Oye, tú! ¡Dime más sobre esa niña clon! ¿Hay más cómo ella?- exigió saber con un rostro casi desesperado. -¿O todos alguna vez fueron niños? ¿Desde hace cuándo pasa eso?-

-Izami es única, ella es especial. Es dulce e indefensa, pequeña…- la cazadora parecía estar en una especie de transe. –Cuando decidieron dejar de clonar Izas como yo, destruyeron los tubos que almacenaban a las bebés que serían la próxima generación, hicieron que las Izas adultas asesináramos a las bebés. Yo habré matado unas treinta y mis compañeras más…- el capitán no pudo evitar una mueca ante esas palabras. No podía imaginar un asesinato en masa de bebés, por más que se trataran de clones que salían de tubos de laboratorio. –Solo debíamos destruir los tubos que las mantenían con vida, ni siquiera era necesario mirar a las niñas que asesinábamos. Era sencillo, se enseña a los clones a no valorar su vida ni la de otros clones, lo único importante es proteger a la familia real. Pero… creo que algo salió mal con Izami, ella ya estaba despierta cuando rompí su tubo, y me miró con esos ojos grandes e inocentes…- sonrió nostálgica. –Me llamó mamá…-

Hitsugaya escuchaba con interés las palabras que decía entre llantos la cazadora, pero Yoshiu parecía bastante pasmado e incrédulo, su anterior postura arrogante se había esfumado y él no dejaba de anotar todo en ese extraño aparato suyo sin apartar la vista de la fémina de cabello celeste.

-Oye, mocoso.- lo llamó un poco confundido por su expresión tan shockeada, pero ni lo escuchaba, solo escuchaba a la cazadora. –Oye…-

-No sé por qué lo hizo…- ella siguió hablando. –Tal vez los recuerdos trasplantados desde la Iza original para que heredara su destreza en batalla a esa edad afectan a las clones de esa manera, ya ha pasado antes que despiertan en su etapa de niñas y golpean el cristal del tubo tratando de escapar, por lo que tenían que eliminarlas. A mí me tocó ver a Izami luchar para respirar una vez salió del tubo roto, y ella me miró de un modo tan… cariñoso. No pude matarla, y tampoco quería que nadie la matara. Me la llevé de ahí y la oculte en unas instalaciones abandonadas cerca de mi cuartel. La críe. Le enseñé a hablar, caminar y trepar. Le enseñé a pelear con un cuchillo, a recolectar frutas y hongos, a cazar.- más lágrimas escaparon a borbotones de sus ojos. –Creí que nadie sabía de ella, pero… tengo un vago recuerdo del día en el que me abandonaron.- se abrazó a sí misma con desesperación. –De algún modo… sé que ellos saben de su existencia. ¡Y sí lo saben la mataran!- sollozó. -¡Y yo estoy aquí y no puedo hacer nada!- se derrumbó sobre el suelo, golpeando su cabeza contra los barrotes provocando una herida en su cabeza que manchó su cabello celeste del rojo carmín de la sangre, pero no parecía importarle en absoluto.

-Tsk, tendré que llamar a alguien para que curé a esta idiota.- Hitsugaya rodó los ojos. –Vamos, mocoso. Creo que ya la hiciste hablar lo suficiente.- posó una mano en el hombro del chiquillo para empujarlo en dirección a la salida, sacándolo de su trance para luego encaminarse fuera de las instalaciones subterráneas escuchando con alivio como lo seguía pocos pasos detrás. Salieron por el pasillo y se encaminaron hasta el jardín del escuadrón que afortunadamente estaba vacío. –Dime, ¿piensas explicarme la razón de tu comportamiento? Se notó que perdiste los nervios allí abajo pese a que antes parecías bastante confiado. ¿Qué fue tan extraño en la triste historia de esa cazadora?-

-¡Pues eso mismo!- el mocoso se adelantó para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. -¡Ella actuaba como sí tuviera sentimientos! ¡Pero es ridículo! ¡Los cazadores no tienen sentimientos, mucho menos clones como ella! Todos son monstruos despiadados, maquinas asesinas.- su iris perdió enfoque. –Solo saben sentir odio, ira y deseos de matar. ¡Eso es lo que nos enseñan!- apretó los puños.

-Parece que ahora tú eres el ingenuo, mocoso.- cerró los ojos solemnemente. –Tal vez la mayoría de los cazadores son asesinos despiadados, pero eso no significa que todos sean así. Siempre hay excepciones cuando dos bandos se enfrentan en una guerra sin fin.- abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada, contemplando el cielo de mediodía. –Los shinigamis solíamos creer que todos los hollow, nuestros enemigos por naturaleza, eran bestias irracionales que comían almas inocentes y asesinaban a sangre fría. Pero Kurosaki Ichigo logró encontrar aliados incluso entre los seres que tanto odiamos por siglos, nos abrió los ojos en muchas formas. Las cosas en este lugar cambiaron gracias a él.- sonrió levemente. –Eres solo un mocoso, pero debes comenzar a entender que en una guerra no hay solo un bando bueno y un bando malo, no hay solo santos y pecadores, no hay solo ángeles y demonios. Los tonos grises, intermedios entre el mal y el bien, abundan en cada sitio. Sí dejas que algo como eso te sorprenda, entonces no deberías presumir tanto esa inteligencia tuya.- volvió la vista al niño pelirrojo, que lo miraba atentamente con el ceño fruncido. –Escuche que tienes que reportarte con el príncipe Reiv, enviare a uno de mis subordinados a escoltarte al primer escuadrón entonces. Te veo luego.- sin más se marchó dejándolo parado en el medio del jardín.

Se dirigió a su oficina, no sin antes encargar al primer soldado que se encontró que acompañara a Yoshiu al primer escuadrón y esperara a que terminara de hablar con el príncipe para luego traerlo de regreso ya que el mocoso se hospedaba allí. Entró y se sentó en su escritorio suspirando al ver la gran cantidad de papeleo esperándolo. Matsumoto no había movido ni un pelo para ayudarlo con esto, de nuevo.

Tomó su pincel y comenzó a trabajar en su deber menos favorito cuando de repente la puerta de su oficina se abrió y su teniente, su tercer y cuarto oficial y Hinamori invadieron su oficina charlando alegremente como si fuera el parque del centro. Una vena se hinchó en su sien y su pincel casi se rompe en su mano por la fuerza con la que apretó.

-¡Hola capitán!- lo saludaron alegremente sus subordinados.

-¡Hola, Shiro-chan!- Momo agitó una mano hacia él.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, Hinamori.- observó con el ceño fruncido como se ponía a hacer mohines. -¡Y tú, Matsumoto! ¡Te había dicho que tenías que ayudarme con el papeleo! ¡Estoy ocupado con todo ese asunto de la invasión cazadora! ¡No es momento para que holgazanees!-

-¡Yo lo ayudó, capitán!- su tercer oficial corrió alegremente a su lado y le quitó la mitad del papeleo. –Sabe que es un placer para mí serle útil en lo que pueda.- Toshiro no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante la actitud tan entusiasta de Oshiza Niji, y pensar que hubo un tiempo en el que lo miraba con tanto rencor… como cambiaban las cosas.

-Te lo agradezco, Oshiza.- asintió, pero luego miró mal a Matsumoto. -¡Pero no creas que tú te salvas! Te pondré a cargo de supervisar el entrenamiento en Zanjutsu y también quiero que te encargues de que hayan sacado la basura. ¡Pero esta vez que en serio te asegures y hagas algo al respecto si mis órdenes no fueron cumplidas!- le gritó haciéndola encogerse en su lugar.

-¡Usted es cruel!- le chilló indignada antes de sentarse enfurruñada en el sofá. -¡Bien! Pero lo haré solo después de mi almuerzo.- sacó una caja envuelta en tela rosa. –Es una receta que Orihime me recomendó la última vez que fui a visitarla. ¿Quieren probar, Niji-kun, Misa-chan?- les ofreció.

-¡No!- gritaron alarmados Hinamori y Hitsugaya, que ya bien conocían los peculiares gustos de la pechugona y su amiga humana.

-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué reaccionan así?- la mayor hizo un mohín ridículo.

-Matsumoto, ya es suficiente con que tú no hagas tu trabajo, no permitiré que intoxiques hasta la muerte a mi tercer y cuarto oficial que sí hacen sus deberes a diferencia de ti.- la regañó provocando risas en los otros presentes y más mohines en su segunda al mando.

-¡Qué cruel es conmigo, capitán!-

-Shiro-chan, te traje el almuerzo.- Momo le tendió una bolsita con su bento del día.

-No me llames así, y gracias.- la tomó con gratitud. –Lo comeré cuando acabe con el papeleo. ¿Almorzaras conmigo, Oshiza?- miró a su tercer oficial que seguía ocupado ayudándolo con la mitad de sus deberes por lo que también almorzaría tarde.

-¡Sería un honor, señor!- lo miró con ojos brillantes.

-En ese caso yo esperare para almorzar con ellos.- su cuarta oficial, Itsukimi Misa, agitó su cabello en otro de sus intentos de imitar a Matsumoto. –Aunque no me importaría almorzar con mi despampanante y amada teniente, pero…- se acercó disimuladamente a la rubia de ojos celestes tratando de acercar su rostro al escote de la mujer, solo recibiendo un golpe en el rostro en consecuencia. -¡Auch, mi linda nariz!- lloriqueó.

-Ahh.- Rangiku suspiró dramáticamente. –Ya era bastante malo que los hombres se unieran a este escuadrón para acosarme, ahora también se unió una mujer acosadora. La belleza tiene su precio.-

-Misa-chan solo está jugando, teniente.- Niji soltó una risita. -¿No es cierto, cuarta oficial?- miró a la chica de cabello entre rubio y castaño, que sonrió con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas.

-Claro, tercer oficial.-

Toshiro observó el intercambio de sus subordinados junto a la teniente del quinto escuadrón con ojos entrecerrados. Esto se sentía como un día normal, la rutina que habían vivido los últimos quince años de paz. Con el problema de los cazadores, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podrían durar estos días. Él, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Oshiza e Itsukimi conviviendo con tranquilidad. ¿Cuánto más podría durar eso?

Suspirando, se decidió por dejar el pincel y apartar el papeleo, jalando el bento que Hinamori había traído para él y desenvolviéndolo, ignorando la mirada incrédula que todos los presentes le lanzaron ante lo inusual de sus acciones.

-Capitán… ¿se siente bien?-

-Acaba de dejar el papeleo para almorzar, ¡debieron reemplazarlo por un espía!-

-Capitán, ¿no va a hacer el papeleo?- Toshiro solo se volteó al escuchar la pregunta de Oshiza Niji, que lo miraba con sus ojos tan castaños como su cabello preocupados.

-El papeleo puede esperar.- bufó irritado al notar como todos jadeaban horrorizados. -¡Solo quiero que almorcemos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?!- admitió con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas observando a los otros cuatro, que intercambiaron una mirada antes de sonreírle alegremente.

-Me alegra verlo de buen humor, capitán.- comentó Matsumoto.

-¡Con gusto almorzare contigo, Shiro-chan!- chilló la de cabello castaño oscuro.

-También me alegra verlo de buen humor, capitán.- Itsukimi imitó a Matsumoto como siempre.

-Bien, dejare el papeleo de lado por el momento.- Oshiza también apartó su papeleo y sacó su propio almuerzo. -¡Itadakimasu!- juntó las palmas alegremente.

-¡Itadakimasu!- todos comenzaron a almorzar, charlando felices mientras el capitán los observaba conteniendo una sonrisa.

Le gustaría… que estos días duraran mucho más tiempo.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya!- a mitad de terminar su almuerzo, un mensajero del primer escuadrón entró agitadamente a la oficina.

Suspiró irritado y apartó su bento, acomodando su haori y levantándose de su asiento. Ignoró las miradas de tristeza de sus compañeros mientras se acercaba al mensajero.

-Oshiza, termina el papeleo por mí, por favor.- mandó mientras se alejaba. –Y tú has lo que te ordené antes, Matsumoto.- dijo mirándolos de reojo mientras salía de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. -¿Qué sucede? Intuyó que es algo importante puesto que no quisiste hablar frente a los demás.- entrecerró los ojos.

-Así es, señor.- se inclinó profundamente. –El capitán comandante solicita su presencia y la de la prisionera Jigen Izara en su oficina. Pide que usted por favor actué con la mayor discreción posible al momento de transportarla.- volvió a inclinarse antes de desaparecer.

El albino no perdió tiempo. De inmediato fue con la prisionera y la sacó a rastras de su celda puesto que estaba demasiado deprimida como para hacer algo más que arrastrarse y llorar. Le ordenó guardar silencio y tomó la ruta menos transitada hacia el primer escuadrón con shunpo para llegar lo antes posible.

Cuando llegó, vio a Soi Fong y Kuchiki Byakuya junto con el príncipe y la princesa de Tamirity, aparte del mocoso Yoshiu y la líder del grupo de guerreros que recordaba se llamaba Anami. El capitán comandante estaba con sus dos tenientes mirando con ojos preocupados una pequeña esfera color rosa en manos de la teniente Ise.

-Comandante.- se inclinó ante su superior. –Aquí traje a la prisionera. ¿Puedo saber el motivo de esta reunión?-

-Verá, capitán Hitsugaya.- el capitán del primer escuadrón bebió un sorbo de sake ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de su teniente. –Acabamos de recibir un mensaje algo… inquietante, que ninguno de los aquí presentes pudo entender muy bien. Esperábamos que nuestra adorable Jigen Izara pudiera ayudarnos a comprender.- miró fijamente a la cazadora deprimida.

-¿Cooperaras, basura?- la princesa Tamirity se acercó ceñuda a la prisionera de piel morena.

-Jigen Izara.- el capitán de ojos turquesas jaló la muñeca de la aludida para que lo mirará. –Colabora o será peor para ti.- ordenó con su voz de mando. La mujer siguió sin mirarlo, entonces el mocoso Yoshiu se acercó con las manos en los costados.

-Oye, llorona, será mejor que empieces a colaborar con los shinigamis, ¿oíste?- se inclinó para estar más a la altura de la cazadora arrodillada. –Porque… el comandante me acaba de decir que sí tu linda Izami sigue viva, podrían ayudarte a recuperarla.- Izara levantó el rostro de golpe, sus ojos recobrando un poco de brillo esperanzado. –Es solo un tal vez, pero sí los pones muy contentos, esa posibilidad se convertirá en una realidad… ¿Qué dices?-

-Yo…- Izara bajó la mirada, con sus ojos azul eléctrico muy abiertos y las cejas juntas. Tembló por un momento, pero luego tomó una gran bocana de aire y alzó la mirada observándolos con cautela. –Puedo ayudarlos mucho, les diré todo lo que sé. Pero a cambio… tienen que prometer que me ayudaran a recuperar a Izami y nos protegerán a las dos como otras ciudadanas suyas.- los miró suplicante. –Puedo serles de mucha ayuda, solo prométanme que me ayudaran a recuperar a Izami y que ambas nos integraremos para formar parte de su universo.-

-Primero evaluaremos lo útil que es la información que nos darás y lo peligroso que es recuperar a tu niña.- habló Kyoraku. –Pero sí realmente eres útil y está en nuestro poder devolvértela, te la devolveremos.- prometió amablemente.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción, son la mejor alternativa que me queda.- tomó aire. -¿En qué desean que los ayude?- se zafó del brazo de Hitsugaya y se inclinó ante Kyoraku. –Desde ahora, seré leal a usted y lo ayudaré en lo que pueda.-

-Ja… ¿Viste eso, Nanao-chan?- el hombre mayor se volteó hacia su irritada teniente. –Te dije que era una buena chica.- sonrió. –Acciona el Botón que llegó a mi oficina y enséñale el mensaje a nuestra querida nueva aliada.- ordenó suavemente.

-Como ordené, capitán comandante.- suspiró molesta, caminando hasta el medio de la sala y colocando la esfera color rosa en el centro, activándola presionando el botón en la cima. De inmediato, una proyección se formó y un joven de apariencia pre-adolescente con cabello rubio rizado largo por debajo de los hombros y ojos color azul oscuro se mostró sonriendo, haciendo un extraño gesto con la mano, había varios símbolos extraños bajo que parecían ser una especie de oración.

-No…- Izara jadeó, llevándose las manos al pecho. –No puede ser…- negó con la cabeza, viéndose completamente horrorizada. –Él es… el heredero al trono, hijo del rey cazador Jigen Boken… El príncipe Jigen Brandan.- crujió los dientes.

-¿El hijo favorito del rey?- el príncipe tamiritian Reiv se quedó con la boca abierta. –Nunca antes lo había visto, ¿por qué enviaría un mensaje ahora?- se llevó una mano a la barbilla. –Sé que es el heredero al trono, quinto hijo del rey y la Segunda de la Orden de los Nueve, pero… ¿Por qué se está entrometiendo en estas cosas siendo solo un niño?-

-Ustedes no lo conocen…- Izara apretaba fuertemente los puños, mirando con rabia la imagen en el proyector. –Ese niño es peor que su padre, mucho más cruel y despiadado. Él ordenó la eliminación de la nueva generación de clones como yo y otros más, él mandó a agrandar más los muros del palacio para que más cabezas cupieran allí, él mató a varios de sus propios hermanos y hermanas.- todos se horrorizaron al escuchar sus palabras. –Es un monstruo y, por lo que dice en ese Botón mensajero, él vendrá hoy mismo… cuando él sol esté en su punto más alto.- informó espantada.

-¿En su punto más alto?- Soi Fong palideció. -¡Pero eso es al mediodía y pasó hace casi una hora!-

-No necesariamente.- la corrigió Hitsugaya. –En los últimos días el sol estuvo en su punto más alto en el cielo entre las una y las dos de la tarde, hay muchos factores que influyen en eso y nuestros relojes ciertamente no controlan la traslación de la tierra.- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. –Calculó que será muy preciso en cuanto a llegar puntualmente, y por cómo noté el sol antes de llegar al primer escuadrón y el tiempo que pasamos hablando desde entonces… tenemos menos veinte minutos antes de que llegué a su punto más alto.- informó sin ninguna duda. Tenía un sentido del horario muy fiable y por su memoria fotográfica recordaba muy bien la posición del sol con solo haberle echado un breve vistazo sin ni siquiera ponerle mucha atención. Ventajas de ser un genio.

-Brillante como siempre, capitán Hitsugaya.- el comandante le sonrió, pero sus ojos reflejaban preocupación. –Rápido, envíen mariposas del infierno a los otros capitanes para que movilicen a sus escuadrones. Ustedes también vayan con sus escuadrones y estén atentos a lo que sea. Necesitamos estar preparados para esto.-

-¡Sí, señor!- Soi Fon se inclinó ante el comandante antes de que ella y Byakuya desaparecieran. Hitsugaya estaba por hacer lo mismo, pero Kyoraku lo detuvo.

-Deja aquí a la chica, capitán Hitsugaya. Tú ve y preocúpate por tu escuadrón.- Toshiro lo miró con duda, pero finalmente asintió y se fue sin mirar atrás, confiando en las órdenes de su superior pese a sus dudas.

Llegó a su escuadrón rápidamente y corrió a su oficina, conteniéndose de gritar con enojo el apellido de su teniente al verla tomando una siesta en el sofá mientras su tercer oficial trabajaba en el papeleo regañando a su cuarta oficial por haber querido intentar algo con su segunda al mando dormida.

-¡Matsumoto, Oshiza, Itsukimi!- exclamó fuertemente con su voz de mando. La primera se levantó de un salto con una mirada alarmada, mientras que los últimos dos lo miraron preocupados. -¡Estamos a punto de sufrir un fuerte ataque de los cazadores! ¡Movilicen al escuadrón! Matsumoto, quiero que prepares grupos de veinte a treinta personas entre los shinigamis rasos colocando uno a cargo del equipo, ellos se quedaran aquí en el escuadrón y tendrán que estar preparados para cualquier cosa, prepáralos mentalmente y luego vuelve aquí.- ordenó.

-¡Sí, capitán!- desapareció con shunpo para acatar su mando inmediatamente. Tal vez no pudiera confiarle el papeleo, pero sí podía confiarle este tipo de misiones e incluso su vida de ser necesario.

-Oshiza, quiero que reúnas a los oficiales de alto rango del quinto al decimonoveno, ellos se quedaran conmigo, Matsumoto y tú, siguiéndonos en combate de ser necesario. Prepáralos para eso.- Niji de inmediato asintió con la cabeza.

-¡En seguida, capitán!- gritó mientras se alejaba.

-Itsukimi.- miró a su cuarta oficial, que le devolvió la mirada notándose temblorosa e insegura. Itsukimi Misa se había unido a su escuadrón con el único propósito de acosar a la teniente Matsumoto e imitarla en todo lo que podía, pero con el paso de los años se convirtió en una subordinada leal y eficiente con la que sabía que podía contar pese a que ella no era buena ocultando su miedo, muy a diferencia de Rangiku. –Quiero que te quedes aquí con los nuevos reclutas, protégelos a toda costa y no permitas que hagan nada estúpido, también serás la principal responsable del escuadrón y todos los que se queden aquí. ¿Puedo contar contigo?- indagó.

-¡Puede contar conmigo, capitán Hitsugaya!- gritó a todo pulmón aunque sus puños temblaban. –Le prometo que no lo defraudare.- se inclinó antes de marcharse también dispuesta a cumplir con lo que le pidió al pie de la letra.

Tomó aire, agradeciendo el tener subordinados tan leales en los que podía confiar. Daría todo de sí mismo para que pudieran seguir teniendo esos días rutinarios que la paz de los últimos quince años le regalaron. Daría todo por seguir corrigiendo a Hinamori, gritándole a Matsumoto para que trabaje, avergonzándose por las actitudes descaradas de Itsukimi y teniendo agradables conversaciones con Oshiza. No dejaría que los cazadores le quitaran su paz.

La mariposa del infierno que le informó de intrusos en el hueco del muro que rodeaba Seireitei llegó antes de que Matsumoto y Oshiza lo hicieran con el resto de oficiales listos para pelear a excepción de Itsukimi a quién había decidido mantener lejos de la batalla. Al ver la expresión de inmenso alivio que invadió a Niji cuando se enteró de que Misa no pelearía, supo que tomó la decisión correcta. Su cuarta oficial era buena en la defensa, pero mala en el ataque, y sabía que su tercer oficial estaría más preocupado por su bienestar que por su posible lucha sí la llevaba. Era lo mejor para los dos que ella no participara.

Corrió junto con sus oficiales hasta el hueco en el muro de Seireitei, sorprendiéndose al ver que incluso el capitán comandante había venido a presenciar la aparición del príncipe, de hecho, solo faltaban la capitana del cuarto escuadrón y el capitán del onceavo escuadrón, quien probablemente se perdió de nuevo…

Sacó su espada al vislumbrar varias figuras paradas en la cima de los muros, al principio no parecían tantos, pero poco a poco aparecieron más y más hasta que contó más de cuarenta cazadores observándolos desde lo alto de los muros que se suponía debían proteger el Seireitei.

Gruñó, escaneando desesperadamente el área en busca de aquel príncipe que envió el mensaje, pero parecía no estar por ninguna parte, hasta que, en medio de todo el gran grupo de invasores, surgió una figura con una larga capa roja y una capucha.

Toshiro notó de reojo como Kurosaki Ichigo hacia acto de presencia junto con Hinamori y otros oficiales del quinto escuadrón, y justo en ese momento el cazador encapuchado descubrió su rostro, dejándolos apreciar su larga y rizada cabellera rubia, sus ojos azul oscuro y su sonrisa de superioridad mientras los miraba de su posición alta como quién mira a un montón de hormigas.

-¡Me alegra que hayan tomado en serio mi invitación, shinigamis!- una voz que sonaba a medio camino entre un adolescente y un niño resonó fuertemente acallando cualquier otro sonido. Todos estaban informados de quién era ese chico que se veía poco mayor que el capitán del décimo escuadrón, y nadie estaba seguro de qué era capaz de hacer. –Lo lamento pero realmente no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo… Solo que el idiota de mi padrastro, Fakujise o el Quinto de los Nueve, falló en su deber de completar la primera cacería seria en este universo y traerme la primera cabeza de un poderoso guerrero de su mundo. El primer premio.- sonrió ladinamente, hoyuelos marcándose en sus mejillas que aún no perdían del todo la redondez de la niñez. –Como ese idiota no logró más que quedar en ridículo, mi padre me cedió el honor de lograr la primera cacería aquí y de paso cortar mi primera cabeza para colgarla en los muros por mi cuenta.- lamió sus labios con una expresión de placer asquerosa. –Por lo tanto, solo haré lo mío y me marcharé, pero les dejaré algunos amiguitos para jugar así que no tienen de qué preocuparse. No se aburrirán.- prometió con una mirada oscura y retorcida repleta de burla.

-Bastardo…- murmuró Toshiro por lo bajo.

-¡Todos los capitanes!- los diez aludidos voltearon hacia el comandante al oírlo con esa voz tan extrañamente seria. -¡Vayan tras ese chico! ¡Impidan que asesine a quién se le dé la gana! ¡Las vidas aquí presentes están en sus manos!- el capitán más joven apretó los puños determinado, saltando en dirección a ese mocoso altanero con todas las intenciones de matarlo.

Todos los capitanes saltaron junto con él, incluso Kurosaki Ichigo se les unió permaneciendo al lado de Kuchiki Rukia, solo el comandante permaneció en su lugar.

Pese a la indignación que lo recorría con la sola presencia del mocoso arrogante, se obligó a sí mismo a pesar con la cabeza fría mientras se acercaba hacia el muro donde se erigía con arrogancia. Ese malcriado quería una cabeza que presumirle a su papi, ¿verdad? Entonces lo más probable es que quisiera a un alto mando de su mundo, él no podría querer algo menos que un capitán, lo apostaba. Sí habían estado espiando sus formas de vivir y cómo estaba constituida su jerarquía, entonces debían saber más o menos la cantidad de poder o cuánta amenaza representaba para ellos un capitán. El mocoso debía tener un truco bajo la manga para matar a un capitán sin arriesgar su rubia cabellera, dudaba que quisiera pelear honradamente para lograr su cometido. Entonces, sí los habían estado espiando, debía saber con quién tenía más probabilidades de no perder. No sabía qué clase de truco sacaría el niño, pero estaba bastante seguro de que iría detrás de uno de los capitanes con menos experiencia.

Kotetsu Isane no estaba aquí, Kuchiki Rukia era protegida por Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Byakuya, Yadomaru Lisa tenía su habilidad Vizard para apoyarla, pero su bankai no estaba muy bien desarrollado, Iba Tetsuzaemon tenía un buen Bankai y se esforzaba por estar al nivel aunque aún le faltaba mucho. Estaba entre los últimos dos, por lo tanto…

-¡Cuidado, Lisa!- salió de sus pensamientos al oír a Shinji y Kensei gritar desesperados corriendo hacia su amiga a quien el príncipe Jigen Brandan había ido directo con un sable desenvainado y una sonrisa confiada corriendo a una velocidad que fácilmente igualaba al shunpo del capitán Kuchiki.

Se alarmó al confirmar sus sospechas y de inmediato corrió en dirección a la capitana del octavo escuadrón junto con los otros capitanes, pero se congeló al sentir una brisa pasar junto a él y el sonido de una risita burlona atravesar el aire.

Byakuya fue el primero en llegar hacia Brandan que había alzado su sable para atacar a Lisa, pero apenas quiso chocar espadas con él este se esfumo, revelando no ser más que una mera ilusión. ¿Una proyección, quizás?

Todos se quedaron perplejos, pero Toshiro inmediatamente dedujo que sí la capitana Yadomaru no había sido su objetivo, entonces solo quedaba otra posible opción.

Volteó horrorizado, llegando justo a tiempo para observar como el capitán Iba, completamente tomado por sorpresa, ni siquiera notaba como el príncipe cazador se posicionaba detrás de él. Hitsugaya quiso gritar una advertencia, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Brandan blandió su sable y de un tajo cortó la cabeza del capitán del séptimo escuadrón. El cuerpo de Iba Tetsuzaemon cayó al suelo sin gracia, mientras su cabeza chorreante de sangre era sostenida por la mano del sonriente hijo del rey cazador, con un grito de horror plasmado en sus facciones muertas.

-¡IBAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- ante el grito de Madarame Ikkaku, todos voltearon hacia el capitán caído, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. -¡MALDITO!- el teniente del onceavo escuadrón corrió hacia el mocoso rubio liberando su shikai, pero fue detenido por tres cazadores de los que habían estado parados en el muro que parecían dispuestos a proteger al niño asesino a toda costa.

Muchos más se lanzaron a querer enfrentarse al príncipe, pero eran interceptados por otros cazadores que no los dejaban ni acercarse. El maldito monstruo solo se reía placenteramente, sujetando del cabello la cabeza de Iba que se sacudía al ritmo que las carcajadas sacudían el cuerpo del rubio malvado.

-¡Vaya, esto es más divertido que matar a mis hermanos!- se carcajeó. –Las expresiones en sus rostros… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- saliva se derramó por la comisura de su boca. –A nadie le importa cuando un cazador muere o cuando mató a mis hermanos bastardos, pero ver el horror, el enojo y la tristeza en sus caras es tan… excitante.- se lamió los labios. –Quiero hacerlo de nuevo pronto, pero por ahora, iré a colgar esta cabeza en el muro de mi palacio.- sonrió alzando la cabeza de Iba para ponerla a su altura. –No se preocupen… me asegurare de que esté en un lugar despejado, para que sus cabezas puedan hacerle compañía cuando los maté también.- sin dejar de reír ni por un momento, desapareció siendo escoltado por varios cazadores que impedían que nadie pudiera acercársele.

Cuando se fue, decenas de cazadores saltaron desde detrás del muro uniéndose a las otras decenas que antes se habían parado sobre este mismo antes. El príncipe Brandan había traído el infierno a la Sociedad de Almas y ahora la paz que habían disfrutado por quince años se encontraba desangrada colgando muerta de las manos de un niño psicópata.

Toshiro no podía evitar preguntarse… ¿lograría proteger las vidas de aquellos que le importaban? ¿O esta nueva guerra destruiría todo lo que habían reconstruido desde que Aizen y Yhwach fueron derrotados? ¿Siquiera volverían a tener paz otra vez? Al chocar espadas contra un cazador impidiendo que ataque a su teniente, supo que sí quería paz, tendría que lograrla peleando.

Después de todo, no existía contradicción más amarga que buscar la paz con la guerra.

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

Lamento la tardanza, la buena noticia es que logré entrar a la universidad :'D Tengo vacaciones hasta abril así q tratare de darle prioridad a este fic n.n

Sobre la frase al inicio del capitulo, esta vez es mía, no sé si alguien la dijo antes xD Pero para que sepan, cuando no ponga un nombre al lado de la frase significa que es mía si aparece en el fic o no :3

Lo siento por matar a Iba, me cae bien y todo pero su muerte fue necesaria. Las cosas cambiaran mucho para nuestro amado Gotei 13 u.u Habrán más muertes, no muchas pero las habra... aun no lo he pensado bien, la verdad xP O más bien no me decido ._.

Este es el cap más largo del fic hasta ahora, lamento si algunas partes aburren y les agradezco continuar con el fic hasta aquí, les prometo que más adelante se pondrá mejor! ;D

No quiero alargarme más, ya suficientemente largo está el capítulo XD Así que, los personajes de Tite Kubo y esperó actualizar el proximo mes!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	9. Infierno

Purificación.

 _"Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión."_ – William Shakespeare.

Capítulo nueve: Infierno.

Ishida estacionó su lujoso auto último modelo regalo de su padre frente a la mansión de su preciado amigo Yasutora Sado (o Chad) a quién hace meses no veía principalmente porque como doctor estaba muy ocupado y él como boxeador profesional constantemente viajaba por todo el país. Desafortunadamente, el motivo de su visita no era solo saludar y pasar un buen rato.

Bajó de su auto y se acercó a tocar la puerta, siendo recibido por la alegre esposa y representante de su amigo, Yasutora Lok. La mujer era mayor que ellos, ya con treinta y cinco años, ella era la que convenció a Chad para convertirse en boxeador y a la que le debía su fama actual. Era extranjera, de China o algo así, con el cabello color verde esmeralda corto hasta los hombros, ojos azules oscuros, piel canela y más alta que Uryuu por un centímetro.

-Lok-san.- se inclinó respetuosamente a la esposa de su amigo. –Avise que vendría.- sonrió cortésmente.

-Hola, Uryuu-kun.- agitó una mano animadamente. -¡Me alegra mucho que hayas venido! ¡Pasa, pasa, por favor! ¡Nuestra casa es tu casa! Y te he dicho miles de veces que no seas tan formal, los amigos de mi hermoso esposo son como hermanos para mí, ¡puedes decirme nee-chan! De todos modos, Chad estaba muy feliz de que vengas por tu cuenta sin que Ichigo-chan tenga que arrastrarte. Es raro que tengas tiempo y por eso tu visita se aprecia aún más.- ella siguió hablando y hablando mientras lo jalaba hasta la sala de la casa, sin importarle en lo absoluto que él no siguiera el ritmo de su conversación.

Siempre le había parecido extraño que un hombre tan silencioso como Sado se casara con una mujer que simplemente no podía mantener la boca cerrada y toleraba el silencio tanto como Ishida toleraba a Kurotsuchi Mayuri, o sea nada en lo absoluto. Pero, pensándolo con detenimiento, en realidad eran una pareja complementaria.

Lok se marchó chillando algo acerca de preparar té casi chocándose con su esposo que eligió ese momento para acercarse al doctor, cargando a su hijo de apenas seis años en su hombro. El pequeño Joaquín, llamado así en honor al abuelo de su padre, aunque como su madre tenía problemas para pronunciar su nombre lo apodaron Jota y con el tiempo así se quedó.

-Buenas tardes, Sado-kun, Jota-kun.- inclinó la cabeza levemente.

-Ishida.- Chad asintió mientras su hijo sonreía tímidamente.

Jota era muy parecido a su padre, con la misma piel morena y el cabello marrón, rizado y levemente largo cubriéndole parcialmente un ojo, también era alto para su edad, pero a diferencia de su padre su constitución era más bien delgada y heredó los rasgos faciales delicados de su madre y sus ojos azules tan oscuros como ella. Su personalidad, por otro lado, era de naturaleza silenciosa como su padre, un poco tímido pero inteligente y amigable.

-Sé que Orihime-san te puso al corriente de todo lo que ella sabe sobre el asunto de la Sociedad de Almas por teléfono.- fue directo al punto cuando lo vio sentarse con su hijo sobre su rodilla. –Y yo planeó entrenar para poder ayudar a los shinigamis, simplemente porque no quiero que algo como la masacre de Tokio se repita.- le enfureció el solo recordar cuántas personas inocentes habían matado esos desgraciados. El incidente fue finalmente cubierto por los shinigamis, pero no pudieron borrar la memoria a todo el mundo y la gente seguía nerviosa. –Simplemente quería preguntarte cuál sería tu posición al respecto. ¿Planeas involucrarte también?- Lok volvió con una bandeja y le tendió una taza de té que aceptó gustoso.

-Mi Chad me contó sobre ese asunto de los cazadores.- comentó preocupada. –También sé que Ichigo-chan se está quedando en la Sociedad de Almas, esperó que esté bien.- su preocupación aumentó al pensar en aquel que era como su hermanito más querido.

En realidad, Lok había conocido a Chad a través de Ichigo. Era una amiga de la universidad del Kurosaki que conoció ya que también podía ver fantasmas aunque borrosos a pesar de que él estudiaba medicina y ella publicidad pues aparentemente no tenía vergüenza en ir diciendo por doquier que podía contactar con los muertos, y claro que al volverse cercana al de cabellos anaranjados su reiatsu solo aumentó y empezó a ser perseguida por hollows, por lo que eventualmente descubrió la vida secreta de Ichigo como shinigami sustituto y cuando esté intento alejarla para no ponerla en más peligro, ella simplemente no lo aceptó.

Chad, que en esa época era un simple guitarrista, la conoció cuando entró de una patada a la casa de Ichigo reclamando que quería saber todo acerca de los hollows y shinigamis. Ishida estuvo ahí y observó como Lok, después de terminar de zamarrear al estudiante de medicina, volteó hacia el mexicano y pareció enamorarse a primera vista, casi podía ver los corazones en sus ojos y materializándose a su alrededor. Chad al principio no estuvo muy interesado, pero la mujer era persistente. Él no estaba muy seguro de cómo pasó, ya que estaba sumergido en sus propios estudios sobre medicina en una universidad más exigente que a la que asistían ellos, pero la extranjera acabó haciendo que su amigo moreno desarrollara un gusto por el boxeo limpio y justo, y con sus conocimientos en publicidad lo hizo ascender más y más hasta convertirlo en la estrella que era hoy, casándose y teniendo un adorable hijo en el proceso.

-No te preocupes, lo más seguro es que Kuchiki-san cuide de ese idiota.- aseguró conteniendo una sonrisa, sabiendo que esos dos juntos siempre se las alegraban para sobrevivir no importa lo difícil que sea la situación. –Y Urahara prometió avisar sí cualquier cosa extraña sucedía, aunque no tengo idea de cómo consigue la información.- se encogió de hombros. –En fin, Sado-kun, volviendo a mi pregunta… ¿qué planeas hacer?- ajustó sus lentes. -¿Te unirás a la batalla o prefieres no involucrarte? Respetare tu decisión sea cual sea, e incluso me permitiré alentarte a que no te unas a nosotros.- al notar su parpadeo confundido, decidió explicarse. –Orihime-san te contó acerca de los cazadores y su Lista de Cabezas, ¿no es cierto? Ellos están tras los guerreros fuertes, así que calculó que sí no demuestras tu fuerza no vendrán tras de ti ni nadie que te importe.- sabía que Chad entendería lo que estaba diciendo. Sí se involucraba, peleaba contra los cazadores y demostraba su fuerza, puede que estos fueran tras su familia como habían ido antes por la familia de Ichigo. –Pero sí decides involucrarte, entonces quiero dejar en claro que recibirás toda la ayuda que pueda darte.- lo miró determinado. –Entonces, ¿qué decides?-

El famoso boxeador permaneció en silencio por un momento, antes de darle a su esposa una mirada significativa que ella de alguna manera supo interpretar como que debía sacar al perplejo niño de allí, por lo que de inmediato dio una excusa tonta y se llevó a su hijo cargándolo en brazos.

Una vez su pequeño estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, el moreno lanzó un largo suspiro, apretando los puños a sus costados. Sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión difícil, pues no quería dejar luchar solo a su mejor amigo de cabellos naranjas pero tampoco quería poner a su familia en peligro. Debía pensarlo muy bien.

Ishida no iba a presionarlo en lo absoluto, simplemente quería saberlo desde ahora para siempre asegurarse de mantener un ojo en la familia Yasutora o bien entrenar con él para pelear lado a lado junto a sus amigos como en los viejos tiempos. En su juventud, la respuesta de Sado sería un obvio sí al entrenamiento y la lucha, pero ahora era un hombre casado con un hijo aparte de famoso y no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que decidiría.

-Creo que…- finalmente, habló, su voz pausada y vacilante más que de costumbre. –Quiero… entrenar… para recuperar fuerzas. Me he entrenado mucho… en el boxeo profesional, pero… he descuidado mi fullbring.- cerró los ojos con pesar. –Sin embargo, solo será eso… entrenar. No me involucrare… directamente en esta… nueva guerra. Entrenare… por si acaso… por sí mi familia necesita ser protegida o sí llegaran a… necesitarme. Sé que no soy tan fuerte… como muchos shinigamis, así que… entrenare. Pero solo eso.- esa fue su decisión final, una muy sensata sí le preguntaban a Ishida.

-Entiendo.- sonrió levemente. –En ese caso, sí quieres un compañero para entrenar, cuenta conmigo cuando quieras.- Chad correspondió su sonrisa y levanto un pulgar como única respuesta, ya habiendo hablado demasiado para alguien como él en su respuesta anterior. –Te mantendré al tanto de cualquier cambio en la situación, sin embargo.- terminó de beber su té justo a tiempo cuando Lok volvió con una bandeja esta vez con jugo y unos bocadillos. –Lok-san, agradezco tu hospitalidad, pero ya tenía pensado retirarme.- le comentó a la mujer tratando de zafar aunque sabía que tenía pocas probabilidades.

-¡Tonterías, Uryuu-kun!- rechazó tal como esperó. –Estás demasiado flacucho, deberías conseguirte una esposa que te alimente bien.- oh, no, aquí iba de nuevo… -Sí quieres, tengo varias amigas que estarían encantadas de salir con un doctor tan bien parecido como tú, de hecho me suplican porque te hable bien de ellas. Puede que tú no te des cuenta pero eres un buen partido, ya sabes. Tengo una amiga que trabaja como enfermera en tu hospital y…- ella siguió parloteando sobre sus amigas interesadas mientras lo obligaba a comer y beber todo tipo de cosas, aunque debía reconocer que ella cocinaba muy bien a diferencia de Orihime.

La esposa de Sado realmente le agradaba, era una mujer amable y te dabas cuenta de su astucia con solo ver la fortuna que hizo amasar a su esposo, pero algo que no le gustaba de ella era su insistencia en que se consiguiera una mujer.

No tenía tiempo para casarse, no siendo el sucesor de su padre como presidente de la cadena de hospitales, no como el guerrero Quincy que planeaba involucrarse en una guerra inter-universal y no teniendo en cuenta su terrible suerte en el amor. Se había enamorado un par de veces y nunca terminó bien, entonces prefirió la soledad, sabiendo que era un dolor más tolerable que el de las heridas por desamor que a veces amenazaban con rasgar su corazón en dos.

Se concentró en comer los bocadillos mientras trataba de ignorar la charla de la mujer sobre organizarle citas, pensando en una manera de escaparse de ella cuando de milagro su celular sonó. Suspiró aliviado mientras atendía, dando gracias al cielo por su suerte.

-Moshi-moshi. Habla Ishida.- contestó alegremente, demasiado feliz porque lo hayan salvado de aquella conversación incómoda.

-Ishida-san.- el tono extrañamente serio de Urahara eliminó toda alegría, haciéndolo tensarse de inmediato. Chad y su esposa notaron esto y de inmediato se preocuparon. –Hay problemas en la Sociedad de Almas, grandes problemas. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría venir conmigo, ya que voy a asegurarme de que Ururu y Jinta estén bien.- con eso último volvió a su tono alegre.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?- se puso en pie, demasiado inquieto como para permanecer sentado. -¿Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san y los demás están bien?-

-Puedo explicarte todo cuando vengas aquí, pero creo que te gustaría saber de antemano que…- su tono se oscureció de pronto. –Los cazadores… mataron a un capitán.- Uryuu sintió su cuerpo congelarse por completo, su respiración se atoró en su garganta y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Voy para allá.- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de colgar.

-Uryuu-kun, ¿qué pasa?- la mirada preocupada en los ojos de Lok no hizo nada para que el doctor relajara ni un poco su postura.

-Temó que por el momento no sé mucho como para darles una respuesta concisa.- suspiró temblorosamente. –Lo único que puedo decirles es que hay problemas en la Sociedad de Almas y necesitó ir allá a asegurarme de que el idiota de Kurosaki no se haya matado a sí mismo.- se inclinó ante la pareja. –Lamentó tener que irme tan bruscamente, gracias por su hospitalidad.- ajustó sus lentes antes de caminar a paso apresurado hacia la puerta. –Saluden a Jota-kun por mí.- pidió antes de salir y acercarse a su auto.

Emprendió marcha hacia la tienda de Urahara, por una vez rompiendo con el límite de velocidad y saltándose un par de semáforos. Un policía lo vio pero no pareció querer tomarse la molestia de perseguirlo, por lo que llegó al lugar del ex capitán en cuestión de quince minutos.

-Ishida-dono.- Tessai lo recibió de inmediato y lo guió al enorme sótano donde Urahara lo esperaba parado al lado de Yoruichi.

-¡Vaya! ¡Llegaste más rápido de lo que pensé! Ese auto tuyo podría rivalizar incluso con el shunpo de nuestra querida Yoruichi-san.- comentó alegremente, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la Shihoin, bendita sea por ponerlo en su lugar. -¡Ow, Yoruichi-san! ¡Solo bromeaba!- se frotó la cabeza con una sonrisa tonta antes de mirar detrás de él al senkaimon que estaba siendo preparado para cruzarse. –De todas formas, deberíamos darnos prisa en cruzar. Explicare todo en el camino.-

Ishida agradeció mentalmente el haber traído su arco y algunos otros truquillos en el auto con él, el que esos malditos cazadores pudieran venir al mundo humano lo mantenía alerta. Solo desearía haber traído una muda ropa, pero bueno, no siempre se podía estar lo suficientemente preparado, al menos también trajo su kit de cocer por si rasgaban su camisa o su bata.

Se adelantó para cruzar el portal cuando lo vio comenzar a brillar, pero se distrajo al notar por el rabillo del ojo como Urahara se cargaba un bolso al hombro, uno bastante largo y sospechoso (aunque con ese hombre todo era sospechoso). Se mordió la lengua para evitar hacer pregunta pues sabía que no las contestaría, pero decidió mantener un ojo en él por las dudas de ahora en adelante.

Cruzaron el portal y mientras atravesaban el camino afortunadamente desprovisto del limpiador, Urahara le explicó la situación así como que el muerto había sido Iba Tetsuzaemon, y también le habló acerca de ese príncipe cazador que era el asesino del capitán y un niño que se veía poco mayor que el capitán Hitsugaya. Escalofriante, pero cierto.

Una vez llegaron al Seireitei, aterrizando justo dentro de los muros, la boca del Quincy cayó al ser recibido por una imagen que dejaba al infierno como poca cosa. Casas destruidas, calles agrietadas, cráteres repartidos en todas partes, y sangre y muertos por todas partes como si hubieran llovido más temprano en esa tarde.

-Estamos cerca del primer escuadrón, si no me equivocó.- comentó seria Yoruichi. –Me adelantare e iré al segundo, ustedes deberían ver si alguien por aquí necesita ayuda.- sin ni una palabra más, desapareció con shunpo antes de que siquiera pudiera parpadear.

-Bueno, veamos si encontramos algún amigable cazador por aquí.- Urahara, ni un poco perturbado por la muerte y destrucción frente a sus ojos, comenzó a saltar por los edificios en ruinas en dirección al primer escuadrón, mirando alrededor por sí había alguien vivo o alguna lucha cercana. Ishida lo siguió con un suspiro.

Llegaron rápidamente al primer escuadrón, y allí encontraron por fin una pelea. Cinco shinigamis probablemente sin rango estaban defendiéndose con Kido de los embates enloquecidos de un cazador con una gran hacha que trataba de romper el escudo que habían puesto sobre ellos.

Viendo que el cazador estaba demasiado sumergido en matar a tipos que obviamente no podían hacerle frente, Uryuu lanzó un par de flechas en su dirección, tomándolo desprevenido y matándolo en el acto. Bien, esas escorias merecían morir.

-¡Es el Quincy amigo de Kurosaki Ichigo!- exclamaron los shinigamis viéndose sorprendidos y aliviados.

-Yo no diría que soy amigo de ese idiota.- exclamó fríamente bajando de un salto a donde se encontraban los shinigamis heridos. –Somos parientes, sin embargo.- reconoció a regañadientes. –Me gustaría que me dijeran donde puedo encontrarlo.- pidió ajustando sus lentes.

-No lo sabemos, señor.- uno se inclinó respetuosamente mientras otro lloraba agradecido a Urahara que se decidió por curar las heridas feas que tenían en los brazos. –Se ordenó a los shinigamis sin rango permanecer en los cuarteles mientras los altos mandos trataban de contener la invasión de los cazadores en el hueco del muro, pero parece que la contención falló y los cazadores y altos mandos se dispersaron por todo el Seireitei.- informó apenado por no serle de ayuda mientras él maldecía por lo bajo.

-Entiendo.- ajustó sus lentes con frustración. -¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarlos antes de seguir mi camino?- suavizó su tono.

-No… ¡Quiero decir, sí!- apretó los puños. –El capitán comandante nos ordenó cuidar de esta prisionera cazadora… Jigen Izara, pero aparentemente ella aprovechó los ataques cazadores para escapar. Sí la encuentran, ¿podrían por favor capturarla viva?- pidió a regañadientes, su desagrado por la cazadora bastante obvio.

Los ojos azules del arquero se ampliaron antes de estrecharse.

-Descuida, yo fui quien la capturó en primer lugar. Me encargare de su recaptura.- asegurarse de que Kurosaki seguía respirando tendría que esperar. -¿Sabes en qué dirección fue? Es difícil rastrear a estos enemigos ya que no tienen reiatsu.-

-¡S-sí! Por alguna razón, ella se puso a discutir con uno de los cazadores que trataron de atacarnos, empezaron a pelear entre ellos y causaron la mayor parte de la destrucción aquí.- escupió receloso. –Se fueron en dirección al noroeste.- señaló un camino de destrucción que él no tenía idea cómo no vio antes.

-Gracias, la atrapare.- aseguró antes de voltearse.

-¡E-espere!- la mujer que Urahara estaba curando en ese momento lo hizo voltearse para ver su mirada suplicante. –Hay algo que él no le dijo sobre la cazadora capturada…-

-¡Cállate, Hinata, nadie pidió tu opinión!- sus compañeros trataron de silenciarla, pero ella los ignoró.

-Jigen Izara no escapó porque quisiera, ella ahuyento al cazador para que no siguiera matando e hiriendo a nuestros compañeros.- los ojos de Ishida se ampliaron ante esa información. –Ella se interpuso para que el ataque de ese cazador no me diera. ¡Nos estaba protegiendo! Lo puedo jurar.- aseguró determinada.

-¡No le haga caso! ¡Hinata-chan es una ingenua!- murmuró el chico con el que había estado hablando. –Es verdad que la salvó, pero quién sabe qué motivos haya tenido para hacerlo, además por culpa de esa cazadora derrumbaron la mitad de los cuarteles. ¡Y es obvio que escapó!-todos miraron mal a la mujer llamada Hinata, pero les sostuvo la mirada.

-Tendré en cuenta todo lo que me dijeron.- aseguró con un suspiro. –Urahara, ¿vendrás conmigo o terminaras de sanarlos?- inquirió.

-Creo que terminaré de sanarlos. Tú adelántate y tal vez nos encontremos.- sonrió misteriosamente. –O tal vez no.- Ishida entrecerró los ojos, observando fijamente ese bolso alargado colgando en la espalda de Urahara, pero finalmente decidió que la separación era inevitable. Tenía un mal presentimiento en dejar a ese loco solo, pero su prioridad era la captura de esa mujer cazadora.

Enviando una última mirada cautelosa en dirección al ex capitán, Uryuu finalmente se marchó siguiendo el camino de destrucción.

.

La mejor palabra para describir el estado de Kurosaki Karin en este momento era una sola: frustrada. La hacía sentir profundamente frustrada el que como una nueva recluta no se la dejara participar en nada. No es que quisiera tener un tratamiento especial, pero quería ayudar y dudaba que el estar en una habitación encerrada junto a otros nuevos reclutas custodiados por la cuarta oficial sea beneficioso para el Gotei 13.

Frunció el ceño al pensar que su hermano muy probablemente estaría allí afuera pelando contra los invasores, esperaba que ese idiota se cuidara y pensara en su hijo y el resto de su familia antes de hacer algo imprudente.

De pronto, se escuchó un escándalo no muy lejos del Dojo en donde estaban amontonados, por lo que todos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos al ver a la cuarta oficial ponerse en guardia con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Karin también decidió ponerse en guardia al escuchar el sonido inquietante acercarse, mientras que la mayoría de los otros nuevos reclutas solo se acobardaban acurrucándose en una esquina.

-Kurosaki-chan.- una chica particularmente nerviosa y asustada se agarró al brazo de la Kurosaki, que no la rechazó solo porque la chica parecía una adolescente más que nada y era la más pequeña del grupo. –Tú eres hermana del héroe de la Sociedad de Almas y la mejor de nuestra clase, ¿no?- sus grandes ojos la miraron esperanzada. -¿Tú ya te enfrentaste a esos cazadores, cierto?- su agarre en su brazo se apretó, pero seguía siendo tan suave como una pluma. -¿Tú nos salvaras… verdad?- la pobre estaba temblando de miedo, y Karin se estremeció al sentir toda la confianza y esperanza de vivir de esta chica depositada en ella.

-Yo…- no había tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de que ser mejor de la clase y hermana de su hermano le traería admiradores, la mayoría de las veces encontraba molesto el siempre estar bajo la sombra de su hermano, pero no podía borrar el brillo de esos ojos inocentes. Pese a que la niña probablemente era varias décadas mayor que ella, aun así sintió el impulso de protegerla. –Lo intentaré.- sonrió tensamente. –Pero… tú también eres una shinigami, te graduaste de la Academia por una razón, no importa si no fuiste la mejor o incluso sí fuiste la peor.- la miró seriamente. –Se te enseñó a pelear, así que pelea.- le revolvió el cabello.

-Ahh… ¡Sí!- sonrió levemente, aunque seguía viéndose nerviosamente. –Peleare.- sacó su espada y la sostuvo entre sus manos temblorosas. –Voy a pelear y…- antes de que acabara de hablar, una parte del Dojo repentinamente estalló.

Un cazador, fácilmente identificable por las mayas y las túnicas, entró de un ágil salto aterrizando frente a ellos y examinándolos con la mirada antes de que sus ojos marrones se fijaran directamente en Karin, entonces él sonrió sacando lo que parecía ser una especie de lanza con punta doble.

-Al fin encontré una cabeza valiosa.- apuntó su lanza a la chica pelinegra de ojos oscuros. –Puesto 199, escuche que dejaste una quemadura muy fea en la mano del gran Fakujise, él me dará una jugosa recompensa por tu linda cabeza.- sonrió confiado balanceando su lanza de doble filo alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡Espera allí!- antes de que pudiera acercarse mucho a la Kurosaki, Itsukimi Misa se interpuso en el camino del cazador. -¡Esta chica es mi subordinada! ¡T-tendrás que pasar sobre mí antes de hacerle daño!- su postura era temblorosa pero firme, obviamente estaba aterrorizada pero igual parecía dispuesta a morir por proteger a los nuevos reclutas.

-¿Hmm?- el cazador de largo cabello castaño y flequillo emo miró curioso a la cuarta oficial. –Bien, no tengo problema en matar a alguien extra, incluso si no me dan una recompensa por ello.- rió con arrogancia. –Vamos, mujer. ¡Haz tu mejor movimiento!- apuntó su lanza esta vez a la imitadora de Matsumoto.

Misa titubeó por un momento, antes de alzar su mano y disparar un hechizo kido al hombre, que fácilmente lo esquivó y entonces se dispuso a atacar, chocando uno de los extremos de su lanza contra la katana de la temblorosa castaña, que a pesar de todo y su miedo aun así se mantuvo firme y trato de atacar al cazador, que desgraciadamente la esquivaba con facilidad.

Karin y el resto de reclutas estaban en una esquina del Dojo, detrás de donde la cuarta oficial los estaba defendiendo. A pesar de que todos tenían sus zanpakutos desenvainadas y tenían posiciones listas para atacar, permanecían detrás de la pelinegra, y la chica de ojos marrones sostenía con una mano su espada mientras que la otra apretaba la manga de su uniforme.

-Kurosaki-chan…- susurró temblorosa. –Estoy paralizada… ¿Deberíamos ayudar a Itsukimi-dono, huir o quedarnos aquí?- sollozó. -¿Vamos a morir? Ni siquiera termine mi primera semana como shinigami y ya…-

-¡No digas tonterías!- exclamó molesta volteando hacia la chica llorosa. –No vas a morir.- aseguró firmemente. –No sí tienes la voluntad de pelear.- sacudió su brazo para que soltara su manga, solo para tomar su mano y darle un apretón firme. –Dime… ¿Cómo es tu nombre?- le sonrió amablemente tratando de ignorar el sonido de metal chocar a solo pocos metros frente a ellas.

-Shi… Shimo… Shimoda… Shimoda Suika.- vaciló un poco pero luego correspondió su sonrisa con una brillante que la hizo ver aún más infantil de lo que ya la hacía ver su flequillo recto y las dos coletas que ataban su cabello castaño hasta debajo de sus hombros. Ella se veía como una chica totalmente adorable, el tipo de chica por el que Karin tenía una debilidad gracias a Yuzu.

-Shimoda-chan.- le dio un último apretón a su mano antes de soltarla. –Peleemos juntas para sobrevivir ¿de acuerdo?- Shimoda asintió, apretando su espada con más firmeza entre sus manos.

Al sentir a la chica más tranquila, la única no-alma-del-todo volvió a centrar su atención en la batalla del cazador y la cuarta oficial, viendo que realmente su superior estaba teniendo problemas para enfrentar al enemigo, que seguía sacando sorpresa tras sorpresas como escudos y látigos que apenas podía detener.

-¡Vamos, shinigami!- el cazador parecía aburrido. -¡Sí en verdad quieres proteger a esos cobardes de allá atrás, necesitaras más que lo que me estás dando ahora!- balanceó su lanza a gran velocidad, logrando acertar un corte a lo largo de una de las piernas de Itsukimi.

Al oírla lloriquear y comenzar a retroceder tambaleante, la Kurosaki supo que la oficial había perdido la única ventaja que había tenido hasta el momento: el hecho de que ella era un poco más rápida que el cazador. Con su pierna herida, ahora no había forma de que lo superara en velocidad, no había forma de que ganará.

Decidió apuntar su espada al cazador y dar un paso al frente, pues no pensaba dejar que Misa-san muriera sí podía hacer algo para evitarlo, no iba a esperar con los brazos cruzados. Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, una mirada de la castaña la hizo quedarse quieta en su lugar.

-¡No te entrometas! ¡El capitán me encomendó a mí el cuidado de los nuevos reclutas!- le gritó aun entre sus jadeos de cansancio. -¡No dejaré que este imbécil dañe a ninguno de ustedes!- se paró firmemente frente a ellos pese a su herida. -¡Conviértete en mi escudo! ¡Saishika!- apretó el mango de su espada entre sus manos a la par que esta comenzaba a cambiar de forma, ampliándose hasta formar un escudo color gris metálico en forma de diamante tan grande como su cuerpo con pequeños picos bordeándolo y cinco grandes picos a lo largo del frente.

-¿Ah?- el cazador alzó una ceja antes de sonreír. –Parece que esto se pone interesante. Permíteme estar a la altura, también.- sacó uno de esos cilindros que utilizaban ellos, este de color plateado, y presionó el botón de color amarillo, por lo que de inmediato se manifestó un escudo de energía ligeramente diferente a los otros aunque no estaba segura de en qué.

El bastardo volvió a lanzarse a atacar a la cuarta oficial con su lanza, siendo fácilmente bloqueado por ella antes de que intentara golpearlo también usando los bordes de su escudo como arma de filo, pero él se defendió con su propio escudo dejándola así notar en lo que era diferente a los otros: este escudo estaba electrificado. Y el escudo de Misa no parecía ayudarla mucho a no verse afectada por las descargas eléctricas.

Karin estaba pensando seriamente en meterse en la batalla pese a las órdenes de la superior, pero justo en ese momento la puerta del Dojo se abrió de una patada y dos cazadores de aspecto igual (posiblemente clones) entraron al lugar sosteniendo cada uno un par de espadas gemelas.

Shimoda y los otros nuevos reclutas se encogieron detrás de ella, mientras que Itsukimi Misa volteó horrorizada al ver a los dos recién llegados, su distracción le salió cara cuando el cazador aprovechó para patearla en el costado lanzándola contra una de las paredes del Dojo. Entonces, el cazador se acercó a los dos tipos idénticos.

-Usted es un cazador bajo órdenes del gran Fakujise, ¿verdad?- preguntó uno de los clones. –Soy Deoshan y él es Deoshantek, el príncipe nos ordenó conseguir cabezas ya marcadas en la lista para colgar en los muros.- explicó monótonamente.

-Clones Deo bajo órdenes de la familia real, ¿eh?- el dueño de la lanza bufó. –Escuchen, esa chica es la 199, pero yo llegué primero por ella.- Karin se estremeció cuando la señaló con su lanza. –Pueden matar a los demás, pero quiero a la 199, no traten de interferir en mi cacería o tendré que matarlos.- entrecerró los ojos con desprecio. –Y ni se les ocurra creer que simple clones como ustedes podrán contra un cazador real como yo.- los miró con asco.

Los clones se encogieron de hombros robóticamente. Ambos tenían el cabello de color rojo oscuro corto con el flequillo ladeado y los ojos marrones carentes de brillo, su piel era morena, su altura baja para un chico, y había algo en sus expresiones casi inexistentes que los hacía parecer escalofriantes muñecos sin vida.

-No interferiremos en su cacería, pero sí falla en capturarla, entonces lo haremos nosotros.- hablaron al mismo tiempo de forma espeluznante. –Pero mataremos a los otros shinigamis, para asegurarnos de que no estorben.- sus compañeros nuevos reclutas se estremecieron de miedo y algunos gritaron ante sus palabras.

-Bien, eso no me importa, pero no toquen a la 199. Terminaré con la inútil del escudo antes de cazarla adecuadamente.- justo al terminar de decir eso, bloqueó con su escudo el embate del escudo de la cuarta al mando del décimo escuadrón.

Al ver que el cazador "real" se sumía en su propia batalla, los dos clones pelirrojos saltaron para embestir con sus pares de espadas al grupo de nuevos reclutas acurrucados en un rincón, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo Karin se las arregló para convocar una barrera kido que resistió el primer golpe pero era poco probable que resistiera el segundo.

-¡No se queden ahí como llorones!- regañó a sus compañeros al verlos a todos encogidos. -¡Sí siguen comportándose así solo lograran morir! ¡Tengan un poco de valor y peleen, entonces tal vez vivan!- los sermoneó a gritos pues no estaba dispuesta a morir ese día y no lograría sobrevivir ni salvar a nadie estando sola.

La mayoría pareció reaccionar y ponerse en guardia ante su regaño, pero otros permanecieron encogidos como bebés llorones, aparentemente dispuestos a solo estorbar en la batalla. Shimoda Suika se mantuvo abrazada a su manga hasta que los cazadores "gemelos" rompieron la barrera, entonces se soltó y entre ambas bloquearon el primer embate de los pelirrojos inexpresivos.

Sonrió hacia Shimoda, que le devolvió la sonrisa viéndose muy satisfecha consigo misma, pero ese pequeño momento de camaradería se terminó pronto cuando los gemelos retrocedieron solo para volver a atacar con mucha más fuerza que hizo retroceder a ambas chicas y luego saltaron por encima de ellas para atacar a los otros reclutas que a duras penas se defendieron. Era difícil bloquear sus cuatro espadas, pero tenían la ventaja de ser muchos más y su cuarta oficial mantenía entretenido al otro cazador, por lo que debían aprovechar el momento y vencer a esos dos rápidamente así ayudar a su superior.

Al ver que uno de los gemelos iba tras los cobardes que se acurrucaron en la esquina, Karin apretó los dientes y se interpuso en el medio, frenando una de las espadas con éxito pero recibiendo un corte en su mano derecha cuando la fuerza de la segunda espada la superó, y hubiera terminado peor de no ser porque en ese momento Shimoda ahuyentó al pelirrojo con un hechizo hado.

Le sonrió agradecida a su nueva amiga, pero entonces el otro clon se apareció sorpresivamente por detrás y la pateó directo en el estómago, con tal fuerza que la hizo escupir sangre y volar por el aire antes de estrellarse en la pared abriendo un pequeño corte en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-¡Kurosaki-chan!- Shimoda comenzó a correr hacia ella, bajando su guardia por un momento suficiente para costarle muy caro.

Los dos clones saltaron hacia la más pequeña allí presente desde lados opuestos, sincronizándose perfectamente para cortarla al mismo tiempo, uno cortó su cuello y el otro su cintura, rebanando a Shimoda Suika en tres pedazos que empaparon el suelo del Dojo con su sangre como sí no fuera nada.

Un jadeo horrorizado escapó de los labios de Karin mientras veía la cabeza de su pequeña amiga rodar por el suelo. Sus ojos marrones antes brillantes ahora estaban desprovistos de cualquier rastro de vida o esperanza. Ella estaba muerta… y era su culpa.

Ni siquiera recordaba haberla visto antes de hoy aunque habían estado durmiendo en la misma habitación desde que se unieron al escuadrón diez, ni siquiera habían intercambiado más que unas cuantas palabras y una promesa que ya estaba rota, sin embargo… esa chica le recordaba tanto a Yuzu, había sentido tanto que la quería proteger, había esperado _tanto_ que se convirtiera en una nueva amiga. Pudo sentir la fortaleza interna de la pequeña pese a lo poco que convivieron, realmente creyó que tenía potencial pero… se distrajo, se distrajo al preocuparse por ella, y eso le costó la vida.

La culpa la golpeó con fuerza y por un segundo sintió sus ojos humedecerse, antes de que el ardor de la ira y la sed de venganza la inundara por completo exigiéndole a gritos matar a los responsables de tan horrible muerte a una chica tan inocente que tenía toda una vida por delante.

¡Iba a matar a esos malditos cazadores! ¡No importa lo que le costara!

-¡Rasga! ¡MEIGETSU!- corrió hacia los pelirrojos mientras invocaba a su zanpakuto, sintiendo el reconfortante peso ligero de sus garras envolviendo sus manos. Adoraba que su zanpakuto se sintiera más como parte de su cuerpo, la hacía sentir más rápida y ágil, y le gustaba mucho más la idea de tener la sangre de esos desgraciados chorreando por sus propias manos en lugar de una espada.

Los miserables mataron a dos más de sus compañeros antes de fijarse en ella y compartir una mirada para luego lanzarse a enfrentarla bloqueando sus garras con sus espadas y tratando de golpearla únicamente con patadas, obviamente tratando de no hacerle daño para no fastidiar al cazador real que quería vencerla y cortar su cabeza él mismo. Mal para ellos, ella sí tenía planeado hacerles MUCHO daño.

Aprovechando que los idiotas no parecían querer cortarla, junto sus garras envolviéndolas en fuego rojo, dejándolas ya listas para llenar de su veneno paralizante a los imbéciles y así matarlos cuando no pudieran hacer nada, tal como mataron a la inocente Shimoda, esos hijos de puta.

Impulsada por su furia, aprovechó su ventaja de velocidad se posiciono con shunpo detrás de uno de los gemelos, dejándole un gran corte de tres a lo largo de toda su espalda que de inmediato lo hizo caer al suelo, completamente paralizado. Esquivó las espadas del otro y logró asestarle una patada que lo mandó unos metros lejos. Ya con el terreno despejado y sabiendo que el paralizante solo duraba cincuenta segundos y que tenía solo pocos segundos antes de que el otro regresara.

-¡Deoshan!- gritó desesperado el que aparentemente era Deoshantek al ver a Karin prepararse levantando sus garras para matar a su compañero, pero no iba a tener piedad así como ellos no la tuvieron con sus compañeros.

-¡Getsuga…!...- sus garras empezaron a irradiar un fuego rojo especialmente intenso en lo que preparaba su ataque más poderoso. -¡Ten…!...-

-¡No tan rápido!- antes de que pudiera concretar su ataque, sintió una lanza perforarle el estómago y subir todo el camino hasta su hombro probablemente rasgando algún órgano importante en el proceso. Totalmente tomada por sorpresa, Karin cayó al suelo. –Te distrajiste demasiado, muñeca.- el cazador real se posicionó encima de ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia. –Ni siquiera notaste que vencí a tu amiguita y dejaste tu postura lista para matar, pero completamente llena de aperturas.- negó con la cabeza. –Que decepcionante del puesto 199, me hubiera gustado jugar más contigo.- llevó la punta de su lanza a su cuello. –Pero creo que me conformare con verte ahogándote en tu propia sangre, eso siempre es divertido.- presionó más la punta de su lanza en su cuello, extrayendo una gota de sangre.

-¡GETSUGA TENSHO!- antes de que el cazador siquiera pudiera terminar de voltear su cabeza hacia la dirección del grito, una inmensa ola de poder rebanó su cuerpo a la mitad, rompiendo también la lanza que cayó inútil junto al cuerpo flácido de la Kurosaki pelinegra.

-¿Ichi-nii?...- pestañeó aturdida.

-Nop, ese idiota nunca podría haber lanzado esa técnica sin matarte a ti también en el proceso con lo cerca que estabas de ese tipejo.- el rostro sonriente de su padre apareció en su limitado campo de visión.

-¿Viejo?- lo miró sorprendida, pues nunca antes había visto a su padre usar esa técnica. –Llegas tarde.- murmuró débilmente.

-No lo suficientemente tarde como para perderte.- sonrió con suavidad, extrañamente serio. –Eso es todo lo que me importa.-

-Sigues siendo un idiota.- el dolor la aturdía demasiado como para pensar en algo más ingenioso para decir.

-¡Oww, no deberías hablar así de tu padre, princesa hermosa!- el idiota sonrió de forma ridícula pese a que su hija se estaba desangrando en el piso. –Permíteme ocuparme de la basura antes de llevarte al cuarto escuadrón.- le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer de su campo de visión. Escuchó gritos y a esos clones gritar horrorizados antes de que todo fuera silencio por un minuto, entonces, su padre volvió a reaparecer en su campo de visión esta vez con sangre salpicando su rostro. -¡Listo! ¡Ahora papá se encargara de ti, mi hermosa bebita!- canturreó infantilmente, pero la tomó en brazos con sumo cuidado.

-¡Capitán Shiba!- la voz de Hitsugaya Toshiro de pronto se hizo oír muy cerca. -¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Tu hija está bien?- sonaba preocupado, pero los ojos de Karin estaban demasiado borrosos como para ver nada más que una figura vestida de negro y blanco.

-Yo me encargare de mi hija, tú encárgate de tus subordinados. Creo que la mitad de ellos han muerto.- el tono de su padre por una vez resonó con severidad. –Y ya te dije que no es necesario que me sigas llamando así.- su voz se suavizó al decir lo último.

-L-lo siento, Shiba-san.- de inmediato se corrigió, pero entonces de repente gritó. -¡Itsukimi! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó?!- ¡es cierto! La cuarta oficial había sido derrotada, solo esperaba que Misa-san no estuviera muerta o solo se sentiría peor de lo que ya se sentía.

-¡Misa-chan!- escuchó la voz de Rangiku y el tercer oficial, ambos muy preocupados.

-No se preocupen, está viva, pero grave.- el alivio ante las palabras de Hitsugaya fue inmenso en todos. –Hay que llevarla al cuarto escuadrón, al igual que muchos aquí, en cuanto a los muertos… ya luego me encargare de los arreglos funerarios y la notificación a las familias.- oyó su suspiro. –Por ahora, hay que asegurarnos de que el resto del escuadrón esté bien. Aún se están librando batallas allá afuera.- murmuró sombrío.

Karin escuchó a su padre despedirse y sintió como era llevada con shunpo a lo que obviamente debía ser el cuarto escuadrón. Antes de perder la consciencia, solo pudo esperar que sus hermanos estuvieran a salvo y que la muerte que los cazadores trajeron a la Sociedad de Almas no sea tan terrible como lo que tuvo que presenciar delante de sus ingenuos ojos que antes no conocían la crueldad de la guerra.

.

-¡Tú eres el puesto 99 en la Lista de Cabezas!- justo un segundo después de que Ichigo terminara de derrotar a un cazador con molestas habilidades de trueno, otro cazador saltó sobre él chocando su sable contra su espada. -¡Tu cabeza será mía!- eso era básicamente lo mismo que dijeron los últimos siete imbéciles con los que se estuvo enfrentando desde que ese bastardo príncipe Ricitos de Oro asesinó a Iba-san y dejó que un montón de idiotas como él invadieran el Seireitei.

Gruñó molesto y de un movimiento cortó la muñeca del tipo molesto desarmándolo fácilmente, aprovechando luego para rápidamente apuñalar su estómago y patearlo lejos. Ok, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensó, pero sus músculos comenzaban a cansarse luego de horas de batallar sin parar.

El caos había estallado luego de que Ricitos se marchara con la cabeza de Iba-san, el muy maldito mocoso. Los cazadores habían empezado a salir de todas partes y sin duda eran muchos más de los que pareció en un primer momento, eran tanto que no pudieron contenerlos en un solo lugar y la pelea terminó dispersándose más allá, incluso el capitán comandante había tenido que manejar a unos cuantos cazadores que se atrevieron a ir tras él.

Al principio, el shinigami sustituto quiso quedarse a evitar que más cazadores avanzaran hacia el centro, pero sinceramente Byakuya y Renji tenían eso mucho mejor controlado, así que él y Rukia decidieron ir a asegurarse que Ichika y sus hermanas estuvieran a salvo, pero fueron confrontados por varios cazadores y terminaron separándose en algún momento. Él había intentado buscarla la primera media hora, pero al escuchar explosiones lejanas la preocupación lo venció y decidió simplemente seguir avanzando y tratar de buscar a sus hermanas. Luego se aseguraría de que Rukia y su hija estén bien.

Nunca había ido al décimo escuadrón, al menos no que él pudiera recordar, así que decidió que primero iría al cuarto escuadrón y vería cómo estaba la mayor de las gemelas para luego preguntar por el paradero de la menor así verificar también su estado.

Aunque usaba la mejor capacidad de su shunpo para llegar a su destino, seguía encontrándose con enemigos cada dos por tres.

¡Estos malditos cazadores salían de la nada! Realmente estaban comenzando a caerle aún peor, cómo sí lo de la masacre de Tokio no hubiera sido suficiente… Solo quería un poco de tiempo de paz para asegurarse de que sus hermanitas estaban bien, solo quería eso y entonces definitivamente no tendría problemas para matar a tantos cazadores como pudiera.

-Oye…- maldijo cuando otro estúpido cazador se le puso en frente, sacando su espada con una mueca de ira. -¿Tú eres el puesto 99, no es así?- su tono sonaba aburrido, como sí no le importara la vida ni nada en lo absoluto. –No te pareces mucho a tu foto, así que no estoy seguro…- sacó un Botón rosa con la Lista de Cabezas proyectada en miniatura.

-¿Eh?- sus hombros cayeron ante la absoluta estupidez de ese idiota. -¡¿Me estás diciendo que este lugar está lleno de treintañeros con cabello naranja y una espada enorme?!- pisoteó con frustración. -¡Hombre, en serio eres imbécil!- se frotó las sienes.

-Disculpa…- bajó la mirada apenado. –Solo quiero asegurarme de que no seas la persona equivocada, ya me ha pasado una vez que me he confundido de presa y asesiné a un tipo débil.- suspiró tristemente. –Para mí todos se ven iguales, no salgó mucho de mi planeta…-

-¿Pero qué clase de cazador eres tú?- bufó molesto, para luego apuntarlo con su espada. –Escucha, realmente no tengo tiempo para esto. ¡Estoy harto de todos ustedes interponiéndose en mi camino! ¡¿Qué no pueden dejarme en paz por diez minutos?!- pisoteó. -¡Solo quiero ver a mis hermanas, maldita sea!-

-¿Hmm? Eso me parece un buen motivo.- se rascó su cabello castaño lleno de rulos. –Está bien, te daré diez minutos para que veas a tus hermanas, pero luego tendrás que enfrentarme en una pelea.- una ceja anaranjada se alzó con perplejidad ante sus palabras.

-¿Ah? ¿Hablas en serio?- le hubiera gritado que él no era nadie para darle un límite de tiempo, pero estaba bastante cerca de la cuarta división y realmente estaba harto de pelear y pelear sin parar. –Bien pues… Entonces déjame hacer esto y pelearemos luego.- se rascó la nuca, no muy convencido de que estuviera hablando en serio teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza tramposa de los cazadores, pero a diferencia de los demás no veía ninguna ansia incontrolable por cortar su cabeza.

Con algo de duda, le dio la espalda y siguió su camino al cuarto escuadrón, siendo seguido de cerca por el otro cazador que parecía realmente no estar por apuñalarlo por la espalda en cualquier momento, aun así mantuvo su guardia en alto.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Siomha Shamus, y provengo del quinto mundo bajo el mando del rey Jigen Boken, soy parte del ejército especial del Primero de la Orden de los Nueve.- el tipo pareció tener la necesidad de presentarse repentinamente, aunque Ichigo no entendió muy bien qué quería decir.

-Kurosaki Ichigo. Shinigami sustituto.- se presentó secamente.

-¿Sustituto? ¿Acaso suplantas a alguien?-

-Solía hacerlo, pero hace mucho que eso terminó… Ahora es más que nada para aclarar que no soy un shinigami oficial.- ¿y qué demonios hacía explicándole eso a un bastardo cazador?

-Ya veo. Eres un tipo extraño.-

-¡Mira quién lo dice!-

-Lo siento, sé que soy extraño.-

-¡Deja de disculparte, me das nauseas!- perdieron dos minutos de los diez en llegar al cuarto escuadrón. -¡Oye, deberías esperar afuera!- le gritó molesto cuando lo vio seguirlo por los pasillos espantando a todo el personal médico. -¡Ni pienses que te dejaré acercarte a mi hermana! ¡Por lo que sé podrías estar engañándome para cazarnos a los dos!- gruñó furioso.

Shamus pestañeo, una expresión bastante tonta de repente se extendió por su rostro extrañamente pálido (la mayoría de cazadores que había visto eran morenos, todos menos ese príncipe Ricitos de Oro). Sus ojos verde oscuro lo miraron muy abiertos antes de que repentinamente suspirara.

-Perdóname.- de nuevo se disculpó. –Pero tengo que asegurarme de que no huiras si te pierdo de vista un tiempo, ya me ha pasado antes.- se rascó la cabeza. –No te preocupes, no mataré a nadie que esté por encima de los 100 puestos en la Lista, es mi cuarta regla.-

¿Cuarta regla? La curiosidad lo hubiera hecho preguntar a qué se refería de no ser por el hecho de que repentinamente chocó su frente contra la parte posterior de una dura cabeza, lo que lo hizo tambalearse hasta terminar con su trasero sentado en el suelo.

-Agh, ¿qué demonios…?... ¡Papá!- alzó la vista solo para encontrarse con un rostro muy familiar. -¿Qué haces en la cuarta división? ¿También viniste a ver que Yuzu está bien? ¿Sabes algo de Karin?- inquirió mientras se ponía de pie y lo tomaba por el cuello de su uniforme de shinigami, solo para volver al suelo solo que esta vez por la fuerza del puñetazo de su progenitor.

-¡Idiota! ¡No puedo creer que tenga un hijo tan estúpido!- ahora él lo tomó del cuello de su uniforme para ponerlo en pie. -¡¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto en llegar aquí?! Yuzu afortunadamente está bien, ¡pero casi matan a mi hermosa princesita Karin! ¡Y por sí no lo has notado, hay un maldito cazador siguiéndote desde que llegaste!- lo sacudió sin soltarlo hasta que Ichigo decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y le encajó un rodillazo en el estómago.

-¡Sí yo soy idiota tú eres el más grande imbécil entre todos los imbéciles!- pisoteó su cabeza al tenerlo tendido en el suelo de cara. -¡No es mi culpa haber tardado, los cazadores no me dejaban ni respirar! ¡Y sé muy bien que hay un cazador detrás de mí! ¡Él me dijo que me daba diez minutos para visitar a las gemelas antes de que tengamos nuestra batalla! ¡Así que deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y quítate!- de una patada lo arrojó un lado para meterse en la habitación frente a la que su padre había estado parado.

Dentro de la habitación había bastante gente, Toshiro, Rangiku-san y un tipo que no conocía estaban frente a la camilla donde descansaba una mujer que le recordaba bastante a Matsumoto solo que en una versión menos… eh… más pequeña. Ururu, ese chico Kouzu, Jinta y Yuzu estaban reunidos alrededor de la camilla donde Karin estaba siendo atendida por Hanataro y otra enfermera.

-¡Onii-chan!- al verlo, su hermana rubia de inmediato se lanzó a abrazarlo. -¡Karin-chan está herida!- sollozó con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho. -¡Papá la trajo cubierta de sangre y no me dejaron ni abrazarla!- las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Pobrecita, lo siento mucho.- Shamus se apareció de repente y palmeó la espalda de Yuzu.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, antes de que Toshiro y Matsumoto de repente aparecieran con shunpo con sus zanpakutos apuntando al cuello del hombre, mientras que Jinta de algún modo se las arregló para ponerse entre él y Yuzu.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera afuera, tú idiota!- el Kurosaki treintañero se frotó las sienes. -¡Quisiera algo de privacidad!-

-Te dije que no puedo perderte de vista. No quiero que escapes.- dijo con desinterés, importándole poco las zanpakuto apuntando a su cuello. –Por cierto, ¿no sería trampa que estos shinigamis me hirieran? Ambos tenemos que estar en igualdad de condiciones para nuestra batalla.- miró aburrido a la teniente y el capitán del décimo escuadrón.

-No te creeré ni un segundo que estés tratando de jugar limpio, basura.- Hitsugaya entrecerró sus ojos turquesas. -¿Qué me garantiza que cuando bajemos nuestras espadas para que supuestamente tengan una pelea justa no mataras a todos los que están aquí presente?- su espada picó un poco en el cuello del castaño.

-No me gusta matar mujeres, es mi quinta regla, tampoco mató bebés, es mi segunda regla.- susurró el cazador bostezando. –Tú eres una mujer.- señaló a Rangiku, que solo pudo parpadear. –Y tú eres un bebé.- señaló a Toshiro, cuyo instinto asesino solo pareció empeorar. –No les haré daño. También, la mayoría en esta sala son mujeres, así que no tienen nada que temer.-

-¡Oye!- el tipo que había estado con Toshiro y Rangiku pareció ofenderse. -¡¿A qué te refieres con que la mayoría son mujeres?! ¡Yo soy un hombre!- se golpeó el pecho con ira. Al verlo con más atención, a Ichigo le pareció ver cierto aire femenino en él, pero no le dio mayor importancia puesto que el tipo ya dijo que era hombre.

-Tienes una apariencia tierna, y él también.- señaló con el pulgar a Kouzu, a lo que el sustituto contuvo su risa cuando lo vio hacer mohines. –Las mujeres y los bebés son tiernos, por lo que no puedo matarlos, también prefiero no matar hombres tiernos.- se encogió de hombros. –Lo siento si los molesto, pero… ¿puedo esperar aquí hasta que pasen los diez minutos y así Ichigo y yo podamos pelear?-

-Toshiro, Rangiku-san.- el de cabellos anaranjados hizo a un lado a Yuzu y Jinta para acercarse a los dos altos mandos del décimo. –Le prometí una pelea a este tipo a cambio de que me dejé un tiempo para ver a mis hermanas, y hasta ahora está cumpliendo su parte aunque es molesto, así que yo quiero cumplir mi parte también. Solo ignórenlo.- suplicó hastiado.

Capitán y teniente compartieron una mirada, antes de finalmente bajar sus espadas con mucha cautela a regañadientes.

-Más vale que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Kurosaki.- murmuró receloso el pequeño.

-¿Ichi-nii?- la débil voz de su hermana pelinegra de repente resonó en la habitación.

-¡Karin!- Ichigo junto con Yuzu de inmediato corrieron a ver a la menor de los tres, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y apenas parecía estar consciente. –Oye…- le dio una suave caricia a su cabeza, con miedo de lastimarla sí ejercía el más mínimo de fuerza. Ella se veía tan débil como pocas veces. -¿Cómo estás, eh?-

-¡Karin-chan! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés despierta!- Yuzu se aferró a la mano más pequeña de Karin como si fuera para salvar su vida.

-Ustedes son tan exagerados como siempre.- rodó los ojos. –Estoy bien, hay gente que terminó peor que yo.- parecía distante, e Ichigo tuvo que preguntarse qué demonios había pasado con ella, pero no quería deprimirla más de lo que obviamente estaba.

-No te preocupes, Yuzu se quedará contigo y cuidara de ti.- le sonrió suavemente apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro. –Yo… tengo algo que hacer, pero volveré. Recupérate.- revolvió el cabello de ambas antes de darles la espalda y dirigirse hacia Shamus. –Toshiro… Esperó que tú y mi padre cuiden de mis hermanas, por favor.- miró seriamente al joven capitán, que frunció el ceño pero asintió solemnemente. –Oye, Shamus… Vamos a tener esa pelea que quieres lejos de aquí.-

-Por supuesto.- ambos salieron de la habitación, encontrándose con su padre apoyado contra la pared de enfrente.

-Ichigo.- su padre miró desconfiado al cazador de rulos castaños. –Ten cuidado.- fue todo lo que dijo.

Él solo asintió, doblando en una esquina para salir al jardín de la cuarta división, entonces saltó y empezó a buscar una zona despoblada lejos de allí, encontrando pronto el bosque que bordeaba la tercera división. Se internaron allí pasando por los árboles hasta que encontraron un claro bastante amplio. Parecía un lugar adecuado.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Shamus.- esta vez él se disculpó. –Ya podemos empezar nuestra pelea, gracias por tu paciencia.-

-Descuida.- lo miró con una sonrisa extrañamente amable. –No sabemos quién de los dos pueda morir en esta batalla, es bueno relajarnos por un momento.- llevó las manos tras la espalda y sacó dos finas espadas que no había notado antes. –No es mi estilo usar Botones durante una batalla, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Dicen que los shinigamis tienen esa magia… ¿kido, era? ¿Planeas usarla?- empezó a ponerse en guardia.

-No te preocupes por eso, te dije que no soy un shinigami oficial.- sacó a Zangetsu y se puso en guardia. –No tengo idea de cómo hacer kido.- sonrió apretando el mango de su zanpakuto, disfrutando del sentimiento reconfortantemente familiar.

-En ese caso, supongo que todo de lo que tendremos que preocuparnos en esta batalla es solo acerca de nuestra propia fuerza.- apuntó sus dos espadas hacia él. –Kurosaki Ichigo, por favor empieza.- pidió ya completamente preparado.

-¡Será un placer!- ya sin perder ni un segundo más, dejó fluir libremente su energía espiritual y dio un paso atrás antes de saltar hacia adelante soltando un grito de guerra con su espada en alto para chocarla contra las espadas de Shamus.

Ambos retrocedieron alejándose el uno del otro solo para volver a chocar espadas en el segundo siguiente. Ichigo presionó, tratando de hacerlo retroceder, pero Shamus se sostenía sin problemas contra su zanpakuto. Al ver que ninguno podía empujar el otro, simplemente volvieron a saltar en direcciones opuestas.

" _Es fuerte_ " Ichigo tenía que reconocer que Shamus no era como los otros cazadores que había enfrentado hasta ahora, ni siquiera Eidan y Kian habían demostrado tanta fuerza y velocidad, y ellos dos habían sido los que más problemas le dieron hasta el momento. " _Trataré de averiguar qué tan rápido es._ " Shamus parecía no estarse esforzando hasta el momento, así que intentaría sacar a relucir su verdadero potencial.

Balanceó a Zangetsu entre sus dedos, intentando ignorar los gritos de su hollow interno sobre cómo debería hacer las cosas, y con shunpo desapareció hasta colocarse frente al cazador, luego a un costado, luego atrás, luego al otro costado, luego atrás otra vez, notando como sus ojos lo seguían sin problema. Aumentó un poco la velocidad de su shunpo y luego empezó a aparecer y desaparecer en lugares estratégicos cerca de Shamus atacándolo con su espada, tratando de hacerlo retroceder y moverse, pero él bloqueó todos sus golpes apenas moviendo sus pies y su cuerpo sin dar un paso lejos de su posición actual.

Su tranquilidad estaba comenzando a frustrarlo, por lo que aumentó su shunpo aún más y concentró una gran cantidad de fuerza y reiatsu en un golpe contra sus espadas que finalmente hicieron a sus pies arrastrarse por el césped hasta que su espalda casi choca con un árbol.

-Vaya…- por alguna razón, el castaño sonrió, ya no más una sonrisa amable, sino una más bien siniestra que casi le recordó a Kenpachi. –Empezaba a preguntarme cuándo planeabas dejar de jugar y me atacarías de verdad.- dobló sus rodillas, preparándose para saltar contra él. -¡En ese caso, dejare de jugar también!- con eso saltó para atacarlo una y otra vez a grandes velocidades que le estaba costando el ritmo seguir.

Pese a la actitud tan diferente a otros cazadores que había tenido desde que lo conoció, Ichigo se obligó a recordarse que este tipo quería hacerle lo mismo que ese príncipe Ricitos de Oro le hizo a Iba-san, ¡y no podía permitirlo! No debía dudar, tenía que matarlo. Todos los cazadores merecían morir por lo que hacían, su sola existencia ponía en peligro la vida misma.

Ya sin vacilar, blandió su espada con fuerza y velocidad, logrando acertar un corte pequeño en la mejilla de Shamus, que se tomó un tiempo para retroceder y limpiar las pequeñas gotas de sangre que resbalaron, entonces Ichigo volvió a la carga con arremetidas diagonales y horizontales buscando hacer cortes en sus brazos y hombros para que ya no pudiera sostener sus espadas, pero él le seguía el ritmo muy bien y como sus espadas eran dos le costaba trabajo frenar sus contraataques, mientras que él tenía más facilidad para detener su espada mucho más grande con las suyas.

Un choque excepcionalmente fuerte entre ellos los obligó a dispararse en direcciones opuestas, acabando a varios metros de distancia el uno del otro. Un pequeño dolor hizo a Ichigo mirar sorprendido a sus manos, solo para ver un pequeño chorro de sangre gotear desde debajo de su pulgar. ¿Cuándo demonios hizo eso? Bien, no importaba, eso era algo que podía tolerar y seguir peleando a su máxima capacidad.

-Getsuga…- tenía que terminar con esta batalla lo antes posible. -¡TENSHOU!- el haz de luz blanca salió disparado hacia Shamus, que parpadeó un breve instante antes de arrojarse sobre su espalda al piso, siendo esa su manera más segura de evitar el ataque después de haber perdido valioso tiempo simplemente parpadeando. -¡Eres un idiota!- claro, esa posición en el suelo lo dejaba demasiado vulnerable como para no aprovecharse de eso.

Saltó sobre él, la caída dándole más impulso al golpe de Zangetsu cuando se estrelló contra sus dos espadas mientras el cazador apenas había tenido tiempo de ponerse de rodillas. Debido a su posición poco ventajosa, el castaño no pudo defenderse adecuadamente y la zanpakuto llegó a perforar su hombro dejándole un largo corte a lo ancho de este. Shamus gruñó y se dejó caer al piso una vez más, solo que en esta ocasión giró sobre sí mismo con una agilidad impresionante doblando su cuerpo para lograr patear su estómago desde abajo, enviándolo lejos y dándole el tiempo suficiente para ponerse en pie.

-¡Puesto 99!- lo señaló acusadoramente con una de sus espadas. –Creí que habías dicho que no sabías hacer nada de esa magia shinigami ¡pero resultaste ser un tramposo!- lo miró como si lo hubiera traicionado.

-¡Eso no fue trampa, estúpido!- pisoteó, indignado. -¡Es una habilidad de mi espada! Algunos pueden alargar sus espadas, otros multiplicarlas, lanzar hielo o fuego, o lo que yo hice que es algo que mi padre y mis hermanas también pueden hacer. Es una extensión de nuestro propio poder, no es ningún truco como kido.- se rascó la nuca con fastidio. –En serio, pensé que estarías mejor informado… Eres insufrible.-

-Oh…- bajó su espada, una expresión culpable en su rostro. –Lo siento, no pensé que era una extensión de tu arma, ustedes son raros para mí. Lamento haberte acusado de hacer trampa.- se inclinó con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho. –Tienes una habilidad bastante sorprendente.- le sonrió con amabilidad de nuevo.

-¡Deja de disculparte y de halagarme! ¡Te dije que me das nauseas!- se puso en guardia una vez más.

-¡Lo siento!- también se puso en guardia ignorando la herida chorreante de sangre en su hombro.

Volvieron a la acción, pero esta vez Shamus estaba mucho menos tranquilo y más en guardia, por lo que en poco tiempo ambos estuvieron peleando con su máxima fuerza y velocidad. Ichigo era más rápido, pero solo por poco, sin embargo el cazador parecía tener un mejor manejo de la espada y más agilidad, por lo que estaban bastante reñidos. El sudor comenzaba a correr por sus frentes y la sangre resbalaba de sus manos por la fuerza con la que apretaban sus espadas.

Cuando él logró asestarle un corte en sus costillas, uniéndose ese a otros que había dejado en su brazo izquierdo y uno pequeño en sus pectorales, empezó a preocuparse por el hecho de que después de haber cortado su hombro no pudo hacerle ningún otro corte, solo había logrado patearlo un par de veces pero la batalla definitivamente no estaba yendo con exactitud a su favor.

Lanzó otro Getsuga Tenshou, solo para que su oponente lo esquivara con facilidad y volvieran a cruzar espadas, esquivar, arremeter, saltar, alejarse y cruzar espadas otra vez. Un corte pequeño o una patada volaban de vez en cuando, pero repetían el mismo proceso constantemente sin dejar en claro quién estaba venciendo al otro.

Sus respiraciones ya eran pesadas y los músculos dolían, pero siguieron peleando. Ichigo finalmente lo hizo alzar sus espadas por encima de su cabeza y aprovechó la oportunidad para asestarle un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago que lo hizo escupir sangre, pero al segundo siguiente se zafó de su agarre y volvieron a chocar sus espadas.

Las chispas saltaron y el suelo bajo sus pies se agrietó. Shamus gruñó mientras mantenía a Zangetsu inmóvil con una sola espada para así poder dirigir la otra espada a cortar sus brazos, pero el Kurosaki hizo un esfuerzo y frenó la cuchilla con su propia mano desnuda para evitar perder por completo el brazo, gritando de dolor mientras lo hacía antes de moverse bruscamente hacia adelante para darle un duro cabezazo al cazador y así obligarlo a retroceder.

Miró dolorosamente su mano, notando que su pulgar casi había sido amputado al intentar detener la espada de su enemigo, por lo que ahora no podría sostener adecuadamente a Zangetsu con esa mano y debería bastarse de la otra por completo para maniobrar.

Con rabia, aumentó su reiatsu hasta el tope y corrió al límite de su shunpo para atacar a Shamus, que frenó sus golpes desde la atrás, el costado, el otro costado, atrás nuevamente y luego adelante y luego al costado y atrás de nuevo con esfuerzo, saltando por todo el claro del bosque hasta que el sustituto apareció sorpresivamente justo a un centímetro de su nariz con una dura patada en su estómago que lo hizo estrellarse contra un árbol, escupiendo sangre en el proceso a la vez que el árbol se partía a la mitad. Manteniendo la misma velocidad sin darle tiempo ni de tomar aire, volvió a atacarlo propinándole un largo corte en su brazo derecho desde la muñeca hasta el hombro que lo obligó a soltar una de sus cuchillas, ya sin posibilidad de seguir usándola correctamente.

-Parece que ahora yo tengo que disculparme.- sonrió al sentir la energía latiendo ferozmente en su interior. –Parece que ahora solo puedes utilizar una de tus espadas.- el esfuerzo de lo que había hecho empeoró la herida en su mano y ahora no la podía utilizar para sostener a Zangetsu en lo absoluto, por lo que solo podía valerse de una mano.

-Da igual… Así es más divertido.- el castaño sonrió emocionado. –Nunca creí que un puesto tan bajo como el 99 pudiera traerme tanta diversión… creo que deberías estar más alto en la Lista.- apuntó su única espada útil hacia él. –Probablemente subas al menos un par de puestos después de hoy.-

-Lo dices como si fuera algo bueno, ¡ese es el problema con ustedes los cazadores!- también lo apuntó con su zanpakuto. -¡Sí no fueran todos dementes sedientos de sangre que masacran gente inocente, tal vez podría respetarte!- gritó con furia.

-No todos somos iguales, ya sabes.- Shamus lo miró dolido, el muy hipócrita. –Bien que a veces me divierto peleando, pero algunos no matamos por gusto. Ser cazador es el único trabajo "digno" que alguien puede tener de donde yo vengo.- ¿eh? –La paga por unirte a las filas del ejército cazador es la única buena que existe accesible para todo el mundo.- su mirada cayó. –Sí las familias quieren sobrevivir ante los altos precios, al menos un miembro de cada familia debe ser un cazador. Tengo siete hermanas y ellas muchos hijos, por eso escalé hasta formar parte del ejército elite de las tropas del Primero de la Orden de los Nueve, así con mi dinero y el de mi otro hermano les alcanza para vivir bien.- apretó su espada con más fuerza ante la mirada perpleja de Ichigo. -¡Sé que los cazadores son asesinos, pero no todos asesinamos por gusto!- corrió hacia él con su espada en alto. -¡Y lo siento mucho, pero mi primera regla es siempre llevar dinero a las manos de mi familia, y para eso necesito tu cabeza!-

Ichigo se obligó a sí mismo a salir de estado de shock al pensar en todos los cazadores que había matado hasta el momento y la posibilidad de que fueran como Shamus para frenar con esfuerzo el fuerte golpe de Shamus, pero su espada flaqueó ante su vacilación y la fuerza de su oponente lo venció haciéndolo retroceder de modo que él encajó la espada en su hombro haciéndole una herida profunda que derramó su sangre en lo poco que quedaba de césped.

-Maldición.- solo pudo maldecir al sentir el filo de la espada de Shamus cortando levemente la piel de su cuello.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, puesto 99?!- lo miró con ira. -¡Sí dudas de ese modo te mataré sin que hayas dado lo mejor de ti!-

-¡¿Cómo esperas que no dude después de lo que me dijiste?!- llevó su propia espada al cuello del cazador. -¡Sí llegó a matarte entonces…!... ¡¿Entonces qué será de tu familia?!-

-¡¿Qué será de TU familia sí yo llegó a matarte?!- le devolvió la pregunta. -¡Necesito matarte sí quiero que vivan, y tú necesitas matarme sí quieres vivir! ¡Sí no me matas te matare y tus hermanas entristecerán! ¡¿No les prometiste que volverías?!- ambos se miraron con rabia, con sus espadas aun apuntando al cuello del otro.

-Esto es ridículo… No quiero matarte y no creo que quieras matarme.- entrecerró los ojos hacia él. -¡Solo veté!-

-¡No puedo! ¡Nunca abandonó una batalla, es mi séptima regla!- parecía tomarse sus reglas muy en serio.

Se fulminaron con la mirada sin moverse ni un centímetro, con sus espadas apuntando firmemente al cuello del otro. Ichigo no atacaría sí Shamus no atacaba primero, y viceversa. Después de lo que se dijeron, no estaban muy seguros de qué hacer.

-Demonios… Solo veté.- el sustituto realmente no quería matarlo.

-Lo siento, no puedo… Necesito cortar tu cabeza.- a pesar de sus palabras, no se movió ni un poco para atacarlo.

El Kurosaki gruñó y abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero en ese momento sintió una inmensa cantidad de reiatsu aproximarse a ellos, un reiatsu aterradoramente grande que conocía muy bien y aun al día de hoy lo seguía aterrando.

-Maldita sea. ¡Él viene! ¡Corre!- apartó su espada del cuello de Shamus para voltear en la dirección en la que el reiatsu se aproximaba.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Y no me des la espalda, eso es estúpido!-

-¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Un tipo contra el que realmente no tendrás ninguna oportunidad se acerca! ¡Corre o te matara sin pensarlo dos veces!- trató de advertirlo al sentir el reiatsu aplastante ya a pocos metros.

-¡No puedo huir! ¡Incluso aunque una segunda presa se aparezca en batalla, entonces por mi honor cazare las dos cabezas, es mi novena regla!-

-¡Olvida tus estúpidas reglas sí quieres vivir, idiota!- trató de empujarlo para hacerlo a un lado, solo para sisear de dolor cuando él lo alejó dejándole un pequeño corte en su mejilla. -¡Imbécil, solo escúchame por una vez! ¡Tienes que…!...- calló abruptamente al sentir un gran cuerpo aterrizar justo detrás de él. Volteó ligeramente.

Zaraki Kenpachi, totalmente cubierto de sangre con dos cuerpos de cazadores colgando de sus hombros, sonreía maniáticamente mirando a Shamus como si fuera un trozo de carne jugosa y fácil de masticar. Su zanpakuto ni siquiera estaba liberada, seguía siendo una katana normal… o tan normal como se podía con ese hombre.

-Lo siento, Ichigo.- el capitán del onceavo escuadrón lo pasó de largo para caminar hasta el cazador paralizado. –Como veo que estás allí parloteando en vez de pelear, tendré que robarte el gusto de matar a esta escoria.- se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-Espera…- trató de detenerlo, pero vio a Shamus ponerse en guardia pese a que uno de sus brazos estaban inutilizados. –Esperen…- corrieron el uno hacia el otro. -¡Paren!- trató de detenerlos pero fue inútil, solo bastó un movimiento de Zaraki para rebanar al cazador todo el camino desde su cabeza hasta su cintura, partiéndolo en dos mitades casi perfectas. -¡Maldición, Kenpachi!- corrió al lado del cuerpo mutilado, observando dolorosamente los ojos color verde oscuro que ahora carecían de todo rastro de brillo o vida.

-¿Uh? ¿Cuál es tu problema, Ichigo? Eso fue bastante fácil y aburrido.- se quejó sacudiendo su espada para limpiar los rastros de sangre. -¿Por qué la mirada molesta en tu rostro? ¿Acaso no querías matar a esa basura?- lo miró fijamente.

-La verdad no.- admitió con un suspiro. –No importa… sí el idiota realmente hubiera querido vivir habría escapado.- se obligó a sí mismo a no sentirse culpable. Debía pensar en la muerte de Iba-san y la masacre de Tokio, no en este tipo y su gran familia necesitada de él. –Iré al cuarto escuadrón, tienen que curar mis heridas.-

Ignoró la invitación del capitán para pelear y corrió con todo lo que le restaba de energía al cuarto escuadrón, drenándose completamente al estar a pocos pasos de la entrada y cayendo desmayado sin poder evitarlo, siendo gritos preocupados y pasos aproximarse lo último que escuchó antes de perder la consciencia.

Despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor, pero al abrir los ojos no se encontró acostado en una camilla mirando al blanco etéreo que había estado esperando, sino que se halló de pie frente a una inmensa negrura, con sombras tan espesas que apenas podía ver su propia mano cuando la levantó. ¿Pero qué demonios?

-Kurosaki Ichigo.- una voz detrás de él le impidió entrar en pánico y lo hizo darse vuelta con cautela pues no sabía muy bien dónde estaba parado. Al voltear se encontró cara a cara con una mujer gigantesca, de más de diez metros de alto probablemente.

Se quedó boquiabierto, y de nueva cuenta casi entra en pánico al entender que estaba parado sobre la mano de la enorme mujer. Ella emitía una rara y tenue luz que lo dejaba notar que tenía la piel morena y el cabello color negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda con un peinado que le recordaba mucho a las mujeres egipcias, sus ojos eran muy raros, pues sus pupilas se veían como una noche estrellada, y sus pestañas superiores eran largas, muy largas, le recordaban a…

-¡TÚ!- la señaló con una mano temblorosa. -¡Eres la que poseyó el cuerpo de mi hermana!- no recordaba con exactitud cómo era la estatua de la guardiana celestial, pero sí recordaba las largas, curvadas y distintivas pestañas. –Dinero… Moneda… Tesoro…- se rascó la cabeza tratando de recordar el nombre con el cual se había presentado.

-Fortuna, Kurosaki Ichigo, puedes llamarme Fortuna.- lo miró con una sonrisa misteriosa. –Te dije que me verían… en sus sueños.-

-¿Puedes meterte en los sueños de quién sea cuando quieras?- alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

-En efecto, mientras sea de tu universo. Pero no es algo que pueda hacer muy seguido y por mucho tiempo, ya que siempre tengo cosas que hacer, en este momento estoy controlando ciertos eventos en el mundo humano, pero no son muchos así que puedo concentrarme en hablar contigo al mismo tiempo.- Ichigo no entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir, pero asintió de todas formas.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esto es mi mente? Se ve más vacía y negra de lo que pensé…- para su sorpresa, Fortuna cubrió su boca con su mano para sofocar una risita.

-Esto no es tu mente, tu mente fue traída aquí y el cuerpo que tienes ahora no es más que una representación, tu cuerpo shinigami está en el cuarto escuadrón ahora mismo y tu cuerpo humano en tu casa en Karakura. Esto es el lugar donde yo pasó la mayor parte del tiempo, el espacio entre mundos. Puedes ver este lugar fácilmente cuando vas a Hueco Mundo, aunque yo estoy demasiado lejos como para que nadie pueda verme, ni siquiera los hollows que tan a menudo gustan de esconderse aquí.- sacudió su mano libre como para restarle importancia al asunto.

-De acuerdo…- pestañeó. -¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Es obvio que quieres decirme algo, o tal vez pedirme algo. Supongo que como eres una guardiana celestial de todo mi universo no tengo la opción de desobedecerte.- se frotó la nuca.

-Todos tienen opciones, sí no las tuvieran nada sería divertido.- por su mirada se notaba entretenida con su comportamiento. –Tú por ejemplo tuviste muchas opciones de cómo vivir tu vida, yo di algunos empujones para que fueras en la dirección correcta pero al final la decisión fue tuya.- ¿y la dirección en la que estaba ahora era la correcta o incorrecta? Ella no hablaba claramente, y hubiera preguntado de no ser porque continuó. –Mi intervención es limitada, porque no puedo controlar mentes, solo entornos y a veces doy algunos susurros tentadores, pero no puedo hacer más. Ahora mismo, te traje aquí porque tendrás que tomar una decisión que cambiara tu vida. Planeó darte un empujón para que me ayudes a asegurarme de que mis planes salgan bien.-

-Esos planes de los que hablaste antes…- entrecerró los ojos. –Dijiste que yo no era importante para tus planes Además, creí que yo no te agradaba por… cortar al Rey Espiritual que es tu hijo… y eso.-

-No soy tan rencorosa. Y mi plan podría seguir incluso sí tú no estás, pero el que estés me resultara una ventaja pues está en tus intereses mantener a cierta persona con vida.- ¿qué? –No puedo revelarte la identidad de esa persona porque te llevaría a hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas no te gustarían. De hecho, son dos las personas que tú conoces que son indispensables para mis planes, pero una te importa más que la otra, así que todo lo que te pediré es mantener con vida a alguien que ya quieres mantener con vida.-

-Oye, estás siendo muy confusa. Joder, eres peor que Urahara-san.- se frotó las sienes. –Ok, entiendo… una persona que me importa es valiosa para tus planes, y me pides que la proteja, pero si me importa tanto como dices que me importa ¿entonces por qué me pides que la proteja si sabes que lo haré de todos modos?- se contuvo de gritar solo porque aún era muy consciente de que estaba literalmente en la palma de la mano de la enorme mujer.

-Lo que quiero pedirte no es que protejas a esa persona, sé que lo harás de todas formas.- lo miró seriamente. –Lo que quiero proponerte es una mejor forma de cuidar a esa persona… Es una decisión muy difícil, pues para cuidar a esa persona necesitó que abandones el mundo humano.- los ojos mieles de Ichigo se agrandaron.

-¿Qué…?...- bueno, al menos ahora sabía que esa persona no era ni su hijo ni su esposa. -¡¿Cómo me pides eso?! Tengo un trabajo y una familia en el mundo humano que me necesitan.- le frunció el ceño, dispuesto a mandarla al diablo guardiana celestial o no.

-Escucha, esta persona que te importa ahora mismo está en la Sociedad de Almas, y cosas terribles están por pasar en ese lugar.- Ichigo se estremeció de miedo ante sus palabras. –Y no es la única persona que te importa que está en ese lugar, tienes muchas personas importantes allí. Sí te vas del mundo humano, tu esposa e hijo _tal vez_ estén bien, pero sí te quedas… no puedo decir lo mismo de las personas que te importan en la Sociedad de Almas. Sí la situación empeora, tendré que esperar hasta la próxima reencarnación de las personas que necesito y eso me tomará mínimo otros veinte años, pero por cómo están las cosas tú y todos necesitan que mis planes se cumplan pronto.- lo miró con sus ojos que parecían el manto de la noche. –Sí las cosas no me resultan, Kurosaki Ichigo… es probable que todos terminen sucumbiendo a los cazadores, y _tal vez_ sea tu culpa.-

Ichigo tragó saliva, sintiendo miles de pensamientos atravesar ferozmente su mente. Pensamientos de cuando se convirtió en shinigami, cuando salvó a Rukia, cuando derrotó a Aizen, cuando perdió sus poderes, cuando Rukia y los demás se lo devolvieron, todas las veces que perdió contra Yhwach y la afortunada intervención de Ishida que le dio la victoria. En todos esos momentos siempre sintió un gran peso sobre sus hombros que se esfumó por muchos años mientras reinaba la paz, pero ahora ese peso regresó golpeándolo con más fuerza que nunca.

-¿Puedo… puedo pensarlo?- miró con los puños fuertemente apretados a la imponente figura femenina. –Esto no es fácil para mí, no puedes esperar que te responda ahora.- sabía que no debía negarse pero… lo más aterrador es que una parte de él no quería negarse y eso solo lo hacía sentir más culpable. ¿Volver a ser el héroe del mundo espiritual o permanecer con su familia? Esa era la cuestión.

-Puedes pensarlo, sin embargo… No tienes mucho tiempo.- sonrió misteriosamente. –Ahora mismo algo terrible pasara en el mundo humano. Apenas despiertes deberás ir allí y llegaras a salvar las vidas de tu esposa e hijo, pero… Es tu decisión sí quieres salvar o no tu cuerpo humano.- sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados al comprender lo que estaba diciendo. –Nos vemos pronto _tal vez_ , Kurosaki Ichigo.-

Sin ni una palabra más, Fortuna volteó su mano lentamente y lo dejó caer en la interminable oscuridad donde sus gritos no resonaron por más que gritó hasta que sus pulmones ardieron hasta que cerró los ojos y los abrió encontrándose frente al rostro preocupado de su amiga Kuchiki Rukia.

Jadeó y de inmediato espantó al shinigami del cuarto escuadrón que estaba tratando de sanar sus heridas y jaló a Rukia de la muñeca para arrastrarla al Senkaimon sin dar ninguna explicación. Aún no había tomado su decisión, pero no quería perder tiempo en salvar a su familia no importa qué decida al final.

.

-Oye… Gamaro…- Fakujise, Quinto de la Orden de los Nueve, se acercó al noveno perteneciente a la misma Orden. -¿Puedo saber por qué me pediste que viniera hoy cuando te prometí venir la próxima semana? Tengo cosas que hacer, ya sabes.- chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

El hombre mayor estaba parado frente a una larga fila de pantallas y teclados táctiles y ni siquiera volteó al escucharlo hablar, lo cual no era extraño en él así que Fakujise no se molestó. Su esposa a la que ahora le había cambiado el nombre a Shizuka estaba parada fielmente a su lado solo que mirando en otra dirección tecleando en una pequeña computadora en su muñeca.

-No tienes por qué sonar tan molesto, Fakujise.- Gamaro finalmente se despegó de sus computadoras para mirarlo sonriente. –Aunque no te preocupes, sé que no estás enojado conmigo, sino con el mocoso de Brandan que ha estado presumiendo por todas partes que logró la primera cacería en el cuarto universo cuando tú no pudiste.-

-Ese chiquillo.- escupió al suelo. –Tiene suerte de ser hijo de la Segunda o ya lo habría matado. En fin… ¿Qué hay de lo que te pedí?-

-Lo que me pediste está en proceso de formación, puedes verlos en esos tres tubos de allí.- señaló tres grandes cubos uno al lado del otro que contenían agua y flotando en ella tres pequeños bebés unidos a un cordón umbilical metálico.

-¿Tres? Creí que dijiste que iban a ser dos.- se acercó curioso a los tres tubos.

-Planee hacer dos al principio, pero tenía muestras de más y cómo el primero me salió tan bien quise darle un hermanito.- sonrió maniáticamente. -¿A qué no son adorables? ¡Shizuka, explícale nuestros avances!- jaló a su esposa hacia él.

-Para empezar, 001 y 003 son niñas, Gamaro-sama.- fue lo primero que dijo la mujer de cabello plateado. –Ellas son hermanas, hechas de las muestras de los mismos progenitores. 001 ya está en lo que debería ser el primer año, mientras que 003 está en mitad del periodo normal de gestación de hembras humanas. 002, por otro lado, es niño y no está relacionado biológicamente con las otras dos. Hubo problemas en la creación de 002 pues sus componentes eran opuestos y se repelían entre sí, por lo que estuvo a punto de morir en las primeras horas, pero agregar un poco de ADN de una clon Iza ayudó a estabilizarlo y ahora está cerca de lo que debería ser el cumplimiento del primer año de vida.- se inclinó para concluir su informe.

-¿Y tú crees que estas cositas tiernas me ayudaran a conseguir la cabeza de ese molesto de cabello naranja?- Fakujise se inclinó para ver mejor lo que estaba dentro del tuvo que tenía una etiqueta que mostraba claramente los números 001.

-En efecto, aceleraré el proceso de crecimiento aún más de lo normal y estarán listos en un par de semanas. Y no solo traerán la cabeza de Kurosaki Ichigo en una bandeja de diamantes para ti, sino que lo habrán quebrado tanto emocionalmente que él mismo se degollara.- ambos compartieron una sonrisa mientras Shizuka cubría con su mano su boca para que no vieran su mueca de horror. –Esta es la razón por la cual te pedí que adelantaras tu visita. El reiatsu es la fuente del poder de los shinigamis y he empezado a comparar muestras con las nuevas tecnologías que desarrollé en las últimas semanas. Los capitanes y Kurosaki Ichigo son los que tienen la mayor cantidad de reiatsu, aunque aún no he medido hasta qué punto pueden llegar pues necesitaría enviar guerreros que los pongan al límite. Pero sí decidí hacerte una promesa.-

-¿Una promesa?- alzó una ceja con interés. Las promesas de Gamaro siempre significaban algo bueno para él, no es que el idiota en realidad le cayera bien, pero ser su amigo y soportar sus charlas incesantes eran una buena garantía de poder y actualización en las nuevas tecnologías.

-En realidad tengo dos promesas. Primera, te prometo que encontraré la manera de anular esta energía llamada reiatsu. Sin reiatsu y sin nuestras tecnologías, ellos dependen solo de su fuerza física y será un método ideal para que tengas más cabezas para impresionar al rey Jigen-sama sin ensuciarte las manos… y para que yo obtenga más fácilmente sujetos de prueba.-

-Me gusta como piensas.- con algo como eso, el mocoso de Brandan no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra su habilidad y ya no podría volver a dejarlo en ridículo. -¿Cuál es la segunda promesa?- frotó sus manos con anticipación.

-En segundo lugar…- acarició con ternura los tres tubos. –Te prometo que estás tres "cositas tiernas" superaran por tres el reiatsu de un capitán.- sonrió mirando con deleite a los bebés sumergidos en el líquido. –Ellas serán las dos shinigamis más poderosas y él su protector. Cualquier cabeza que quieras… ellos te la conseguirán.-

-¡Excelente!- rió a carcajadas, totalmente complacido. -¡Realmente eres mi mejor amigo, Gamaro!- palmeó su hombro. –Con estas ternuritas… superaré a ese mocoso de Brandan y seré el favorito del rey Jigen. ¡Ustedes me darán el pase para superar a la Segunda y al Primero!- rió mirando hacia adentro del tubo de 001.

Unos pequeños e inocentes ojos color miel le devolvieron la mirada desde detrás del cristal que lo separaba de esa pequeña bebé con cabello color anaranjado que apenas había comenzado a salir pero que ya dejaba denotar un pequeño pero grueso mechón cayéndole en medio de la frente.

Continuara...

Hola~ :D

Wow, no puedo creer que realmente logré actualizar este fic dos meses seguidos xD Lo bueno de estar en vacaciones *-*

Esperó que esté cap les haya gustado y no haya estado tan WTF como creo q está xP Hay mucha información que necesito darles en los capitulos pero simpre terminan surgiendo cosas que me desvian hacia otros temas :T En fin, con el siguiente cap esperó traer un poco más de orden a la trama y enseñarles en qué dirección partira desde ahora el fic n.n

Gracias a Natsumivat y Kyria21 por sus reviews en el cap 8, espero q este cap les haya gustado :3

Ya no falta mucho para llegar a donde quiero llegar :o Estoy tratando de acortar las cosas, pero tampoco quiero apresurar mucho el fic... Llevo planeando el fic desde hace años, pero en mi mente xP Trató de organizarme por escrito ultimamente para no pasarme cosas importantes pero al final cuando comienzo a escribir las cosas se alargan ._.

Como sea~ Los personajes de Tite, esperó que este fic les haya gustado y TRATARE de subir el siguiente cap el proximo mes, a ver si logró hacer tres seguidos :P Sería una buena forma de comenzar el año :'v

Puede q los capitulos comiencen a alargarse cada vez más... les gusta la idea o quieren q trate de mantenerlos con este largo o un poco menos? No duden en decirmelo pliss n3n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	10. Culpa

Purificación.

 _"El hombre puede soportar las desgracias que son accidentales y llegan de fuera. Pero sufrir por propias culpas, ésa es la pesadilla de la vida."_ – Oscar Wilde.

Capítulo diez: Culpa.

-¡Ichigo! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- gritó espantada Rukia mientras corrían por el Senkaimon hacia Karakura que su amigo de cabello anaranjado la había obligado a abrir para ellos. -¡Sí vas a arrastrarme al menos dime por qué!- trató de zafar su mano de su fuerte agarre en su muñeca pero no dio frutos. Pese a que no le estaba haciendo daño, la sostenía con fuerza considerable.

-Lo siento.- finalmente la soltó y comenzaron a correr a la par. –Es bastante loco… no creo que pueda explicártelo rápidamente, así que solo te diré que sé que algo realmente malo está pasando o le va a pasar a mi casa en Karakura, así que realmente necesitó llegar allí lo antes posible. Solo confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?- la miró suplicante.

Rukia estuvo tentada de golpearlo por la explicación tan vaga, sin embargo la mirada desesperada y confusa en sus ojos la detuvo de reaccionar violentamente y en cambio suspiró. Nunca había sido muy buena para rebatir a Ichigo cuando se ponía tan serio, solo le quedaba apoyarlo y esperar que esta no fuera otra de sus estupideces o ahí sí que se encargaría de enseñarle a responder correctamente cuando le hacía alguna pregunta.

Llegaron a Karakura y de inmediato notaron que algo andaba mal. O bueno, más que solo algo todo andaba mal, porque un grupo de veinte Menos Grande estaban paseándose por el parque de la ciudad como si estuvieran en un día de campo familiar. Como si no fueran lo suficientemente malos, el lugar también se estaba llenando de cientos de hollows regulares.

Ichigo tenía razón. Esto era REALMENTE MALO.

Su amigo quiso jalarla en dirección a su casa, pero ella se alejó de él y saltó a un techo sacando su celular.

-¡Ve por tu familia, Ichigo! ¡Yo pediré refuerzos a la Sociedad de Almas!- le gritó en su tono de mando, por lo que él tensó la mandíbula pero la obedeció. Rukia de inmediato marcó a la teniente Ise Nanao, sabiendo que era la verdadera máxima autoridad en el Gotei 13. –Teniente Ise, hay problemas en Karakura.-

-¿Capitana Kuchiki? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Más cazadores?-

-No, son hollows, decenas de ellos, y Menos Grande, al menos unos veinte o…- al volver su mirada hacia los menos para volver a contarlos, se sorprendió al ver gente combatiéndolos ya, gente vestida con mayas oscuras y capuchas. –Bueno, en realidad si hay cazadores, por alguna razón están combatiendo a los Menos y hollows.- sus ojos se ampliaron, pero luego se estrecharon con sospecha. –Lo mejor será que averigüé sus intenciones, pero necesitaré apoyo de alto nivel para evitar lo más posible la pérdida de vidas humanas, también necesitó un equipo para controlar el área de la intromisión humana pues los cazadores son visibles para los humanos.- murmuró preocupada.

-Entendido, enviaré un equipó con la mayor rapidez posible, por mientras esfuércese en contener la invasión.- sin más colgó.

Dirigió su vista al lugar de problemas y apretó los puños tensamente, sin saber sí ella sería suficiente para contener todo este problema teniendo en cuenta que estaba sola e Ichigo se había ido a asegurarse de que su familia estuviera bien. Sea cual sea el resultado, no podía retroceder, era una capitana y era su deber como shinigami enfrentarse a la amenaza y proteger a los humanos.

Sin dudarlo más, corrió hacia la zona con su espada ya liberada y saltó sobre un Menos Grande lanzando un ataque que acabó con una docena de hollows de bajo nivel en su camino a quebrar la máscara del hollow gigantesco. Eso claro que llamó la atención de varios cazadores, pero estaban demasiado concentrados en el gran número de espíritus malignos como para tener tiempo de ir tras ella. El número seguía creciendo y después de un par de menos Rukia comenzó a jadear preguntándose cuánto más podrían tardar los refuerzos en llegar.

Justo en medio de ese pensamiento, un gran cubo de energía negra rodeó una de las cabezas de los menos y al deshacerse, la máscara del menos se quebró, luego, un gran hollow de repente se vio rodeado de energía color rosa y desapareció en espiral hacia abajo en el parque, por lo que la capitana del treceavo escuadrón dirigió su vista allí quedándose con la boca abierta al vislumbrar a Dokugamine Riruka, aquella muchacha del grupo fullbring que recordaba más que nada porque la vio en la boda de Ichigo.

Ella se veía mucho mayor a como la recordaba, obviamente, pues debía tener alrededor de la edad de Ichigo. El otro fullbring era el chico rubio de los videojuegos, pero casi no lo reconoce debido a que la última vez que lo vio era un niño alrededor de la edad del capitán Hitsugaya y ahora se veía como un hombre adulto joven.

Se sorprendió en demasía de que ellos aparecieran y no Chad o el shinigami asignado, pero estaba feliz por la ayuda extra así que no lo pensó mucho y simplemente siguió peleando. Sí la situación seguía así y los refuerzos no llegaban pronto, tendría que usar su Bankai y no creía que eso fuera buena idea en el mundo humano y menos sin un equipo que cubriera las repercusiones.

Justo antes de derribar otro Menos, fue cuando los cazadores parecieron dejar de lado la racionalidad y uno saltó hacia ella y trató de perforarle el costado, pero afortunadamente pudo protegerse a tiempo aunque eso le costó que el enorme hollow lanzara un Cero al parque cerca de donde había personas escondiéndose. Entró en pánico, pero el cero fue neutralizado por una caja negra del fullbring de cabello rubio.

Miró con rabia al cazador y la verlo venir por más le lanzó un Hado y luego lo encerró con Bakudo, pensando que eso le daría un poco de tiempo, pero entonces otro cazador vino y tuvo que usar su Tsukishiro para que dejara de fastidiarla. Sin embargo, esta vez apareció una cazadora y no pudo evitar gruñir molesta al chocar espadas.

-¡Rukia!- un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo, pero entonces la cazadora con la que estaba peleando aprovechó su distracción y casi la corta de no ser porque en ese momento un escudo naranja con forma triangular se interpuso en el camino.

-¡Orihime!- sonrió volteando para correr hacia donde el matrimonio estaba con su hijo en una azotea cercana. –Kazui-kun.- revolvió los cabellos del niño sonriente. -¿Todo está bien?- preguntó con la preocupación escrita en el rostro mirando a su amigo.

-Los hollows estaban rodeando nuestra casa y Kazui-kun salió herido peleando contra ellos. Pero lo sané una vez Ichigo-kun vino a salvarnos.- explicó Orihime sonriendo suavemente.

-¡Sí, estoy bien!- aseguró el pequeño.

-Me alegra oír eso.- sonrió aliviada, pero luego vio a la cazadora con la que había estado peleando antes romper el escudo y miró seria hacia el shinigami sustituto. –Ichigo, debemos controlar la situación aquí hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.-

-Uhh, sí.- asintió. –Kazui, cuida a tu madre.- alborotó los cabellos del niño antes de que los dos saltaran hacia la batalla.

-¡Ehh, sí, papá!-

Se enfrentó a la molesta cazadora mientras Ichigo iba tras los Menos. Rápidamente la derrotó y siguió peleando contra los hollows aparentemente interminables. Afortunadamente, fue entonces cuando los refuerzos aparecieron avisando que ya habían creado un perímetro para proteger a los humanos.

Suspiró aliviada y avisó a Ichigo, que de inmediato no tuvo reparos en comenzar a lanzar Getsuga Tenshou a diestra y siniestra. Los refuerzos resultaron ser el capitán Hirako, su teniente y un par de sus oficiales, y Renji junto con el teniente Madarame Ikkaku y el tercer oficial Ayasegawa, aunque podía sentir que por ahí también se sentía el reiatsu de los miembros del equipo de contención y un par de reiatsus débiles que seguramente debían pertenecer a algunos miembros del cuarto escuadrón.

Los cazadores rápidamente perdieron interés en los hollows al ver más shinigamis llegar y la batalla se convirtió más difícil al ser básicamente un todos contra todos. Por desgracia como los cazadores habían dejado de pelear contra los hollows ahora tenían más problemas para contenerlos y algunos ceros especialmente poderosos, combinados o simplemente muy cargados, lograron atravesar la barrera de contención.

La Kuchiki jadeó cuando reconoció la dirección en la que uno de esos poderosos ceros se había dirigido. De inmediato corrió hasta el de cabellos anaranjados y lo jaló del hombro para que volteara a ver lo mismo que la tenía horrorizada. La clínica Kurosaki comenzando a arder en llamas.

-¡Ichigo, tu casa!- lo jaloneó para que reaccionara al notarlo paralizarse. -¡Rápido, hay que ir a contener el fuego!- rápidamente uso shunpo para desaparecer en dirección hacia allá abandonando la batalla por un momento y traspasando la barrera fácilmente.

Su zanpakuto era de hielo, así que le sería fácil apagar las llamas incluso si las llamas eran muy potentes. Aterrizó suavemente en la casa junto a la clínica Kurosaki y comenzó a preparar una versión más suave de su segunda danza, pero entonces sintió una mano en su muñeca.

-¡Rukia, espera!- el Kurosaki jadeaba con dificultad por haber corrido tan rápido para alcanzarla a tiempo luego de quedarse varios segundos en shock. El agarre de su gran mano alrededor de su pequeña muñeca delgada era firme pero sin hacerle daño. –Espera…-

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué quieres decir con que esperé? ¡Tu casa se está incendiando!- se zafó de su agarre y miró hacia el lugar que por un tiempo fue su hogar hace muchos años venirse abajo. De pronto, una sección del techo de la clínica colapsó y un destello de naranja brillante llamó su atención en medio de las llamas que comenzaban a extenderse dentro de la habitación de la clínica. Sobre una de las camillas, el cuerpo vacío de Ichigo reposaba tranquilamente en medio del humo, los escombros y el fuego. -¡Ichigo, es tu cuerpo!- de nuevo trató de usar su zanpakuto para apagar las llamas, pero él sujetó sus muñecas. -¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Ichigo?! ¡Hay que salvar tu cuerpo! ¡Debemos salvar tu cuerpo humano o tú…!...- calló al encontrar sus ojos violetas con los mieles.

No podía creerlo, pero lograba ver en esos ojos su ansiedad y nerviosismo, y muy en el fondo un destello de culpabilidad, pero más que nada veía la súplica en su mirada porque no interviniera. Él le estaba _rogando_ porque dejara que esto pasará.

Sin apartar sus miradas una de la otra, muy lentamente ambos voltearon y muy despacio comenzaron a caminar por el borde de la casa vecina alejándose de la clínica Kurosaki, dejándola arder con el cuerpo humano de Ichigo dentro. Apartaron sus miradas del otro solo para mirar nerviosamente a los costados, como si estuvieran haciendo algo ilícito que no debía ser visto por nadie más, y en cierto modo así era, ambos lo sabían pero ninguno decía nada.

Diez segundos. Veinte segundos. Treinta. Cuarenta, cincuenta, un minuto.

-Tenemos que volver a ayudar a los demás con los hollows y cazadores, Rukia.- dijo él con voz suave, muy suave.

-Sí…- tragó saliva, sin saber porque de repente una ola de culpa la golpeó. ¿Por qué estaba dejando que esto pasara? Oh, ella lo sabía. Sin cuerpo humano al que regresar, Ichigo técnicamente… -Pero antes… tengo que apagar ese fuego. Ya quemó casi por completo la clínica y se está extendiendo a la casa.- susurró.

-Sí… hazlo.- estuvo de acuerdo con una voz mucho más lenta de lo necesario.

Era obvio que ambos estaban retrasando el momento, y eso solo los hacía sentirse peor. Compartieron una mirada, y en un lento movimiento Rukia agitó su espada y de una tenue ráfaga helada extinguió las llamas que habían devorado la mitad del edificio.

Mientras volvían dentro de la barrera de contención para seguir peleando contra hollows y cazadores, no volvieron a cruzar miradas ni una sola vez.

.

Uryuu no estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba parado en la oficina del capitán comandante escuchándolo hablar con los guerreros, el príncipe y la princesa de Tamirity una vez las cosas dentro del Seireitei se calmaron. La líder de los guerreros había logrado capturar un cazador con vida y lo estaban interrogando respecto al ataque hollow y cazador en Karakura.

Enterarse de que su ciudad estaba siendo atacada no le gustó nada, ya habría exigido un Senkaimon para marcharse de no ser porque estaba demasiado curioso respecto a la conversación y aún tenía que cargar con Jigen Izara inconsciente y herida en sus brazos luego de que la halló así y regresó al primer escuadrón encontrándose con que la batalla ya se había calmado y Urahara seguía allí ahora hablando con el príncipe Reiv de quién sabe qué cosas de aficionados a la ciencia o algo así.

-¡Ya les dije que yo no sé nada!- lloriqueó el cazador al ser expuesto ante los crueles métodos de tortura del niño pelirrojo con rulos que estaba con los guerreros: hablar incesantemente casi sin respirar con ingeniosos insultos. -¡Las Siete Hermanas son las encargadas de esa basura! ¡Yo solo soy un peón, no sé nada! ¡Ya díganle que se callé!- lloriqueó señalando al mocoso pelirrojo.

-En verdad no creo que esta basura sea de más utilidad, majestades.- dijo Anami, líder de los guerreros, a los de la realeza tamiritiana.

-Bien, entonces habría que ejecutarlo.- dijo la princesa sin siquiera pestañear sacando una pequeña daga.

-¡Espera!- la teniente Ise se alarmó. -¿No es un poco extremista, Tamirity-sama?- ajustó sus lentes con incomodidad.

-Tienes razón, querida, no querría manchar sus pisos con la sangre de esta basura.- guardó su daga. –Enciérrenlo entonces.- mandó a sus guerreros, a lo que uno lo dejó inconsciente con un golpe en la nuca y otros dos lo llevaron hasta los shinigamis que resguardaban la puerta para que lo trasportaran a las celdas del escuadrón.

-Majestades.- el mocoso pelirrojo llamado Yoshiu se acercó al príncipe y princesa. –Estaba pensando que podríamos tratar de infiltrarnos al archivo de las Siete Hermanas a través del Cristal de Luz en Belia, sí el archivo es reciente puede que aún no le hayan instalado la seguridad suficiente como para evitarnos el acceso a la información de porqué hicieron ese escándalo en el "Mundo Humano" como lo llaman.- recomendó de modo muy inteligente para un niño que no parecía mucho más grande que Kazui.

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué se refiere el pequeño camarón?- Kyoraku miró divertido al niño pelirrojo.

-Belia es otro de los mundos de nuestro universo, y es el más avanzado tecnológicamente… Al menos desde que nos robaron nuestro noveno mundo…- el príncipe dio una rápida explicación con los puños apretados. –Enviaré un mensaje para que traten de infiltrarse en los archivos más recientes de las Siete Hermanas, pero sí realmente lo logran ellas lo sabrán y tendremos que ir allí para brindarles protección al Cristal de Luz y a la información de los cazadores que envíen para vengarse por habernos metido en sus computadoras.- suspiró frustrado. –Es lo que siempre hacen, por eso solo dejamos esto como última opción.- negó tristemente colocándose dos cosas parecidas a anillos en sus dedos índices de las dos manos que luego unió para después separar abriendo así una pequeña pantalla en la que comenzó a teclear, probablemente enviando ese mensaje del que estaba hablando a ese planeta Belia.

-Solo nos queda esperar a que respondan y sí la respuesta es afirmativa, tendremos que partir de inmediato.- informó la princesa. –La respuesta puede tardar un rato, por mientras… ¿tendrán algo para comer?- preguntó tímidamente con las manos juntas y una mirada ansiosa en sus ojos tan azules como su cabello.

-Es gracioso que lo mencione, princesa.- el capitán comandante se levantó de su lugar y estiró sus brazos para desperezarse. –Estaba a punto de asistir a un banquete en la casa de unos amigos. ¿Le apetecería acompañarme?- preguntó extendiendo su brazo como para que se enganchara a él, solo recibiendo un librazo en la cabeza por parte de su teniente.

-¿Un banquete? ¡Claro que me encantaría!- chilló extasiada. -¡Vamos, hermano!- comenzó a jalar al príncipe Reiv con ella, que se dejó arrastrar con una risa nerviosa ante el comportamiento tan entusiasta de su hermana de aspecto casi idéntico.

-¿Oh? Creo que iré también.- comentó Urahara de la nada detrás de su abanico.

-¿Qué?- Uryuu volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido. –Pero ya deberíamos volver, sobre todo por el ataque hollow y cazador, ¡no hay tiempo para cenar! Al menos abre un portal para que yo regrese.- exigió molesto siguiéndolo cuando salió de la habitación junto con los herederos reales y el capitán comandante dejando a los tenientes solos pues el resto de guerreros también decidieron seguir a su príncipe y princesa.

-No hay necesidad de estar tan preocupado, Ishida-san.- comentó tranquilamente el rubio desesperante. –Kurosaki-san y Kuchiki-san deben estar manejando muy bien la situación con los refuerzos que ya le enviaron, cuando llegues probablemente ya no habrá batalla que pelear.- agitó una mano restándole importancia.

-Sí, pero podrían haber personas que necesiten atención médica, y como doctor necesito estar ahí para ayudar a mi ciudad.- argumentó comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Olvidas que también enviaron personal del cuarto escuadrón, aparte de que Kurosaki-san y Orihime-san probablemente puedan manejar cualquier herida de humanos inocentes.- eso… en realidad era un buen punto. Siempre olvidaba que Kurosaki también era un doctor, y Orihime por sí sola probablemente podría encargarse de todo.

Suspiró resignado y simplemente siguió a Urahara porque ya estaba siguiéndolo mientras discutían y ahora no veía ninguna razón para regresarse. Solo seguiría la corriente de ese estúpido banquete y luego exigiría regresar a Karakura para ayudar en lo que pueda.

El capitán comandante liderando el camino comenzó a correr usando un leve shunpo al que sin problemas le siguió el paso, al igual que el príncipe y la princesa que aunque no tuvieran sus técnicas igual eran rápidos, los hermanos guerreros cargaron al más pequeño y también le siguieron el paso junto a los demás. Urahara hizo una llamada mientras corría por delante de él, así que no pudo captar qué decía ni a quién estaba llamando, pero aun así estuvo atento a sus expresiones… lo cual con este tipo no era de mucha utilidad.

Se sorprendió cuando salieron del Seireitei hasta el Rukongai, y su boca cayó cuando vio el familiar paisaje de brazos gigantes sosteniendo un cartel, solo que las manos estaban unidas formando un corazón y los codos eran los encargados de sostener el cartel para que se apreciara bien.

Hizo una mueca y maldijo mentalmente el no haberse regresado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Suspiró y volvió a caminar normalmente para entrar junto con los demás cuando los dos hermanos sirvientes se inclinaron ante el capitán comandante y los dejaron pasar fácilmente guiándolos hasta el comedor de la mansión Shiba. Allí, Shiba Kukaku los esperaba sonriente, con Ganju a su lado y otras personas más que se le hicieron levemente familiares a Ishida.

-Vaya, capitán comandante.- Kukaku apartó su pipa de su boca por un momento para hablar. –No creí que me trajera tantos visitantes para el almuerzo.- paseó sus ojos verdes por todos los llegados, deteniéndose en Uryuu, o eso pensó él. -¿Quién es la desmayada, Ishida-kun?- preguntó divertida.

Solo en ese momento él se dio cuenta de que había estado cargando a Jigen Izara en sus brazos todo este tiempo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Tal vez se había acostumbrado después de horas de cargarla escuchando por mientras al capitán comandante y los tamiritianos esperando que alguien le dijera qué hacer con la cazadora capturada.

-Ella es Jigen Izara-chan, una cazadora que ha aceptado colaborar con nosotros a cambio de un favor.- explicó alegremente Kyoraku. -¿Podrían traerle un Futon para que descanse aquí hasta que despierte? Acaba de ser sanada por mi Nanao-chan de heridas que le dejó la reciente batalla contra los cazadores.-

-Claro.- se encogió de hombros. -¡Ganju! ¡Ve a conseguir un Futon para la muchacha!- mandó.

-¡S-sí, Nee-chan!- el menor de los hermanos casi se tropieza con sus propios pies para cumplir con la orden de su hermana mayor. Regresó a los pocos minutos con un Futon y lo colocó a unos metros de la mesa, por lo que el Quincy simplemente se encogió de hombros y fue a colocar a la cazadora allí pues aparentemente a nadie le importaba tenerla inconsciente en el medio del comedor, no es que se quejara pues al menos así podría vigilarla. No importaba lo que haya dicho la shinigami Hinata, aun no podía confiarse del todo de esta mujer. -¡Listo, Nee-chan!- exclamó Ganju cuando ambos tomaron asiento.

-Bien.- la mujer asintió. –Entonces supongo que podemos empezar con el banquete. El resto de invitado seguramente llegara pronto.- sonrió dando la orden a los hermanos para que comenzaran a traer los platillos a la larga mesa.

¿El resto de invitados? Uryuu hubiera preguntado de no ser porque a nadie más parecía importarle, demasiados absortos en los variados y grandes platillos que fueron colocados frente a ellos. Su estómago gruñó vergonzosamente ante toda la comida y tuvo que carraspear y comenzar a comer en un intento de ignorar las miradas burlonas.

-¡Tiempo sin verte, Uryuu!- señaló alegremente Ganju enredando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. -¡No has cambiado casi nada!- ese comentario lo detuvo de apartarlo groseramente. ¡Al fin alguien reconocía que él se había conservado bien a sus treinta y dos!

-Es bueno volver a verte, Ganju-kun.- asintió ajustando sus gafas, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo has estado? ¿Te casaste y tuviste hijos como el perdedor de Ichigo?- murmuró su nombre con rencor.

-No, de hecho.- suspiró. –Yo sí apreció mi juventud.- no es que juzgara su decisión de casarse y tener un hijo a los veinte años cuando aún estaba en medio de sus estudios prácticamente obligando a Orihime a abandonar sus propios estudios para ocuparse de su familia, pero…

-Oh, vamos. ¿Ni siquiera una novia?- lo miró curioso.

-No por el momento.- se encogió de hombros comiendo un bocadillo. -¿Qué hay de ti?- rápidamente cambió de tema.

-Mi Nee-chan me comprometió con una mujer delgaducha y fea.- refunfuñó en voz baja, muy baja. –Es una pesada y adelantó la boda para dentro de un año.- bufó. –Mi gloriosa época de soltero está llegando a su fin.- lloriqueó con mocos bajando por su nariz.

-Estoy seguro de que muchas chicas estarán destrozadas.- comentó burlonamente.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Habrán miles de corazones rotos cuando me casé!- exclamó alegremente Ganju, sin notar en lo absoluto el sarcasmo en las palabras del doctor, que solo pudo negar divertido con la cabeza y tomar otro bocado de su comida.

Mientras Ganju seguía desvariando sobre su matrimonio indeseado, Ishida comenzó a desviar su vista por el comedor. Urahara estaba hablando con el príncipe Reiv, con su bolso alargado reposando seguro cerca de él. La princesa parecía estarse llevando de maravilla con Kukaku. Los demás guerreros tamiritianos hablaban alegremente entre sí. El capitán comandante estaba ocupado bajándose todo el suministro de sake por sí mismo. Al dar un vistazo de reojo a donde estaba Jigen Izara, se sorprendió al hallarla despierta, sentada con las rodillas abrazadas a su pecho mientras los miraba atentamente con sus grandes ojos celestes, como sí nunca antes hubiera visto nada igual a una cena entre amigos o aliados divirtiéndose, también, estaba mirando mucho la comida.

Suspirando pesadamente, tomó un plato limpio de una pila cercana y lo llenó de alimentos muy variados por las dudas de que algo no le gustara, entonces se levantó de su asiento con su propio plato a medio comer e ignoró a Ganju para acercarse a la chica que lo observó con desconfianza desde su lugar. Se sentó junto a ella y le tendió el plato lleno, a lo que lo miró con duda.

-Ten.- insistió empujando el plato hacia ella. –Debes recuperar fuerzas, te ayude a deshacerte del otro cazador pero luego te desmayaste. La teniente Ise te curó y accidentalmente te traje aquí porque no me dijeron que debía hacer contigo. Pareces hambrienta, así que come.-

-Umm… de acuerdo.- tomó el plato con vacilación pero rápidamente comenzó a comer. Se detuvo por un instante, sin embargo. –Oh, eh… gracias.- asintió tímidamente hacia él en señal de reconocimiento. –Pero, debó preguntar. ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?- alzó las cejas antes de llenarse la boca con todo lo que fuera capaz de caberle.

-No me agradas, Jigen Izara, créeme que no confió en ti ni un poco.- la miró de reojo mientras picaba de su propia comida. –Pero supongo que es solo mi sentido de la caballerosidad, no puedo permitirme tratar con demasiada crueldad a una mujer no importa cómo sea, ni siquiera aunque la odie o quiera matarme.-

-¿Caballerosidad?- pestañeó perpleja, antes de reír. –En mi planeta siempre dicen que eso es solo un rasgo patético de cazadores débiles y arrogantes. Las mujeres debemos ser tratadas como las basuras inferiores que somos.- aseguró con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu propio género?- hizo una mueca de asco.

-Es la verdad. El rey siempre dice que lo más alto a lo que puede aspirar una mujer es a ser una segunda esposa para él, los primeros esposos del rey siempre son hombres, y todas las cazadoras estamos obligadas a complacer a nuestros líderes, en especial las clones como yo.- se señaló. –Al principio es asqueroso, pero te acostumbras con el tiempo.- se encogió de hombros, una mirada vacía en sus ojos normalmente brillantes.

Uryuu no pudo evitar que sus cejas se curvaran con compasión por la chica. ¿A caso todas las mujeres tenían implantada esa mentalidad de inferioridad en su universo? ¿Todas tenían que soportar simplemente someterse a violaciones y aceptarlo como algo normal e instalado en su sociedad? Era como en la antigüedad en la Tierra y aun en ciertas partes del mundo, y era tan triste.

-No deberías pensar así.- murmuró con suavidad, sabiendo lo difícil que era cambiar la mentalidad de alguien que había crecido toda su vida con algo instalado en la mente. –Al menos, ya no deberías. Ya no estás con los cazadores, ellos te abandonaron aquí y tú accediste a unirte a nosotros. Aquí hombres y mujeres tienen los mismos derechos y se merecen el mismo respeto. Es verdad que aún hay más hombres que mujeres en cargos importantes, pero seguimos progresando y nadie puede obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras.- la miró con decisión.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de reír y mirarlo con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa coqueta.

-No eres tan malo, después de todo. ¿Ishida Uryuu te llamabas? Creo que me gustas.- él se sonrojó, más por la sorpresa que otra cosa. –Aunque, tus ideales se parecen mucho a los de esas molestas Libertadoras, pero no estás tan mal.- le guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

-¿Libertadoras?- pestañeó.

-¿No has oído de ellas? Eso es bueno. Son muy molestas. Me sorprende que aún no hayan tratado de ir a su universo a robar chicas.-

-¿Son un grupo que roban mujeres?- palideció.

-Más bien las "reclutan" tratando de sumarlas a su estúpida causa. El grupo comenzó primero como un par de cazadoras rebeldes que se levantaron contra el gran rey Jigen llamándolo machista y convencieron a más cazadoras de dejar al rey y unirse a ellas, luego fueron de mundo en mundo, ciudad en ciudad, continente en continente, reclutando mujeres para derrocar el "gobierno de los hombres" y poner a las mujeres a gobernar en cada universo, mundo, continente y ciudad. Nunca atacan a las mujeres, pero odian con pasión a cualquier hombre excepto a los niños, incluso a inocentes han matado sin reparo.- negó con la cabeza. –Los cazadores seremos asesinos corta cabezas, pero al menos la mayoría evitamos matar civiles que no sean buenos guerreros a menos que tengamos un motivo o sean órdenes, incluso los clones sabemos eso.- chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

-Interesante…- solo al quedarse sin algo que decir y darse cuenta de que realmente estaba buscando algo más que decir para seguir con la conversación, fue cuando, de hecho, se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo una conversación normal con su prisionera a la que tanto había despreciado. ¿Qué curiosos los giros del destino, no?

-¿Y qué cuentas tú? ¿Ya tienes dueño o dueña?- lo miró interesada.

-Estoy soltero, sí eso es lo que quieres saber.- contestó desinteresadamente, luego se arrepintió al ver su sonrisa coqueta crecer. –Y planeó seguir así.- recalcó con dureza.

-Oh, está bien.- se encogió de hombros. –Tampoco buscó un compromiso serio.- se pegó más a su cuerpo.

Uryuu decidió que ya tuvo suficiente.

-Creo que volveré a la mesa. También puedes ir a sentarte y obtener algo de beber si quieres.- carraspeó incómodo apartándola y huyendo de allí rápidamente a la seguridad de estar junto a Ganju y Urahara sin posibilidad de que ella se siente a su lado.

De reojo la notó hacer pucheros, pero siguió su consejo y se unió a la mesa sentándose junto a Kyoraku que de inmediato palmeó su cabeza como si fuera un cachorrito y le tendió una botella de sake de las pocas que no había vaciado aún.

Justo cuando todo volvía a calmarse, la puerta de repente se abrió de un estallido y una figura saltarina se apareció en el comedor rebotando por doquier. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que era Kurosaki Isshin, y solo lo notó al ver a sus hijas Yuzu y Karin en la puerta mirándolo con pena y fastidio respectivamente. Por alguna extraña razón, el capitán Hitsugaya, su teniente y dos oficiales más también estaban allí. Ururu, Jinta e Ikami Kouzu también estaban allí.

-¡Primas!- Ganju saltó de su asiento para ir a abrazar a las jóvenes, solo logrando abrazar a la rubia pues la pelinegra de inmediato se apartó, y, ahora que la veía bien, se veía como recién salida del cuarto escuadrón. ¿Habría luchado en la batalla más reciente contra los cazadores?

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, tío Isshin.- Kukaku sonrió a su pariente barbón. –La comida comenzaba a enfriarse y el sake a acabarse.-

-¡No se preocupen por el sake!- exclamó de pronto la teniente Matsumoto. -¡Traje más!- sacó ocho pares de botellas de quién sabe dónde entre sus dedos.

-¡Matsumoto!- la regañó su capitán pero fue ignorado por el grito de júbilo del capitán comandante e Izara.

Más sake y platos fueron traídos a la mesa por los hermanos sirvientes de la familia Shiba en lo que los recién llegados se acomodaban en la mesa. Izara, completamente borracha, volvió a acercarse a él para acosarlo colgándose de su cuello, por lo que Isshin tomó el asiento junto al capitán comandante.

-¡Ha pasado tiempo desde que pudimos sentarnos a beber sake juntos, Shunsui!- rió afablemente el padre del idiota de pelo naranja.

-En efecto, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- rió acomodando su sombrero. –Sin embargo, me apena confesar que beber sake con un viejo amigo no es el único motivo por el que te solicité reunirnos.- las demás conversaciones cesaron al escuchar las serias palabras del hombre más poderoso del Gotei 13.

-Oh, debería haberlo sabido. ¡Solo me buscas cuando quieres algo! O al revés.- rió tontamente, pero luego también enserió su rostro.

-Isshin, sabes que todos nos sorprendimos mucho cuando volviste a la Sociedad de Almas, y más para tratar de restaurar el honor del clan Shiba y volver a ser las cinco grandes casas nobles.- ajustó su sombrero para mirar a los ojos a su interlocutor.

-Bueno, fue mi culpa en primer lugar que haya caído en desgracia.- se encogió de hombros frotándose la nuca nerviosamente.

-Sin embargo, tu retorno no ha ayudado a restaurar el honor del clan, porque ya no posees ningún rango alto que te haga merecedor del reconocimiento de las otras casas nobles.- carraspeó. –Bueno, estoy aquí para darte ese puesto. Como sabrás, acabamos de perder a uno de nuestros nuevos capitanes… Me siento mal pidiéndote esto cuando ni siquiera pudimos organizar su funeral aun, pero estamos en épocas de crisis y no puedo permitirme tener un escuadrón nadando en el caos sin su capitán, más porque nunca escogió un teniente. Y para el plan que estamos trazando con los reyes de Tamirity, necesito todos los puestos llenos.- su seriedad ahora era mortal, igual que la del mayor de los Kurosaki. –Por supuesto tendremos un periodo de luto de unos días por el capitán Iba, pero el puesto necesita ser llenado inmediatamente y aunque hay otros jóvenes talentos en nuestras filas que esperan convertirse en capitanes algún día, creo que sería un golpe menos duro para el escuadrón sí los guía un capitán ya experimentado.- argumentó. –Esto sería suficiente para restaurar al clan Shiba como una de las grandes casas nobles. Sé que es muy repentino, pero… ¿qué dices?- todos miraron expectantes al hombre padre de tres hijos.

Isshin cerró los ojos solemnemente y se cruzó de brazos, pensando por un momento. Luego suspiró y miró seriamente a Kyoraku.

-Entiendo tus puntos, Shunsui. Ya estoy bastante viejo… mis años humanos me cobraron factura.- frotó con cariño su barba donde las canas comenzaban a asomarse. –Mis hijos ya crecieron y ya no quieren necesitarme.- miró a sus hijas a lo que Yuzu le sonrió para apoyarlo mientras que Karin solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. –No creo ser el mejor para el trabajo, pero… lo tomaré.- finalmente decidió. –Aceptó convertirme en capitán del séptimo escuadrón.- sonrió confiado.

El capitán comandante sonrió complacido y alzó su taza de sake.

-Brindó por eso.-

.

Escuchar el llanto de su esposa y las miles de preguntas de su hijo no estaban ayudando mucho a que Ichigo se sintiera mejor consigo mismo por lo que hizo, por la decisión que tomó. Había estado convencido de que no iba a hacerlo, de que no seguiría con el plan de Fortuna, pero al cómo, de hecho, estaba sucediendo, y el que Rukia estuviera allí, algo simplemente lo obligó a no intervenir en la muerte de su cuerpo humano.

Habían acabado con todos los hollows y los cazadores eventualmente terminaron huyendo. De eso había pasado media hora y en esa media hora Orihime no paró de llorar mientras intentaba con todo su poder salvar su cuerpo calcinado con la piel ennegrecida e incinerada hasta al punto de que realmente podía ver asomarse los huesos. Era una suerte que Rukia hubiera alcanzado a cubrir los ojos de Kazui antes de que viera algo que lo traumatizaría de por vida.

No podía mirarlos a los ojos, no podía tolerarlos oírlos lamentarse. Dejó que aquello pasara. Impidió a su amiga detener la trágica situación, no solo dejó que pasara, sino que deliberadamente impidió que fuera remediado, y por consecuencia arrastró a la mujer Kuchiki a toda su maraña de confusión y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle todo lo que habló con Fortuna.

En algún momento que no registró, Yukio y Riruka se unieron a ellos observando la escena con mirada crítica. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. No veía a Riruka desde el séptimo cumpleaños de Kazui y a Yukio desde hace más de trece años, excepto en la televisión donde lo aclamaban como si fuera mejor que el helado de chocolate por la increíble fortuna que acumulaba con los años. Sabía que Riruka al igual que otros Fullbring estaba trabajando con el rubio multimillonario, pero nunca pensó que los vería salvando la ciudad de Karakura pues tenía entendido que desde hace años sus empresas se mudaron mayormente a Tokio.

Para alejar a Kazui de la escena de su madre llorando tratando de sanar el cadáver de su padre, la capitana del treceavo escuadrón se había alejado de ellos para comenzar a poner a los dos usuarios de Fullbring al tanto de la situación de los cazadores, aunque creyó escuchar a Riruka decir que Orihime ya les había contado bastante por teléfono.

Abrió la boca para tratar de consolar a su esposa, pero pensó que sería muy hipócrita de su parte así que solo apretó los puños y la dejó un momento a solas esperando que así pudiera tranquilizarse un poco y darse cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-¡Ichigo!- Riruka le sonrió al verlo. -¡Ha pasado tiempo!- ella era un año menor que él, pero se veía incluso más joven que alguien de treinta y un años. Ahora su cabello estaba atado en dos trenzas bajas y su flequillo era ladeado y en punta en vez de recto dejando la mayor parte de su frente al descubierto, ahora vestía una falda lisa rosa y una camisa blanca con botones de corazones también rosas con un chaleco esponjoso y una moño como su corbata repleta de bordado. –Lamento tu ¿muerte humana?- se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba en el término correcto.

-Lamento tu muerte también.- comentó Yukio sin apartar la vista de su celular. –Podríamos haberla evitado de llegar antes pero Riruka nos retrasó con su estúpida búsqueda de una corbata "linda".- hizo una mueca de desagrado. –Y ahora por tu linda corbata Kurosaki está muerto. ¿Satisfecha?- ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

Yukio también había cambiado, sin duda ya no era un mocoso. Ahora era solo un par de centímetros más bajo que Ichigo, su flequillo todavía cubría parcialmente su ojo pero ya no tan exageradamente como antes y el resto de su cabello también estaba más corto, seguía vestido con una gabardina negra y un elegante pañuelo anudado a su cuello pero ahora la gabardina estaba abierta dejando ver una camisa con chaleco y corbata negra probablemente más costosa que su casa incluso antes de que se incendiara.

-Uhh… no se preocupen por eso.- se rascó la nuca compartiendo una rápida e incómoda mirada con su mejor amiga rodeada por su esposo y los otros shinigamis que llegaron a apoyarlos. -¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Ya se casaron o algo?- preguntó despreocupadamente sin pensar.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS INSINUANDO?!- gritaron ambos completamente indignados casi dejándolo sordo en el proceso.

-Oigan, tranquilos, solo era una pregunta inocente. Cielos.- rodó los ojos. –No necesitan ponerse tan a la defensiva.- se llevó una mano a la nuca. –Como sea, agradezco mucho la ayuda que nos dieron hoy pero estoy algo preocupado. ¿Rukia les habló de la Lista de Cabezas?- ellos asintieron seriamente. –Es muy probable que sí los cazadores los vieron o pelearon contra ustedes los coloquen en esa cosa.- comentó angustiado.

-Bueno, Yukio acabó con uno de esos raritos que estaba tratando de matarme, así que creo que sí nos habrán visto.- murmuró Riruka nerviosamente jugueteando con la punta de una de sus trenzas.

-Debemos averiguar sí ya están en la lista y luego consultar con el comandante qué hacer Ichigo.- intervino Rukia. –Sabemos que Ishida está en la lista pero él constantemente interactúa con nosotros los shinigamis, debemos sopesar cómo llevar la situación de otros humanos en peligro de la amenaza cazadora.- suspiró.

-Demonios, de haber sabido esto antes me habría asegurado de permanecer ocultos de la vista de esos maniáticos.- comentó Yukio entre dientes. –Kurosaki, ¿cómo podemos averiguar sí ya estamos en esa lista? Quiero saberlo de inmediato para tomar medidas.- por fin dejó de lado su celular.

-Tendremos que ir con alguno de esos tipos de Tamirity o con Kurotsuchi del doceavo escuadrón, y la verdad prefiero a los tamiritianos. Están en la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Quieren venir o esperaran a que los llame?-

-¿Podemos ir a la Sociedad de Almas?- los ojos de Riruka brillaron. –Orihime dijo que Ginjo y los otros están allá, ¿podremos visitarlos de paso?- juntó las manos suplicante.

-Uhh…- Ichigo frunció el ceño. –Rukia es la capitana aquí, hablen con ella.- la señaló y Riruka de inmediato la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla rogándole por su permiso que él sabía ella terminaría dando por los juguetitos de conejo que la fullbring estaba sacando de su bolso para sobornarla.

La verdad él aun no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a los fullbring que habían sido acogidos por los Shiba en la Sociedad de Almas. Se decía a sí mismo que no guardaba rencor y apreciaba la ayuda que le prestaron en la guerra contra los Quincy pero todavía era la razón por la cual no iba a visitar muy seguido a su padre y a sus primos… aparte de que Ganju y su padre eran unos idiotas y Kukaku era aterradora.

En algún momento mientras su tercera tía favorita discutía con los súper-humanos, Kazui se acercó a él y tiró de las mangas de su shihakusho para llamar su atención. Ichigo tuvo problemas para mirar a sus grandes ojos tristes, pero finalmente juntó valor y le sonrió con dificultad tratando de no preocuparlo ni entristecerlo más.

-Papá… ¿es verdad qué estás… muerto?- las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en la comisura de sus ojos.

-Yo…- su voz tembló. –Sí.- admitió dejando caer sus hombros, cediendo ante el peso de la culpa. -¡Pero mira! Sigo aquí. No es como si ya no volvieras a verme.- se frotó la nuca con una sonrisa dudosa. –Vamos, no llores.- suplicó al verlo cubrirse los ojos con un brazo. –Todo estará bien.- colocó una mano suavemente en su cabello.

-Ichigo-kun…- se congeló al oír la voz llorosa de su esposa detrás de él, y lentamente volteó sabiendo que no le iba a gustar lo que vería. Efectivamente, la visión de Orihime con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y los ojos rojos e hinchados lo devastó. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? –No pude… no pude salvar tu cuerpo, yo… ¡lo siento mucho!- se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas llorando.

¿Qué pensaría ella sí supiera que esto fue su decisión? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que deliberadamente dejó que su cuerpo se quemara lo más posible para que llegara al punto en el que ella ya no pudiera hacer nada para regresarlo a su estado original? Ella podría odiarlo para siempre y no tendría derecho a quejarse. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que sí volvieran a darle la oportunidad, lo haría de nuevo. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ello pero las palabras de Fortuna le daban más miedo que el desprecio de su esposa. ¿Sucumbir ante los cazadores o dejar su vida humana? Sentía una gran responsabilidad por su esposa e hijo, pero sentía una inmensa responsabilidad sobre proteger la Sociedad de Almas y el mundo humano. Tal vez sufrirían, pero era mejor que caer en las manos de unos sádicos y asesinos tiranos.

Bueno… al menos sabía que la mayoría eran así, pero después de conocer a Shamus ya no estaba muy seguro respecto a nada de los cazadores. Aun así no iba a arriesgarse, no después de lo que dijo Fortuna. Simplemente no podía.

-N-no te disculpes, Orihime.- se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse. –Está bien. Yo…- tragó saliva cuando ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Escucha. Llama a Chad y pídele quedarse en su casa por un tiempo. Tienen una mansión y a menudo están de gira así que no creo que tengan problema con eso.- hizo a un lado la culpa y comenzó a pensar en formas de resolver la situación actual. –Yo ahora tengo que acompañar a Rukia a la Sociedad de Almas para asegurarnos de que Yukio y Riruka no estén en peligro, pero volveré pronto y veremos qué hacer. ¿De acuerdo?- lo mejor ahora era estar un tiempo alejado para pensar bien en qué haría o diría ante la situación de su esposa e hijo.

-Yo…- miró con tristeza la casa quemada parcialmente junto a la clínica casi totalmente destruida. –Está bien. Entiendo que es más importante la seguridad de Riruka-chan y Yukio-kun.- se enjuagó sus lágrimas, alejándose un poco de él. –Pero por favor… vuelve pronto.- rogó juntando las manos.

-Lo haré.- asintió antes de volver la vista a su hijo cabizbajo que ahora se agarraba a las faldas de su madre. –Escucha, Kazui… Ahora debes ir con tu tío Chad, la tía Lok-san y tu primo Jota. Ellos te agradan, ¿verdad?- él lo miró con sus grandes ojos dudosos, antes de asentir con una pequeña sonrisa. –Eso es. Se quedaran allá por un tiempo y yo volveré pronto, ¿protegerías a tu madre por mí mientras no esté?- eso finalmente animó al pequeño, que asintió entusiasmado.

Les sonrió una última vez antes de correr de vuelta con Rukia y los demás que habían estado escuchando su conversación en silencio.

-Deberíamos salir de aquí pronto, la policía no tardará en llegar.- comentó Yukio sacando su celular nuevamente. –Y lo último que necesito es verme involucrado en otro escándalo desde mi última ruptura con esa actriz europea.- murmuró oscuramente. Riruka se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

-Yukio, sí no tuvieras al menos un escándalo por mes no serías tú.- dijo venenosamente. –Como sea. ¿Cuándo iremos a ver a Ginjo y los otros? Oh, y a asegurarnos de que unos dementes de otro universo no quieran cortar nuestras cabezas, claro.- se llevó las manos a las caderas.

-Nos iremos ahora mismo.- dijo Renji sacando su espada y abriendo un senkaimon del que surgieron varias mariposas. –Parte del equipo todavía tiene que quedarse a cubrir los daños hechos por los Menos y redactar un informe, pero los demás ya podemos irnos.-

-Un minuto. Solo debo realizar una llamada.- Yukio alzó un dedo llevando su celular a su oreja. –Hola, Jackie… Sé que estás ocupada haciéndome más rico, pero necesito que le hagas un favor a Kurosaki Ichigo… Sí, sé que no te agrada pero el tipo está tratando de salvar el mundo y necesitamos el mundo para seguir aumentando nuestras ganancias… Ok, necesito que hagas los preparativos e inviertas lo necesario para una remodelación completa de su casa y su clínica.- la boca de Ichigo cayó a la par que sus ojos se ampliaban. –Puedes investigar esas cosas, Jackie. ¿Entonces hay trato?- hizo una pausa. –Bien, adiós. Saludos a tu esposo.- colgó.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso, Yukio?- el de cabellos anaranjados frunció el ceño al rubio de menor edad. -¿Por qué de repente quieres pagar por la reparación de mi casa?- ese mocoso siempre se le había hecho raro y retorcido, pero esto era sospechosamente demasiado amable.

-El dinero me sobra. Créeme que reparar una choza como la tuya no afectara en nada a mi cuenta.- presumió con arrogancia. –Además, tú y tu esposa son amigos de Riruka, y ella también siente aprecio por tu hijo así que sé que de no haberlo hecho me habría insistido para que lo hiciera de todos modos.- susurró volviendo a teclear en su celular.

-¡E-eso no es cierto!- chilló mortificada la mujer con dos trenzas. –Este mocoso solo no quiere admitir que no es tan bastardo como parece.- rebatió mirándolo acusadora con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas rojas de indignación.

-Ichigo. ¡Debemos irnos ya!- gritó autoritaria Rukia con las mariposas del infierno revoloteando a su alrededor.

-¡Ahh, sí!- volteó hacia los dos más jóvenes que seguían fulminándose con la mirada, o bueno, ella lo hacía y él la ignoraba. –Vamos, ustedes dos.- apuntó con impaciencia al portal. –Es una suerte que el loco del doceavo escuadrón haya modificado esta cosa para que los humanos puedan pasar sin tener que usar siempre el portal del sótano de Urahara-san.- murmuró por lo bajo mientras entraba al Senkaimon. La rivalidad entre científicos locos traía sus beneficios.

Al llegar a la Sociedad de Almas, aunque fuera en el Seireitei, Riruka se quedó con la boca abierta, Yukio no parecía tan impresionado pero aun así estaba mirando. La mayoría de shinigamis que estaban con ellos se dispersaron, él se despidió de Ikkaku y Yumichika pero Shinji y Momo decidieron acompañarlos por alguna extraña razón, quedando solo ellos, él, Rukia, Renji, Yukio y Riruka para ir hacia el primer escuadrón y así averiguar lo de la lista.

No hubo tiempo para hacerle de guía turístico a los fullbring que visitaban la Sociedad de Almas por primera vez, así que directamente se apresuraron a llegar al primer escuadrón. Desgraciadamente, al llegar a la oficina del comandante sus tenientes le informaron irritados que él solo se fue con todos los tamiritianos a asistir a un banquete con los Shiba.

-Eso es… una coincidencia muy afortunada.- murmuró Rukia. –Bien, así podrán preguntar sí están en la lista y reunirse con sus amigos de una vez.- se encogió de hombros. Volvieron a partir todos, incluso los dos altos mandos del quinto escuadrón puesto que les había llamado la atención eso del banquete.

Rukia tuvo que desviarlos de su camino a la mansión Shiba para pasar por su escuadrón diciendo que debía darle instrucciones a su tercer oficial por haber estado ausente todo el día. Tardó solo unos pocos minutos y sorpresivamente volvió hacia ellos con una nerviosa shinigami rubia y alta de ojos verdes que seguramente era su subordinada chillando excusas acerca de cómo no le parecía buena idea invitarla a un banquete con personas que no conocía. Todos se extrañaron por esto pero la noble parecía bastante decidida en arrastrar a su subordinada rubia con ellos.

Esta vez el viaje fue más largo pues tuvieron que salir del Seireitei llegando hasta el Rukongai en el distrito Junrinan y una vez allí tuvieron que ir hasta las afueras debido que usualmente Kukaku por allí se instalaba hasta que finalmente vislumbraron la casa extravagante del clan Shiba.

Riruka hizo un comentario sobre como el corazón le parecía lindo pese a su rareza, mientras que Yukio solo hizo una mueca de disgusto pero entró con ellos de todas formas cuando los gemelos sirvientes les permitieron el paso al reconocer a Ichigo.

Sin embargo, apenas avanzaron unos cuantos metros antes de que de pronto se oyeran pasos y todos se vieran obligados a retroceder al ser empujados por una masa de cuerpos apresurándose a la salida de modo que tuvieron que caminar de espaldas tratando de no tropezar, caer y ser aplastados. Ichigo logró sobrevivir hasta que volvieron a estar fuera de la casa, pero finalmente terminó cayéndose sobre su espalda acabando con un par de cuerpos encima de él.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- gritó molesto y dolorido.

-¡Onii-chan!- esa era… ¿Yuzu?

-¡Hijo mío!- oh, genial… el viejo.

-¡Kurosaki!- ¿Ishida también?

-¡El loco de cabello naranja!- ¿por qué esa cazadora Izara lo llamaba así?

-¡QUÍTENSE DE ENCIMA!- gritó fuera de sí.

Una vez la pequeña multitud lo dejó respirar y ponerse en pie, finalmente notó que habían muchas más personas allí. Su otra hermana que se suponía debería haber estado descansando aún, su amigo ridículamente alto cuyo nombre nunca lograba recordar, Ururu y Jinta, todos los tamiritianos incluyendo el príncipe y la princesa, Toshiro, Rangiku-san y sus dos subordinados que últimamente siempre estaban con ellos y Urahara. El capitán comandante no era una sorpresa, pero sí su expresión seria mientras hablaba con los herederos al trono de Tamirity.

-Capitán comandante.- Rukia y Renji se inclinaron ante su superior. -¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó preocupada la Kuchiki.

Antes de que el capitán del primer escuadrón pudiera contestar, el príncipe Reiv atrajo la atención de todos al sacar otra de esas cosas parecidas a patas de arañas mecánicas, solo que esta vez sacó tres en vez de dos y las enterró más profundamente en el suelo, rociando un líquido color anaranjado para darle forma de triángulo a las tres patas.

-¡No hay tiempo de detenerse a dar explicaciones!- exclamó seriamente el príncipe de cabello y ojos azules. –Podemos ponerlos al tanto de la situación una vez allá, ahora necesitamos que vengan. ¡Requerimos de toda la ayuda posible para defender el Cristal de Luz ahora que pudo robar información tan valiosa sobre los planes de los cazadores! ¡Todo el que sepa luchar debe venir!- gritó viéndose histérico, ya no más con su buen humor habitual.

-Yo no puedo ir, debo quedarme a administrar el Seireitei.- suspiró tristemente Kyoraku. –Isshin, debo pedirte que te quedes conmigo para terminar nuestro asunto.- compartieron una mirada y su padre accedió a su petición con un suspiro. –Todos los demás, les pediré que por favor vayan.- ajustó su sombrero con solemnidad. –El futuro del mundo humano podría estar en juego aquí.- eso de inmediato captó la atención de Ichigo.

-¿Pero a dónde vamos?- preguntó confuso el shinigami sustituto al ver el portal triangular color anaranjado comenzar a abrirse.

-Belia. Es otro de los nueve mundos de nuestro universo.- explicó la princesa Tamirity. –Es el más avanzado en tecnología que actualmente tenemos bajo nuestro liderazgo. Se infiltraron en uno de los sistemas más clasificados e importantes de los cazadores y descubrieron información importante acerca de los planes que tienen para apoderarse de los mundos de su universo, pero los cazadores se dieron cuenta de su presencia y ya están en camino a atacar a nuestros científicos. ¡Debemos apresurarnos!- explicó mientras su hermano y los guerreros pasaban por el portal. -¡Todo el que pueda pelear, venga!- gritó antes de saltar también al portal.

El primero en saltar por el portal fue Urahara, seguido de un suspicaz Ishida con Jigen Izara pegada a su brazo, entonces todos comenzaron a pasar también, incluso Riruka arrastró a Yukio. Rukia le dedicó una última mirada antes de jalar a su esposo y a su subordinada para desaparecer por el portal también.

Al ver como sus hermanas iban también, Ichigo no tuvo más opción que unirse a la nueva aventura. No sabía cuánto tiempo esto lo mantendría alejado de Karakura y su familia, el peso de la culpa lo obligaba a tener muy presente la promesa que hizo de regresar pronto. Solo esperaba poder cumplirla.

Por ahora, solo se dedicaría a la promesa que tenía consigo mismo de proteger a todo aquel que lo necesitase, la Sociedad de Almas y el mundo humano. No importaba cuál fuera su hogar o dónde quisiera realmente estar, sentía una responsabilidad muy fuerte sobre esto incluso antes de escuchar a Fortuna.

Sacrificaría lo que fuera necesario sacrificar por el bien del mundo tanto humano como espiritual, simplemente porque sentía que era su deber.

Continuara...

Holaaaa! :D

Lamento la tardanza, este mes resultó ser más ocupado para mí de lo que pensé nwnU

Voy a tratar de actualizar en dos semanas para compensar pero creo q tendré q sacrificar un poco el largo :P Este fue más corto q los ultimos pero sigue siendo largo así q espero q esté bien n.n

El proximo cap ya trae algunas cosas interesantes q vendrían a ser uno de los puntos más planeados q tengo en la historia y muero por escribirlo *w*

Este cap tambien trajo algunos avances mas q nada en el caso de Ichigo pero la mayor parte debo admitir q fue solo introducción para cosas futuras xD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a...

Natsumivat: Como siempre es un placer leer tus reviews y tus comentarios que amo muchisimo :3 Solo quería aclararte una pequeña cosa q creo q no entendiste bien xP No quiero darte spoilers de lo q se viene así q solo te dire esto: se tomaron muestras de Orihime, Rukia, Ichigo y Uryuu ;D

Serrae: Me alegra mucho q el fic te esté gustando! n_n

Kyria21: En verdad gracias por tu review! Lo de Fortuna... tomara un tiempo q sepan a que se refiere con exactitud, pero ire tirando más pistas pronto owo En cuanto al largo de los caps, tratare de mantenerlo en menos de 10.000 palabras y actualizar más seguido desde ahora XP

Ojala este cap les haya gustado y espero me perdonen por tardar u3n Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
